Le Marchand d'Âme
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE]Trop d'âmes se sont brisées dans le monde magique. Celle de Voldemort, celle d'Hermione, celle de Drago. On se bat pour rester unis, mais l'âme, elle, se divise. Il existe une légende qui dit qu'une entité magique réparerait les âmes. Le marchand d'âme. Et c'est ce qu'il faut à Hermione et Drago pour continuer d'exister. Alors ils s'accrochent, toujours.
1. Le Silence

Hop hop hop ! Mais oui c'est bien moi – si quelqu'un se souvient de moi, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Depuis ma dernière fiction de noël, j'avais un peu disparu du réseau, mais il faut dire qu'entretemps j'ai (re)passé mon concours, j'ai révisé, j'ai mangé plein d'œufs de pâques, la vie quoi ! Je suis donc de retour avec une nouvelle Dramione, qui se rapprochement d'avantage de la **Couleur de l'Equinoxe** puisqu'il s'agit d'une quête plus que d'une histoire d'amour pure et dure comme dans **La vie est une Chienne** (bien qu'il peut aussi s'agir d'une quête d'identité, mais passons).

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, oui, je compte finir les **Soldats de Marbre** , un jour, mais je dois retravailler toute la trame et je n'ai pour l'instant pas l'inspiration. Par contre, inspirée, je le suis pour cette nouvelle fiction : **Le Marchand d'Ame**. Le contexte est différent de mes précédentes dramiones, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi dans ce premier chapitre qui servira plutôt de prologue à la fiction.

On se retrouve en bas pour en parler. En attendant je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Journal de Drago Malefoy – 30 octobre 2004**

 _« J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un brouillard d'acide qui m'entaille continuellement la chaire. J'ignore comment je fais pour continuer à vivre. Ou peut-être que je ne vis pas, peut-être que j'existe, seulement. Le monde qui m'entoure n'a plus aucun sens. Je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir qu'il eut jamais de sens. La nourriture n'a plus de saveur, l'eau ne me désaltère plus – peut-être parce qu'à chaque verre d'eau avalé, je verse deux bouteilles de larmes. Dix jours se sont écoulés, dix jours durant lesquels je l'ai cherchée, inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne, que je comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je me sens dévasté, mais je ne suis pas stupide, il était peine perdue de la chercher davantage. J'avais tout essayé pour la retrouver. Comme j'avais retrouvé Hermione. En vain. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur à l'agonie crie en silence.»_

Tout avait commencé comme cela. Par le silence.

Celui qui tiraille, qui entaille, celui qui souffre d'exister mais qui survit, inlassablement. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, pourtant, les résidents de l'ancienne maison de la noble famille Black étaient bien réveillés. Attablés à la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimaud, dix sorciers avaient les yeux rivés sur leur montre. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, pour combler le silence, pour passer le temps. Mais leur gorge s'était serrée petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la crainte et l'angoisse ne la noue définitivement.

Harry et Ron avaient été les premiers à se taire. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils attendaient ce moment, et ils se repassaient en boucle le plan qui avait été mis au point, dans l'espoir sans doute vain de se rassurer. Molly avait tenté de les tranquilliser, leur assurant que tout irait pour le mieux, mais sa voix chevrotante en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. A minuit, las d'attendre, Remus et Arthur avaient sorti une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu, et cela les avait occupés un moment, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille se vide et que les verres s'assèchent.

Et puis, quelques minutes avant quatre heures, un bruit sourd avait retenti près de la porte d'entrée. Les cris de Mrs. Black s'en étaient suivis, et chacun put entendre quelqu'un jurer dans l'obscurité. Harry et Ron furent les premiers à réagir. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et allumèrent les lumières à l'aide de leur baguette. Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Drago tenaient fermement le corps frêle et terriblement affaibli d'Hermione dans ses bras. Harry douta un instant qu'elle fût bien vivante, mais, à la lumière tamisée des bougies, il put apercevoir le corps de sa meilleure amie se soulever au rythme de sa respiration douloureuse. Il sentit son estomac se nouer cependant, lorsqu'il entrevit les nombreuses plaies qui recouvraient le visage d'Hermione, ainsi que ses pommettes saillantes qui trahissaient une sous-nutrition chronique.

—Par Merlin, souffla Minerva McGonagall en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle aussi venait de réaliser l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne semblaient pouvoir réagir à cet horrible spectacle. Leurs jambes ne leur répondaient plus, aussi, ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier et s'avança en direction de Drago.

—Donne-la moi, proposa-t-il d'une voix douce, je vais la monter à l'infirmerie.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête. Il venait de la sortir tout seul de ce pétrin, il pouvait encore la monter tout seul à l'étage. Sans un mot, il monta les escaliers d'un pas lent, plantant les autres et leur inquiétude pesante dans le couloir de l'entrée. Le premier étage de la maison des Black avaient été converti en infirmerie. L'ordre du phénix s'était largement développé, et de nombreux médecins de Sainte Mangouste et d'ailleurs s'étaient ralliés à leur cause, assurant un suivi médical aux membres qui pouvaient en avoir besoin. De toute évidence, c'était le cas d'Hermione. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, un médicomage et une infirmière de garde se précipitèrent vers lui et lui prirent Hermione des bras pour l'allonger dans un des nombreux lits vides et moelleux.

Le médecin tira les rideaux autour d'elle et s'affaira sans doute à la déshabiller pour la coucher dans le lit tiède. Drago aurait donné un bras pour s'allonger lui aussi dans l'un de ces lits, mais le repas du guerrier attendrait : en bas, une dizaine de sorciers attendaient impatiemment son retour.

—Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda alors l'infirmière à l'intention de Drago.

—Un bon cognac.

—Vous trouverez votre bonheur dans la cuisine.

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire compatissant et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et rejoignait les autres dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de discuter à voix basse, et malgré l'inquiétude de voir Hermione dans un tel état, on pouvait lire le soulagement sur leur visage. Drago s'assit entre Kingsley et Georges, tandis qu'Harry lui servait un verre – ce type avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Il sentait tous les regards rivés sur lui. Ils attendaient tous des détails, mais à quoi bon ? La mission avait été une réussite, inutile de s'attarder sur ces dernières heures, Ô combien pénibles.

Et puis, n'y tenant plus, Harry prit la parole.

—Alors ?

—Alors, quoi, Potter ? répliqua Drago d'une voix rauque et basse. J'ai ramené Hermione, c'était ce qui était prévu non ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr c'était ce qui était prévu, mais c'était un plan dangereux et personne n'aurait parié plus de dix gallions sur son succès.

—Voldemort, il…

—Oui. Il sait. Wagner m'a vu m'enfuir avec Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il lui a déjà tout répété.

—On vient de perdre un sacré avantage, marmonna Georges.

C'était en effet, le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, Drago était devenu l'agent double de l'Ordre du Phénix, marchant sur les pas du défunt maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, il avait donné de nombreuses informations à l'Ordre durant de nombreuses années. Bien sûr, tout ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Mais après que Voldemort eut tué Narcissa pour punir Lucius de son incompétence latente, Drago avait compris que la vie ne se résumait pas à suivre le Lord à la manière d'un mouton. Drago n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se joindre à l'Ordre, et puis petit à petit, il avait compris que l'unique façon de se venger était de s'allier à Potter et sa bande. Il avait fallu des semaines pour conquérir la confiance des membres de l'Ordre, et des années pour en être un membre à part entière, mais à présent, il était un membre respecté et siégeait aux réunions les plus importantes de l'opposition.

—Le plus important c'est que vous soyez sains et saufs, tous les deux, répliqua Molly de sa voix douce.

Personne ne dit rien, mais tous pensaient exactement la même chose. Hermione ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Nul n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir ces trois derniers mois. Drago en avait bien une idée, mais parfois, mieux valait taire la vérité quand elle se révélait être trop pénible à supporter. Et puis, à quoi bon, songea-Drago. Quand Hermione avait disparu, c'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Quoi que pouvait en dire l'intéressée, Hermione était un pilier majeur de l'Ordre et un fin stratège qui semblait avoir la solution à chaque obstacle qui avait pu se présenter à eux. Sa disparition avait été terrible…

Elle avait disparu le jour même de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle n'était pas venue à la fête comme cela avait été prévu, et Ron était donc passé à son appartement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien.

L'appartement avait été saccagé, les coussins éventrés, les meubles renversés. Les traces de lutte évidentes, et les larges traînées de sang qui marbraient le sol, ne laissaient pas de doute quant à la situation : Hermione s'était fait enlever par les sbires de Voldemort.

Grâce à Drago, ils avaient pu très vite se rendre compte qu'Hermione se trouvait dans les cachots du Manoir Jedusor, nouveau quartier général de Voldemort depuis que Lucius Malefoy s'était fait enfermer à Azkaban. Malgré tout, Drago n'avait pas été autorisé à lui rendre visite, et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il avait fallu établir un plan. Trois mois de surveillance, de rondes, de réunions pour organiser une contrattaque. En vain. Finalement, Drago avait été missionné pour la sortir de là, quitte à y perdre sa couverture. Hermione était trop importante aux yeux de l'Ordre, et surtout d'Harry et Ron pour la laisser à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Elle s'en remettra, grogna Ron comme pour conjurer ce silence maudit qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits.

—Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Ginny.

La dernière des Weasley avait le teint si pâle que Drago s'étonnait de la voir tenir encore debout. Adossée contre le vaisselier, elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait Ron d'un air mauvais.

—Elle est forte.

—Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a subi, Ron.

— Toi non plus, éluda Harry à voix basse.

Drago les regarda tour à tour avec un petit rictus. Depuis la disparition d'Hermione, ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Comme s'il s'agissait de l'unique solution pour la sortir de là. A bien y réfléchir, Drago ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà vu rester plus d'une semaine sans se disputer, depuis cinq ans qu'il partageait leur vie. C'était ce genre de couple électrique qui aimait se rentrer dedans, pour mieux se retrouver dans l'intimité.

—Les médicomages lui feront une batterie de tests, dit Remus de sa sempiternelle voix calme. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, pour l'instant.

Chacun acquiesça, mais on pouvait sentir, malgré tout, l'épée de Damoclès, grande et menaçante, au-dessus de la table de la cuisine. Pour couper court à la conversation, Georges sortit une bouteille poussiéreuse d'hydromel et en servit un verre à tout le monde. Quand chacun eut achevé de se délecter du nectar, Drago se releva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

—Bien, si tout est dit, je vais rejoindre ma femme.

Ce fut comme si Drago avait donné le coup d'envoi. D'un seul homme, chacun se leva à son tour. Au milieu des discussions et des bruits de chaises que l'on repousse, Harry s'approcha de Drago avec un sourire chaleureux et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

—Merci, Malefoy. Pour ce que tu as fait.

—Laisse tomber, Potter, c'est mon job de faire ce que vous êtes incapables de faire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire discret, et se serrèrent une dernière fois la main. Ginny s'approcha d'eux à son tour, et offrit un sourire rayonnant à Drago.

—Embrasse Livia pour moi.

—Je n'y manquerai pas.

Cela faisait un mois que Drago n'avait pas vu son épouse. Le plan nécessitait qu'il soit en permanence au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de connaître ses habitudes et trouver une brèche dans son emploi du temps. De plus, son statut d'homme marié n'était connu que de l'Ordre et de l'entourage proche des jeunes mariés, afin de protéger Livia. Voilà plus d'un an qu'ils étaient mariés et jamais Drago n'avait été aussi heureux. Ils avaient emménagé dans un petit pavillon non loin du quartier général de l'Ordre, et Livia était devenue la gardienne du secret de leur nouvelle adresse. Ainsi, même Drago – en contact régulier avec le Lord – ne pouvait laisser échapper une telle information.

—Bonne nuit Drago.

Ginny pressa doucement la main de Drago, et plongea ses yeux mordorés dans les siens. Ce geste, à la fois si simple et si intime, en disait long sur la relation étrange qui les liait. Cela avait été comme une révélation. Dès l'instant où Drago était devenu membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny et lui étaient devenus comme les deux doigts de la main. C'est étrange comme deux personnes peuvent passer des années à se haïr et puis, soudain, muer cette haine en une amitié sincère. Si on devait lui demander, Drago serait bien incapable de l'expliquer. Rendu mal à l'aise par le regard empli de reconnaissance de Ginny, il haussa les épaules et leur adressa un dernier regard avant de quitter la cuisine, et le Square Grimaud pour rejoindre Livia et leur foyer.

 **Journal de Drago Malefoy – 30 octobre 2004**

 _« Quand je suis rentré ce soir-là il n'y avait que le néant. L'absurdité et l'incompréhension de ne pas la trouver allongée dans notre lit. Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du sang sur les murs et des meubles renversés. J'ai crié son nom, encore et encore, et puis j'ai trouvé ce qui signerait ma perte. Un petit morceau de parchemin épinglé sur la table basse, dans le salon, sur lequel on pouvait lire « Traitre »._

 _Tout ce qui suivit est encore trop trouble pour que je m'en souvienne vraiment. Je suis retourné au Square Grimaud et j'ai tiré Potter de son lit. J'étais fou de rage et il n'a sûrement pas compris ce que je lui racontais. La détresse dans mes yeux avait fait le reste, néanmoins._

 _Des jours durant, nous l'avons cherchée. En vain. Livia restait introuvable, et peu à peu j'ai commencé à perdre espoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, Ginny vienne me chercher, chez moi, la mine déconfite. On l'avait retrouvée, enfin. Rejetée sur une des rives de la Tamise, inerte. J'avais compris à cette même seconde ce que cela signifiait que de perdre un morceau de son âme. Mon cœur avait vu ses dernières braises d'espoir s'éteindre, et c'était sans doute cela, le plus douloureux. Perdre l'espoir. C'était pire que de perdre la vie._

 _Je m'en vais. Plus rien ne me retient vraiment ici. J'avais un job et une épouse, et me voilà sans l'un ni l'autre. Maintenant qu'il est certain que ma couverture d'agent double a volé en éclat et que l'on vient d'enterrer Livia dans le caveau familial, il ne me reste rien. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Ils voudraient me retenir, me raisonner. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'éloigner de ce pays de douleur, partir prendre un l'air. Un moment. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Mais c'est mieux. »_

Blaise referma d'un geste sec le petit carnet qu'il venait de trouver sur la table basse. Drago l'avait laissé pour lui, il en était certain. Ils avaient convenu que Blaise viendrait le chercher pour aller manger chez Pansy, mais il avait tout prévu. Quand Blaise était arrivé, personne n'avait ouvert la porte. Cette dernière n'était pas verrouillée cependant, et quand il entra dans le petit pavillon parfaitement rangé du couple, Blaise ne fut pas étonné de n'y trouver personne.

Il le connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ce fichu carnet pour savoir que Drago était parti. Et comment l'en blâmer ? Résigné, Blaise rangea le petit carnet dans sa poche et quitta l'appartement. Il avait mal au cœur, il se sentait terriblement petit et faible. Parce qu'il n'avait pas joué son rôle, parce que son meilleur ami était parti, sans bruit. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se lancer à sa poursuite, je retrouver et le convaincre. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il pleurerait son frère en silence, en espérant, peut être naïvement, qu'il revienne un jour frapper à sa porte.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu même si pour l'instant, il ne dévoile pas grand-chose sur l'histoire. Pas trop de détails sur Hermione, mais le prochain chapitre devrait vous éclairer. Pour ceux qui cela intéresse, **je posterai une fois par semaine** (sûrement le dimanche). Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas que **les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur,** alors si vous avez quelques minutes de plus à consacrer à cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me ferait très plaisir ! En attendant je vous dis à très vite, et surtout, **portez-vous bien**.


	2. Deux-mille cinq

_Et c'est parti pour le second chapitre un jour en avance. Je suis super excitée par cette fiction, j'aimerai tellement aller plus vite pour arriver aux chapitres les plus intéressants, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je suis ravie de voir que le prologue vous a plu et je remercie les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review (je suis enchantée de retrouver certaines de mes lectrices et excitée d'en rencontrer de nouvelles). Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un peu plus sur la condition d'Hermione et la signification du titre de la fiction._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: double merci pour ta double review ahah. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Livia, on en saura plus au fur et à mesure que la fiction avancera, mais voici déjà quelques détails sur Hermione. Je suis ravie que l'Ange de Noël t'ai plu mais maintenant j'ai la pression haha._

 _ **Elisendre**_ _: Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, voici le second chapitre._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oh merci ! Je suis ravie que le journal de Drago t'ai plu, je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment, je n'étais pas sûre que ça plaise. Livia est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup ! Mais tu commences à me connaître, et j'ai préparé tout un tas de surprises pour vous. Pour le titre, on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre._

 _ **Elsar**_ _: En effet, avec un seul chapitre il est difficile de se faire une idée, mais merci pour ton compliment._

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: Je vois que tu es une habituée de mes histoires haha. Merci pour tes mots touchants, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Merci ! Pour Hermione, on en apprendra au fur et à mesure ! Mais promis, vous saurez tout. J'aime aussi l'idée qu'Hermione ne soit pas le premier amour de Drago (mais le dernier)._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Les histoires d'amour sont toujours de belles histoires non ? Parfois tristes, parfois drôle, mais toujours belles ! Merci pour ton joli commentaire !_

 _ **Ayano**_ _: Mais oui, on en saura plus sur Livia ! C'est l'épouse de Drago après tout. Oui, il y aura des OCs, je vous laisse les découvre au fil de l'histoire et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant que ceux de la Couleur de l'Equinoxe (désolée pour Cassie !). Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Square Grimaud était très silencieux ce matin-là. Les quelques résidents permanents dormaient encore, et seule Molly Weasley qui s'activait déjà dans la cuisine venait déranger l'apaisante quiétude qui berçait le quartier général de l'Ordre. Comme tous les matins, elle préparait un petit déjeuner digne d'un régiment, prenant soin d'offrir à chacun le petit déjeuner de ses rêves. Harry et Ginny aimaient leurs œufs brouillés, Ron, en revanche préférait les omelettes, quant à Georges, il avait horreur de ça, alors il prendrait du bacon et des toasts beurrés.

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en versant du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé dans une carafe. Elle en versa dans un verre qu'elle déposa à côté d'une tasse de thé fumant et de trois toasts beurrés sur un petit plateau d'argent. Visiblement, elle attendait qu'il fût l'heure pour elle de le porter à son heureux destinataire, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière était réveillée depuis plus d'une heure déjà, mais avant de pouvoir se délecter d'un petit déjeuner, elle devait s'atteler à ses séances de kinésithérapie. Au premier étage, dans sa chambre aux allures hospitalières, Hermione souffrait. Le Dr. Apollyon lui massait douloureusement les jambes afin de s'assurer que le sang y circulait bien. C'était un rituel pénible mais qu'Hermione avait appris à accepter depuis un an déjà.

—C'est bientôt fini, Hermione.

Le médecin était un homme doux et paisible qui prenait toujours la peine d'expliquer à Hermione ce qu'il faisait. C'était un trentenaire franco-britannique aux traits méditerranéens, qui portait le prénom d'Ange. Et Ô combien ce prénom lui seyait à la perfection. L'auréole mise à part, il n'y avait en cet homme rien de mauvais, et il semblait être né pour faire le bien autour de lui.

Hermione était assise sur son lit et attendait patiemment que cette séance de torture se termine. Ses yeux rivés vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle regardait d'un air distrait la neige qui tombait à gros flocons depuis déjà trois jours. L'hiver était arrivé plus tôt que prévu cette année-là, et il semblait qu'ils fêteraient Halloween sous un épais manteau de neige.

Quand Ange eut terminé de lui masser les dix orteils, il aida Hermione à s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant. Car c'était dans cette chaise qu'elle se déplaçait à présent. Depuis son séjour dans les cachots du manoir Jedusor, Hermione avait d'énormes problèmes de motricité. Elle pouvait marcher, mais elle s'épuisait vite, et les médecins lui avaient conseillé de rester assise autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que son corps se décide à se remettre en marche. Car c'était un traumatisme uniquement psychologique qui entravait la volonté d'Hermione à se mouvoir par elle-même. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son seul blocage…

Trois petits coups discrets retentirent sur la porte en bois, et Molly entra de son pas pressé, un plateau à la main. Chaque matin, elle prenait la peine de monter son petit déjeuner à Hermione, car elle savait que cette dernière n'aimait pas le brouhaha qui régnait toujours dans la cuisine. Hermione s'était éloignée du reste du monde. Recluse dans sa chambre, elle acceptait volontiers la visite de ses amis, mais préférait se terrer au premier étage que d'affronter le regard des autres.

Molly déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet d'Hermione et s'approcha d'elle, avec un sourire maternel.

—Tiens ma chérie, tu vas te régaler, c'est ton thé préféré.

Elle prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et la serra doucement. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, car depuis un an à présent, Hermione ne parlait plus. Personne n'avait entendu le son de sa voix depuis son retour à Square Grimaud. Tout le monde s'en était inquiété et Harry et Ron s'étaient démenés pour que les plus grands mages guérisseurs viennent l'ausculter et lui fassent retrouver la parole. Mais tous essuyèrent des échecs. Ce fut le Dr. Apollyon qui comprit que le mutisme d'Hermione n'était pas dû à un sortilège mais bien à un blocage psychologique. Tout comme ses problèmes de motricité.

Il avait donc été convenu d'agir avec elle comme chacun l'avait toujours fait, de lui parler, même s'il ne fallait pas attendre de réponse. Le cerveau d'Hermione, quant à lui, marchait toujours aussi bien. Elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et entendait les mots de ses amis. Elle passait d'ailleurs la majeure partie de son temps à lire tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber entre les mains.

Hermione serra chaleureusement la main de Molly pour la remercier, et la regarda quitter la chambre, la laissant à nouveau seule avec le Dr. Ange. Celui-ci s'était assis dans un fauteuil près de celui d'Hermione et gribouillait des notes dans son carnet. Il n'était jamais intrusif dans les interactions sociales d'Hermione et se faisait très discret quand quelqu'un de son entourage entrait dans la petite chambre.

—Il faudrait que tu marches un peu aujourd'hui. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour que tes muscles se souviennent qu'ils existent.

Il eut un petit sourire absolument charmant tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait une œillade désapprobatrice. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus aussi bien qu'avant, quant à sa voix… son absence totale restait un grand mystère. Mais au fond, elle savait que le jour où elle retrouverait l'usage de la parole, les choses seraient différentes. Il faudrait qu'elle parle, qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les sous-sols de Voldemort. Et alors, le regard de ses amis changerait sûrement, la compassion qu'ils ressentaient jusqu'alors se muerait en pitié, et c'était ce qu'Hermione redoutait le plus.

On lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Comment Drago l'avait sortie de là, et puis la mort de Livia. Cette nouvelle avait atrocement touché Hermione, qui n'avait jamais été proche de la femme de Drago mais qui se sentait responsable. S'il n'était pas venu la sauver, jamais la couverture de Drago n'aurait été mise à mal, et on n'aurait pas assassiné Livia pour le punir de sa traitrise.

Et puis on lui avait dit que Drago était parti. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles en douze mois, pas même Blaise ou Pansy, qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis. On savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le cherche, alors personne ne s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Pourtant, son absence avait laissé un vide au quartier général de l'Ordre, et on regrettait qu'il ne fût plus là pour donner son avis, parfois tranchant, sur toutes les manœuvres entreprises par la résistance.

Ce matin-là, cependant, serait bien différent des précédents. Mais personne ne le savait encore.

Le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud était toujours bruyant. Les bruits de couverts, les verres cassés, les « tu peux me passer la confiture ? » et les « hey, bien dormi ? » ponctuaient ce moment convivial. Depuis qu'Hermione était revenue, et qu'il était hors de question de la laisser vivre seule, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Georges avaient emménagé de manière définitive dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks, rejoignant ainsi Remus et Teddy. Bien sûr, Harry aurait préféré rester avec Ginny dans leur appartement à Londres, mais la grossesse de Ginny avait précipité les choses : il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule à la maison s'il devait s'absenter plusieurs jours. Les Weasley avaient quant à eux conservé le Terrier tandis que Minerva McGonagall résidait dans son cottage dans les Highlands écossais.

Les autres membres du Phénix avaient tous des maisons respectives, mais chacun allait et venait à Square Grimaud, faisait de la demeure de Sirius, un véritable lieu de rassemblement. Parfois, Fleur et Bill venaient dîner avec eux, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy. Tous étaient les bienvenus à cette table qui faisait office de table à manger, de table de réunion et parfois même de table de jeux.

—Passe-moi le beurre, Ginny, grogna Ron en direction de sa sœur.

—On dit s'il te plait, Weasley.

Cette voix, à la fois lointaine et familière eut pour effet de faire taire toute l'assemblée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine, et se posèrent sur ce qui aurait pu être le fantôme de Drago Malefoy. Encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, le teint de Drago était cireux. Ses joues semblaient plus creuses aussi, mais il était difficile de s'en rendre compte car une épaisse barbe les recouvrait désormais.

Il portait un blouson de cuir marron usé et un bonnet de laine. Ses bottes et sa besace lui donnaient l'allure d'un aventurier. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir Indiana Jones sous ses yeux, mais n'y fit aucune allusion, car seule Hermione aurait été en mesure de comprendre.

Il fallut un moment à chacun pour réaliser que Drago se trouvait bien là. Ce fut Ginny qui réagit la première en faisant tomber sa tasse de thé sur le sol. Elle se leva en faisant attention à son ventre rebondi et se précipita vers lui. Comme par un automatisme bien rôdé, Drago ouvrit les bras et Ginny s'y jeta en hurlant de joie. C'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de la fille Weasley. Aucune pudeur, aucune retenue, quand il s'agissait d'exprimer une émotion, Ginny le faisait toujours dans l'explosion et l'effusion de sentiments. Elle se jeta au cou de Drago et le serra dans ses bras si fort, que Drago se sentit suffoquer.

—Doucement, fillette.

La voix rauque de Drago arracha un sourire à Ginny. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler fillette. Elle s'écarta doucement pour le regarder avec le regard soucieux d'une sœur – après tout, elle avait déjà six frères, alors un de plus – et lui lança avec humeur :

—Tu as l'air d'un clochard.

—Et toi, tu es énorme.

Les deux se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

—Ne parle pas à ma femme comme ça, Malefoy !

Harry s'était à son tour approché et quand Ginny lui eut laissé la place, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Drago et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement, et bientôt, Drago se vit passer de bras en bras.

—Bienvenue à la maison, Drago, murmura Remus Lupin en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Mrs. Weasley qui mit un terme à ces retrouvailles émouvantes avec sa sempiternelle phrase :

—Oh Drago, tu as tellement maigri…Viens manger un bout.

Mais personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir que Drago avait maigri, car le plus important, c'était qu'il était revenu. On le fit s'asseoir à la table et Molly lui servit un café serré et des toasts de confiture.

—Depuis quand tu es revenu ? demanda Ron en lui tendant le sucrier.

—Hier soir. J'ai dormi chez Pansy et Blaise.

Drago déposa deux morceaux de sucre au fond de son café et tourna méthodiquement la cuillère dans sa tasse. Personne semblait oser le déranger, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas vraiment à son retour. Et d'ailleurs, ce retour était-il vraiment définitif ?

—Où étais-tu passé ? demanda enfin Ginny pour briser le silence.

—Un peu partout, j'imagine, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

—J'ai cherché, Ginny. Et si je suis revenu, c'est que j'ai peut-être trouvé.

—Trouvé quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Drago se pencha lentement sur le côté et sembla fouiller dans sa besace de cuire. Il en sortit un gros volume dont le titre était écrit en ce qui semblait être de l'hébreu.

—Le livre des Âmes, murmura Remus.

—Tu comprends l'hébreu ? demanda Harry surpris.

—J'ai quelques bases. Mais ce livre est célèbre dans le monde des forces occultes. Et il l'est notamment parce qu'il est censé avoir disparu.

—Et bien je l'ai retrouvé, répliqua Drago.

—De toute évidence. La question est : qu'est-ce que tu penses trouver dedans ?

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit le vieux manuscrit à la page qu'il avait pris soin de corner, et posa son doigt sur un passage écrit en hébreu. Coincé entre les deux pages cependant, un petit morceau de parchemin semblait être la traduction du paragraphe.

 _« Si dans notre monde, la magie coule dans les veines de chaque sorcier, il existe des dons qui dépassent le simple entendement. Ainsi, la métamorphomagie reste par exemple l'un des dons restés encore inexpliqués. Au-delà de cela cependant, il existe des forces plus intrigantes encore qu'elles en restent jusqu'ici trop mystiques pour être assimilées._

 _La légende dit qu'une entité magique dont l'apparence semble trop floue pour être décrite, existerait parmi les sorciers. Une entité aux pouvoirs si puissants qu'ils pourraient diviser l'âme des hommes, ou même, la ressouder…On appelle cette entité, le Marchand d'Âme. »_

Drago leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder Harry. Celui-ci avait compris. Il savait où il voulait en venir.

—Ce pourrait être la solution pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter.

—On a déjà la solution, trouver tous les Horcruxes et les détruire.

—On les a déjà tous trouvé, fit remarquer Ron. Enfin, on sait où ils sont et sous quelle forme. On a détruit ceux qu'on pouvait détruire, mais le serpent…

—Il est en permanence avec son maître, on ne parviendra jamais à tuer Nagini, ajouta Drago. C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver le Marchand d'Âme. Cette magie ressoudera l'âme de Voldemort et il n'y aura plus que lui à tuer. Qu'un seul morceau de lui, et non sept comme on l'a toujours pensé jusqu'à maintenant.

—C'est une légende, murmura Harry.

—Les légendes naissent bien quelque part. Ca nous coûte quoi d'essayer ?

—Ca nous coûte du temps, de l'énergie et peut-être même des vies.

—Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Harry semblait peser le pour et le contre. Mais Drago commençait à bien le connaître, et il savait qu'il ne prendre pas de décision sans en parler d'abord avec ses deux acolytes. Cela avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Depuis qu'Harry avait pris la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus ses bras droits, et jamais Potter ne prenait de décision sans les avoir consulté au préalable.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Ron puis chercha Hermione du regard. Elle n'était pas là. Surpris, il ne fit aucune réflexion, mais se demanda ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'Hermione Granger déserte l'institution du petit déjeuner en famille.

—Bon, laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Drago acquiesça.

—Tu ne repars pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix inquiète.

—Non, fillette. D'ailleurs je me demandais si la maison de la très noble famille Black aurait une chambre pour moi.

—Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, répliqua Ginny. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir celle qui te convient le mieux.

Finalement, Drago choisit une chambre au second étage. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir sa salle de bain privée et Drago aimait la vue qu'il avait par la fenêtre. Il y installa les quelques affaires qu'il avait avec l'aide de Ginny. Celle-ci s'affaira à changer les draps et à mettre des oreillers plus moelleux.

—Tu devrais me laisser faire ça, grogna Drago en lui prenait la taie d'oreiller des mains.

—Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre.

—Je sais. C'est pour quand ?

—Pour janvier, répondit Ginny rayonnante. Une petite fille.

—Une autre fillette ? Pauvre Potter.

Ginny lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour le regarder ranger ses vêtements dans la commode.

—Je n'ai pas vu Hermione, au petit déjeuner… commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Ginny ne répondit pas immédiatement. Drago se retourna pour la regarder, et vit que ses yeux brillaient. De larmes, sans doute. Il s'approchement doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

—Est-ce que…

—Non, ça va. Elle va bien. C'est juste que… Elle n'est plus la même depuis que tu l'as arraché aux griffes de Voldemort.

—Plus la même ?

—Elle… Elle ne parle plus.

Drago resta bouche bée face à une telle révélation.

—Elle a été mutilée ? Sa langue, je veux dire, elle…

—Non, non. Physiquement, elle va bien, mais psychologiquement, elle fait un blocage. Elle ne parle plus et a du mal à se déplacer seule. Les médicomages disent qu'il n'y a rien de magique ni de physique à tout ça, que c'est le traumatisme et qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

—Alors elle ne parlera plus jamais ?

—On ne sait pas, peut être que si, peut être que non. Ça ne dépend que d'elle.

—Je suis désolé, Ginny, murmura Drago en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

—Tu n'as pas à l'être. Elle ne parle peut-être plus, mais elle est vivante, et c'est à toi qu'on le doit. On ne te remerciera jamais assez, Drago.

—Ne dis pas ça, répliqua l'intéressé, gêné.

Ginny lui adressa malgré tout un sourire reconnaissant, et finit par se lever. Elle quitta la chambre de Drago, le laissant terminer ses derniers aménagements. Etrangement, il se sentait chez lui. En allant chez Pansy, la veille au soir, il était passé devant son ancienne maison, celle qu'il partageait avec Livia, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'y entrer à nouveau.

Même si une année s'était écoulée, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'éveiller de vieux souvenirs, de sentir son odeur ou de voir son visage poupin sur les photos du mariage encadrées dans le salon. Il avait fui à tout prix, et avait préféré dormir chez Pansy. Et à présent qu'il avait une chambre à lui au Square Grimaud, il se sentait plus serein. L'idée même de devoir dormir chez lui, lui donnait la nausée.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Drago s'endormit plusieurs heures sur son lit moelleux et tiède. Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et une délicieuse odeur de ragout s'infiltrait dans toutes les pièces du Manoir. Ce serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Drago se redressa et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Il peinait encore à reconnaître son visage amaigri et barbu. Il se passa de l'eau sur le front et quand il retourna dans la chambre tout en s'épongeant le visage, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui bougeait dehors. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il vit une silhouette frêle aux boucles brunes qui marchait d'un pas lent dans la neige. A côté, un homme l'aidait à tenir debout.

Par curiosité ou peut-être par culpabilité, Drago décida de rejoindre Hermione. Il enfila son blouson et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Au rez-de-chaussée, une porte donnait sur la cour extérieure de la maison des Blacks. Quand il l'ouvrit, une brise glaciale vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Drago et quelques flocons de neige pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il se hâta de sortir et de refermer derrière lui, avant de rejoindre d'un pas vif le duo qui avançait devant lui.

—Oui c'est bien, Hermione. A ton rythme, un pied devant l'autre.

Ce devait être le médecin, songea Drago. Sa blouse blanche et son petit air supérieur ne laissaient que peu de doute quant à son statut. Drago n'avait jamais aimé les médecins, selon lui, les guérisseurs pensaient toujours mieux savoir que tout le monde, mais finalement ne parvenaient à soigner personne. Les infirmiers, quant à eux, étaient plus humbles et tout aussi qualifiés.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence – ou tout du moins une présence – Hermione s'arrêta dans ses efforts et tourna doucement sur elle-même. Son médecin sembla surpris mais ne la retint pas. Bientôt, les yeux mordorés d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux, mornes et inquiets de Drago. C'était une rencontre inattendue, pourtant, quelque chose d'infime et d'invisible semblait les relier de manière indélébile.

—Salut, murmura Drago à voix basse.

Il savait qu'Hermione ne répondrait pas, mais il vit dans ses yeux que si elle l'avait pu, elle aussi lui aurait dit bonjour. C'était une étrange sensation que de se sentir communiquer autrement que par la parole.

—Elle ne vous répondra pas, Hermione est mutique, déclara le médecin en regardant Drago de haut en bas.

—Je sais, répliqua Drago en s'approchant. Je suis Drago Malefoy, et vous êtes ?

—Je sais qui vous êtes. Je suis le Docteur Ange Apollyon.

Ange ? C'était à se demander où les parents avaient la tête, parfois. Ce type n'avait rien d'un ange. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se serrer la main. Drago n'avait pas vraiment aimé la façon qu'il avait eu de dire qu'il savait qui il était. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur Apollyon et braqua à nouveau ses yeux clairs sur Hermione. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

La relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis que Drago était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix était assez étrange. Leur haine réciproque s'était tarie, mais ils n'avaient jamais développé de réelle complicité, comme cela avait pu être le cas avec Ginny. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui venir en aide quand elle avait été kidnappée par les mangemorts. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ce fut finalement Hermione qui fit le premier pas.

Elle s'avança difficilement jusqu'à lui et posa une main reconnaissante sur le bras de Drago. Elle n'avait absolument rien dit et pourtant, c'était comme si tous ses mots se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Elle le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé. Derrière ce regard de remerciement cependant, on pouvait lire beaucoup de compassion et Drago ne tarda pas à comprendre que cette pitié était sans doute provoquée par la mort de Livia.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait joué avec le feu et que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu la laisser entre les griffes de Voldemort, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Parce qu'au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute à lui. Pas à Hermione, juste à lui.

—Bien, nous allons rentrer.

Ce fut le médicomage qui mit un terme à cette conversation silencieuse. Hermione détourna les yeux et se laissa guider par Apollyon. Drago, quant à lui, resta là, totalement immobile. Le soleil avait à nouveau disparu et la neige recommençait à tomber à gros flocons. Ce temps était totalement imprévisible, autant que la vie pouvait l'être en ce moment.

Enfonçant les poings dans ses poches, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et regarda pendant de longues minutes la neige tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête. S'il avait su, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il se trouverait ici même, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il était parti avec l'idée de ne jamais revenir. Mais il ne fallait jamais dire jamais. Et voilà que sa soif de vengeance avait repris le dessus. Tuer Voldemort était désormais plus qu'une mission, c'était une nécessité pour lui. Il vengerait sa mère et sa femme, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais si au passage, il trouvait le moyen de rassembler son âme brisée, il ne raterait pas l'opportunité de se reconstruire. C'était peut-être dangereux, mais l'unique chose sur laquelle il comptait à présent, c'était cette mystérieuse entité magique, le marchand d'âme.

Il devait être là depuis plus d'une demie heure quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de Potter.

—On va déjeuner, tu viens ?

—Oui, j'arrive.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Harry était sur le point de tourner les talons quand Drago l'interpella.

—Il n'y a rien à faire ? Pour Hermione je veux dire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

—Ils disent que non, qu'elle reparlera quand elle se sentira prête.

—Donc vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ?

—Non, souffla Harry.

—Pourquoi pas la légilimencie ?

C'était comme une évidence pour Drago et il ne pouvait pas croire que les médecins ni même Weasley ou Potter n'y aient pas pensé avant lui. Harry eut un petit sourire triste.

—On lui a proposé, mais elle refuse. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache vraiment ce qui s'est passé. On sait qu'elle en a bavé, c'est tout. Je respecte ça.

—Le respect, cracha Drago. Si ça peut l'aider, on ne…

—Non, le coupa Harry. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait, mais peut-être aussi que ça la replongerait dans ce cauchemar. Dans le doute, nous préférons la laisser tranquille. Et garder espoir.

Drago eut un rictus amer. L'espoir. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Pourtant, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi ça ressemblait. On s'y suspendait comme à la vie, et parfois on disait que ça faisait des miracles. Pourtant, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu.

* * *

 _Et voilà. Comme vous l'aurez compris, on se situe plus d'un an après le prologue. On découvre donc ce qu'il est advenu d'Hermione (ce n'est pas tout rose pour elle, la pauvre) mais aussi pour les autres (Ginny enceinte, si si !). L'histoire de Drago reste encore trouble. On découvre aussi mon tout premier OC, Ange Apollyon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il en dévoile aussi un peu plus sur le titre de la fiction, mais vous me connaissez, vous en saurez plus, plus tard ! Je vous dis à bientôt et en attendant, portez-vous bien !_


	3. Halloween

_Bonjour à toutes (tous ? manifestez-vous !) Voici le troisième chapitre donc, qui s'intitule Halloween, vous aurez compris pourquoi haha. Je suis tellement frustrée que la fic n'avance pas plus vite que je pense très sérieusement à poster deux chapitres par semaine. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je vais voir avec mon avance et ma vie perso, mais vraiment, j'ai tellement hâte de vous faire tout découvrir au fur et à mesure, on dirait une gamine haha._

 _Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire mais surtout celles qui ont commenté, comme toujours vous êtes mes chouchous haha. Les reviews c'est une récompense pour l'auteur, mais aussi, un moyen de s'améliorer alors n'hésitez surtout pas, vous petits lecteurs anonymes, à laisser votre trace._

 _ **Swangranger** : je suis ravie de te retrouver dans ce second chapitre ! Ah oui Drago a tout un tas d'idée pour utiliser cette magie de l'âme haha. Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait chaud au cœur._

 _ **Leolili** : Et oui c'est une quête ! En effet, Ange est très ambivalent, et c'est un personnage que je chéris particulièrement. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, je pense que ceux qui vivent à part ont des sorts de fidélitas et des gardiens du secret, et comme à l'époque du tome 5, il y a des sorts de protection à Grimmaurd ce qui permet aux membres d'aller et venir sans se faire repérer. Oui Harry sera un horcruxe dans cette fiction ! Merci pour ton commentaire toujours aussi construit !_

 _ **Lily Orya** : Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Et aussi que le début te plaise haha. Voici la suite._

 _ **JudorangeHp** : Oh merci ça me touche, parce qu'il y a tellement de Dramione que c'est difficile de faire dans l'originalité ! Pour Drago, il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse ne pas mettre en œuvre la légilimencie alors que c'est la solution. Peu importe qu'Hermione soit d'accord ou non…_

 _ **Miss Lolote** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que mon Drago se plaise aussi. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Drago. Quelques membres de l'Ordre s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il reparte aussitôt, mais il avait tenu parole et s'était installé au Square Grimmaurd d'une manière qui paraissait définitive. Même s'il n'était plus le même, Drago restait un colocataire agréable à vivre. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque, et aidait à préparer les repas. Il n'avait pas encore demandé à Harry de le remettre dans le bain, et aucune mission ne lui avait été donnée, sauf peut-être celle qui concernait ce mystérieux marchand d'âme.

Le mois d'octobre avait été particulièrement froid et pénible. Quand ce n'était pas la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, c'était le vent qui soufflait et la maison des Black se retrouvait envahie de courants d'air désagréables.

Quand Drago se leva ce matin-là, il fut surpris d'entendre l'agitation qui animait le quartier général. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumée dans la cuisine. Ça riait, ça criait, ça plaisantait et ça sculptait. En effet, d'énormes citrouilles avaient été disposées ici et là et chacun s'attelait à sculpter dans la chair orange deux petits yeux et un sourire édenté.

—Ah Drago, tu tombes bien, s'écria Ginny en s'approchant de son ami.

—J'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, grogna l'intéressé.

Ginny eut un rire cristallin. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Drago avait pu constater combien la grossesse lui allait bien. Elle était tout bonnement rayonnante. Ses cheveux flamboyants lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'aux reins, et lui faisait un véritable halo de feu tout autour de son visage poupin. Elle avait posé deux mains protectrices sur son ventre rebondi et regardait Drago d'un air si maternel qu'il se sentit rougir.

—Tu vas aider la pauvre femme enceinte que je suis à sculpter sa courge.

—C'est une citrouille, Gin.

—Je n'ai jamais compris la différence.

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire en coin – mimique qu'elle lui avait volé depuis des années, et l'attira jusqu'à la table où elle le fit asseoir à côté d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu au paravent.

—Je te présente Hazel MacLaine, c'est une amie, elle aide l'Ordre quand elle en a l'occasion. Hazel, voici Drago Malefoy, ajouta Ginny en se tournant vers son amie.

Hazel était une jolie blonde aux grands yeux verts. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui tendit une petite main aussi douce que la soie. Drago la lui serra en inclinant doucement la tête, et lui rendit un sourire bien moins chaleureux cependant. En effet, quand leur main s'était touché, une sorte de courant électrique s'était emparé de son corps, et ce fut crispé qu'il brisa cet étrange contact. Hazel continua de le fixer de ses yeux perçants pendant de longues secondes. C'était très impoli de sa part et très désagréable pour Drago qui ne baissa pourtant pas le regard.

Ce fut Ginny qui brisa, sans le savoir, ce drôle de contact en déposant devant Drago une énorme citrouille encore vierge de toute entaille.

—Laisse parler ta créativité, Drago.

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Drago lui lança un regard noir, et jeta un bref coup d'œil alentour. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été attiré dans les filets de Ginny. Georges était là, lui aussi, et semblait avoir de grandes difficultés à garder son sang-froid face à sa citrouille qui ne voulait pas coopérer à sa propre découpe. A côté, Teddy Lupin s'amusait à lancer des morceaux de légume à la tête de Ron qui était trop occupé à jeter des regards en coin à la copine de Ginny.

A l'autre bout de la table, silencieuse, et appliquée, Hermione était là aussi. Elle sculptait à l'aide d'un couteau la citrouille qu'on lui avait attribuée. Curieux, Drago se leva et s'approcha lentement pour jeter un œil à son chef d'œuvre. Les yeux étaient parfaitement identiques et symétriques, quant à la bouche, malicieuse et édentée, elle donnait l'impression que la cucurbitacée se moquait ouvertement de ceux qui la regardaient.

—Avec une baguette ça aurait été plus rapide, souligna Drago.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et fut surprise de le trouver aussi proche d'elle. Drago lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Il s'attendait presqu'à ce qu'elle réponde, mais comme toujours depuis plus d'un an, elle se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement et se remit au travail.

—Elle n'utilise plus la magie depuis… tu sais… expliqua Georges qui avait écouté la conversation de son oreille valide.

En y repensant, Drago n'avait pas vu Hermione utiliser sa baguette depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Bien sûr, il n'avait l'avait pas tellement vue depuis son retour. Elle restait le plus souvent confinée dans sa chambre ou à l'infirmerie avec le docteur Apollyon. Elle ne venait que très rarement dans les lieux très fréquentés tels que la cuisine ou le grand salon, mais parfois, elle leur faisait la bonne surprise de les rejoindre quelques heures. Elle se contentait d'écouter et de sourire, mais sa présence apaisait incontestablement les autres résidents.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent à nouveau sur Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle, il aurait aimé poser une main sur son épaule et lui dire de s'accrocher, de tenir le coup et que tout irait mieux, bientôt. Mais qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Il n'était pas médecin, encore moins spécialiste en blocage mental. Alors il ne disait rien.

Il retourna s'asseoir face à sa citrouille et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— Cette citrouille t'a fait quelque chose ?

Drago tourna la tête pour dévisager Hazel qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

— Ta citrouille, répéta-t-elle. Tu lui jettes un regard noir.

Drago l'observa encore quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne répondit pas. Cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise. La façon qu'elle avait de le dévisager de ses grands yeux verts lui donnait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

Après plus d'une heure à massacrer sa citrouille, Drago reposa sa baguette magique en soupirant. Il jeta un regard autour de lui mais personne ne le regardait, à l'exception d'Hermione dont il croisa le regard tout aussi morose que le sien.

—Drago, donne-moi une bougie ! s'exclama Ginny.

Drago attrapa l'une des nombreuses bougies qui jonchaient la table et la balança à Ginny. Ses réflexes de joueuse de Quidditch reprirent le dessus et elle l'attrapa d'une main leste et habile. Elle venait juste de refermer son petit poings quand Drago se leva d'un geste brusque et s'exclama :

—Je vais prendre l'air.

—Où ça ? demanda Ginny.

—Dans le quartier. J'ai le droit, maman ?

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

—Potter m'a dit que tout le quartier était protégé, ajouta Drago.

—C'est le cas.

—Bien alors je vais prendre l'air. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Dans son for intérieur, il espérait que personne ne soit intéressé, pourtant, quand il vit Hermione lever la main, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

—Alors Granger, on manque d'air ?

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre ou de s'y opposer, Drago se dirigea vers elle et empoigna le fauteuil roulant d'Hermione. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, tous les deux quittèrent la cuisine, laissant les autres à leurs citrouilles. En quittant la pièce, Drago eut la désagréable sensation de sentir un regard lui transpercer les omoplates, mais quand il se retourna une dernière fois, Ginny était en grande conversation avec Hazel tandis que Ron et Georges avaient abandonné leur citrouille pour parler Quidditch.

Quand ils se furent habillés chaudement, Hermione et Drago sortirent du Quartier Général et s'avancèrent dans l'allée principale du Square Grimmaurd. La maison des Black avait beau se situer à Londres, le calme et la quiétude qui y régnaient donnaient l'impression à Drago qu'il se trouvait dans une maison de campagne. L'agitation de la foule, le bruit des klaxons, les cris, les rires, tout cela semblait disparaitre une fois le premier pied posé dans Square Grimmaurd.

Le fauteuil d'Hermione crissait sur la neige fraîche qui s'était ajoutée la nuit même aux précédentes couches de poudreuse.

C'était une étrange situation, à la fois intrigante et apaisante qui s'était installée entre eux. Drago ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il y avait d'abord eu la colère de savoir qu'elle s'était faite kidnapper, et la crainte de perdre sa couverture pendant le sauvetage. Il y avait eu la rage et la culpabilité après la mort de Livia et à présent, il y avait le silence.

Ils avaient vécu ensemble quelque chose de fort et chacun l'avait assimilé à sa façon. Drago s'était enfui, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le silence.

—C'est bizarre, hein, marmonna Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Celle-ci avait cependant tendu l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait, même si elle-même n'y répondrait pas.

—La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne parle plus, et moi… qui parle pour ne rien dire.

Hermione se dévissa légèrement le cou pour tourner sa tête en direction de Drago. Ils se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant que la pudeur ne les fasse détourner le regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle voulait le remercier, elle voulait lui dire combien elle était désolée pour Livia. Elle voulait lui dire de se pardonner, tout ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais tout cela restait incontestablement coincé en travers de sa gorge. Alors elle ne disait rien.

—Le marchand d'âme, commença Drago. Ca peut être la solution. Pour tout…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il parlait de ça avec elle. Mais au fond, il en avait terriblement besoin. Il aurait aimé connaître son avis là-dessus, il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise : ne lâche rien, tu as raison, c'est la solution à tous nos maux.

—L'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mienne, la tienne…

Hermione se tendit dans son fauteuil. La sienne ? En quoi le marchand d'âme pouvait-il être la solution à son âme ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir de problème, du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Bien sûr, elle y avait pensé quand Drago avait mentionné cette étrange entité de magie. Peut-être qu'on pouvait la sauver de son mutisme, peut être que son âme était trop brisée et qu'il fallait la réparer… Mais c'aurait été croire qu'elle n'y pouvait rien changer, et elle s'y refusait. Elle voulait être forte et à force de travail, elle sortirait de ce silence destructeur qui l'animait depuis des mois.

—Peut-être que…

—HERMIONE ?

Une voix s'était élevé derrière eux. Drago sentit les poils se hérisser sur ses avants-bras quand il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le docteur Apollyon.

—Ah vous êtes là, s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court d'avoir trottiné jusqu'à eux. C'est l'heure de ta séance de kiné.

Drago le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de lui adresser un petit rictus.

—Oui c'est vrai, il ne faudrait pas avoir dix minutes de retard, grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais.

—Hermione a besoin de repères, les horaires sont très importants…

—Elle a surtout besoin d'air.

—Non, elle a besoin d'être tranquille et au chaud.

Drago eut un petit rire.

—C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ?

Le ton de défi de Drago eut le mérite de faire taire Apollyon. Au lieu de lui répondre, ce dernier s'approcha d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

—On y va, Hermione ?

Celle-ci ne répondit évidemment pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Aux yeux de Drago ce n'était certainement pas un oui, mais à ceux d'Ange, cela semblait être une véritable requête. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le guérisseur s'empara du fauteuil d'Hermione et lui fit faire demi-tour. Il la ramena vers la maison, laissant Drago seul, au milieu de la neige.

Sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, Drago réfléchissait. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il avait ce besoin presque vital de voir Hermione. Eux qui n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, voilà qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'être en sa présence. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il comprenait que peut être, il voyait en Hermione le dernier lien qu'il avait avec sa défunte épouse.

Tout n'était pas clair dans son esprit, mais il avait sacrifié sa couverture d'agent double pour Hermione, et quand il était rentré chez lui, Livia avait disparu. Il savait que tout ne s'était joué qu'à quelques heures, mais tout avait été orchestré pour le punir de sa traitrise. Il n'avait pas sauvé sa femme, mais il avait sauvé Hermione. La mort de sa femme avait été un sacrifice, et à présent, pour honorer Livia, il tenait à ce qu'Hermione vive la vie qu'elle méritait. Pour que Livia ne soit pas morte en vain.

Drago passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à tenter de traduire l'intégralité du Livre des Âmes. Quand la nuit tomba cependant, une délicieuse odeur de tarte à la citrouille commença à flotter dans l'air, et l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée semblait signifier que le repas d'Halloween allait commencer.

Quand Drago arriva dans la grande salle à manger, il ne fut pas étonné d'y retrouver de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens.

—Tiens Drago, tu m'aides à mettre la table ? s'exclama Potter en le voyant arriver.

—Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

—Si tu veux vivre et ne pas te mettre une femme enceinte à dos, non.

Ginny et sa mère étaient en train d'accrocher des centaines de petites bougies au plafond à l'aide de la baguette, tandis que Fleur faisait volter des citrouilles au-dessus des invités. Hermione était là aussi, elle écoutait d'un air distrait Ange qui lui racontait combien il avait toujours aimé Halloween et la façon qu'avaient les anglais de le fêter : très loin de la fête commerciale qu'offraient les français moldus.

Comme on le lui avait demandé, Drago s'activa donc à mettre des couverts autour des trente assiettes qui trônaient sur la table. A côté de lui, Hazel s'occupait de nettoyer les verres en cristal et les tendait à Harry qui les plaçait sur la table.

Quand la table fut dressée et les citrouilles toutes suspendues, Molly et Ginny virent flotter entre les invités des dizaines de plateaux d'argent, sur lesquels avaient été disposés des centaines de petits fours. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : saumon, saucisse, fromage, tomate, citrouille. Chacun sembla y trouver son bonheur. Drago était en train d'en déguster un à la saucisse quand Hazel s'approcha de lui, deux verres de punch à la main.

—Tiens, dit-elle de sa voix carillonnante à l'intention de Drago.

—Merci, répondit-il, un peu bourru.

Il attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendait et en avala une bonne moitié avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Hazel ne semblait pas prête à partir, aussi se contenta-t-il de faire poliment la conversation.

—Alors tu fais partie de l'Ordre depuis quand ?

—Oh, depuis plusieurs mois. Je suis bouquiniste dans le Londres moldu, mais je connais beaucoup de monde et parfois, mes informations intéressent l'Ordre.

—Tu es une indic' alors ?

—Si on veut, sourit-elle. Sauf que je ne me fais pas payer pour ça.

Drago hocha la tête, et détourna les yeux. Cette fille le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, mais elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher.

—Tu es célibataire ?

Drago recracha la moitié du punch qu'il avait dans la bouche dans son verre. Cette question tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et il fut surpris de voir son petit sourire moqueur quand il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hazel.

—Ouais, répondit-il finalement.

Et combien ça faisait mal de dire ça. Il n'aurait pas dû être célibataire. Il aurait dû être marié et peut être même père… cette pensée acheva de le convaincre qu'il ne devait plus s'approcher de cette fille. Hazel le mettait mal à l'aise et le faisait replonger dans des souvenirs ou bien une vie hypothétique qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Ginny annonça que le dîner était prêt et que chacun pouvait s'asseoir à la table.

Drago attendit patiemment qu'Hazel aille s'asseoir et prit soin de s'installer lui-même à l'autre bout de la table. Elle en sembla déçue, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de détourner ses yeux émeraude pour engager la conversation avec Fleur, à propos des enfants et de sa propre volonté d'en avoir plus tard.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Drago s'était finalement retrouvé assis entre Georges et Lupin et faisait face à Hermione, elle-même entre Ange et Potter.

A la fin du repas, tous les estomacs étaient repus et chacun se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, pour mieux digérer la quantité astronomique de nourriture ingérée. Ginny, assise à côté de son mari, avant un petit sourire béat et caressait son ventre avec tendresse. Elle prit la main d'Harry et la posa sur le sommet de son ventre.

—Ta fille bouge, murmura-t-elle.

Harry ne dit rien mais posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du ventre de sa femme et se pencha doucement pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Toute la table semblait attendrie par ce petit geste pourtant anodin. Fleur eut un sourire nostalgie, tandis que Bill lui jetait un petit coup d'œil qui en disait long : un autre petit Weasley viendrait sans doute bientôt agrandir la famille.

—Quelle chance tu as, Ginny, dit Hazel de sa voix chantante.

—Ton tour viendra, Haz', répondit l'intéressée. Peut-être que tu auras des triplets, comme ta mère.

—Oh, s'exclama Fleur, tu fais partie d'une fratrie de triplets ?

—Oui, j'ai deux sœurs nées en même temps que moi. Mais nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout, sourit Hazel en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir trop s'étaler sur ce sujet. Drago s'énervait de ne pas réussir à cerner cette fille. Parfois elle parlait trop, se montrait curieuse, d'autre fois elle n'était qu'un mystère incompréhensible.

La conversation reprit peu à peu son court, et Drago se laissa happer par une discussion animée entre Georges, Bill et Ron qui se battaient pour savoir qui serait le parrain de la fille de Ginny. Quand Ron décréta que de toute façon ça ne pouvait être que lui étant donné qu'il était aussi le meilleur ami d'Harry, sa sœur coupa court à la conversation en déclarant qu'ils la baptiseraient pas.

La dispute fraternelle avait fait rire toute la table, et personne ne s'était vraiment aperçu qu'Hermione avait fait rouler son fauteuil lentement jusqu'à la sortie. Drago l'avait vu du coin de l'œil quitter la pièce, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque : après tout, il était déjà tard et peut être que l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce avait fini par l'achever.

Les minutes passèrent et Drago se sentit peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Avant de piquer du nez dans son assiette, il décida de se lever et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre, au second étage.

Sur le palier du premier étage cependant, il lui sembla entendre de drôles de bruit. Des gémissements ainsi qu'un rire glacial et dénué de toute humanité. Surpris, Drago sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha lentement de la porte par laquelle s'échappaient les bruits étouffés.

—Y a quelqu'un ? grogna-t-il en poussant doucement la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver dans une vaste salle de bain médicalisée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration car en s'approchant d'avantage il réalisa qu'Hermione se trouvait par terre, assise à côté de son fauteuil, l'air complètement pétrifié. Face à elle, une grande silhouette élancée pointait une baguette magique sur Hermione. On ne pouvait distinguer son visage, caché derrière son masque de mangemort, mais quelques mèches de cheveux blonds et ses ongles vernis achevèrent de convaincre Drago qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Qui était-elle ? Comment est-elle entrée ? Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre, il s'approcha d'un pas vif et s'interposa entre la mangemort et Hermione. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lever sa baguette car déjà, la silhouette encapuchonnée changeait de forme pour se transformer en…

—Non, s'écria Drago, pas ça !

Il avait compris. L'épouvantard n'avait pas tardé à prendre possession de sa peur et bientôt, un corps allongé sur le sol vint prendre la place de l'agresseur d'Hermione. Drago s'approcha, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait voir. Allongée là, dans sa plus belle robe, Livia gisait dans une mare de sang. Sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien lui faisait un halo de lumière autour du visage et ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient avec tant de souffrance que Drago sentit son estomac se nouer.

Elle n'était pas encore morte, mais ses derniers mots, il le savait, lui seraient destinés :

—Tout est de ta faute, murmura Livia – ou du moins l'épouvantard – en fermant les yeux d'une manière définitive cette fois.

—NON ! hurla Drago.

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et son cœur de lâcher prise, de s'ouvrir à nouveau et de laisser se déverser la douleur de cette plaie béante qu'avait laissé Livia derrière elle. Il se précipita vers elle, posa une main derrière sa tête et porta son front à ses lèvres. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas son odeur, ni même la peau aussi douce, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il aurait immanquablement sombré dans la folie si à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas croisé le regard apeuré d'Hermione. L'épouvantard les avait eus tous les deux. Dans un élan de lucidité, Drago leva sa baguette et s'écria d'une voix tremblante :

—Ridiculus !

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Remus, Harry et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre pour apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Alertés par les cris de Drago ils avaient dégainés leur baguette, prêts à en débattre.

Quand l'épouvantard disparu cependant et que Drago eut retrouvé ses esprits, chacun compris que cette histoire avait causé plus de peur que de mal, et tous rangèrent leur baguette. Apollyon se précipita sur Hermione et l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil. Elle était blanche comme la mort et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Drago, quant à lui, ne pleurait plus, mais son teint verdâtre ne sembla pas rassurer ses amis.

—Ça va ? lui demanda Potter.

—Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Rien qu'un foutu épouvantard.

—Ouais, on les chasse régulièrement mais ils finissent toujours par revenir.

Drago acquiesça puis quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre, le corps encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Il savait que l'épouvantard ne faisait que représenter sa propre peur, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité. Pourtant, l'entendre dire que la mort de Livia était de sa faute, l'avait bouleversé.

Assis sur son lit, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de souffrir, fatigué de se battre. Fatigué d'être seul aussi. Il était prêt à tout abandonner, une fois encore. A faire ses valises et à partir où le vent le porterait. Et puis il repensa à Granger…

Son épouvantard à elle était tout aussi terrifiant. Qui était cette femme ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnue, pourtant, il avait passé beaucoup de temps aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait pensé connaître tous ses partisans. Il avait tort. A croire que le Lord n'avait pas eu totalement confiance en lui. Le fait était que cette mangemort était un véritable cauchemar pour Hermione. Il s'agissait sans doute de sa tortionnaire, durant ses trois mois de captivité.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui l'empêcha de fuir à nouveau. Ce besoin presque vital de voir qu'Hermione irait bien à présent, qu'il n'avait pas sacrifié sa propre famille en vain. Il se jura de retrouver cette femme et de lui faire regretter d'avoir fait d'Hermione Granger plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Il se promit de trouver ce foutu marchand d'âme et de tout mettre en œuvre pour tuer Voldemort, il se promit de réparer l'âme d'Hermione.

En fait, ce soir-là, Drago se promit tout un tas de choses, et il savait qu'il n'aurait de répit tant que toutes ces promesses ne seraient pas tenues.

* * *

 _Et voilà. Alors, vos avis ? Comme toujours, les premiers chapitres mettent en place l'intrigue, mais peu à peu, on découvrir de nouveaux personnages. Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Hazel ? Et du chapitre en général ? Du lien entre Drago et Hermione ? J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. Comme je le disais dans l'intro il se peut que je commence à poster deux chapitres par semaines, donc restez en alerte ! A très vite et portez vous bien._


	4. Levez le voile du futur

_Et voilà, comme promis je vais maintenant poster deux chapitres par semaine. Ce sera un le mercredi ou le jeudi et un autre le week end, histoire de faire avancer l'histoire plus vite. J'espère que ce rythme un peu plus soutenu vous conviendra ! Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous avez été un peu plus nombreuses à lire mais aussi à commenter, alors merci beaucoup, c'est ce qui me motive à poster régulièrement !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Quelle fidèle lectrice tu fais ! Hazel est particulière en effet haha, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous fait à tous de l'effet. Merci pour ce mot adorable ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. En effet, Hermione est encore confuse, mais peu à peu elle retrouve finalement celle qu'elle était avant, le chemin est juste long. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah, j'aime tellement vous voir vous poser des questions. Pour maintenir le suspens, je préfère ne pas répondre, mais j'aime soulever des questionnements. Merci pour ta review._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ahah, vos désirs sont des ordres ! Hazel soulève pas mal de questions et vous fait à toutes de l'effet dis donc. C'est une belle théorie que je ne démonte ni n'approuve, je te laisserai le découvrir au fil des chapitres. Merci pour tes commentaires !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Moi j'aime bien Ange haha ! Mais tu as raison, il sait très mal s'y prendre avec Hermione. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas et je te remercie pour tes commentaires toujours longs et bien construits ! Voici donc la suite._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Aaaah très bonne question pour les OC haha, mais je ne répondrai pas et te laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure bien sûr. Ton message me touche énormément, car c'est vrai qu'il y a des millions de dramiones alors si je sors du lot à tes yeux c'est vraiment génial._

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: Je suis ravie que leur lien te plaise ! Hazel est particulière hein ? je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir, voici la suite et merci pour ta review._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jamais le temps n'était passé aussi vite depuis que Drago était venu s'installer au Square Grimmaurd. L'année qui avait suivi la mort de Livia avait été la plus longue et la plus sombre de toute sa vie. La douleur avait suspendu le temps et son cœur avait déversé sa souffrance comme un volcan recrache sa larve, brûlante et dangereuse, provoquant des dégâts pour la plupart indélébiles.

Drago ne souffrait pas moins, mais il avait appris à vivre avec la douleur, et c'était peut-être pire. Il se sentait parfois anesthésié, fiévreux, malade, mais rarement heureux. Malgré tout, il y avait une chose qui avait le mérite de faire sourire Drago, de temps en temps. C'était les progrès d'Hermione.

Elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais elle délaissait de plus en plus son fauteuil roulant. Il lui arrivait de tenir une heure entière sans avoir à tourner les énormes roux de sa chaise, et ses efforts étaient toujours un peu plus récompensés. Il ne savait pourquoi mais la voir avancer, pas à pas, faisait du bien à Drago. Peut-être parce que lui-même ne se sentait pas capable d'aller de l'avant, et qu'alors, il vivait ce bonheur par procuration, au travers d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se sociabilisait de plus en plus. Elle participait désormais aux dîners, et aidait parfois Molly à faire la cuisine. Elle assistait à toutes les réunions et avait même tenté quelques petits sorts de première année, juste pour le plaisir de sentir sa baguette vibrer sous ses doigts.

—Huuuum, maman, che ragoût est un déliche, s'exclama Ron en enfournant une cuillerée de sa seconde assiette de ragoût dans sa bouche.

—Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ronald, répliqua sa mère, exaspérée. Hermione a coupé tous les légumes, elle m'a beaucoup aidé.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette et rougissait à vue d'œil. Ron posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

—Heureusement que les femmes ont le gène de la cuisine !

Ce qui semblait être de prime abord un compliment semblant être tombé comme une insulte dans l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle redressa brusquement la tête et jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'on ne le félicite tout bonnement pas pour son compliment.

—C'est un peu macho, Ron. Il n'y a pas de gène de la cuisine, juste des hommes fainéants, expliqua patiemment Ginny.

Elle avait un petit air maternel qui fit sourire Hermione et Drago. On aurait dit une mère qui expliquait à son fils qu'on ne peut tenir de tels propos. Elle ferait une très bonne mère, Drago en était certain, quant à Potter, il se mettrait au pli, comme tout le monde devant les femmes de la famille Weasley.

Le repas suivit son cours. Les conversations allaient bon train, mais Ron et Harry, assis côte à côte, se lançaient des regards silencieux. Drago observa leur petit manège un moment. C'était comme si Ron poussait Harry à faire ou à dire quelque chose. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'y résoudre, mais finalement, à la fin du repas, quand tout le monde eut terminé sa part de tarte à la mélasse, Harry prit la parole.

—Bien, cela fait deux mois que Drago est rentré, et… Depuis son retour, on ne s'est pas encore vraiment penché sur cet étrange marchand d'âme, commença-t-il.

—Parle pour toi, grogna Drago.

Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

—Je pense qu'on devrait se pencher sur le sujet, puisque visiblement, on n'est pas plus près de tuer Nagini que d'embrasser Voldemort.

Un petit rire secoua l'assemblée. C'était étrange, songea Drago, de voir les gens rire à propos de chose si funestes. On parlait là de plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et de son terrible serpent qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un bout de son âme, mais la situation était telle que les membres de l'Ordre préféraient en rire que d'en pleurer. Et puis de toute façon, Drago avait déjà trop pleuré ces derniers mois.

—On commence par où ? demanda Georges en portant quelques miettes de pain à sa bouche.

—Et bien, j'en ai parlé avec Minerva, et on pensait commencer avec les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose en rapport avec le marchand d'âmes…

—C'est probable, murmura Ginny. Cet homme a vécu si longtemps et a rencontré tellement de monde qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce marchand.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ginny avait raison, et secrètement, Drago espérait trouver une véritable mine d'or dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

—On sait comment ça marche ? Cette magie ? demanda soudainement Ange, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

—Pas vraiment, répondit Potter. On sait que c'est une entité magique, peut être un objet ou de l'énergie qui commande aux âmes. D'après le livre que Drago a traduit, cette magie peut rassembler les âmes déchirées, comme celle de Voldemort, mais aussi dissocier une âme.

—Quel est l'intérêt de dissocier une âme ? souleva Georges.

—On ne sait pas vraiment. Le livre parle des âmes malades, expliqua Drago, il s'agirait de dissocier la partie morte de l'âme pour laisse l'autre vivre en paix, c'est assez complexe…

—Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil au livre ? demanda Ange d'un air supérieur.

Comme s'il pouvait mieux comprendre la complexité de la chose, comme si son cerveau était plus à même de comprendre ce que Drago n'avait visiblement pas assimilé. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de déclarer :

—Non, tu as assez de travail comme ça à l'infirmerie, inutile de te surcharger de travail.

La voix de Drago était calme et froide, mais chacun sembla comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas Ange outre mesure. Ce dernier eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux mais n'ajouta rien. Au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers Hermione, lui prit la main, et l'aida à se lever, puis ils quittèrent la salle sans un mot.

En les voyant ainsi, Drago eut la désagréable impression de voir un marionnettiste avec sa poupée. Ange ne demandait jamais à Hermione son avis. Il avait décidé qu'il voulait se lever de table, alors il avait pris Hermione avec lui. Drago se jura d'en toucher deux mots au médecin, quand l'occasion de présenterait et espéra ardemment qu'Hermione retrouve la parole et sa fougue d'antan pour le remettre à sa place.

Drago dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Ses songes furent hantés par des silhouettes encapuchonnées, des boules d'énergie qui réparent les âmes et les yeux larmoyants de Livia. Et sa voix qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, cette voix si douce et pourtant meurtrière qui disait « Tout est de ta faute, Drago. »

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par une main qui lui secouait l'épaule. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui s'était reculée, surprise par son soubresaut.

—Doucement, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que tu faisais un cauchemar.

Sa voix douce eut le mérite d'apaiser Drago qui reposa sa tête sur l'oreille en soupirant. Il était en sueur, et il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Son rêve s'était envolé et s'il gardait une impression désagréable il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ginny s'était installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets et aérer la pièce.

—Quelle heure est-il ?

—C'est le début de l'après-midi, j'étais venue vérifier que personne ne t'avait tué dans ton sommeil.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

—Tu aimerais bien !

—Et devoir organiser tes obsèques ? Je préfère encore embrasser un scrout.

Drago balança un oreiller à travers la pièce mais il tomba mollement deux mètres avant Ginny et celle-ci éclata d'un grand rire franc, manquant de tomber par la fenêtre.

—Déconne pas, sinon c'est toi qu'on va enterrer.

—Certainement pas. Allez lève-toi gros feignant, tu viens avec moi.

—Et je viens où, avec toi ? demanda Drago en réprimant un bâillement.

—Faire des courses. Noël est dans deux semaines et je veux acheter des décorations pour la maison des Black.

—Potter est d'accord ?

—Seulement si tu m'accompagnes. Tu verras, ça va être super de décorer cette vieille bâtisse de boules et de guirlandes multicolores.

—Ce n'est pas le travail des elfes de maison ?

—Non, c'est le travail de Drago Malefoy. Alors bouge toi.

Son ton ne tolérait aucune remarque et de toute façon elle ne laissa pas à Drago le temps de se plaindre. Elle quitta la pièce comme une tornade rousse en lui criant de s'habiller pendant qu'elle l'attendait en bas.

Quelques instant, Drago imagina se recoucher et se rendormir, mais il eut le pressentiment que Ginny ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille et n'hésiterait certainement pas à lui jeter son désormais célèbre sortilège de chauve-furie.

Quand il fut enfin prêt, Drago descendit les escaliers et retrouva Ginny qui avait enfoncé un béret vert sur sa tête et enfilé un manteau de laine.

—Tu comptes passer incognito ? se moqua-t-il en enroulant une écharpe autour de son propre cou.

—En effet, sourit-elle. On va dans le Londres moldu.

Drago en perdit son latin. Bien que ses préjugés racistes sur les moldus avaient beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il était adulte, il ne s'était jamais aventuré dans le monde moldu pour autre chose que ses missions pour l'Ordre. C'était donc la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il ferait des courses dans les grandes surfaces britanniques moldues.

—On transplanne où ?

—Dans l'arrière-boutique d'Hazel.

Ginny s'approcha de Drago et lui prit la main, tandis qu'il se laissait porter par la magie de son amie. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait cette boutique, alors il se laissa guider par la rouquine qui le tenait fermement. Il n'était pas enchanté de retrouver Hazel, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, mais malgré tout, il était heureux de sortir de la maison des Blacks.

L'arrière-boutique d'Hazel était poussiéreuse et en désordre. Les quatre murs de la pièce étaient recouverts d'étagères bancales sur lesquelles des livres tanguaient dangereusement. En s'approchant, Drago remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de livres moldus. En y réfléchissant, Hazel lui avait dit une fois qu'elle était bouquiniste dans le Londres moldus. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, cette fille était une bizarrerie à elle toute seule.

Ils quittèrent l'arrière-boutique et entrèrent dans une vaste pièce lumineuse aux couleurs pastel, tout aussi envahie de livres. Dans un coin, quelques canapés bigarrés accueillaient des clients, plongés dans leur lecture, tandis qu'Hazel leur proposait une tasse de thé.

Elle semblait dans son élément. S'il avait été objectif, Drago aurait trouvé Hazel parfaite. Elle semblait bien moins envahissante, plus douce et moins directe, dans cet univers de livre. Comme si l'odeur du papier et des reliures de cuire avait apaisé ce qu'elle était vraiment : insupportable.

—Vous êtes là ! sourit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle embrassa Ginny sur les deux joues mais eut le bon coin de ne pas trop s'approcher de Drago à qui elle adressa malgré tout un sourire rayonnant.

—Si vous trouvez votre bonheur dans mon humble boutique, servez-vous ! Un peu de thé ?

—Non, merci Hazel, mais nous sommes pressés, nous avons des tas et des tas de guirlandes lumineuses à acheter !

Ginny lança un regard amusé à Drago qui se voyait déjà porter des dizaines de sacs pleins à craquer de babioles de noël.

—Bien ! On se voit plus tard alors.

Drago n'eut aucun répit durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Dans le monde moldu, personne ne les connaissait, et Drago vérifiait régulièrement qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, aussi, quand Ginny se sentit pleinement en sécurité, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à passer de boutique en boutique, sans laisser le temps à Drago de respirer. C'était à croire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, son ventre ne semblait pas peser plus qu'une plume, elle trottinait, riait et hésitait devant les centaines de boules de noël qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Bientôt, Drago se retrouva avec cinq sacs à chaque bras, et quand il sembla évidement qu'il n'avait plus de place pour porter quoi que ce fut d'autre, Ginny décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et d'installer toute cette décoration. Heureusement pour Drago, elle avait déjà convenu de le faire avec Molly et Hermione, et il échapperait à cette tâche ingrate pour lui, amusante pour elle.

Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, d'un pas lent, en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à atteindre la boutique de Hazel qui semblait s'être bien remplie. En face de la boutique, sur une petite place, se tenait une roulotte de diseuse de bonne aventure. La devanture disait « Le future est dans votre âme ». Ginny y jeta un œil, intriguée, et s'approcha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Drago la suivit et observa d'un œil sceptique les tarifs annoncés sur un petit tableau noir, à l'entrée de la roulotte.

—Vingt-cinq livres pour lire le futur et trente pour vous dire qui est votre âme-sœur ? C'est du vol, se moqua Drago.

—Ca dépend, tu considères que c'est du vol, si après tu vies heureux avec la femme de ta vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Drago ne dit rien. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour vivre à nouveau heureux avec son épouse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Malgré tout, son scepticisme l'emporta et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Si c'est une moldue, c'est sûrement du vol.

—Entrons, on sera fixé.

—Très peu pour moi.

—Oh, allez, s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

—Vingt-cinq livres, grogna Drago.

Mais Ginny ne semblait pas lui demander son avis. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à la roulotte. Quand elle frappa trois coups secs sur la petite porte, une voix grave leur répondit d'entrer. L'intérieur de la caravane était étroit et étouffant. La pièce ressemblait énormément à la salle de classe du Professeur Trelawney : la lumière tamisée, des châles suspendus aux murs et de l'encens qui donna immédiatement la migraine à Drago. Il se sentait déjà suffoquer.

Au fond, des petits poufs avaient été disposés autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle trônait une boule de cristal. En s'approchant, Drago et Ginny virent peu à peu une silhouette se distinguer et ils furent étonner de tomber une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Elle était très pâle et avait de longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir de jais. Ses grands yeux verts scrutaient l'intérieur de sa boule d'un air concentré.

—Bonjour, murmura-t-elle de sa voix basse et étonnamment grave. Asseyez-vous, je vous attendais.

Drago et Ginny se jetèrent un regard amusé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais été très doué en divination. Même s'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une branche très nébuleuse de la magie, ils savaient que de vrais médiums existaient dans le monde magique. Cependant, cette phrase dite dans son ton le plus mystérieux avait l'art de sonner faux aux oreilles des deux sorciers.

Tous deux prirent malgré tout place sur deux poufs en face de la voyante.

—Je suis Mona.

—Ginny, se présenta la rouquine. Et mon ami Drago.

—Donnez-moi votre main, dit-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un œil méfiant, mais étendit quand même le bras au-dessus de la petite table que les séparait. Elle s'empara de sa main et la tira légèrement vers elle pour la mettre dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans l'habitacle.

—Et la boule de cristal c'est pour décorer ? grogna-t-il.

Mona ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle avait légèrement penché la tête au-dessus de la main de Drago et la regardait d'un air concentré. Ce contact dérangea Drago, ses mains pourtant douces, lui donnaient l'impression de toucher quelque chose d'interdit, d'accéder à des choses que seul Drago connaissait. De son indexe oblong, elle suivit l'une des nombreuses lignes qui ornaient sa main et murmura :

—Je vois…

—Laissez-moi deviner ? Je vais mourir d'ici peu dans d'atroces souffrances ? se moqua Drago.

—Pas que je sache.

—Alors qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

—Que vous vivez dans le faux.

—Mais encore ?

Drago commençait à s'agacer. Cette fille ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, elle le mettait mal à l'aise et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle n'ait même pas de réel don divinatoire. Mona dut sentir son agitation, car elle laissa tomber son masque de mystère et murmura d'une voix plus froide et sèche que celle qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'ici.

—Vous croyez en des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Vous vivez depuis des années dans le faux, on vous a menti, on vous a fait croire des choses…

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant. Ces phrases vagues pouvaient être assimilées à tout un chacun. Et puis, elle ne lui apprenait rien. Il avait été élevé dans la haine des moldue, la suprématie des sang-purs et l'adoration d'un mage noir, alors oui, il avait été dans le faux. A côté de lui, Ginny avait un petit sourire moqueur qui signifiait qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

—Vous croyez-vous en être sorti, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous êtes complètement aveuglé par…

—Ca suffit, grogna Drago en retirant sa main brusquement.

Subitement, lorsqu'il brisa le contact, il se sentit plus léger.

—A moi ! s'exclama Ginny. Je suis sûre que je suis dans le faux aussi.

C'était elle qui avait voulu entrer dans cette vieille roulotte, mais à présent, elle semblait bien s'amuser à se moquer de Mona. Celle-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Elle était calme et taciturne, et quand elle attrapa la main que Ginny lui tendait, elle ne sembla pas vexée du sourire amusé que lui lançait la rouquine.

—Vous allez être maman…

—Vraiment ? sourit Ginny, ironique.

—Une petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny acquiesça. Elle avait une chance sur deux, et elle était tombée juste, ça ne signifiait toujours rien. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Ginny se sentait mal, elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'entendre une inconnue parler de son bébé. Elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet en dehors du quartier général et encore moins dans le monde moldu.

—Il faudra faire attention, le danger rôde. Il se peut que vous ne soyez pas maman très longtemps…

Choquée, Ginny retira subitement sa main de celle de la pseudo-voyante.

—Vous dites n'importe quoi, s'exclama Drago.

Il était hors de lui. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il soit dans le faux, qu'elle lui raconte n'importe quoi, c'était une chose, mais on ne dit pas ce genre de chose à une femme enceinte. On ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne sera pas mère longtemps. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que le bébé allait mourir ? Ou bien que Ginny allait mourir ? Peu importait, ce n'était que des balivernes.

Drago s'empara de la main de Ginny et la poussa vers l'extérieur. Avant de descendre lui aussi, il se tourna une autre fois vers Mona, qui affichait une mine satisfaite.

—Vous vous croyez peut-être drôle, mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago quitta la roulotte. Cette fille faisait froid dans le dos. Comment pouvait-on sourire de la sorte en annonçant une aussi mauvaise nouvelle ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Ginny resta extrêmement silencieuse. Toutes les tentatives de Drago pour la faire sourire échouèrent lamentablement, et la situation ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd.

Potter était installé à la table de la cuisine et lisait d'un air contrarié la Gazette du Sorcier. Le quotidien était tombé entre les mains d'un partisan de Voldemort, et elle ne donnait plus que des informations erronées, voir complètement imaginées.

Drago déposa tous les sacs de courses sur la table et s'installa à côté de lui, tandis que Ginny prenait place en face. Elle ne parlait toujours pas et avait le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait réfléchir ou peut-être ressassait-elle ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

—Avec tous ces sacs, j'imagine que la maison de Sirius va ressembler à celle du père noël, sourit Harry en levant le nez de son journal.

—Ouais, grogna Drago. J'ai fait ma B.A., je te laisse accrocher les guirlandes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par hocher la tête. Après tout, il adorait noël.

—Dire que noël est déjà dans trois semaines. Notre dernier avant de devenir parents, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers Ginny d'un air protecteur.

Mais sa femme ne l'avait pas vu, elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Quand elle sentit la main de Harry sur la sienne, elle sursauta brusquement.

—Ça va ? demanda Harry, surpris ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Avant même que qui que ce soit pu réagir, elle éclata en sanglot. C'était un spectacle misérable et poignant. Ginny était toujours si forte, celle sur qui on pouvait compter, et voilà que ses beaux yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Harry se retrouva à côté d'elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il semblait complètement désemparé et déstabilisé.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

Il était totalement alarmé, et la situation aurait pu être drôle – le grand Harry Potter perd ses moyens devant une femme enceinte – mais les sanglots de Ginny enlevèrent à Drago toute envie de rire. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait visiblement de parler, aussi ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.

—On est allé voir une voyante, pour rire…

—Ce n'est jamais drôle, la voyance, répliqua Harry.

Il savait de quoi il parlait, une prophétie avait régit sa vie entière.

—C'était chez les moldus, Potter, elle devait avoir autant de pouvoirs divinatoires que toi et moi.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

—Je suis sûr qu'elle disait ça comme ça, on se moquait un peu d'elle, ça a dû la vexer.

—Drago… menaça Harry.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry, Ginny était déjà dans un lamentable état, il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre le futur père dans le même bateau. Mais les pleurs de Ginny redoublaient, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors Drago lâcha le morceau.

—Elle a dit que Ginny ne serait pas mère longtemps.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

—Mais ça ne veut rien dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, cette fille ? tenta Drago.

Harry s'assit finalement à côté de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il la berça, la serrant contre lui comme si elle avait été le plus beau trésor du monde. Drago se sentit soudainement de trop dans cette cuisine, comme le voyeur pervers d'un couple qui voudrait être seul.

Ginny et Harry avaient vécu beaucoup de choses, surmonté beaucoup d'obstacles, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux, et Drago les enviait pour ça. Il aurait aimé être heureux lui aussi, il aurait aimé serré Livia dans ses bras, et poser ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Il aurait aimé parlé au bébé, à son fils ou à sa fille, mais il ne le ferait jamais.

Drago décida de les laisser tous les deux et quitta la cuisine à pas de loup. Il était encore dans le couloir quand il les entendit ajouter :

—Ginny, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, cette voyante n'en savait rien, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? hoqueta Ginny entre deux sanglots.

—Parce que nous sommes en sécurité ici, je m'occuperai de toi et de notre fille. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

—Oh, Harry, et si… si il se passait quelque chose d'horrible, comme pour Livia et Drago…

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait raison, personne n'était à l'abris. Il l'avait cru lui aussi, mais quand il était rentré ce soir-là, il avait vite déchanté : personne n'était hors de danger. Alors, il entendit Harry prendre la décision que lui-même aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps.

—Je ne veux plus que tu sortes du Quartier Général, Gin, murmura Harry d'une voix douce. Il te reste un mois de grossesse, tu vas le passer ici, au calme. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Fais-moi confiance, chérie, tout va bien se passer.

Et Drago de se dire qu'il aurait aimé être l'auteur de ce beau discours. Dans une autre vie, avec une autre femme, il aurait aimé prononcer ces paroles, promesses de sérénité et de bonheur. Parce qu'il savait qu'Harry mettrait tout en œuvre pour maintenait Ginny et sa fille en vie. Tout comme Drago l'aurait fait, s'il ne s'était pas cru au-dessus des lois.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on n'y voit pas trop Hermione, mais c'était quand même important, il fallait poser quelques éléments. J'espère que la relation entre Drago et Ginny vous plait, parce que c'est la première fois que je fais ça et moi, j'aime bien haha. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter, en attendant le chapitre suivant, ce week end ! Je vous embrasse, et surtout portez-vous bien._


	5. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Ce chapitre va donc traiter du marchand d'âme, il faut bien avancer un peu dans cette histoire, et surtout, traiter de la relation dramione qui évolue peu à peu. Chaque chose en son temps cependant, mais j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous plaira._

 _Je suis contente de voir que les deux chapitres par semaine vous plaisent, mais j'ai été un peu déçue de voir que tout le monde ne prend pas le temps de commenter. Enfin bon, je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui me donnent leur avis, vous êtes des amours !_

 _ **JudorangeHp** : Je vous avais dit que je posterai deux fois par semaine ! En effet, le précédent chapitre n'était pas là pour avancer dans l'histoire, quoi que, mais il était nécessaire. Tu as cerné Ange, on dirait haha, mais tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Merci en tout cas de prendre la peine de commenter à chaque fois._

 _ **Leolili** : Stresser ? Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas. Je vois que tu te poses pas mal de question, et tu es sur le bonne piste, mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir l'histoire. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et c'est moi qui te remercie de commenter à chaque fois._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Voici le cinquième chapitre._

 _ **Swangranger** : Ahah Ron est drôle quand même, il restera l'un de mes personnages préférés, il manque parfois de tact, mais il a un grand cœur ! Ah, dis donc tu te poses des questions un peu tordues haha, je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir petit à petit. Merci de commenter aussi régulièrement._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé le sourire, depuis leur rencontre avec la diseuse de bonne aventure. Pour ne pas inquiéter Harry, elle tentait de sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient une inquiétude latente qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Tout le monde avait essayé de lui changer les idées, Molly en lui faisant son plat préféré, Harry en lui offrait des fleurs et en ayant tout un tas de petites attentions à son égard. Ron et Georges passaient leur temps à faire des blagues stupides, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient perdu leur première fan, leur petite sœur. Même Hermione, pourtant murée dans son silence, adressait des sourires rayonnants à sa meilleure amie, et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Drago, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait peur que sa présence rappelle à Ginny que nul n'était à l'abris, que même avec les meilleures protections, Livia s'était faite tuer. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir de la vieille maison des Blacks, elle avait toujours un sourire sincère, un geste amical qui signifiait beaucoup, et soulageait, le temps de quelques minutes, l'âme tourmentée de Drago.

Le temps était à nouveau gris, et la neige tombait à gros flocons nuit et jour. On annonçait une tempête de neige pour le jour de noël, et dans le monde sorcier comme moldu, chacun faisait des provisions pour parer à ce cyclone neigeux. Drago, quant à lui, tournait en rond. Il commençait à s'ennuyer au quartier général. Il avait demandé à Harry de le mettre sur une affaire, peu importait la quelle, une disparition, des objets ensorcelés, mais le survivant avait préféré le gardé à l'écart, affirmant qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que personne ne sache qu'il était de retour.

Parfois, Blaise et Pansy venaient lui rendre visite, mais eux-mêmes avaient leurs occupations. Ils n'étaient pas des membres à part entière de l'Ordre, mais servaient d'indicateurs précis, en effet Pansy travaillait pour Gringotts et côtoyait donc tous les sorciers de près, quant à Blaise, il était rédacteur du principal concurrent de la Gazette du Sorcier : La Revue Ensorcelée.

Drago avait convié ses deux meilleurs amis à venir dîner au quartier général ce soir-là et la tablée était plus grande que d'habitude. Comme toujours, le repas était délicieux, et l'ambiance joyeuse. Après des années à se disputer et à se haïr, les trois Serpentard avaient finalement tissé des liens avec les autres membres du phénix.

—McGonagall pense sérieusement à nous faire intervenir à Poudlard pour prouver qu'une amitié inter-maison est possible, s'exclama Ron avec un sourire amusé.

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire.

—On n'est pas vraiment ami Weasley, grogna Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

—C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, Ron, sourit Blaise en évitant le coup de poing que Pansy voulut abattre sur son avant-bras.

—Et puis l'amitié inter-maison existe depuis toujours, déclara Georges. Mais les Serpentard sont trop cons pour le voir.

Les trois Serpentard s'érigèrent en grands défenseurs de la maison de Salazar, tandis que tous les autres Griffondor maintinrent leur position, affirmant qu'ils avaient toujours été amis avec les autres maisons. Ce fut dans ce brouhaha incessant que le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée.

Drago ne l'avait pas souvent vue depuis son retour. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, où elle était désormais directrice, mais ce soir-là, c'était celui des vacances scolaires. Elle avait renvoyé tous ses élèves par le Poudlard Express, et viendrait donc célébrer noël ici, au Square Grimmaurd, avant de retrouver sa horde d'adolescents.

—Tiens, quand on parle du loup, marmonna Georges.

Minerva lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'elle l'avait entendu, avant de s'installer à la table. Elle portait dans ses bras une grande bassine de pierre gravée que tout le monde aurait reconnu entre mille : la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore. Les sourires disparurent immédiatement des visages, et soudain, une certaine tension vint flotter au-dessus de leur tête.

Lentement et avec minutie, Minerva posa la pensine sur la table et sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

—Un souvenir du professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, curieux.

—Non, un souvenir de Merlin.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il ignorait qu'il était possible de se procurer des souvenirs de Merlin, lui-même. En y repensant, Dumbledore avait dû se les procurer il y avait fort longtemps, mais c'était toujours très intimidant de savoir que dans ce minuscule flacon, il y avait un souvenir qui avait appartenu au plus grand mage de tous les temps.

—J'ai passé les trois dernières semaines à regarder tous les souvenirs qu'avait Albus. Aucune trace du marchand d'âme, sauf dans celui-ci, expliqua-t-elle en montrant le petit filament argenté qui semblait flotter dans la fiole. On ne peut pas tous entrer dans la pensine. Potter ?

—J'y vais, murmura l'intéressé. Malefoy, tu viens aussi.

Drago acquiesça et se leva pour rejoindre Potter. Tous deux regardèrent la pensine sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler un souvenir de Merlin ? Quand McGonagall versa le contenu de la petite fiole dans la pensine et Drago et Harry plongèrent tête la première dans les souvenirs, d'abord brumeux, de Merlin.

C'était la première fois que Drago entrait dans une pensine. Il s'agissait d'un objet très rare que seuls les plus grands sorciers pouvaient se procurer. Il savait que Voldemort en possédait une, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu, et encore moins l'un de ses précieux souvenirs.

Drago se sentit d'abord aspirer dans un grand tourbillon de couleurs, avant d'atterrir brutalement dans une pièce ronde et lumineuse. L'endroit ressemblait à la tour d'un château aménagée en bureau. En fait, cela ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, au bureau de Dumbledore, à l'époque où il dirigeait Poudlard. La pièce était cependant plus petite, et par la fenêtre, ce n'était pas le stade de Quidditch que l'on apercevait, mais une grande forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil alentour. La décoration était spartiate. Des grandes bibliothèques en bois étaient pleines à craquer de livres tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres. Le bureau et la chaise de bois rappelait des meubles du moyen-âge, et il ne fut pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'ils avaient remonté le temps de plusieurs siècles.

—En quelle année on est, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui regardait lui aussi tout autour de lui.

—Je crois que c'est le 5ème siècle après Jésus-Christ, quelque chose comme ça, je ne me souviens plus des cours de Binns.

Drago eut un petit sourire, mais n'ajouta rien. Lui-même ne savait pas en quelle année ils se trouvaient, alors inutile de fanfaronner. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, à guetter le moindre bruit, jusqu'à entendre, enfin, des pas derrière la porte. Harry attrapa Drago par l'épaule et ils se placèrent tous les deux dans un coin de la pièce, pour mieux assister à ce qui allait suivre.

Ce fut un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui entra dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux légèrement grisonnant, une barbe de quelques jours et des cernes sous les yeux. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier d'un tissu noble, et tenait dans sa main une baguette qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore, la Baguette de Sureau.

L'homme s'installa à son bureau, mais au lieu d'y travailler comme les deux garçons s'y étaient attendus, il croisa les bras en regardant par la fenêtre. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

—C'est lui Merlin ? demanda Drago, curieux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses souvenirs, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Pour Drago, Merlin ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore : longue barbe argentée, sourire bienveillant, cheveux blancs et lunettes demi-lunes. Naïvement, il n'avait jamais pensé que Merlin fut autre chose qu'un vieillard, dans sa vie de sorcier.

Il était sur le point de faire une remarque, quand soudain, le vent se leva. C'était étrange, ils étaient à l'intérieur, pourtant, les feuilles se mirent à trembler sur le bureau de Merlin, et une brise fraîche les fit tous frissonner. Et puis, soudain, une jeune femme sortit du néant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du transplannage, songea Drago, mais plutôt à une apparition divine, comme si le vent l'avait amenée jusqu'ici.

Merlin ne sursauta même pas. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Drago et Harry prirent tous deux le temps de la détailler. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Merlin, mais elle semblait avoir vécu mille vies. La maturité dans ses yeux saphir bordés de longs cils, son port de tête altier, sa bouche pleine et rouge lui donnaient l'allure d'une reine. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle était, pensa Drago. Sa longue robe blanche et vaporeuse donnait l'impression d'un nuage qui l'enveloppait, quant à ses cheveux d'or, ils lui faisaient un halo angélique. Elle était magnifique. Peut-être un peu trop pour être vraie.

—Dame Viviane, murmura Merlin en s'emparant de sa main sur laquelle il déposa un baisemain. Je guettai votre venue par-delà Brocéliande.

Il montra la forêt du doigt avant d'inviter la jeune femme à s'asseoir en face de lui.

—Ils sont à ma recherche, Merlin, soupira Viviane.

Sa voix était aussi douce et apaisante que le clapotis de l'eau dans une rivière. Drago s'était presqu'attendu à l'entendre chanter. Et puis, il comprit. Cette impression de commander aux éléments, sa voix aussi douce que de l'eau qui coule, sa robe qui faisait un nuage autour d'elle. Viviane était aussi connue, dans le monde sorcier, sous le nom de Dame du Lac.

—Le Roi Arthur ne veut pas m'écouter, répondit Merlin. J'ai tenté de le convaincre que ce n'était pas la solution, mais sa quête du Graal l'aveugle.

—Je ne pourrai pas me cacher longtemps.

—Donnez-lui ce qu'il veut, Dame Viviane, et vous n'aurez plus à craindre sa lame.

—Je ne crains la lame de personne, répliqua l'intéressée avec un ton de défi. Et je ne m'abaisse pas aux demandes humaines. Je dois rester neutre, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Le travail de l'âme ne doit souffrir aucune subjectivité.

Merlin soupira à son tour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soudain, il donna l'impression d'avoir plus de cent ans. Peut-être était-il centenaire après tout, mais que la magie l'avait bien conservé.

—Je ne diviserai pas son âme, Merlin. Une âme magique aurait grand mal à s'en remettre, alors je n'imagine même pas une âme non-magique, comme la sienne. Aussi grand soit Arthur, il n'en reste pas moins dépourvu de pouvoir. Je lui ai déjà fait don d'Excalibur, je ne peux pas mieux faire.

—Je sais. Mais il ne pensait pas que sa quête du Graal soit si longue. En divisant son âme, en plusieurs morceaux, il pense acquérir l'immortalité.

—Il se trompe. Cela ne fera que le tuer à petit feu, je le sais mieux que quiconque, Merlin. Après tout, je suis le marchand d'âme…

—Bien sûr, bien sûr, Dame Viviane, je n'oserai vous contredire.

—Je suis la neutralité, les marchands d'âme ne vivent que pour cela. Ma mère et ma grand-mère avant moi n'ont jamais dérogé à la règle, et moi non plus. Et il en sera de même pour ma fille, et sa fille après elle. C'est la loi de la nature.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand soudain, un crochet invisible vint accrocher son nombril, et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine de la maison des Blacks. Il fallut un moment à Drago pour retrouver ses esprits et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

—Alors ? demanda Ron, impatient.

Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient vus.

—Le marchand d'âme est une personne, alors ? On pensait que c'était une entité magique, une boule d'énergie ou bien un objet, mais c'est une personne, éluda Lupin d'un air songeur.

—Et surtout, il s'agit d'une femme. Apparemment, le don se passe de mère en fille, ajouta Drago.

—Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, si ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde pensait la même chose que Ron. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils avaient de quoi être découragés.

—On trouvera, dit Harry en tentant de se convaincre lui-même. On a toujours réussi non ?

—En fait non, fit remarquer Georges. On n'a pas réussi à tuer Nagini et encore moi Voldemort…

—Pas encore, souligna Harry. Merci, Minerva, c'est quand même une aide précieuse.

—C'est normal, Potter. J'espère que nous parviendrons.

Quand il alla se coucher, ce soir-là, Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé, et de ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de Merlin. Il n'avait rien dit, mais la Dame du Lac semblait claire sur un point : elle prônait la neutralité. Elle ne voulait pas interférer, mais dans ce cas, à quel moment pouvait-elle agir ? Il se demanda si tuer Voldemort était un motif assez neutre pour elle.

De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, car ils n'étaient pas près de trouver le Marchand d'Âme. Il était déçu. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce souvenir.

Le lendemain matin, Drago passa de nombreuses heures dans la bibliothèque. Hermione était là aussi, elle lisait d'un air serein tous les livres qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle semblait cependant se concentrer sur les livres qui traitaient de près ou de loin de la magie de l'âme.

—Ah, vous êtes là !

Drago leva le nez de son livre pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Potter.

—Ca va être l'heure, Hermione.

Puis se tournant vers Drago.

—Je ne peux pas accompagner Hermione chez le psychomage, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais le faire ?

—Je croyais qu'Apollyon vivait ici, grogna Drago.

—Oui, mais Hermione voit toutes les semaines un psychomage à Sainte Mangouste.

Tiens donc, Apollyon n'était pas assez bon psychologue pour qu'Hermione n'ait besoin que de lui ? Drago eut un petit sourire mauvais, avant d'acquiescer en direction d'Harry.

—Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Enfin, on ne sait pas qui traîne à Sainte Mangouste.

—C'est pour ça que vous prendrez la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à son bureau. Le Dr. Pomfresh est l'un de nos meilleurs médecins.

—Pomfresh ?

—Ouais, le mari de l'infirmière, répondit Harry sans que Drago n'ait eu à poser la question.

—On est parti alors.

Drago n'avait plus pris de poudre de cheminette depuis des années. En fait, il ne se souvint pas en avoir pris depuis qu'il savait transplanner. Quand il entra dans l'âtre de cheminée, Harry lui ordonna de bien tenir Hermione, dont les jambes étaient encore parfois un peu fragiles, et bientôt, tous deux furent engloutis par le néant et l'odeur de la cendre froide.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils n'arrivèrent pas dans une petite salle d'attendre, mais dans le bureau du psychomage lui-même. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas recouvert de suie, avant de tendre la main au médecin.

—Enchanté, je suis Drago Malefoy.

—On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Mr. Malefoy, sourit le vieil homme.

—Prenez place, je vous prie.

Drago fit asseoir Hermione avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au médecin.

—Moi aussi ?

—Vous aussi, répondit-il calmement.

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Potter ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une séance de psychologie à deux. Il était venu amener Hermione, mais c'était tout, il avait pour objectif d'attendre dans la salle d'attente et de la ramener dès que la séance serait terminée.

—On m'a dit que vous étiez celui qui avait sauvé Hermione ?

—Ouais, marmonna Drago qui s'était finalement assis à côté d'Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à cette dernière, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux mordorés. Elle le scrutait et le détaillait en silence, un petit sourire au bout des lèvres. Drago ne parvint pas à se soustraire à ce regard presqu'hypnotisant. Leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, ils donnaient l'air de communiquer. Pourtant Drago ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'Hermione lui disait, car bien sûr, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres rouges.

Cet échange dura quelques secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes, puis fut interrompu par le bruit de la plume du médecin sur son parchemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire ? Ils n'avaient encore rien dit. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce genre de séance. Hermione ne parlait pas, alors que pouvait bien faire le psychomage pour l'aider ?

—C'est une connexion très forte qu'il y a entre vous, expliqua Pomfresh de sa voix légèrement rauque. Vous avez tous les deux perdu quelque chose, ce jour-là, n'est- ce pas ?

—Pas quelque chose, lâcha sèchement Drago. Quelqu'un.

—Oui, bien sûr, Mr. Potter m'a informé que votre femme est décédée ce jour-là.

Drago avait beau savoir qu'il disait la vérité, l'entendre de la bouche d'un parfait inconnu avec tant de désinvolture lui serra le cœur.

—Vous avez perdu votre moitié, et Hermione s'est perdue elle-même. Elle a perdu sa voix, l'usage de son corps. Elle travaille pour se reconquérir, comme vous travaillez pour dépasser votre souffrance. Et c'est là qu'est naît cette connexion. Vous vous comprenez par un seul regard, comme deux âmes sœurs.

Drago se leva brusquement en abattant violemment son poing sur la table.

—J'ai perdu mon âme sœur, vous entendez ? Et Hermione a perdu sa voix, alors faites votre job et aidez ceux qui en ont besoin. Je vous attends dans le couloir.

Il tourna les talons et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait pas après elle, mais qu'il n'était pas là pour une psychanalyse à deux noises, et qu'il préférait l'attendre plus loin. A leurs yeux, ce n'était qu'un geste chaleureux partagé par deux personnes en souffrance, mais aux yeux du psychomage, c'était la preuve physique qu'il existait un lien entre les deux sorciers. Ce besoin de se toucher, de se regarder et de sentir la présence de l'autre était la preuve irréfutable qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour panser la plaie béante qui les assaillait.

La séance dura plus d'une heure, et quand Hermione en ressortit, elle n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Par pudeur, Drago ne demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et de toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu y répondre ? Il se contenta de passer une main dans son dos et de la ramener jusqu'au quartier général. En silence, comme toujours.

—Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry quand ils rejoignirent les autres pour le déjeuner.

—Très bien, grinça Drago avec humeur. La prochaine fois, envoie quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aime pas tellement qu'on essaye de m'analyser contre mon gré.

Harry ne répondit rien. Drago aida Hermione à s'asseoir mais ne s'installa pas lui-même à la table. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il quitta la pièce et s'engouffra dans le couloir humide qui menait jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

Le cimetière était désert. Il faut dire qu'il neigeait énormément, et les gens avaient déserté les lieux extérieurs pour rester calfeutrés chez eux, autour d'un thé fumant et d'une bouillotte brûlante. Drago préférait cela. Pudique, il n'aurait pas supporté de sentir le regard des autres sur sa nuque, pendant qu'il s'agenouillait près de la tombe gravée au nom de Livia Malefoy, épouse bien aimée, fille dévouée.

Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à la trouver. La pierre de marbre noir s'érigeait au milieu de toute cette neige blanche comme une rose au milieu d'un champ de pâquerettes. En s'approchant, Drago fut surpris de la découvrir ornée de fleurs. Des centaines de fleurs multicolore, qui survivaient, sans doute magiquement, au froid glacial de l'hiver. Des roses rouges, des roses blanches, des jonquilles, des tulipes, des violettes, des marguerites, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De toutes les pierres, c'était celle de Livia qui était la plus ornée.

Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris sa baguette, et encore moins de bouquet de fleurs.

—Salut, murmura-t-il, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Il avait froid, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir davantage. Mais cela importait peu. Le froid anesthésiait son cœur sanglant, ralentissait son palpitant souffrant. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de discours. Il n'avait pas même prévenu de venir. Quand il avait assisté à l'enterrement, Drago s'était même promis de ne jamais revenir. Mais il avait failli à sa promesse.

—J'avais dit que je ne viendrai pas, tu te souviens ? Je suis venu quand même. Et j'ai même pas de fleurs à t'offrir.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il parlait à une pierre. Mais il en avait besoin, terriblement besoin.

—Je suis parti, et je suis revenu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu es morte. Définitivement… morte.

Sa voix se brisa et avec, tout le masque qu'il s'était forgé. Sans crier gare, Drago tomba à genoux devant ce qui lui restait de son épouse. La neige crissa sous son poids, et bientôt son pantalon devint humide. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que le froid et la douleur, c'était tout ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

—Tu me manques, Liv'… Tellement.

Des larmes sillonnaient à présent ses joues. Elles naissaient dans l'abysse de ses yeux gris et mourraient dans sa barbe broussailleuse.

—J'avais dit que je ne pleurerai plus. J'ai déjà trop pleuré Livia. J'ai pleuré quand tu as été enlevée, et j'ai pleuré quand tu es morte. J'ai pleuré quand on t'a enterré. Je suis fatigué de pleurer. Mais pire encore, je suis fatigué de survivre.

La rage s'était mêlé à la douleur. Il abattit un poing désespéré sur le neige, et entendit soudainement un bruit de verre brisé. Surpris, il leva sa main qu'il découvrit ensanglantée, et poussa de son autre main la neige qui avait recouvert une photo. C'était une photo de Livia, dans sa robe de mariée. Rayonnante, sa couronne de fleurs légèrement de travers sur sa chevelure d'or.

Drago s'empara du cadre cassé de ses mains tremblantes et regarda un long moment son épouse lui sourire et lui faire des signes de la main.

—T'avais pas le droit de partir. Je… Je…

Un sanglot eut raison de sa phrase et Drago se contenta de fermer les yeux. Tant de souvenirs heureux lui revenaient en mémoire, il aurait pu rester là des heures, peut-être même toute une vie, à vivre dans les souvenirs.

—Je t'aime, tellement, Liv'.

Drago n'était pas de ces hommes à s'épancher sur ses sentiments. Le nombre de fois où il avait dit à Livia qu'il l'aimait pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, mais il espérait que son épouse l'avait toujours su sincère. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent, peut être que cela aurait changé les choses ? Peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins coupable ?

Il resta des heures entières, assis dans la neige, à pleurer celle pour qui il aurait tout donné. Ses pleurs intarissables commençaient à lui brûler les joues, tant leur chaleur contrastait avec le froid de l'hiver. Puis la nuit commença à tomber, et Drago décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il regarda une dernière fois la tombe de Livia, et tourna les talons sans se retourner. Quand il arriva à l'entrée du cimetière, un vieil homme était en train de déblayer la neige sur les tombes les plus ensevelie. Le fossoyeur leva la tête quand Drago passa et lui dit de sa voix basse :

—C'est la plus belle des tombes, m'sieur. Toujours fleurie, depuis plus d'un an.

Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder, au loin, le marbre noir qui contrastait avec la poudreuse.

—Qui vient la fleurir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

—Une petite dame. Pas très causante, mais elle vient toujours avec des centaines de fleurs, chaque semaine, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige.

—Vous connaissez son nom ?

—Non, m'sieur.

Drago n'ajouta rien. Cette personne pouvait être presque tout le monde. La mère de Livia, sa sœur, ou peut-être même des amies. Au fond de lui, qui que cela pouvait-être, il lui était reconnaissant. Drago n'avait pas rempli son rôle d'époux protecteur, et à présent, il ne venait pas fleurir la tombe de sa femme, mais quelqu'un le faisait pour lui. Il était fier de savoir que la dernière demeure de Livia était la plus belle de toute.

En quittant ce cimetière, Drago réalisa à quel point la souffrance ne s'était pas atténuée. Le temps n'y ferait jamais rien, il avait fini par s'en convaincre. Cependant, s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était de son amour pour elle. Le psychomage s'était lourdement trompé, son âme sœur ne s'appelait pas Hermione. Son âme-sœur gisait six pieds sous terre, enseveli par la neige et les centaines de fleurs aux nuances arlequines.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est terminé pour le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On en apprend plus sur le marchand d'âme, et on avance un peu dans la relation d'Hermione et de Drago. D'ailleurs, sans dévoiler l'intrigue, sachez que le choix des mots est très important. Voilà je n'en dis pas plus._

 _J'espère que vous serez nombreuses à lire et à commenter ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions ou vos remarques s'il y en a, je suis preneuse. Je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi prochain._

 _En attendant, portez-vous bien !_


	6. Des choses à dire

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de milieu de semaine, le chapitre six, déjà. C'est un chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, même si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le poster, je suis en plein rush de fin d'année, comme vous toutes j'imagine, et je croule sous mon mémoire, mes partiels et la préparation de mes oraux haha. Mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous divertira._

 _Je voulais remercie les nombreuses personnes qui ont lu et celles qui ont commenté ! une dizaine de review, c'est top à lire et ça fait tellement plaisir en cette période de dépression étudiante ! Donc merci vraiment, vous êtes des amours._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ca me touche, parce que j'essaie toujours de faire questionner mes lecteurs, et ton commentaire me prouve que j'y arrive un peu, alors merci. Je ne répondrai pas à toutes tes questions, parce que c'est pas du jeu haha, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi chaleureux !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Hello ! Je suis ravie que le fil de l'histoire te plaise, en effet le chapitre précédent disait pas mal de choses, mais il reste plein de surprises à venir. Voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Exact, il y a beaucoup de blondes dans cette histoire haha, parce que les blondes c'est cool ! Non, plus sérieusement, tu penses bien qu'il y a des liens à tout ça, mais je ne veux pas te spoiler ! Merci de me faire partager tes interrogations en tout cas !_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Ce n'est pas du jeu, si je réponds à ta question haha. Lis la suite et tu verras bien !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Je suis enchantée que l'idée de la Dame du Lac te plaise. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai ému, parce que vraiment, moi aussi ! la relation évolue encore dans ce chapitre alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah, nous verrons, nous verrons ! En effet, pour l'instant je réalise que j'ai presque tout écrit par les yeux de drago, c'était inconscient, mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais peut être que tout est une histoire d'âme !_

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je préfère ne pas trop m'étaler et te laisser le suspens pour ne pas te spoiler, mais merci de commenter ça me touche vraiment._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: J'adore quand on me dit quel est le chapitre que vous préférez. En effet, tout est une histoire de descendance, tu l'as compris. Je ne m'étais pas posée la question, mais je pense en effet, qu'en cas d'absence de fille, le don saute une génération. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: tiens comme on se retrouve ! je suis ravie de te voir ici. Ton commentaire me touche énormément, j'aime faire passer mes lecteurs par différentes émotions haha. Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas, voici la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ginny était perchée en haut d'un escabeau et tentait de replacer l'ange tout en haut du sapin. En bas, Drago tenait fermement l'échelle, conscient que Ginny pouvait à tout moment perdre l'équilibre, d'autant plus que son ventre rebondi l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle monte, mais elle avait insisté, et de Drago ne s'était pas senti le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ginny avait retrouvé le sourire, mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle appréhendait l'échéance de sa grossesse, et repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit la voyante.

Egoïstement, Drago ne voulait pas être celui qui effacerait le sourire sur son visage poupin.

—Ginny ! s'exclama Harry en entrant dans le grand salon. Descends de là tout de suite !

Le cri de son mari déstabilisa la future maman qui se retourna et perdit immédiatement l'équilibre, entraînée par le poids de son ventre. Tout se passa très vite : Harry avança de quelques pas, mais il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Drago fut vif, il tendit les bras et réceptionna la jeune femme avec douceur.

—Ca ne va pas la tête ! s'écria Ginny alors que Drago la reposait au sol.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas menaçant et pointa un doigt sur le torse de Potter qui avait pâli et semblait avoir vécu mille morts.

—Pour qui tu te prends, Harry Potter ? Qui t'as donné le droit de me donner des ordres ? Et en criant en plus ! Si je suis tombée, c'est de ta faute !

Sa voix stridente fit frissonner Drago qui remerciait le ciel de ne pas être à la place de Potter. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé avoir Ginny Weasley à dos. Cette dernière continuait de lancer des regards noirs à son mari qui, hébété, se contenta de s'excuser mollement.

—Pardon, Gin, j'ai juste eu peur.

—Je m'en fiche ! Ne recommence plus.

—Très bien, soupira Harry en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Ginny fit volte-face et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Harry ne put le voir, parce qu'elle tournait le dos, mais Ginny adressa un petit clin d'œil amusé à Drago accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Cette fille rendrait dingue le plus sage et le plus patient des hommes. Mais Drago devait reconnaître que Potter ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Le reste de la journée, Harry se montra très attentionné envers Ginny et Drago eut presque pitié de lui. S'il avait su qu'en réalité, elle s'était moquée de lui, le Survivant aurait sans doute agi autrement. Au lieu de cela, il fut mené à la baguette de longues heures durant.

C'était une journée particulièrement remplie, car il s'agissait de la veille de noël. Ce jour-là, Molly avait décrété que tout devrait être parfait. Ils avaient donc tous reçu des instructions précises. Drago et Ron étaient de corvée de vaisselle. A force de vivre à quinze sous ce toit, elle avait tendance à s'accumuler, et même si la magie faisait des miracles, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle à un moment ou l'autre.

—Avant, il y avait un elfe de maison pour faire ça, grogna Ron en rangeant une pile d'assiette dans le vaisselier.

—Où est-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Drago.

En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Kreatur. Depuis son retour, deux mois plus tôt, il ne s'était pas posé la question, mais à présent que Ron posait la question, il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis son départ, plus d'un an plus tôt.

—Mort, répondit Ron sans la moindre once de compassion. Il y a six mois. Harry a refusé de le remplacer, il dit qu'on s'en sort très bien tous seuls.

—Il doit le regretter maintenant, ta mère l'a chargé de récurer les toilettes.

Ron eut un petit rire moqueur, tandis que Drago affichait un rictus.

—Même le grand Potter n'échappe pas au ménage, ajouta Drago en rangeant les couverts.

Ils continuèrent à se moquer du chef de la résistance sans aucune vergogne, savourant le plaisir de voir qu'il était logé à la même enseigne. Quoi qu'on pût en dire, si Potter était la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, Molly Weasley était très certainement à la tête de la maison des Blacks, alors même qu'elle n'y vivait pas.

—Les garçons ? les garçons ? RON ! DRAGO !

La voix impatiente de Molly retentit dans le couloir. Les interpellés sortirent de la cuisine et rejoignirent Molly dans le hall d'entrée.

—Les invités vont commencer à arriver, vous les accueillerez et leur montrerez leurs chambres.

Après plongeurs, Ron et Drago étaient devenus des majordomes. En repensant à Harry, Drago se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire, et il se contenta d'acquiescer. Molly remonta rapidement à l'étage, assurant qu'elle devait encore passer un coup de balais au dernier étage, et bientôt, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall.

Cette année-là, Noël serait sans doute une merveilleuse fête. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été conviées à l'évènement avaient prévu de dormir une nuit au Square Grimmaurd, afin que tout le monde assiste au déballage des cadeaux le lendemain matin. S'en suivrait alors un véritable festin et sans doute une crise de foie.

La sonnette retentit toutes les cinq minutes pendant une heure. Ce fut d'abord Pansy et Blaise qui entrèrent, les bras chargés de cadeaux, puis Neville et Luna, McGonagall, Percy et son épouse, Audrey, Charlie l'éternel célibataire, puis Bill et Fleur, ainsi que leurs deux merveilleuses petites filles. La plus jeune, une petite tornade rousse qui ressemblait énormément à Ginny, s'appelait Dominique et était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Drago deux mois plus tôt. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle avait une force et une volonté telle que chacun se pliait à ses moindres désirs.

—Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

—Salut Mini !

—Et moi, s'exclama Ron, vexé. Tu ne viens pas embrasser ton oncle préféré ?

La petite fille déposa un baiser bruyant et légèrement humide sur le nez de Drago avant de se tourner vers Ron qu'elle embrassa rapidement. Elle ne s'attarda pas et suivit sa grande sœur, Victoire, qui s'était déjà lancée à la recherche de Ted Lupin dans les méandres de la vieille demeure de Sirius Black.

Tout le monde était là. A tous les gens que Drago et Ron avaient accueilli s'ajoutaient les résidents permanents de la demeure : Georges, Harry et Ginny, Remus et son fils, Hermione et le docteur Apollyon.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut très simple. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Molly de ne cuisiner qu'un énorme plat de pâtes, mais elle était tellement débordée par les préparatifs du repas de noël, qui aurait lieu le lendemain, que personne ne lui en tenu compte. D'autant plus que les pâtes de Mrs. Weasley valaient leur pesant d'or.

Peu à peu, la table se vida. Les parents allèrent coucher leurs enfants, et ne redescendirent pas, si bien que très vite, il ne resta à la table que Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Georges et Ron.

Ron déboucha une vieille bouteille d'hydromel, tandis que Ginny faisait chauffer du thé, et les amis se turent un long moment pour déguster ces quelques minutes de quiétude. Le ventre plein, heureux d'être réunis, chacun savourait cet instant. Personne ne l'avait vraiment dit, mais ce Noël serait bien différent du précédent.

Drago était revenu, vivant et en forme, malgré le drame qu'il avait vécu. Blaise et Pansy, ses deux meilleurs amis, n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour lui, ni à se demander si leur ami passait noël seul. Les autres quant à eux, étaient heureux de voir qu'Hermione aussi avait changé, depuis l'année précédente. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais elle communiquait avec ses yeux mordorés et ses sourires rassurants. Elle marchand de plus en plus et on avait espoir qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait été autrefois.

—Ca va être un sacré Noël, marmonna Georges en avalant une gorge d'hydromel.

Ron acquiesça et soupira d'aise.

—Faut dire que l'année dernière, c'était pas génial, grogna-t-il.

—Parce que je n'étais pas là, Weasley ? J'ai toujours su que vous ne pouviez pas vous amuser sans moi.

Un petit rire secoua l'assemblée, tandis que Ron jetait des miettes de pain à la figure de Drago.

—Tu étais, où d'ailleurs, il y a un an ? demanda Blaise à Drago.

—Non, tu étais où pendant un an ? rectifia Pansy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette année d'absence. Par pudeur, et peut-être pour ne pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, personne, pas même Pansy dont la réputation de commère n'était plus à faire, n'avait osé le lui demander. Et lui-même n'avait pas abordé le sujet, alors chacun s'était contenté d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Sentant que le moment était venu d'en dire un peu plus sur son excursion, Drago soupira et prit du courage en avalant une dernière gorgée d'hydromel.

—Je n'ai rien fais de particulier, en fait, commença-t-il. Je suis parti, parce que je ne pouvais plus rester, c'est tout. La maison, le regard des autres, les souvenirs, tout me ramenait à Livia, alors j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester. Pour dire vrai, je n'étais pas sûr de revenir, mais on ne choisit pas vraiment son destin. Je suis d'abord allé aux États-Unis.

—L'Amérique ? répéta Pansy, surprise. Pourquoi ?

—Sais pas, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. J'étais attiré par ce pays, peut-être parce qu'il était aux antipodes de ma vie. Ils parlaient tous d'American Dream, alors je me suis dit que si j'avais des choses à vivres, des rêves à réaliser, ce serait sûrement là-bas. J'y suis resté quelques mois mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé ce que je cherchais. En fait, je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais, mais ça n'était pas aux Etats-Unis que je le trouverai. J'ai fait plusieurs états, le Wisconsin, l'Illinois, le Nevada, la Louisiane. Il y a une forte population sorcière à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et j'ai rencontré une fille, une sorte de chamane. Elle s'appelait Tituba. Elle m'a dit que ce que je cherchais était plus à l'est, en Asie.

—Elle savait ce que tu cherchais, mais pas toi ?

Ron semblait dubitatif.

—Je ne sais pas comment elle a su, mais le lendemain, elle m'avait convaincu de prendre le premier portoloin pour le Tibet. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, je me suis perdu dans un désert de neige, et des moines moldus m'ont recueilli. Mais leur chef, un vieux sage qui se faisait passer pour fou, était sorcier. Il avait quitté la civilisation pour ne faire qu'un avec la nature et retrouver un lien fraternel avec les moines dépourvus de pouvoir magique. J'y suis resté six mois. J'ai toujours été élevé dans le luxe et là, j'ai vécu dans le plus grand dénuement. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je cherchai la paix intérieure et que je ne l'atteindrai pas tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas d'une vengeance dont jamais réellement besoin, mais d'un monde en paix.

—Ce qui revient au même, puisque dans les deux cas, il faut se débarrasser de Voldemort, sourit Georges.

—Exact, mais j'ai compris au Tibet que tuer Voldemort ne serait pas que ma vengeance. Et j'en avais besoin. Parce que s'il n'avait agi que de vengeance, rien ne me retenait de me suicider après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Les mots de Drago étaient à la fois durs et tristes. Terrible à entendre, peut-être autant qu'à prononcer. Ginny avait les yeux brillants de larmes, ses hormones de femme enceinte devaient sûrement y être pour quelque chose, quant à Hermione, elle regardait obstinément Drago. Ses yeux mordorés trahissaient la colère, et sans comprendre comment, Drago réalisa qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir pensé une seule seconde à mettre fin à ses jours.

—Mais les choses ont changé, j'ai changé, expliqua Drago à Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques moins, le vieux moine m'a parlé du marchand d'âme. Il m'a dit qu'il n'en savait pas plus, parce que lui-même faisait confiance dans la nature pour s'occuper de son âme, mais que je trouverai des réponses dans le Livre des Âmes. C'était un livre très ancien, qui avait disparu depuis des siècles, mais dont la trace avait été perdue en Israël.

—Tu es donc parti en Israël, murmura Pansy, songeuse. Et tu as trouvé le livre ?

—Oui. Après des semaines à chercher, à suivre des pistes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, j'ai trouvé. A force de pot de vins, on m'a indiqué que la pègre locale avait le livre en sa possession. Je ne pensais pas que ça suffirait, mais j'ai dilapider une grande partie de mon héritage et ils m'ont donné le livre, à condition que je reste sur le territoire. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, puisqu'une fois le livre en main, j'ai pris le premier portoloin pour Londres.

—C'est malin, on va avoir la mafia israélite sur le dos, s'exclama Blaise.

—Tu me prends pour qui, Zabini ? sourit Drago. C'était des moldus, et j'ai laissé une copie identique dans la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle je dormais avant de partir. S'ils ont appris que j'ai quitté le pays, ils ont dû rechercher ma trace et tomber sur le livre. Ils n'ont dû y voir que du feu.

—Tu as cherché ce livre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il contenait finalement, dit Harry en le regardant d'un regard perçant. Qu'est-ce que tu attendais vraiment ?

Drago baissa les yeux sur son verre vide. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, et il aurait préféré l'éviter. Sous sa barbe broussailleuse, ses joues se mirent à rosirent.

—Quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, après la mort de Liv', j'ai senti mon âme se briser. Avant même de penser à Voldemort, je me suis dit que cette magie de l'âme pourrait ressouder la mienne. C'était le côté égoïste de mon chagrin, j'imagine. Et puis j'ai rapidement compris que si le marchand d'âme pouvait ressouder mon âme, il pourrait en faire de même avec celle de Voldemort et alors, il serait facile pour notre cher Potter de mettre un terme à la vie de Tom Jedusor.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Il était difficile de savoir combien Drago avait souffert et nul ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir d'abord pensé à lui dans de telles circonstances. Les révélations de Drago laissèrent tout le monde pensif, et bientôt l'horloge magique sonna deux heures du matin.

—On devrait aller se coucher, déclara Ginny. Dominique m'a promis d'être levée à l'aube pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Cette touche d'humour mit du baume au cœur à toute la table, qui se vida peu à peu. Harry aida Ginny à se lever et ils allèrent se coucher les premiers, suivis par Blaise et Pansy. Ron et Georges se disputaient pour savoir qui prendre sa douche en premier – ils avaient leur propre chambre mais devaient partager une salle de bain.

Hermione se leva à son tour. Doucement, en s'aidant de la table pour trouver son équilibre. Elle ne se déplaçait presque plus en fauteuil roulant, mais il lui fallait toujours un peu de temps pour lancer ses jambes et les remettre en marche. Drago se leva rapidement et en quelques enjambées, il était à côté d'elle.

—Puis-je ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit un bras de gentleman, et Hermione, après l'avoir jaugé de longues secondes, le prit avec délicatesse. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre respective. Monter les marches était encore quelque chose de fastidieux pour Hermione, et Drago se montra patient. Arrivé à la dixième marche cependant, Hermione manqua de perdre l'équilibre et il la rattrapa in extremis. C'était la seconde fois de la journée qu'il avait une fille dans ses bras, songea-t-il.

N'ayant pas le cœur à reposer Hermione par terre – et surtout désireux de rejoindre lui-même son lit, Drago la porta délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ne le remercia pas, mais la légère pression qu'elle exerça sur l'avant-bras de Drago avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce lui confirma qu'elle l'aurait fait, si sa voix l'avait bien voulu. Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Hermione, Drago quitta la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Dr. Apollyon. Celui-ci était dans son pyjamas de soie mauve, et était si proche de la chambre que Drago aurait parié sa baguette qu'il était en train d'écouter aux portes.

—Je venais vérifier si Hermione était venue se coucher, expliqua-t-il.

—Parce qu'elle a un couvre-feu ?

—Non mais son corps a besoin de se reposer et il est de mon devoir de guérisseur de…

—Ouais, c'est ça, le coupa Drago. Bonne nuit Doc'.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le corps d'Hermione – qu'il semblait chérir un peu trop – Drago laissa Ange en plan au milieu du palier et regagna sa propre chambre. Son lit tiède et douillet l'accueillit avec tant de douceur qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond avant même d'avoir retiré ses chaussures.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par des cris et des rires. Les trois enfants de la maison avaient décidé, à près de sept heures du matin, qu'il était grand temps que les grandes personnes se lèvent. Leurs parents les avaient si remarquablement bien élevés, qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient ouvrir leurs cadeaux sans que chacun ne soit pleinement réveillé. Ils frappèrent à toutes les portes, en criant :

—RASSEMBLEMENT ! CADEAUX CADEAUX CADEAUX ! RASSEMBLEMENT.

La petite voix fluette de Dominique surpassait les autres. Sa sœur et elle croyaient encore dur comme fer au Père Noël, quant à Teddy, il avait compris le mensonge des adultes, mais sa maturité était telle qu'il avait compris qu'il se devait, à son tour, de garder le secret.

Drago se leva péniblement et se dirigea d'un pas traînant dans le salon, où un immense sapin avait été érigé. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux encore fatigués firent sourire Hermione, déjà installée sur le canapé. Quand il croisa son regard, il se sentit légèrement vexé. Il vint quand même prendre place à côté d'elle avant de la détailler du regard.

—Pourquoi tu es aussi radieuse et moi aussi… minable ? grogna-t-il.

—Parce que c'est noël.

Bien sûr Hermione n'avait pas parlé, mais elle avait articulé ces quelques mots en silence, si bien que Drago en perçut le sens sans même entendre sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de communiquer avec lui de la sorte. Il l'avait déjà vu faire une fois ou deux avec Ginny, mais elle ne le faisait que très rarement.

Drago ne se souvenait plus de la voix d'Hermione. C'était étrange, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était douce, ou stridente, basse ou haute, mélodieuse ou posée. Il espérait qu'un jour, il l'entendrait à nouveau.

Le salon se remplit peu à peu, et Drago eut la satisfaction de voir que Potter et Weasley étaient aussi minables que lui au réveil. Ginny, quant à elle, était rayonnante. Un teint de pêche et des yeux pétillants, c'était comme si elle avait dormi douze heures, et non pas cinq comme c'était le cas.

Ange fut le dernier à entrer dans la pièce, et se yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione et Drago et son visage se renfrogna. Il vint tout même prendre place sur le fauteuil le plus proche de sa patiente, à qui il adressa un sourire enjôleur.

—Tout le monde est là ? s'exclama Victoire. On peut ouvrir les cadeaux, papa ?

—Oui chérie, sourit Bill en lançant un regard amusé à Dominique qui avait déjà un énorme paquet sur les genoux.

Les trois enfants avaient été gâtés par tout le monde. Pansy avait offert des déguisements hors de prix mais magnifiques à chacun d'entre eux : Ted devint un pirate, Victoire, une princesse et Dominique une petite fée.

—J'ai hésité avec la citrouille, murmura Pansy à Drago en riant.

On laissa les enfants à leurs dizaines de cadeaux, et Harry s'improvisa très rapidement père noël. Il distribua ses cadeaux à chacun. Drago se retrouva avec un tas de cadeaux conséquent, chose à laquelle il ne s'était clairement pas attendu.

Ginny et Harry lui avaient offert un magnifique manteau de laine, et Ron avait parfait l'ensemble avec des gants et une écharpe d'un vert bouteille magnifique. Comme chaque année, Pansy lui avait offert son flacon de parfum préféré. C'était une tradition qu'ils avaient, tous les deux. Chacun offrait à l'autre son parfum et les autres avaient interdiction de le faire à leur place. Blaise, lui, avait opté pour une chaîne en or blanc.

—Un bijou ? demanda Drago surpris.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire en coin.

—J'ai vu que tu portais ton alliance autour du cou, suspendu à un vieux cordon. Cet anneau mérite bien une chaîne en or, non ?

Drago sentit son cœur se pincer. Blaise était son meilleur ami. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment des choses intimes, par pudeur, mais il avait l'œil, et sans avoir à demander quoi que ce soit, il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal.

Les cadeaux s'enchaînèrent, ainsi que les remerciements. Quand il arriva à son dernier paquet, Drago découvrit une petite carte signée Hermione. Surpris, il défit délicatement le ruban qui entourait le paquet et découvrir à l'intérieur un petit objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il devait mesurer une dizaine de centimètre, et à son extrémité, trois lames tranchantes étincelaient.

Drago le regarda un long moment avant de lever la tête et de croiser le regard d'Hermione qui souriait, visiblement très amusée.

—C'est un rasoir, expliqua Harry en s'approcha de lui.

—Un rasoir ?

Ça ne lui disait rien de plus.

—C'est un objet que les moldus utilise pour ses raser. Je crois qu'Hermione essaye de te faire passer un message.

Drago regarda encore une fois le petit objet. Il se passa une main sur la barbe et la gratta longuement avant de lever à nouveau les yeux. Hermione le regardait toujours avec une moue moqueuse. Il s'en approcha en silence et s'installa à nouveau à côté d'elle.

—Très drôle, Granger. Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Il déposa un petit paquet sur ses genoux. Lui aussi avait pensé à elle, et il avait mis du temps à trouver le cadeau idéal. Hermione le déballa doucement, et bientôt, elle se retrouva avec un dictaphone magique dans les mains. Le petit objet servait généralement à s'enregistrer, et lorsque vous aviez besoin de le réécouter, il ressortait exactement ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Hermione leva la tête surprise. C'était un cadeau tellement étrange. On n'offre pas quelque chose pour enregistrer sa voix à une muette. Mais elle sembla comprendre le message avant même que Drago n'ai à lui expliquer. Sans crier gare, elle se jeta à son cou et le serra de ses petits bras frêles.

—Parce que tu reparleras un jour, Hermione. Et que tu auras besoin de ça, tellement tu auras de choses à dire.

L'étreinte d'Hermione se resserra davantage autour de son cou, et Drago eut un petit sourire. De ses bras puissants il enveloppa Hermione à son tour, et leur accolade se prolongea de longues secondes. C'était comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Finalement, ils s'étaient fait un peu le même cadeau, un petit objet pour redevenir ce qu'ils étaient, avant tout ça. Est-ce que c'était cela, être connecté ? être sur la même longueur d'onde ? Sûrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, avant que chacun ne soit appelé ailleurs.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bon, certes, le chapitre de noël ne correspond pas à notre mois d'avril actuel, mais j'aime toujours autant écrire des chapitres de noël (je crois qu'il y en a dans toutes mes fictions d'ailleurs, sans parler de ma fiction Les Anges de Noël, qui est carrément une fiction noël mdr). J'espère donc que ça vous a plu. On sait maintenant ce qu'a fait Drago pendant cette année absence et on assiste clairement à un rapprochement entre lui et Hermione. Peu à peu, ils prennent conscience de cette connexion qui existe entre eux._

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous réserve une super surprise pour le chapitre suivant, je vous laisse deviner haha. Allez, je vous dis à ce week end et en attendant, portez-vous bien !_


	7. Une touche d'espoir

_Chaud devant ! Le 7_ _ème_ _chapitre est là ! Bon, je sais qu'en général je poste le samedi, mais pour le coup, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi hier, alors me voilà aujourd'hui pour votre plus grand plaisir (si si !) C'est un chapitre qui, je pense va vous faire plaisir, et qui a toute son importance, même si l'intrigue du marchand d'âme, elle-même, n'évolue pas énormément._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie toutes les lectrices mais aussi les personnes (moins nombreuses !) qui ont pris la peine de commenter. Vous êtes vraiment adorables et vos mots me touchent énormément._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oh, les larmes aux yeux ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand tu as lu la Vie est une chienne alors ! Je suis contente que tu trouves le récit de Drago logique, car c'est le plus important, je trouve, la cohérence. Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre qui je pense va te plaire !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Oh merci, ça me touche. Ahah, je crois que Drago est l'homme de la vie de beaucoup de femmes. Merci de me suivre en tout cas, voici la suite._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ca fait toujours du bien, Noël ! En effet, c'est clairement une fic qui n'est pas basée sur une quelconque tension entre les personnages. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: J'en suis ravie ! Ahah Ange est bizarre, c'est vrai, mais on l'est tous un peu non ? Ton commentaire me touche en tout cas, alors merci mille fois._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ahah, merci ! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien parfois, mais point trop n'en faut !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

—TROIS DEUX UN ! BONNE ANNEE !

Des cris retentirent dans la vieille demeure des Blacks. Qui aurait cru que cette maison, autrefois si sombre, entourée de secrets et de magie noire, deviendrait un jour le berceau de tant de joie, de rires et de cris d'enfants. Sirius aurait été ravi de voir que cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe était devenue un abri, un refuge, et malgré tout, un havre de paix au milieu de ce monde de guerre.

Dans le grand salon, encore paré des décorations de noël, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Deux-mille six, déjà.

La musique assourdissante se mêlait aux cris de joie, et chacun embrassa son voisin, se promettant une année meilleure, et peut être même une victoire.

Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Drago porta sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres. C'était la sixième année qu'il célébrait en tant que membre de l'Ordre, membre de la résistance. Et chaque année, c'était la même chose : on espérait que ce serait la dernière à célébrer dans le secret, que cette fois-ci, ils parviendraient à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres.

La nuit de la Saint Sylvestre était peut-être la seule où tous les espoirs étaient permis. Même Drago, de nature pessimiste, s'octroyait le droit de croire qu'il s'agissait de la bonne. L'espoir renaissait en chacun d'entre eux depuis des mois déjà, et au fond de lui, il espérait que tous leurs efforts ne seraient pas mis à mal, comme c'était toujours le cas.

—Bonne année, Drago ! s'exclama Ginny.

Elle se suspendit à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Comme le ferait une mère, ou une sœur protectrice. Sa main fraîche s'attarda sur sa joue, tandis que ses yeux brillants croisaient son regard plus morose.

—Je suis heureuse que tu sois là cette année.

—Moi aussi, Gin. Bonne année à toi aussi.

Drago déposa à son tour un baiser au sommet du crâne de Ginny, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré en Angleterre et qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il osa poser une main légère sur le ventre rebondi de son ami. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et s'adressa à l'enfant à naître avec une voix douce que peu de monde lui connaissait.

—Bonne année à toi aussi, fillette.

Ginny rayonnait. Elle posa une main sur celle de Drago, et exerça une légère pression pour la décaler légèrement. A l'endroit où reposait sa main, Drago sentit un petit coup et une bosse se former sous ses doigts.

—Je crois qu'elle te souhaite une bonne année à toi aussi, rit Ginny.

Elle s'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de main, et rejoignit sa mère qui lui tendait les bras.

Drago resta un moment immobile, regardant sa main d'un air songeur. Par pudeur, il n'avait jamais osé toucher le ventre de Ginny. C'était ce que l'on faisait souvent aux femmes enceinte, mais il l'avait vu un jour s'exaspérer de tous ces gens qui osaient la toucher comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ces indésirables, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il se sentait étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le bébé bouge contre sa main. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit le ventre de sa femme, et non pas celui de son amie. Que ce soit son enfant, à lui. Drago secoua légèrement la tête. C'était la nouvelle année, il était inutile de se plonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux ou la vie hypothétique qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Toujours légèrement à l'écart, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Les gens s'étaient remis à danser, à se dandiner et à rire. Blaise et Pansy s'étaient lancés dans une danse endiablée, une sorte de Rock acrobatique qui n'allait pas du tout avec la musique de slow qui retentissait dans la pièce.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione avait délaissé définitivement son fauteuil roulant et dansait lentement dans les bras d'Ange. Drago les regarda tanguer et évoluer doucement au milieu de la piste. La sorcière avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son médecin qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Ils avaient l'air d'être dans leur bulle.

—Le Doc a une touche, on dirait.

Drago se retourna et vit que Georges s'était approché de lui. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et lui asséna une tape dans le dos.

—Bonne année, vieux. On est content que tu sois là.

—Ouais, Ginny m'a dit pareil.

Il y eut un silence.

—Elle a été très affectée par ton départ, tu sais.

—Gin ?

—Hermione.

Drago arqua un sourcil. Hermione avait été affectée par son départ ? Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais jamais avant son kidnapping, Drago et Hermione n'avaient eu de véritable relation amicale. Ils se supportaient, se montraient cordial l'un envers l'autres, mais aucun lien comme celui qu'il avait avec Ginny ou Pansy ne s'était tissé entre Drago et Hermione.

On pouvait dire que les choses avaient changé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais une connexion très forte s'était créé entre eux. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, le psychomage avait sûrement raison : le fait qu'ils aient tout deux perdu quelque chose en même temps les avait indéniablement rapprochés.

—Quand j'ai voulu danser avec Hermione, Apollyon m'a littéralement assassiné du regard, se moqua Georges en avalant une gorgée de champagne.

—J'ai du mal à cerner ce type, confia Drago, les yeux rivés sur le médecin.

—Ouais, c'est le cas de tout le monde. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant, et puis on lui doit beaucoup, il a vraiment aidé Hermione.

—C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

—Mais elle n'a jamais fait autant de progrès que depuis que tu es rentré.

Drago resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment où Georges voulait en venir, pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ni comment, cette révélation lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était une drôle de sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps : celle de se sentir utile.

Georges n'ajouta rien, et finit par s'éloigner à son tour pour aller danser avec Hazel. Drago avait passé la soirée à l'éviter, mais il avait senti son regard sur lui à de nombreuses reprises.

Quand la dernière goutte de champagne fut avalée, Drago s'approcha de la piste de danse et vint se mêler à la foule.

—Mr Malefoy nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous ? s'exclama Pansy en souriant.

Elle avait le souffle court d'avoir trop dansé et les joues roses d'avoir trop bu. Pourtant, elle était ravissante, comme toujours. Il émanait d'elle une classe inégalable, son chignon impeccable et son port de tête altier faisaient d'elle une véritable reine. Blaise la dévorait du regard, d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis de Drago s'étaient toujours tournés autour. Il savait qu'il leur arrivait de passer des nuits ensemble et de sortir comme le ferait un véritable couple, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment avoué devant Drago. Ce dernier les soupçonnait d'ailleurs de se taire davantage depuis qu'il était devenu veuf, dans l'espoir, sans doute, de ne pas lui faire de peine. Pourtant, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de marier ses deux meilleurs amis.

—Arrête, Pansy, tu vas le faire fuir. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'il ne sait pas danser, ajouta Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

—La ferme Zabini, c'est moi qui t'ai appris la valse quand tu voulais inviter Greengrass au bal de noël en quatrième année.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et se détourna rapidement, mais Drago aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. Pansy était hilare, et, derrière elle, Hermione, toujours dans les bras de Ange, souriait-elle aussi. Elle avait dû entendre leur conversation, car elle regardait Blaise d'un air attendri.

—Tu devrais aller sauver Granger, son guérisseur ne l'a pas lâchée depuis une demi-heure, elle doit avoir mal aux pieds, la pauvre, murmura Pansy à l'oreille de Drago.

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur et s'approcha lentement du couple que formait Hermione et Ange. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule du médicomage et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite.

—C'est très impoli de monopoliser l'une des plus belles femmes de la soirée.

Ange le regarda de haut en bas et répondit d'un ton légèrement condescendant qui fit hérisser les poils de Drago.

—Pas quand on est le plus bel homme de la soirée.

Drago ne sut si Ange plaisantait ou non, mais dans le doute, il préféra exploser de rire. Apollyon sembla vexé, et s'arrêta juste assez pour permettre à Drago de passer une main sur la taille d'Hermione.

—Puis-je ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais après l'avoir jaugé du regard, elle délaça légèrement ses bras du cou d'Apollyon pour se tourna vers Drago. Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à son médecin, qui préféra s'éloigner en fulminant, tandis que Drago passait à son tour ses deux bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme.

—Si je t'ai sauvé d'un enfer innommable, cligne deux-fois des yeux, murmura Drago en se penchant à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Celle-ci fut secouée d'un hoquet, et soudain, son rire cristallin retentit. Un rire fin et doux, un rire qui laissait s'échapper sa voix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Légèrement enroué, un peu rauque, mais un rire sincère.

Autour d'eux, tous les invités avaient été témoins de ce spectacle si surprenant. Hermione venait de rire pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà souri, plus d'une fois, mais jamais son rire n'avait retenti dans cette maison, depuis son retour au Square Grimmaurd.

Drago cessa légèrement de danser et la regarda d'un air ébahi. Même Hermione semblait surprise. Personne ne fit rien, mais du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Harry et Ron se jeter un regard et échanger une sourire. C'était un magnifique cadeau, peut-être même la preuve que l'espoir n'était pas vain.

Peu à peu, chacun reprit ses occupations et Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Hermione. Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux, mais quand leur regard se croisa, elle cligna deux fois des yeux.

—J'en étais sûr, grogna-t-il avec satisfaction.

Hermione lui donna une légère tape sur le bras, avant de se laisser doucement aller contre lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et c'était reposant de pouvoir se laisser guider.

Ils dansèrent comme ça de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago sente les jambes de Hermione flancher légèrement. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la souleva légèrement par la taille pour lui éviter de porter tout son poids.

Il était sur le point de lui proposer d'aller s'assoir et de boire un verre quand la voix de Ginny retentit dans la pièce.

—Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle. Harry, je crois que…Le bébé arrive !

S'en suivit une agitation exceptionnelle. Molly courait dans tous les sens en donnant des ordres à Harry qui semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements, Ron et Georges portèrent leur sœur jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Ange et un de ses collègues se précipitaient à leur suite.

Les heures qui suivirent parurent bien longue à ceux qui restèrent, cette-nuit-là. Les invités étaient tous partis, comprenant que ce genre d'évènements se célébraient en famille, si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt que la famille Weasley, Hermione et Drago dans le grand salon.

Hermione s'endormit rapidement, la tête sur les genoux de Ron, tandis que Molly préparait du thé pour tout le monde. La mère de famille s'inquiétait pour sa petite dernière, son unique fille, mais s'impatientait aussi de rencontrer sa nouvelle petite fille. La troisième après Victoire et Dominique.

—Vous vous rendez-compte, dit-elle, émue. Mon premier et mon dernier enfant sont tous les deux parents. Et que des filles ! A croire que j'ai trop fait de garçons.

—Les filles c'est pire, soupira Ron d'un air tragique.

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et toi, quand vas-tu enfin te trouver une fiancée ?

—Maman… grogna Ron. C'est la guerre, c'est pas facile de trouver le temps de draguer.

—Ginny s'est bien mariée elle.

—Oui mais elle connaissait Harry avant la guerre.

Molly n'eut pas l'air convaincue, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de servir une tasse de thé à chacun. La nuit fut terriblement longue. Elle était déjà bien entamée quand Ginny avait perdu les eaux, si bien que lorsque le jour se leva, elle n'avait toujours pas accouché. Ange descendait régulièrement pour leur donner des nouvelles, et quand il revint à huit heures du matin, il confirma que c'était éminent.

A huit heure quarante-cinq, des cris retentirent enfin. Le cri strident et caractéristique d'un nouveau-né, un cri d'espoir. Harry descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais la joie qu'on lisait sur son visage dépassait tout le reste. Il pleurait derrière ses lunettes embuées.

—Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que tout le monde l'entourait. Elle ressemble à Ginny, mais je crois qu'elle a mes yeux.

—Félicitations, Harry, dit Arthur Weasley en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Lui aussi avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Chacun félicita chaleureusement Harry, qui termina avec Hermione qui s'était suspendue à son cou avec bonheur.

On mit une tasse de café dans les mains du nouveau papa, et celui-ci la leva comme s'il s'était agi d'une coupe de champagne et s'écria, fier :

—A Noa Molly Lily Potter. Ma fille.

—A Noa ! répondirent en chœur, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Harry leur annonça qu'il y retournait, et qu'il fallait laisser Ginny dormir un peu, mais que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, chacun pourrait venir admirer la huitième merveille du monde. Comme c'était souvent le cas dans la tradition sorcière, une grand dîner serait organisé le soir-même avec la famille et les amis du couples, pour célébrer cette naissance.

La maison somnola toute la journée. Ses résidents n'avaient presque pas dormi depuis la veille, si bien que chacun vaqua à ses occupations : sieste, repos, lecture au calme dans la bibliothèque. Quand la nuit tomba ce soir-là, et que tous les invités furent à nouveau réunis, Ginny descendit de l'infirmerie, sa fille dans les bras.

Drago n'était monté la voir, il savait que toute la famille Weasley y était allée, et il n'avait pas voulu la déranger davantage. Quand il la vit descendre cependant, il s'approcha doucement et posa ses yeux clairs sur le visage de poupée de la jolie Noa. Potter avait raison, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais ses grands yeux verts appartenaient effectivement à Harry et à sa propre mère.

—Salut fillette, souffla Drago en caressa du revers du doigt le front soyeux du nourrisson. Elle est magnifique.

—Oui ! s'exclama Ginny, rayonnante de bonheur. C'est la plus belle de toutes les petites filles.

—Heureusement qu'elle tient de sa mère.

Drago sourit et s'écarta légèrement, pour laisser place à la tempête Molly qui ne se laissait pas de regarder sa nouvelle petite fille. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était le portrait craché de Ginny au même âge, même si évidemment, il y avait aussi de nombreux traits de Harry. Elle semblait plus dire cela pour ne pas vexer Harry, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il regardait sa femme et sa fille avec les yeux brillants, il souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce tableau. S'il partageait le bonheur des Potter, il devait admettre qu'une part infime de son âme jalousait cette joie, enviait cette famille que rien n'avait désuni.

Drago regagna la grande table que Molly avait dressé, et s'attabla à côté de Georges.

—Tu ne vas pas voir ta nièce ? demanda Drago.

—Oh tu sais, j'ai toujours du mal avec les bébés. Trop fragiles, tu vois ? Mais à partir du moment où elle saura marcher, j'en ferai une véritable machine de guerre, comme ses cousines. Les farces et attrapes n'auront plus aucun secret pour la petite Noa.

—Ginny est au courant ?

—Tu plaisantes ? Je tiens à la vie, tu sais ?

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des éclats de rire venaient de retentir près de la porte.

Deux jeunes femmes se tenaient là et se lançaient des regards complices. L'une d'entre elle n'était autre que la jolie Hazel, quant à la seconde, Drago ne tarda pas à la reconnaître. C'était Mona, la diseuse de bonne aventure que Drago et Ginny avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait-là ? il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une moldue, et voilà qu'elle était là et qu'elle semblait très bien connaître Hazel.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de la table et saluèrent l'assemblée. Quand elles s'approchèrent de Drago, celui-ci leur lança un regard méfiant.

—Salut Drago ! s'exclama Hazel en l'apercevant. Je te présente ma sœur, Desdemona.

Desdemona n'était plus enveloppée de châles et semblait beaucoup moins inquiétante, quand elle n'était pas éclairée par des lumières tamisées. C'était une grande brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, à la peau très pâle. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hazel, mais celle-ci leur avait affirmé que ses sœurs triplets n'étaient pas du tout comme elle.

—On s'est déjà vu, grogna Drago en fixant Desdemona.

Elle souriait d'un air entendu.

—Vraiment ? sourit Hazel, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.

—Ouais. Dans la roulotte dans laquelle elle se fait passer pour une médium.

Hazel jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et éclata de rire.

—Oui c'est un passe-temps comme un autre non ?

—Si effrayer les femmes enceintes est un passe-temps, je pense que ta sœur devrait en changer.

Hazel lui adressa un petit sourire, tandis que Desdemona se moquait presqu'ouvertement de lui.

—Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais une sorcière ? demanda Drago à la pseudo medium.

—Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

La voix calme et basse de Desdemona était très différente de celle, haut perchée et chantante de sa sœur. L'une était solaire, l'autre plus sombre, plus lunaire. Si on ne lui avait pas dit, Drago n'aurait jamais pensé à ce que ces deux femmes soient réellement sœurs, des triplets, qui plus est.

L'ambiance s'était tendue entre les deux sorciers. Drago ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une femme pouvait annoncer les pires horreurs à une future maman, mais Desdemona ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, ni considérer qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules et de lui tendre une main.

—Ce n'est pas un jour pour se disputer, finit-elle par dire.

Drago avisa sa main tendue quelques secondes avant de renoncer à la serrer. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement d'avoir hanter les nuits de Ginny avec ses médisances. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, tandis que Hazel passait un bras sous celui de sa sœur.

—En effet, ajouta-t-elle. Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres, Mona. Tiens, voici Hermione Granger !

Hermione se tenait un peu plus loin, à côté de Ron et de Ted Lupin. Les deux sœurs s'éloignèrent de Drago pour se rapprocher d'elle, tout en chuchotant à voix basses. Il ne l'aurait pas parié, mais en tendant l'oreille, Drago crut entendre quelques bribes de leurs conversations. « Tu vas voir, c'est très intéressant. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Maudites. » Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais Drago eut la désagréable sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose.

La soirée se déroula malgré tout dans la bonne humeur. Desdemona semblait s'être excusée auprès de Ginny, lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses si elle savait à quel point cela la perturberait, et, baignant de son bonheur, la jeune maman passa l'éponge.

—Bienvenue dans le club très fermé des papas poules, s'exclama Bill en donnant une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry.

—Très fermé ? répéta Harry.

—Oui, on n'y entre pas comme on veut.

—Tu m'étonnes, grogna Ron. Bonjour les couches, les biberons, les cris.

—Ron ! s'indigna Molly.

—Quoi ? J'aime mes nièces, expliqua Ron. Mais justement parce que ce ne sont que mes nièces. J'aime les gâter, m'amuser avec elles, les faire rire. Et quand j'en ai marre, je les refile à leurs parents.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à part Molly qui secouait la tête d'un air désolé : à croire que son fils ne changerait jamais.

—Ron a raison, ajouta Georges. Il dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Désolé Harry.

Harry souriait, encore sur son petit nuage.

Comment en vouloir à Ron et Georges ? Les deux frères étaient si drôles et sincères qu'on ne pouvait les blâmer. Même Molly portait un regard tendre sur ses deux derniers fils. Depuis la mort de Fred, Georges s'était beaucoup rapproché de son frère cadet, et tous deux avaient développé une relation très forte. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mis d'accord sur le fait que Ron s'associerait à son frère pour reprendre la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, une fois la guerre terminée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que les cris de la petite Noa retentirent pour la première fois. Ginny se leva avec un biberon dans les mains et se précipita pour lui donner à manger, mais le nourrisson, capricieux, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

—Ange, est-ce que tu peux jeter un œil à Noa, je ne comprends pas, elle ne veut pas manger, dit Ginny, inquiète.

—C'est-à-dire que j'allais monter avec Hermione, et je…

—Je m'en charge, s'exclama Drago qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille. Occupe-toi du bébé, je vais aider Hermione à monter.

Le visage d'Ange exprimait une colère particulièrement difficile à réprimer, mais le sourire rassuré de Ginny sembla le dissuader à s'opposer à Drago. Ce dernier lui lança un petit sourire de défi, tellement puérile qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le bouscula légèrement. Drago baissa les yeux vers Hermione et effaça son sourire d'adolescent régi par les hormones, avant de lui tendre un bras et de l'aider à se relever.

Le manque de sommeil et les deux journées très chargées qu'ils venaient de passer avaient beaucoup fatigué Hermione qui avait des difficultés à avancer aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Drago l'emmena jusqu'aux escaliers, et comme il l'avait fait une première fois, passa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il la déposa sur le lit, et détourna les yeux quand elle commença à se déshabiller. Il avait déjà vu Ange faire, il fallait attendre qu'Hermione soit prête et dans son lit pour éteindre la lumière. Comme elle avait beaucoup de mal à utiliser la magie sans parole, il était plus facile pour elle que quelqu'un appuie sur l'interrupteur.

Quand Drago ne l'entendit plus bouger, il se tourna et la vit allongée dans son lit, les yeux presque clos.

—Bonne nuit, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il venait d'éteindre la lumière et était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit :

—Bonne nuit, Drago.

Surpris, il se retourna, mais dans la pénombre il ne vit que la silhouette allongée d'Hermione. Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé, pourtant, un doute s'insinua en lui quand il entendit le souffle apaisé et profond d'Hermione. Elle s'était déjà endormie.

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment parlé ? S'il ne se souvenait jusqu'ici plus de sa voix, à présent qu'il l'avait entendu à nouveau, il était persuadé de ne pas se tromper. Elle venait de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Et au fond de lui, Drago était heureux de savoir que ses premiers mots, les tout premiers depuis des mois, lui étaient destinés, à lui. Pas à Ange qui était son médecin, pas à Harry ou Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis. Non. A lui et à lui seul. C'était peut-être sa récompense de l'avoir sauvée, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévu, mais le fait était que c'était à lui qu'elle avait adressé ces quelques mots et Drago se sentit soudainement apaisé.

Il n'était pas revenu pour rien. S'il avait pu aider Hermione, de quelque manière que ce fut, c'était qu'il n'était pas rentré pour rien. Il l'avait sauvée, voilà plus d'un an, et à présent, elle recommençait à parler. Mais pour l'instant, il ne dirait rien à personne. Il attendrait qu'elle se décide, elle-même à s'adresser aux autres. Il concevrait ce secret aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle redeviendrait celle qu'elle était autre fois.

L'Ordre du Phénix portait bien son nom. Car il semblait que chacun que des membres, aussi blessés qu'ils furent, parvenait toujours à renaître de ses cendres.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Alors verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'insiste pour dire que tout est important dans ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous trouvez les mots d'hermione prématurés ? cohérents ? Je veux tout savoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre pour a plu. Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé sa voix, Hermione va être beaucoup moins effacée, plus présente. On découvre aussi l'une des triplets d'Hazel, haha. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis._

 _Je vous dis donc à mercredi pour le chapitre 8 ! Portez-vous bien, chers lecteurs._


	8. Les mots de trop

_Je vous poste ce huitième chapitre en vitesse avant de partir pour le week end de l'ascension. J'espère que vous allez en profiter et que le soleil sera par chez vous (il a promis d'être chez moi en tout cas !). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais comme toujours nécessaire. Enfin, je vous laisse le lire et on en rediscute en bas !_

 _En attendant je remercie comme toujours toutes les personnes qui ont lu mais encore plus celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter. Vous êtes mes petits anges gardiens, je vous remercie de laisser une trace de votre passage, vous illuminez mes journées !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Et oui, ca y est ça évolue haha. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas, et c'est vrai que Georges est perspicace haha. c'est comme ça que je le vois en tout cas. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **MMalfoy34**_ _: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu me suives dans cette aventure !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et oui ils se rapprochent même si on n'est clairement pas encore dans la romance. Ginny est une nouvelle maman pleine de joie et à mon sens, ce n'est pas une personne rancunière, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Drago veille au grain haha. Pour le flashback… you will see !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci, je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu. Et pour Noa… Je ne dis rien !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi construits et adorables. Je suis contente que ce prénom te plaise ! En effet Drago est un guérisseur né haha. Le calme avant la tempête ? Ahah, tu commences à me connaître on dirait !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Vous êtes déjà toutes inquiètes pour Noa mdr tu es sur la bonne piste en ce qui concerne Hermione et Drago mais je ne donne pas détail, sinon ça sert à rien que tu continues de lire haha. Merci pour ton commentaire adorable en tout cas (et laisse Angel tranquille mdr)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les recherches sur marchand d'âmes n'avançaient plus depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le mois de janvier commençait tout juste, et ils n'avaient trouvé aucun autre indice sur l'identité de ce mystérieux sorcier. Si chacun se doutait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une femme, il n'en restait pas moins que personne ne connaissait son nom, ni même l'endroit ou le pays ou la trouver. C'en était déprimant.

Drago tournait en rond. Harry et Ron étaient partis pour Israël la veille, pour tenter d'en apprendre d'avantage, pensant que Drago était peut-être passer à côté de quelque chose, et affirmant qu'ils avaient des contacts là-bas qui pourraient peut-être leur accorder leur aide. Drago avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour venir avec eux…

—Non, avait dit Potter d'un ton catégorique.

—Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Potter. Je viens, c'est tout.

—Et moi je te dis que tu ne viens pas.

Les deux hommes, aux caractères et aux tempéraments somme toute assez similaire, s'étaient jaugé du regard. Si leurs yeux avaient pu tuer, ils l'auraient sans doute fait dans l'instant. Ron était intervenu. Ce dernier avait beaucoup mûri au fil des années. La mort de son frère l'avait beaucoup affecté, et il avait peu à peu gagné le rôle de conciliateur.

—Eh, les gars, on se calme. Harry pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ce que tu m'as dit ?

—De quoi tu parles Weasley ? demanda Drago, décontenancé.

Harry avait détourné le regard, fulminant. Drago ignorait si c'était contre lui ou contre Ron. Ce dernier décida d'expliquer ce que son meilleur ami se refusait visiblement à dire.

—Harry veut que tu restes là au cas où il y aurait un problème. Ginny est encore un peu affectée par cette histoire de médium, même si on sait que ce n'était pas vraiment une diseuse de bonne aventure et elle serait … soulagée que tu restes.

C'était étrange d'entendre cela de la part de Ron. Malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Drago n'avait finalement eu aucun mal à s'entendre avec Weasley. S'il se disputait souvent avec Harry, Drago était en revanche beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Ron qui avait comme principale qualité de dire ce qu'il pensait sans jamais tourner autour du pot. La diplomatie de Potter, en revanche, l'empêchait d'être trop franc.

—Fallait le dire plus tôt, grogna finalement Drago.

—Tu crois que c'est facile ? répliqua Potter. De te demander de faire ce que je suis censé faire. Garder en sécurité ma femme et ma fille.

—C'est bon, Harry, tempéra Ron. On a compris. Ton rôle de chef de la résistance est aussi important que ton rôle de chef de famille. Mais on est là pour t'aider mon vieux.

Malgré tout, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre exactement Harry. Celui-ci était tiraillée entre son rôle de résistant et son rôle d'époux et de père, et ce jour-là il faisait passer l'Ordre du Phénix avant sa famille. C'était ce qu'avait fait Drago. Il avait fait passer son rôle d'agent double avant son épouse. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené. Peut-être que c'était de cela que Potter avait peur. Subir le même sort que lui.

Pourtant, si Harry confiait sa famille à Drago plutôt qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Il avait perdu Livia, et il mettrait tout en ordre pour ne pas perdre Ginny qui avait désormais une place importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Alors Harry et Ron étaient partis. Leur départ avait été déchirant, mais Ginny avait gardé la tête haute et s'était contentée de serrer les deux hommes de sa vie dans ses bras. Harry avait embrassé sa femme et sa fille, et les deux compères s'en étaient allés sans se retourner. Leur retour était prévu trois jours plus tard et Drago espérait que d'ici-là, rien ne viendrait perturber la quiétude du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Ils étaient partis au petit matin, le lendemain de la naissance de Noa. Ginny n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait passé la journée à trouver des moyens de s'occuper, baladant sa fille partout dans la maison. Elle était dans la cuisine quand Drago vint la rejoindre en début d'après-midi.

—Je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat, décréta-t-elle en le voyant arriver.

—Hm.

—Prends Noa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago tenait la petite Noa dans ses bras tandis que Ginny préparait un merveilleux gâteau au chocolat dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle cuisinait rarement, parce qu'elle disait ne pas aimer ça et que sa mère était de toute façon bien meilleure cuisinière. Mais quand elle se mettait derrière les fourneaux Ginny faisait de véritables merveilles. Drago avait toujours pensé que son tempérament indépendant et légèrement féministe avait toujours fait de Ginny une guerrière et pas une femme au foyer. Pourtant, pendant qu'elle émiettait le chocolat de sa baguette, elle fredonnait une comptine d'un air paisible.

—Gin, commença Drago d'une voix malassurée.

—Hm ?

—Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Ginny releva les yeux de son moule et observa Drago d'un air inquiet. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de se confier, et qu'il ressente le besoin de parler de quelque chose à Ginny pouvait éveiller certains soupçons.

—Accouche Malefoy.

—C'est Hermione… Hier soir, elle a parlé.

Ginny laissa tomber par inadvertance sa baguette dans la pâte à gâteau. Elle ne fit rien pour la récupérer, et regarda Drago avec des yeux ronds. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et finalement, ce furent ses yeux qui se mirent à briller de mille et unes étoiles de bonheur.

—C'est… commença-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

—Impossible, acheva une voix derrière Drago.

Il ne l'avait pas encore dans son champ de vision, mais il était déjà en colère contre le Dr. Apollyon. Drago avait horreur qu'on écoute aux portes, mais encore plus qu'on le traite de menteur. Il se retourna légèrement, juste à temps pour voir Ange s'approcher de Ginny et planter son regard dans celui de Drago, les poings sur les hanches.

—Tu me traites de menteur ?

—J'ai vu Hermione pour sa séance de kiné et elle n'a pas dit un mot.

Une petit sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Ainsi, Hermione n'avait pas pris la peine de parler à son médecin ? Drago avait toujours Noa dans les bras, mais celle-ci semblait s'endormir tranquillement, et bien malgré lui, elle l'apaisait.

—Et moi je te dis qu'elle a parlé, hier soir. Elle m'a souhaité une bonne nuit.

Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait récupéré sa baguette magique dans la pâte chocolatée et l'essayait à l'aide d'une serviette.

—C'est fantastique, s'écria-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête avec toi Ange ? Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps.

Apollyon se décomposa littéralement en entendant les mots de Ginny. Quant à Drago, il continuait à sourire un peu bêtement, trop heureux de voir la mine déconfite du guérisseur.

—Pas encore prête avec moi ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Mais enfin, je suis la personne avec qui elle passe le plus de temps depuis … depuis qu'il l'a ramenée ici.

Il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Drago et s'était contenté d'un signe de tête en sa direction. En temps normal, Drago aurait sans doute trouvé cela très impoli et l'aurait fait remarquer, mais pour l'heure, cette nouvelle l'enchantait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais un sentiment de fierté s'insinuait en lui comme une dose d'adrénaline. Hermione lui avait offert ses premiers mots depuis bien longtemps et voilà qu'elle restait muette avec Ange.

—Pourquoi Drago mentirait de toute façon ? demanda Ginny, sceptique.

—Parce… C'est un ancien mangemort !

—N'importe quoi, dit Ginny en éclatant de rire. C'était un agent double.

—Tu crois que vous êtes les seuls à savoir qu'il était Mangemort avant de rejoindre l'Ordre ? Avant d'être agent double ?

—Il est là, grogna Drago en haussant le ton.

La tournure que prenait cette conversation ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago. Il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on lui jette à la figure sa condition d'ex mangemort. Bien sûr, quand il avait rejoint l'Ordre, et pour que tout le monde agisse avec lui normalement, très peu de membres de l'ordre furent mit au courant de sa condition de mangemort. Dans la version officielle, il avait toujours été de leur côté et était un agent double depuis ses seize ans. C'était complètement faux bien sûr, mais Potter semblait croire que c'était nécessaire.

Ange n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de fusiller Drago du regard. Ce dernier soutenait ses yeux d'un air paisible, berçant toujours la petite Noa dans ses bras.

—C'est merveilleux, finit par murmurer Ginny en léchant un peu de chocolat sur ses doigts. Harry et Ron vont être tellement heureux.

—On n'est encore sûr de rien, Ginny, s'exclama Ange.

Cette façon que le médicomage avait de contredire Drago et de le traiter à demi-mot de menteur eut le don de l'irriter considérablement. Conscient qu'il tenait un minuscule petit être dans ses bras cependant, Drago se contenta de se lever en silence et de passer devant Ange sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Il allait monter coucher Noa et passer à autre chose. Ce crétin ne méritait visiblement pas son attention.

En montant dans la chambre des Potter, Drago fit très attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il savait que la huitième marche avait la très pénible habitude de grincer, aussi fit-il en sorte de l'esquiver avec habileté. Il déposa délicatement le nourrisson dans son berceau aux couleurs rouge et or – saleté de Gryffondor – et lança un sort d'alarme avant de quitter la chambre. C'était une habitude que tout le monde avait prise : avant de s'endormir on lançait un sort d'alarme sur le chambre, et au moindre problème, toute la maison était prévenue.

En sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui descendait elle aussi.

—Tiens Granger.

Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air surpris.

—On fait des cachoteries à son médecin ?

Même dans la pénombre, Drago n'eut aucune peine à la voir rougir. Hermione baissa les yeux et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en silence. Elle était sur le point de continuer à descendre les escaliers quand Drago posa une main sur son épaule et la força à se tourner à nouveau.

—Pas de ça avec moi, Hermione. Je t'ai entendu me dire bonne nuit hier soir.

Hermione le regarda avec intensité. C'était comme si elle essayait de communiquer avec ses yeux mais Drago ne voulait pas faire l'effort de comprendre. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ces quelques mots, il voulait qu'elle admette qu'elle lui avait parlé, à lui et à personne d'autre.

Mais elle restait enfermée dans son silence. La main de Drago la pressa d'avantage, et il la secoua légèrement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux points brillants dans la pénombre, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Parce qu'il doutait, à présent, il ne savait plus si elle lui avait véritablement parlé ou bien si ce n'était qu'un fantasme de son imaginaire.

—Dis le.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une supplique et Hermione dut le sentir, car elle s'approcha doucement et finit par murmurer :

—C'est vrai.

Une étrange sensation de légèreté envahi Drago. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il retira sa main doucement et lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard.

—J'en étais sûr.

—Pourquoi tu as demandé alors ?

—Pour entendre à nouveau le son de ta voix.

La sincérité désarmante avec la quelle Drago venait de parler eut le don de faire frissonner Hermione. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de tourner à nouveau les talons et de descendre l'escalier. Drago la suivit et ils se séparèrent sur le palier, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

La journée se déroulant sans qu'ils ne se croisent à nouveau, pourtant la bonne humeur de Drago ne diminua pas. Il ne savait si c'était la voix d'Hermione ou la mine déconfite d'Ange, mais il trouvait que cette journée était particulièrement agréable.

x.x.x

Hermione était assise sur la vieille balancelle en fer forgé que la neige avait fait rouiller des années auparavant. Elle se balançait doucement, la pointe de ses pieds effleurant la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol depuis des semaines déjà. Emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture de neige, elle tenait dans ses mains une tasse de thé fumant, qu'elle portait de temps à autres à ses lèvres.

Ses yeux mordorés s'étaient perdus dans l'horizon, son souffle serein donnait l'impression qu'elle dormait. Mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle pensait. C'était encore ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Réfléchir, à tout et à rien à la fois, à son passé, à son avenir.

Au loin, l'horloge de l'église d'un quartier voisin sonna douze coups. Minuit, déjà. Hermione se sentit frissonner dans la nuit. C'était une sensation étrange que d'entendre le temps passer, sans jamais vraiment le sentir. De longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis Poudlard, des longues semaines, depuis sa captivité, mais elle n'avait rien vu. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien il filait, lentement mais sûrement, aussi discret qu'un ruisseau au fond du jardin, mais inexorable et imperturbable.

Un grincement de porte retenti derrière elle. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se retourner : la brise avait emmené avec elle l'odeur de l'intrus, et elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Parce que c'était l'odeur de la liberté, un brin musquée, un peu mentholée, légèrement poivrée. L'odeur de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Drago s'approcha lentement, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant une chope de bièraubeurre. Il ne dit rien de longues secondes, se tenant là, bien droit devant l'immensité qui s'offrait à eux.

—Salut.

—Salut, souffla Hermione.

Sa voix était encore rauque des mois passés sous silence. Trois jours qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix, trois jours qu'elle s'étonnait de l'entendre raisonner dans le silence. Elle s'était ménagée, n'avait que très peu pris la parole. Mais le soulagement qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de ses amis avait suffi à lui prouver qu'un seul mot pouvait avoir autant d'importance que de longues tirades.

Drago n'ajouta rien et se contenta de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le sentit frissonner, et d'un geste doux, elle souleva légèrement sa couverture qu'elle déposa sur les genoux du jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla surpris, mais il se contenta d'aborder son petit sourire en coin, et de remonter légèrement la laine sur ses jambes.

Ils se balancèrent comme ça de longues minutes. Hermione n'avait plus aucune notion du temps qui passait, mais au fond, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements de la balancelle, portant parfois son thé brûlant à ses lèvres gelées.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à rompre ce silence pourtant si agréable. Mais elle le fit, peut-être parce qu'elle s'en sentait le devoir, peut-être parce qu'elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

—Ca ne suffira pas, tu sais ?

—Quoi ? demanda Drago.

—Le marchand d'âme. Ca ne suffira pas, répéta Hermione.

Drago se tendit subrepticement à côté d'elle. Il resta silencieux, et Hermione sentit qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente glissante. Toute Griffondor qu'elle était, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Drago, qui refusait obstinément de la regarder et continua :

—A panser tes plaies, je veux dire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser, songea Drago, il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter là, et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Au lieu de cela, il la laissa continuer, et il continua de se tendre.

—Tu mets trop d'espoir dedans, Drago. Mais ça ne la fera pas revenir.

—Je le sais très bien, répliqua sèchement Drago.

—Tu en es sûr ?

Drago fit claque sa langue contre son palais. Il sentait la colère s'insinuer en lui. Une colère qu'il avait trop de fois ressentie mais qu'il pensait avoir définitivement enfouie. Hermione réveillait en lui des choses qu'il avait souhaité oublier, et elle avait tort de s'aventurer là-dedans. Mais Miss Parfaite s'était tue trop longtemps, pensa Drago, et voilà qu'elle se remettait à parler, de sa voix posée et docte.

—Je ne peux pas dire que l'on se connaisse vraiment, toi et moi, reprit-elle.

—En effet.

—Mais je pense que tu devrais prendre du recul. Laisser faire Harry…

Drago serra la mâchoire. Laisse faire Potter ? Drago avait parcouru le monde pendant une année pour trouver une solution à cette guerre, et maintenant il fallait laisser faire Harry Potter ? Qui était resté sagement en Grande Bretagne, alors que Drago bravait mille dangers pour sauver Granger, alors que Drago perdait sa femme, alors que Drago partait à la recherche du livre des âmes ?

—Et continuer à vivre ta vie, être heureux, termina Hermione.

Cette ultime phrase acheva de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Drago se tourna en direction d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle eut le mérite de ne pas se démonter et de soutenir ses yeux de glace, prête à affronter la pire des tempêtes.

—Heureux ? cracha Drago. Ma femme est morte, Granger, torturée et assassinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu me demandes de reprendre le cours de ma petite vie pendant que Potter fait son job d'Elu ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta Hermione. J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait que tu penses un peu à toi plutôt que…

—Plutôt que de risquer ma vie à essayer de te sortir des cachots de Voldemort et à courir le monde pour trouver une solution à cette putain de guerre ?

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répéta Hermione d'une voix rauque. Tu déformes mes propos.

—Et bien ne dis rien et je ne déformerai rien.

Drago se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la couverture de laine sur la neige. Il regarda Hermione d'un regard mauvais, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il perdait le contrôle.

—Peut être que tu devrais redevenir muette.

Et sur cette phrase, terrible, il rentra dans la maison, sans se retourner. Hermione resta assise-là, pantelante, surprise et blessée par les mots de Drago. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne le pensait pas. Qu'il avait tout fait pour la faire parler, mais ça faisait un mal de chien de voir que la personne avec qui vous êtes le plus en phase change subitement.

Une unique larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Hermione. Elle se ressaisit cependant. Il était hors de question pour elle de sombrer à nouveau dans cette léthargie qui avait été la sienne de trop nombreux mois. Elle porta une dernière fois sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et se promit que jamais Drago n'aurait à souffrir à nouveau de la sorte, par sa faute.

* * *

 _Bon, on dirait que Drago a merdé et que sa langue acerbe n'a pas totalement disparu ! Il est pas cool mais bon, ça lui fait mal à son petit cœur quand même. Vous comprenez hein hein hein ? En tout cas, malgré tout, ils se rapprochent et elle commence à parler la petite Granger ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir se pencher d'avantage sur l'intrigue du marchand d'âme et la romance, un de ces jours mdr._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera donc ce week end, et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : légilimencie. Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à vos spéculations ! n'oubliez pas de commenter, c'est un jour saint demain, alors soyez dans la charité ! haha. je vous souhaite à tous un bon jeudi férié et en attendant le prochain chapitre, portez vous bien !_


	9. Quand on ne s'y attend pas

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce long week end et je suis un peu triste ! On est déjà au mois de mai, et au neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. Le temps passe vraiment à toute allure, je n'en reviens pas. Ca rend un peu nostalgique tout ça. Surtout que j'ai la désagréable sensation que c'est de pire en pire en vieillissant (oui parce que je ne grandis plus depuis quelques années déjà)._

 _Voici donc le neuvième chapitre. On s'était quitté sur des mots un peu durs de la part d'Hermione mais aussi et surtout de Drago et ce n'était pas tout rose. Mais bon, maintenant qu'Hermione a retrouvé la parole, elle va dire tout ce qu'elle a à dire, c'est notre Miss Parfaite préférée, on l'aime pour ça._

 _Vous n'avez pas été si nombreux que cela à lire ni à commenter la dernière fois_ _ **, j'espère que je ne vous perds pas en route et que vous continuez d'aimer lire cette petite fiction sans prétention**_ _. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours du bien à lire !_

 _ **Louille**_ _: Je suis super contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! Je me demandais si tu l'avais remarqué ou pas, bref je suis ravie de te voir et surtout, de lire cette super review que tu m'as laissé ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ce Drago, il change un peu de mes différentes fictions et j'aime ça. C'est vrai que pour l'instant on est beaucoup dans la tête de Drago, mais je pense alterner peu à peu dans les prochains chapitres. Et oui j'aime Ange ! Mais c'est normal d'aimer ses personnages, non ? Merci pour tous tes commentaires dans cette review, tu m'as réglée !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oui il est carrément méchant, mais aussi carrément blessé, il faut bien le dire. Oui Ron est mature et je l'aiiiiiime ! Surtout l'un de mes personnages préférés, pas de Ron-bashing chez moi. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas et je te remercie de me donner à chaque fois tes impressions._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Je suis enchantée que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Promis ça va arriver pour le marchand d'âme, mais la fic est en deux partie finalement, d'abord la relation et après l'intrigue. Merci pour tous tes petits mots gentils en tout cas, ça me touche tellement._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui elle y va fort, mais elle est en mode « des mois que je parle pas, alors maintenant je dis tout ce que j'ai à dire et tant pis pour les filtres de politesse ». Je suis contente que vous aimez la relation Drago/Harry, parce qu'elle me plait aussi haha. Pour ce qui est de la légilimencie, je te laisse découvrir._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Oui elle y va fort, mais bon, c'est aussi l'électrochoc dont Drago a besoin, dans le fond._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis qu'Hermione avait enfin parlé. Un mois durant lequel, justement, Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Les mots durs et terribles d'Hermione constituaient un souvenir douloureux pour Drago qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle de ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Au fond de lui, bien sûr, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, qu'il avait mis trop d'espoir dans cette quête et qu'il serait immanquablement déçu, car tout ce qu'il désirait, au fond, c'était de ramener Livia. Or, le marchant d'âme ne la ferait pas revenir, il doutait même qu'il en ait le pouvoir.

L'ambiance n'était pas de mise, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de prendre ses repas à des heures décalées pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Hermione. Celle-ci ne laissait rien paraître, mais avait peu à peu retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, pour le bonheur de tous.

Le matin de la Saint valentin, une réunion avait rassemblé tous les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les recherches sur le marchand d'âme avançaient petit à petit, et chacun espérait que la guerre prendrait fin avant la fin de l'année.

—Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles, annonça Harry une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

—Crache le morceau, s'exclama Georges.

—Comme vous le savez, nous avons contacté un généalogiste américain il y a quelques semaines de ça. Et avec les indications que nous lui avons fournies, il pense avoir retrouvé la piste de la descendance de la Dame du Lac, Viviane.

—On a trouvé le marchand d'âme ? demanda Arthur Weasley d'une fois surprise.

—Pas encore, temporisa Harry. Mais on est sur la bonne voie. Le don a disparu quelques années, parce que les descendants n'ont eu des fils, mais le don est ressorti au début des années vingt. Il semblerait que la descendante actuelle soit installée ici, en Grande Bretagne.

—C'est vaste, la Grande Bretagne, murmura Hermione, songeuse.

—Ca l'est toujours moins que le monde entier, répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées. Hermione et Ron avaient tous les deux raisons. Se cantonner à la Grande Bretagne était un sacré avantage, mais s'ils devaient aller frapper à toutes les portes de l'Angleterre, de l'Ecosse, de l'Irlande et du Pays de Galle, autant commencer tout de suite pour finir à la fin du vingt-et-unième siècle.

—On sait déjà que c'est une femme, ajouta Harry. On va continuer nos recherches pour affiner nos critères. Restons optimiste.

Drago étouffa un petit rire. Optimiste ? En cette période de guerre c'était comme demander à un aveugle de reproduire une toile de William Turner.

—Il y a un an de ça, on n'était pas plus avancé, déclara Harry en direction de Drago. Au moins, là, on a une piste.

La réunion s'acheva rapidement. Drago fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Il salua quelques personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et quitta Square Grimmaurd avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

La tombe était toujours là. Egale à elle-même et au souvenir qu'il en avait. Il n'était pas revenu depuis deux mois. Pas parce qu'il manquait de temps, mais plutôt parce que le courage lui faisait défaut. L'idée de venir pleurer sur son sort et sur la tombe de sa défunte épouse lui révulsait l'estomac avec véhémence, et il craignait d'y laisser sa peau.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était la Saint Valentin. C'était la fête préférée de Livia, parce qu'elle aimait célébrer l'amour plus que tout le reste. Elle avait toujours redoublé d'idées pour fêter ce quatorze février, et Drago avait appris avec le temps à se montrer lui aussi inventif.

C'était la deuxième année qu'il ne fêterait pas en sa compagnie. L'année précédente, il avait songé, très brièvement à se rendre sur place, mais sa colère et la plaie béante qui entravait son cœur l'en avait dissuadé. Cette année, cependant, il avait trouvé le courage d'enfiler sa plus belle chemise, et d'acheter un magnifique bouquet de cents fleurs multicolores.

—Bonne Saint Valentin, Liv'.

Il s'agenouilla dans la neige et déposa délicatement le bouquet au pied de la tombe de marbre. Il y avait déjà des dizaines de petits bouquets de fleurs tout autour, mais celui de Drago était le plus beau et le plus imposant. Ses nuances bigarrées se reflétaient dans la neige avec tant de grâce que cela donnait l'impression qu'une multitude de petits arcs-en-ciel illuminaient les alentours.

Le cœur serré, Drago s'assit en tailleur sur la neige si froide qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'entende, mais dans le doute, il préférait s'exprimer à voix haute plutôt que dans sa tête.

—Je n'ai pas pu venir l'année dernière. Mais j'y ai pensé, tu sais ? Je sais combien c'était important pour toi.

La gorge de Drago se serra et il sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer, sa vue se brouiller. Ravalant ses sanglots, il reprit.

—J'aurai pu envoyer des fleurs. Mais je vois qu'on s'est bien occupé de toi.

Il fit un geste en direction des fleurs disposées tout autour de la pierre. Les bouquets avaient été renouvelés récemment car aucune des fleurs ne s'étaient encore flétries. La mystérieuse femme dont lui avait parlé le fossoyeur ne semblait pas être là aujourd'hui, mais elle était sans doute passé la veille, car ses traces de pas n'avaient encore étaient complètement recouverts par la neige.

—Je sais que je devrais venir plus souvent. Mais… je n'en ai pas la force.

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux gris.

—Je n'en ai pas la force, répéta-t-il, comme pour lui-même. J'ai passé ma vie à me battre, contre mon père, contre Potter, puis contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me croyais plus fort que les autres… Tu parles…

Il passa d'un geste brusque le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux. Le froid glacial avait transformé ses larmes en de petites gouttes de feu qui lui sillonnaient les joues comme s'il s'était agi de braises.

—J'essaie de m'en sortir, je te jure, Liv'. Un pas devant l'autre, à chaque jour que Merlin fait. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout me rappelle à toi.

Drago laissa échapper un sanglot.

—La gamine des Potter est née, Noa. Elle est magnifique, tu l'aurais trouvé merveilleuse. Je sais que tu voulais tout un tas d'enfants. C'est moi qui ai voulu attendre, je voulais profiter de toi avant de te partager avec une ribambelle de petits Malefoy. J'ai eu tort. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je n'envierai pas continuellement Potter de connaître les joies de la paternité… Peut-être que je ne jalouserai pas les efforts de Granger pour s'en sortir. Elle parle à nouveau, Liv'. Enfin, pas à moi. Mais aux autres, oui. J'aimerai avoir sa force…

Une vague de sanglot eut finalement raison de Drago.

—Je fais de mon mieux, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas assez. Ca ne suffit jamais. J'ai tellement mal, Liv'. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur. Comment je vais faire ?

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter, et il se contenta de pleurer en silence, dans le froid glacial du mois de février. Son pantalon était trempé, et ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir… mais il s'en fichait.

Parce que le froid anesthésiait, le temps de quelques minutes, la douleur lancinante qui lui rappelait qu'il était seul et qu'il avait tout perdu. La neige le rongeait, et lui faisait si mal qu'il en oubliait ce qui le faisait souffrir au quotidien. La mutilation de son cœur prenait le dessus, quelques petites secondes, sur son âme meurtrie. Et c'était bon. Si bon qu'il serait resté là jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre son épouse, si le vieux fossoyeur ne s'était pas approché de sa jambe traînante.

—Faut pas rester comme ça, m'sieur. Elle voudrait pas vous voir comme ça, votr' p'tite dame.

Drago leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers ce vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont les yeux offraient tant de bienfaisance et de gentillesse qu'il se sentait moins seul. Son sourire, légèrement édenté, lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, et malgré lui, Drago lui adressa une moue qui pouvait ressembler, de loin, à un sourire.

—Rentrez vous mettre au chaud, mon bon m'sieur. Demain est un autre jour comme on dit.

Drago se redressa lentement. Il mit du temps à se remettre debout, car ses articulations, douloureuses d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position, refusaient de lui obéir. Quand ses genoux eurent retrouvé toute leur mobilité, Drago fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie du cimetière. Avant de quitter l'endroit, cependant, il se retourna pour adresser un signe de la main au concierge.

—Bonne journée, m'sieur, répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Bonne saint valentin !

—A vous aussi, répondit Drago, le cœur encore gros.

Sur le chemin du retour, Drago, qui avait décidé de rentrer à pied, pour retarder le moment de retrouver tous les autres, songea à ce que pouvait être son avenir. Il avait de grandes difficultés à se projeter, car jusqu'ici, son avenir ne portait que le prénom de Livia.

La vie était terriblement et tristement courte, et il en avait fait les frais, bien trop jeune. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, dans le fond. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas placer tout son espoir dans quelque chose de vain, ou du moins, quelque chose qui ne changerait rien au sort de Livia.

Il comprit que les mots d'Hermione l'avaient encore plus touché par leur sincérité. Elle n'avait pas fait cela pour le faire souffrir d'avantage, mais pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'avait fait à sa manière, comme toujours. Il se promit d'aller la voir, une fois rentré.

Hermione dormait très mal depuis des semaines. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi : le lit était confortable, elle mangeait bien et depuis qu'elle s'était remise à parler, tout allait pour le mieux – aussi bien que cela pouvait aller dans un monde en guerre. Elle continuait ses séances de kinésithérapie et gagnait chaque jour une nouvelle victoire contre son corps, elle reprenait part à la vie de l'Ordre, elle redevenait elle-même.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle continuait à se sentir vide, comme une coquille échouée sur la plage et désertée par son âme.

Elle était montée se reposer, après le déjeuner. Loin du brouhaha, elle aimait s'allonger sur son lit et lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle avait d'ailleurs reçu une quantité impressionnante de bouquin pour noël.

Et puis, Ange était entré. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait fait ce qu'Hermione espérait qu'il ne ferait jamais.

—Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on se connaît, à présent, Hermione. Et il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

S'en était suivi une déclaration d'amour aussi belle que les étoiles. Elle tombait à pic en ce jour de Saint Valentin. Et Hermione n'avait rien dit, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quoi répondre dans ces circonstances. Ange avait pris son silence pour de la timidité et il s'était approché d'elle.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Hermione sentit qu'il était trop tard pour reculer. Quand Ange posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne, douce et chaude, elle se sentit perdre légèrement pied. C'était une étrange sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des mois, compter pour quelqu'un, autrement que par amitié.

Ange, ragaillardi par ce baiser, colla doucement son corps à celui d'Hermione et vint perdre l'une de ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, tandis que l'autre se pressait sur sa hanche. Hermione, quant à elle, se laissa faire, encore perdue et surprise par ce contact inattendu, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Ce baiser, aussi chaud et confortable fut-il lui laissa une drôle d'impression, et ce fut elle qui le rompit en repoussant légèrement son médecin.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore détachées que l'on frappa à la porte, et que cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement. Surprise, Hermione sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre une réponse avant d'entrer.

—Je…

Drago avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur la main d'Ange sur la taille d'Hermione puis sur leurs lèvres gonflées de s'être embrassées. Il recula de quelques pas sans se détourner ce spectacle qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde, puis tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers à toute allure.

Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas et Hermione crier son nom.

—DRAGO ! Attends !

Il ne l'attendit pas. Il redoubla d'effort et sauta les quatre dernières marches de l'escalier, avant de se précipiter dehors. Elle ne le suivrait pas, il le savait.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Tout était trouble dans son esprit, il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir. Il était rentré du cimetière avec la ferme intention de parler avec Hermione. Lui dire qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Qu'il était désolé. Il l'avait cherché partout et Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre se reposer.

Se reposer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se repose sur les lèvres de ce crétin d'Apollyon. Il avait eu tort, bien sûr, d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre de réponse. Elle aurait pu être nue, ou peut-être qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas voulu lui parler. Au lieu de ça, il avait tapé un coup et était entré, comme dans un moulin.

Et il les avait trouvés là. Entrelacés, en train de s'embrasser. Drago n'était pas stupide, il avait remarqué les regards que lançait Ange à Hermione, mais pas une seule seconde il s'était imaginé que ses sentiments aient pu être réciproques. Il était tellement aux antipodes de ce qu'Hermione méritait qu'il ne s'était même pas posé la question.

Il aurait visiblement du.

Quand Drago rentra, ce soir-là, il fut ravi de ne trouver ni Ange ni Hermione dans le salon. Ginny était là, avec la petite Noa sur ses genoux. Elle lui lisait une histoire d'une voix douce et enchanteresse. Drago s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'écouter, et la regarder avec tendresse, jusqu'à ce que son amie ne lève les yeux vers elle et lui lance un sourire rayonnant.

—Tu es de retour ?

—Ouais.

—Il fait froid aujourd'hui.

—C'est vrai.

Un silence s'abattit entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide enfin à se jeter à l'eau.

—Je peux te parler ?

—Bien sûr, mais je dois aller changer Noa, tu n'as qu'à venir.

Drago acquiesça et la suivit à l'étage supérieur, dans la grande salle de bain des Potter. Le couple avait élu domicile dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black que Ginny avait quand même pris soin de décorer à son goût. Une immense salle de bain y était attenante, et ils y avaient installé tout le nécessaire pour bébé.

—Alors ? demanda Ginny.

—Tu le savais ? demanda Drago d'une voix sourde. Tu savais qu'Hermione et Ange…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase. Il ne savait même pas quoi ajouter. Hermione et Ange, quoi ? S'embrassaient ? Se fréquentaient ? Sortaient ensemble ? Couchaient ensemble ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée après tout. Il avait préféré fuir avant qu'Hermione n'ai le temps de lui expliquer.

Ginny le comprit cependant, car elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

—Non, répondit-elle tranquillement en déposant sa fille sur la table à langer.

—Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

—Non, et si c'était le cas, tu penses bien que je ne te dirais rien.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis le referma.

—Quoi ? finit-il par s'écrier.

—Tu ne me racontes pas les histoires de Blaise et Pansy toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi…

—C'est complètement différent, tu ne m'as jamais demandé !

—Parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Tout comme ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et Ange ne te regarde pas.

Les mots de Ginny résonnèrent étrangement à l'oreille de Drago. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi ça l'affectait autant, mais maintenant qu'elle disait, il semblait clair que toute cette histoire ne concernait en rien Drago. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il… hors de lui ?

—Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font, continua Ginny en changeant la couche de Noa.

—Tu as confiance dans ce type ?

—Eh bien oui. Il s'est bien occupé d'Hermione et de tous nos blessés, il est loyal et très bon médecin. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

—Il cache peut-être bien son jeu.

Ginny, qui était en train de chatouiller Noa en souriant, suspendit son geste et se tourna d'un air agacé vers son ami. Elle le toisa de ses yeux moqueurs avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa fille et de murmurer, plus pour elle-même :

—Peut-être que tu devrais te demander pourquoi ça te dérange tant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

—Rien, sourit Ginny en relevant sa fille. Et voilà, Noa, tu es toute propre.

Drago boudait toujours, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Quand Ginny s'approcha de lui pour passer, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne la vit pas.

—On dirait que Tonton Drago boude, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille. Il n'est pas content que ta marraine puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

—N'importe quoi, s'exclama Drago en sortant de ses pensées. C'est juste que… Elle a déjà beaucoup souffert, je ne veux pas qu'elle… se fasse avoir.

—C'est à elle d'en juger. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire tout ça ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait t'expliquer.

—Pas question… ça ne…

—Te regarde pas, termina Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Drago se rembrunit à nouveau. Cette fille le fatiguait. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – et peut-être encore plus depuis qu'elle était devenue maman- Ginny avait le don de percer Drago à jour.

—On sait tous que si elle reparle, on te le doit à toi et pas à Ange. On te doit aussi le fait qu'elle soit en vie. Mais tu ne peux pas l'enfermer dans une cage dorée, elle doit vivre sa vie, redevenir celle qu'elle était.

—Je sais, soupira Drago. Mais je ne veux pas que… Tu sais… Que Livia soit morte en vain.

—Je comprends. Tu penses que la mort de Livia ne sera pas vaine si Hermione vit une vie heureuse et sans souffrance. Mais ça fait partie de la vie, non ?

—Elle en a déjà assez bavé, murmura Drago.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina et elle posa une main douce et parfumée sur la barbe de Drago.

—Tu n'es plus le même Drago. Tout ça… Ça t'a changé. Mais au lieu de le ruminer, parle-en avec Hermione. Ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Drago acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il avait voulu aller lui parler et il était tombé sur Ange en train de lui faire les yeux doux – et même un peu plus – alors il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retenter l'expérience.

—Je peux ?

—J'imagine que oui.

Hermione eut un minuscule soupir de soulagement et s'avança doucement dans la chambre de Drago. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit aussi bien rangée et aussi propre. La chambre de Ron était tellement désorganisée que même Molly avait abandonné l'idée qu'elle soit rangée un jour. Celle de Drago était cependant aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Tout était à sa place et pas un grain de poussière ne devait déranger la quiétude du mobilier.

Elle sentit le regard de Drago sur elle quand elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit et qu'elle vint s'asseoir dessus avec légèrement. Drago, quant à lui, était installé dans un vieux rocking-chair qui se trouvait déjà là quand il avait hérité de la chambre et qu'il avait fini par adoré. Il lui arrivait même de dormir dedans, quand il lisait, tard dans la nuit et que le livre finissait par lui glisser des mains.

—Tout à l'heure… Je…

—C'est bon, souffla Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, j'ai juste été… surpris.

—Moi aussi.

Drago leva les yeux, d'un air interrogatif.

—Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me déclare sa flamme, ni à ce qu'il m'embrasse. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

—C'est tout, répéta Drago. Alors vous… vous sortez ensemble ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin avant d'hausser les épaules.

—Je n'aime pas tellement ranger mes relations dans des cases.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. C'était à la fois gênant et apaisant, comme si ce silence était une nécessité. Comme s'ils ne se comprenait finalement que par ce biais. C'était en effet la sensation qu'Hermione avait. Avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa voix et l'usage de la parole, elle avait eu l'impression que seul Drago parvenait à la comprendre totalement. Juste par le regard et par quelques gestes.

Mais à présent qu'elle reparlait, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se comprendre et elle regrettait le temps où tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, ils parviendraient à trouver un moyen de communication qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux.

—Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. De m'avoir sauvé la vie.

—Laisse tomber.

—Non, j'insiste. Tu ne me devais rien, mais tu l'as fait.

—C'était mon rôle, en tant qu'agent double.

Hermione eut un petit sourire chaleureux. Cependant, Drago ne sut vraiment pourquoi, il ressentit une pointe d'amertume, ou plutôt de tristesse dans le fond de ses prunelles mordorées.

—Personne ne sait vraiment ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

—On se doute que c'était pas une partie de plaisir.

—En effet. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un sache.

Sa voix était si douce et basse que Drago ne fut d'abord pas sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle disait. Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Hermione refusait de tomber à nouveau dans ces souvenirs douloureux, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

—Je veux que tu saches de quoi tu m'as sauvé Drago. Malgré tout ce que l'on me dit, je me sens coupable de la mort de Livia. Et je sais que toi aussi. Alors je veux que tu saches que tu m'as sauvé d'un enfer que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, comme si elle avait préparé son discours. Drago ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il était presque sûr d'entendre battre son cœur tant il tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Le sien aussi battait la chamade, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle de Livia. C'était l'une des seules à le faire, et peut-être que c'était l'une des seules à en avoir le droit, finalement.

—Je veux te montrer. Je sais que tu maitrises assez la légilimencie. Alors si tu es d'accord, je t'invite à entrer dans ma tête.

C'était une drôle de demande, songea Drago, un peu malsain. Mais la horde de sentiments qui l'avaient assailli était plus forte que tout : la culpabilité, la curiosité aussi, et enfin, le besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour rien. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait aussi que la fierté et l'orgueil qu'il ressentait n'était pas sans rapport avec le fait qu'Hermione l'ait choisi lui, plutôt qu'Ange, pour entrer dans son esprit tourmenté.

—Ici ? murmura Drago, surpris.

—Et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'elle était sur le point de s'ouvrir autant à quelqu'un. Elle appréhendait bien sûr, pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait aimé que ce fusse quelqu'un d'autre. Il persistait entre une connexion que nul n'était capable d'expliquer et elle ressentait le besoin presqu'irrépressible de partager ces souvenirs, aussi atroces soient-ils, avec l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

 _Bon, voilà, je pense que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une surprise : on va enfin découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots du manoir jedusor et ce qu'Hermione a vraiment vécu. Ce sera donc un chapitre principalement basé sur Hermione._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme je sais que vous détestez Ange, j'imagine déjà votre réaction suite à ce baiser, haha, surtout qu'Hermione n'est pas totalement réfractaire à une petite aventure, a priori. Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire, et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ! Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 10 (déjà ?) et en attendant portez vous bien !_


	10. A l'intérieur de sa tête

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour de retard, parce que j'ai eu des petits soucis d'internet hier et qu'il était impossible pour moi de poster le chapitre par mon téléphone. Bref, mais me voilà à présent, pour le 10_ _ème_ _chapitre. Ça passe tellement vite dis-donc ! Donc la dernière fois, souvenez-vous, on s'était arrêtés à la demande d'Hermione à Drago d'entrer dans sa tête pour voir ses souvenirs. C'est ce que nous allons donc voir aujourd'hui !_

 _Avant de vous laisser lire, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mais surtout celles qui ont commenté, car comme toujours, vous êtes mes moteurs. Merci aussi aux quelques personnes qui ont préféré me donner leur avis par MP c'est tout aussi bien, moi tant que j'ai votre avis, je suis la plus heureuse !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: J'aime beaucoup écrire les moments au cimetière aussi ! Oui, il n'est pas si bête que ça notre Drago, il est juste un peu têtu, comme Hermione en fait ! On va enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, rien de très rigolo, on est d'accord !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _:Ahah et oui, c'est pour vous obliger à revenir, je suis diabolique ! Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas une grande adpte des cliffhanger d'habitude, mais là ça s'y prêtait bien, je dois dire. Et oui Drago comprend peu à peu qu'il tient à Hermione, il ne sait pas encore à quel point._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Ange est quand même courageux mine de rien. Hermione et Drago ne se rendent pas compte de la relation spéciale qu'ils entretiennent mais ils comprennent peu à peu qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aimes. C'est sûr que leur relation est forte mais ils n'imaginent même pas à quel point ! Ils vont le réaliser peu à peu. Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires toujours aussi gentils._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Ah enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien haha. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oooh vraiment ? je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Oui tu avais vu jute pour le saut de génération, tu es trop forte ! Merci en tout cas, ton commentaire me touche énormément, et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes fidèles commentatrices !_

 _ **Rine**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas !_

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: Oui le passage au cimetière vous a toutes touché je crois ! Ton commentaire est adorable, même si je vois que comme les autres tu n'es pas fan de Ange haha. Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

—Tu es prête ?

Hermione s'était allongée sur le lit, la tête sur les jambes de Drago. C'était une étrange position, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de s'allonger et de cette manière Drago pourrait plus facilement poser ses mains sur sa tête et entrer dans son esprit. Il y avait autant de façons de pratiquer la légilimencie que de légilimens, et si Drago la maîtrisait avec perfection, il avait compris avec le temps que la meilleure façon d'accéder aux souvenirs des autres était encore de les toucher.

Il avait positionné ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Hermione, effleurant du bout de doigts ses temps brûlantes. Hermione le regarda une dernière fois avant d'acquiescer doucement et de fermer les yeux.

Drago prit une inspiration profonde, et pénétra peu à peu dans la tête d'Hermione. C'était une drôle de sensation que d'entrer ainsi dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Il savait qu'Hermione avait abaissé toutes ses barrières mentales, aussi ne peina-t-il pas à trouver directement ce qu'il cherchait. Il évita de s'attarder sur des souvenirs trop intimes, comme sa relation avec ses parents ou encore avec Potter et Weasley, et se concentra sur ce qu'Hermione voulait bien lui montrer : ses mois de captivité.

La légilimencie pouvait parfois beaucoup ressembler à une pensine, à la différence près que le legilimens ressentait tout ce que l'autre ressentait. Ainsi, quand Drago se retrouva dans une cave sombre et humide, il se surprit à frissonner et à froncer le nez devant l'odeur de moisissure. Le cachot était vide pour l'instant, et Drago se retourna pour questionner Hermione du regard. La conscience d'Hermione l'avait guidé jusqu'à ce souvenir, et c'était elle qui lui expliquerait tout ce qui allait se dérouler.

—Attachez-la !

Cette voix, que Drago n'avait pourtant pas entendu depuis plus d'un an déjà, était si familière qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci était précédé par deux mangemorts que Drago reconnus être Yaxley et Rosier qui tenaient fermement par le bras la silhouette inanimée d'Hermione.

Les deux sbires suspendirent Hermione par les poignets à deux chaînes magiques qui pendaient du sol, et s'effacèrent dans l'obscurité pour laisser place à leur maître. Celui-ci arborait une mine réjouie. Sans crier gare, il leva sa main pâle et longue et assena une gifle à Hermione. Drago sentit sa propre joue lui brûler tant la gifle était cuisante. Hermione bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux : elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

—Comme on se retrouve Sang-de-Bourbe, murmura Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. Et cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour t'entendre crier, ni pour te secourir.

Drago serra la mâchoire. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, car jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione crier alors qu'elle se retrouvait sous ses pieds, à l'époque où il travaillait encore comme agent double chez les mangemorts. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir assister à ce qui allait suivre : trois mois de souffrance et de désolation. Trois mois à regarder l'espoir mourir peu à peu dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

—Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais, comme la gentille fille que tu es, expliqua Voldemort. Et nous te tuerons sans souffrance. Mais si tu résistes… Ah, et bien, je te laisse la surprise.

Hermione, toujours suspendue à ses chaînes regardait Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas une seule once de peur, ni même de détresse. Il n'y avait que le courage, le dégoût et la haine. Avant-même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Drago savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content de voir tous ces sentiments dans les yeux d'Hermione. Car il se nourrissait de la peur des autres.

—Allez-vous faire foutre, articula lentement Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ça. Bien sûr, il connaissait la courageuse lionne qu'elle était, mais il n'était pas certain que tant de témérité allait être tout à son honneur. Voldemort sembla immédiatement oublier l'idée de la faire mourir sans souffrance. Au lieu de ça, il leva sa baguette et la pointa Hermione avant de crier :

—Endoloris !

La douleur était telle que Drago sentit ses genoux flancher. Il sentait tout ce qu'Hermione ressentait : la brûlure de ses entrailles, le déchirement de ses artères, l'explosion de ses viscères. Ça faisait tellement mal qu'il se sentait même incapable de pleurer. Il serrait les dents, crispé, tandis qu'Hermione encaissait le coup en silence.

—Tu parleras, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu parleras et tu mourras.

Voldemort quitta le cachot sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, laissant derrière lui une Hermione pantelante mais bien décider à ne pas dire un mot. Derrière Drago, la conscience d'Hermione, restée cachée dans la pénombre, pleurait en silence. Ce ne fut qu'en tendant l'oreille que Drago entendit ce qu'elle murmurait comme un psaume :

—Ce n'était que le début.

Deux minutes après, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer une silhouette plus fine et plus petite que celle du Seigneur des ténèbres. Drago ne put voir le visage de la nouvelle venue, mais il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait : une chevelure blonde qui dépassait du capuchon de la mangemort et les tremblements d'Hermione derrière lui, lui permirent de comprendre rapidement qu'il s'agissait du bourreau d'Hermione, celle qu'elle avait vu dans l'épouvantard, le soir d'Halloween.

La jeune femme, cachée derrière son masque, s'approcha d'un pas lent. Elle portait à la main une petite mallette en métal qu'elle déposa doucement sur sol, comme si elle contenait quelque chose de particulièrement fragile. Drago s'était attendu à ce qu'elle parle, mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

—Elle n'a jamais parlé, murmura Hermione derrière lui, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Etrange. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Peut-être était-elle muette ? Peut-être avait-elle reçu l'ordre de torturer et non pas de parler ? Ou alors… Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Cette idée glaça le sang de Drago. Il l'observa un long moment, mais derrière son masque et son capuchon, et sous sa robe très ample, il était difficile pour lui de noter des signes distinctifs.

—Elle n'a jamais enlevé son masque ? demanda-t-il.

—Jamais. Je n'ai jamais su qui elle était.

S'en suivit une véritable séance de torture. Dans la mallette qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter, la mangemort récupéra de longs objets tranchants, des fouets magiques, des potions, et même – et c'était étrange – une vieille radio. Drago ne sut combien de temps il resta là, à observer Hermione se faire torturer. Il ressentait chacun des coups de lames qu'elle lui infligeait, chaque brûlure, chaque sort. Il se sentait suffoquer, alors que son corps ne subissait rien. Son esprit était le seul à être véritablement touché.

Les heures passèrent, et quand il sembla qu'il fut l'heure pour la mangemort de partir, elle prit soin d'allumer la radio et de mettre le son à fond. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une émission de radio, ni même une chanson de Celestina Moldubec, mais seulement les cris indescriptibles et insupportables des êtres de l'eau.

—C'était pour m'empêcher de dormir, murmura Hermione. Je n'ai pas dormi les trois premiers jours, et puis quand je suis tombée de fatigue, elle est revenue me torturer.

Drago se sentit frissonner. C'était pire que tout. Il aurait encore préféré subir une batterie d'Endoloris. Le manque de sommeil, autant que le manque d'eau, était sans doute l'une des pires tortures que l'on puisse imaginer. Mais Hermione avait tenu bon. Elle avait subi sans jamais parlé.

—Quand ils ont compris que je ne parlerai pas de mon plein gré, ils ont redoublé d'efforts.

—Veritaserum ?

—Non, avec une bonne barrière mentale il est possible de détourner le véritaserum. Non, ils voulaient que je le leur dise de mon plein gré.

—Comment ?

—Rergarde.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le souvenir d'Hermione avait changé. Plusieurs semaines avaient dû passer, car l'Hermione qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien loin de celle qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'était plus suspendue à ses chaînes, mais ses chevilles étaient encore enchaînées. Elle dormait, par terre, dans les vêtements transformés en guenilles qu'elle portait le jour de son enlèvement.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et son teint avait perdu de sa fraîcheur. Elle n'était pas en bon état, mais elle était vivante.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et ce fut Voldemort et la mangemort blonde qui entrèrent d'un pas décidé. La femme avait toujours sa mallette et Voldemort avait un petit air satisfait sur le visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

En guise de réveil Hermione reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Drago aurait juré avoir entendu ses os craquer si lui-même n'était pas en train de se tordre de douleur et de frissonner sous l'eau glacée qu'il n'avait pourtant pas reçu.

—Ouvre-lui la bouche, dit Voldemort de son éternelle voix sifflante.

La mangemort s'exécuta. Elle souleva Hermione avec tant de facilité que Drago en eut mal au cœur. Elle lui maintint la bouche grande ouverte afin que Voldemort – qui avait récupéré une petite fiole dans la mallette – puisse y verser une potion. Afin d'être sûre qu'Hermione avale tout, la mangemort lui boucha le nez.

—C'est bien. La potion ne met que quelques minutes à agir.

Tout d'un coup, le décor changea. Drago ne se trouvait plus dans le cachot humide du Manoir des Jedusor mais dans un grand parc, près d'un lac. Poudlard. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée et de nombreux élèves s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe verdoyante. Certains d'entre eux avaient même osé tremper leurs pieds dans le lac à la surface scintillante.

Hermione était allongée sous un arbre, elle lisait un roman moldu que Drago ne connaissait pas. Elle avait l'air heureuse, paisible. Quand Ron et Harry apparurent à côté d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire si rayonnant que Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie l'assaillir : jamais elle ne lui avait souri de la sorte.

—Tu lis encore, Hermione ? demanda Ron en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

—Oui, ça me détend, sourit Hermione en levant le nez de son livre. Vous avez fini de vous entraîner ?

—Ouais, répondit Harry. Dubois était fier de nous.

Dubois ? Drago arqua un sourcil. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air plus jeunes, certes, mais ils devaient avoir au moins dix-sept ans. En septième année donc. Olivier Dubois était parti depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, à cette époque, le capitaine de Quidditch n'était autre que Potter en personne.

Drago comprit. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il voyait là. C'était ce que la potion voulait bien faire voir à Hermione.

—Tu as compris ? souffla la conscience d'Hermione à côté de lui.

—Oui. Ils veulent tu faire croire que tu n'es plus dans les cachots.

—C'était la pire des tortures.

Et Drago la comprenait tellement. Combien de fois s'était-il en dormi pour rêver de Livia ? Combien de fois avait-il passé de merveilleuse nuit à rêver d'elle, à l'embrasser à la cajoler ? Et puis le réveil, dur et brutal, le sortait de ce bonheur volé, et lui rappelait combien il était seul. C'était pire que tout, rêver du bonheur et comprendre au matin, qu'il n'y en a plus.

—Vivement les vacances, s'exclama Ron en s'étirant de tout son long. On fait quoi, cette année ?

—On pourrait rester ici, proposa Harry. On visiterait l'Angleterre, on irait manger des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme, et on flânerait à Pré-au-Lard.

—Oui, ce serait parfait, murmura Hermione en souriant.

—On pourrait rejoindre l'Ordre aussi, on ferait une grande fête pour célébrer la fin de la guerre.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent en souriant. La potion faisait croire à Hermione que la guerre était terminée. Qu'ils allaient tous fêter ça et que plus rien ne les arrêterait désormais. Et voir Hermione aussi souriante, rayonnante de bonheur, serra le cœur de Drago. Se pouvait-il qu'un jour elle retrouve cette joie de vivre ? Il ne lui souhaitait que cela.

—Oui, on irait au quartier général, dit Ron. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

—Ron, rit Harry, tu as une mémoire de veracrasse.

Tous trois explosèrent de rire.

—C'est à Londres, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça s'appelle, déjà Hermione ?

Drago voyait très bien où Voldemort voulait en venir. Il voulait faire dire à Hermione l'adresse précise du Square Grimmaurd. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient les trois gardiens du secret du quartier général de l'Ordre. Si Hermione vendait la mèche, le secret ne perdurerait plus. Mais Drago savait qu'elle n'avait rien dit, sans quoi il ne vivrait pas actuellement dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius.

L'esprit d'Hermione, que la potion n'était vraisemblablement par parvenue à berner entièrement, semblait reprendre peu à peu de sa lucidité, car l'Hermione, assise au pied de l'arbre, haussa un sourcil.

—Ron, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

—Allez, c'est pas si grave, s'exclama Ron en riant.

—Si Ron, réponds-moi. Tu t'en souviens ?

Hermione avait posé son livre et regardait Ron droit dans les yeux.

—Ce n'est pas toi, murmura-t-elle.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

—Tu as les yeux bleus-gris.

—Et alors ?

—Et alors, Ron, tu as toujours eu les yeux bleu-vert. Tu es le seul de ta famille à avoir les yeux bleu-vert. Tout ça n'est pas réel.

Et à l'instant même où Hermione affirmait que tout cela n'était pas réel, le rêve se dissipa et Drago se retrouva à nouveau dans les sous-sols du Manoir de Voldemort. Hermione, toujours enchaînée, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Face à elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fulminait.

—Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de la mangemort.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

—C'était minable, cracha Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

Drago comprit que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru s'être sortie de cet enfer, et à présent qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était toujours là, on pouvait lire la déception en plus de la rage dans ses grands yeux bruns.

—C'est à partir de ce jour-là que je n'ai plus parlé, se souvint la conscience d'Hermione. J'avais si peur de lâcher le morceau que je n'ai plus rien dit.

Le souvenir changea à nouveau. Cette fois, Hermione n'était plus attachée. Complètement nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait à bout de force : des chaînes auraient été bien inutiles car de toute évidence Hermione était incapable de marcher. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient marbrés de bleus et ses lèvres violettes étaient la preuve qu'elle était en hypothermie. Drago eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant à quel point elle avait maigri. Ses côtes étaient plus visibles que jamais, ses membres n'étaient plus que des os. Quant à ses yeux… ce n'était plus que deux grandes cavités vides, et éteintes, et dont la lueur d'espoir semblait s'être éteinte à jamais.

Drago retint son souffle. Il connaissait cette scène, il l'avait déjà vu. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Une grande silhouette massive entra et se précipita sur Hermione. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à se reconnaître.

—Hermione, murmura le Drago du souvenir. Hermione, tu m'entends ?

Hermione entrouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés. Quand elle reconnut Drago cependant, il sembla qu'elle mit toutes ses forces dans ses bras frêles qu'elle lui tendit avec désespoir.

—Merde, accroche toi, Granger, grognait Drago. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il passa ses bras sous les jambes et dans le dos d'Hermione. Il retira sa cape et la fit glisser lentement sur elle pour cacher sa nudité, et la serra contre lui d'une manière si protectrice qu'il s'en étonna lui-même.

—A cet instant précis, murmura la conscience d'Hermione, j'ai cru que c'était encore un rêve que Voldemort me faisait voir pour que je parle. Et puis je me suis dit : pourquoi utiliserait-il Drago Malefoy, qu'il croit à son service ?

Drago eut un petit sourire crispé.

—A ce moment-là, Drago, tu es devenu mon monde, mon univers. Mon sauveur. Ca n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais tu étais mon support, mon port d'attache. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je ne parlais toujours pas, et que mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Je suis tombée dans une léthargie inquiétante. Et quand je m'en suis réveillée, tu étais parti.

—Ce n'était pas à cause de toi.

—Je sais. Mais tu étais parti quand même, et je me suis sentie coupable de la mort de Livia et de ton départ. C'est toujours le cas.

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à Drago.

—Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de sortir de ma tête.

Drago acquiesça et peu à peu, il refit le chemin inverse, jusqu'à s'extirper de la tête d'Hermione. Il se sentit étrange, comme un intrus dans une environnement pourtant si familier qu'était sa chambre. Drago mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à son tour. Des larmes avaient sillonné ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne pensait pas que, plus d'un an et demi après, replonger dans ses souvenirs lui serait aussi douloureux.

—C'était…commença Drago, peu certain de ce qu'il voulait dire.

—Bizarre ?

—Douloureux, rectifia-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Drago sentait son estomac noué et une rage monter en lui. Il regarda Hermione, si douce et si forte à la fois. Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé en trois mois de captivité. Hermione qui avait tout subi en silence. Hermione qui s'en était sortie malgré tout, qui recommençait à parler et qui recommençait à marcher.

—Quoi ? murmura Hermione, gênée par le regard intense que lui jetait Drago.

—Je… Si j'avais su je serais venu tout de suite. Te sortir de ce merdier.

—Il vous fallait vous préparer, attirer Voldemort ailleurs pendant que tu me sauvais. C'était nécessaire, Drago.

Mais Drago savait qu'il aurait pu agir autrement, qu'il aurait pu la sortir de là bien avant. Il aurait peut-être mis des vies en périls, mais à cet instant présent, il s'en fichait. Parce ce qu'avait vécu Hermione était pire que tout le reste. Mêmes les Londubats n'avaient pas supporté le quart de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Hermione sentit son désarroi et doucement, assez lentement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'approcha de lui et vint poser délicatement ses bras autour de son cou. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha d'avantage et vint le serrer contre elle, à la manière d'un enfant. Drago se laissa aller contre son cou, respirant son odeur, si sucrée et apaisante.

C'était si étrange et à la fois si naturel, que Drago ne dit rien quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione lui caresser doucement le cou, et jouer avec ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien non plus, quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Au contraire, il vint lui-même enlacer ses bras autour de sa taille, s'enivrant de son odeur et de son cœur qui battait contre le sien.

Elle était vivante, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle était vivante et à présent, en bonne santé.

Ils restèrent entrelacés pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Cela faisait une éternité que Drago n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement d'une femme. Et même si le souvenir douloureux de Livia le revenait en mémoire, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté l'étau des bras d'Hermione. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où il aurait voulu être. Il ne se l'expliquait pas cependant.

—Drago ? Hermione ?

Ginny entra dans la chambre sans se soucier de frapper. C'était une habitude que tout le monde avait pris dans le quartier général, c'était à se demander pourquoi on ne dégondait tout simplement pas les portes. La jeune mère ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle aperçut Hermione et Drago serrés l'un contre l'autre mais afficha un petit sourire discret et confus.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent immédiatement, surpris eux aussi. Cependant, Hermione se leva précipitamment quand elle aperçut la silhouette d'Ange derrière Ginny. Celui-ci semblait blessé et quand il croisa les yeux d'Hermione, il tourna la tête et quitta le palier pour se réfugier dans ses propres appartements.

—Ange ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Hermione se précipita à sa suite comme elle l'avait fait après Drago. Ce dernier se sentit d'ailleurs trahi, se disant que visiblement, Hermione Granger était le genre de personne à courir après toute sorte d'hommes, même les plus douteux.

Bientôt, Drago et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre.

—Qu'est-ce que voulais ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

—Savoir si tu voulais des pancakes, répliqua Ginny. Mais je vois que tu avais bien mieux à faire que de manger mes pancakes.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

—Tu étais en train de câliner Hermione !

—Je ne la câlinais pas ! Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est différent.

Ginny explosa de rire.

—Ouais moi aussi je prends Harry dans mes bras.

—Ca n'a aucun rapport. C'est juste que…

—Que quoi ?

—Hermione m'a montré ses…

—Hermione t'a montré ses seins ?

Drago eut un mouvement de recul et secoua énergiquement la tête.

—Mais enfin, non ! Elle m'a montré ses souvenirs pendant sa captivité. C'est tout ?

Ginny recouvra immédiatement son sérieux. Elle regarda Drago de ses grands yeux surpris et s'approcha lentement de lui.

—Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a laissé voir ses souvenirs ? Comment ?

—Par légilimencie.

—Elle a toujours refusé jusqu'à maintenant, murmura Ginny. C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'elle va de l'avant.

—J'imagine.

—C'est bien.

—Quoi ? demanda Drago.

—Que vous vous soyez trouvés. Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et je pense que toi aussi. Même si vous ne l'admettrez jamais vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. Et jusqu'à maintenant, Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de se confier à qui que ce soit. Ni à moi, ni à Harry ou Ron. Encore moins Ange. C'est toi qu'elle a choisi. Après tout c'est toi qui l'as sauvé.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme si elle s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'à Drago. Celui-ci la regarda d'un drôle d'air, avant de la voir exploser en sanglots. Drago ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il se précipita vers elle.

—Quoi ? pourquoi tu pleures, Gin ?

—C'est juste que… Je suis si contente. Je ne devrais pas, bien sûr, avec la guerre et tout ça, mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à nouveau là, et qu'Hermione parle et marche comme avant. Je suis heureuse d'être maman, et je suis heureuse qu'on soit tous ensemble, en vie.

—La maternité t'a ramolli, Gin. Y a deux ans de ça, tu m'aurais dit qu'on n'était pas là pour être heureux mais pour se battre jusqu'à la fin.

Ginny éclata de rire, son sourire était plus une grimace cependant, caché derrière ses larmes salées.

—Les gens changent.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Qu'avez-vous pensé des souvenirs d'Hermione ? Et de leur câlin, pardon, de leur étreinte ? Bon en tout cas, maintenant, tout est clair, on sait ce qu'à vécu Hermione et on peut se concentrer sur le marchand d'âme. C'est ce qu'on va faire dès le prochain chapitre en tout cas._

 _T **out a été assez calme depuis le début, mais maintenant ça va bouger et ce dès le chapitre 11. Des idées ? Allez, un indice, ça va être être rigolo pour Ange et Hermione.**_

 _Je vous laisse cogiter, en attendant je vous dit à ce week end et surtout portez vous bien !_


	11. Quand tout recommence

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous poste donc un peu au dernier moment le chapitre 11. Comme je vous l'avais dit les choses commencent à bouger un peu, même si ce n'est pas bon pour tout le monde !_

 _Je vous remercie tous pour vos lectures, mais aussi vos reviews. En parlant de ça, je ne sais pas si c'est aussi le cas pour vous mais les nouvelles reviews que vous m'avez posté, je ne les vois que par email, elles ne s'affichent pas sur le site. Donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour répondre à vos commentaires, mais si jamais je vous ai oublié n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message, parce que je ne supporterai pas de laisser l'un d'entre vous sans réponse !_

 _ **Linda**_ _: Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil petit mot !_

 _ **Fifi24**_ _: je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot. Ange ne fait pas l'unanimité en effet mais bon, je pense qu'il va rester un bon bout de temps encore haha. Merci en tout cas et voici la suite !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ahah oui oui sérieusement, Ange ! Ahaha oui il ne faudrait pas que Drago passe à côté de quelque chose en ce qui concerne la tombe de sa femme, le mystère reste entier pour le moment. Merci pour ton petit commentaire._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Oh, je suis désolée ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promis 3_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui c'est une Lionne après tout ne l'oublions pas et Drago est bouleversé parce que lui-même n'est pas sûr de pouvoir résister à tout ça. Mais oui qui peut être la mangemorte blonde ? haha vous le saurez bien assez vite. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Deux reviews pour le prix d'une haha. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu aies trouvé l'idée de la potion brillante (même si je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires haha) voici la suite !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Mais il n'y a pas d'heure pour poster un commentaire, donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Merci de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est top ! Voldemort est une ordure mais c'est pas nouveau, tout comme c'est pas nouveau qu'Hermione est une championne. Drago est trop mignon tout le temps de toute façon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime haha. Voici la suite j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Entrer dans la tête d'Hermione et voir tout ce qu'elle avait subi avait redonné un coup de fouet à Drago. Après avoir vu tout ce qu'elle avait enduré en silence, Drago s'était promis de ne pas rester les bras croisés et de faire son possible pour connaître l'identité de ce fameux marchand d'âme. Les recherches stagnaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry et Ron avaient fait plusieurs enquêtes, partout au Royaume Uni, mais personne ne leur donnait de réponse convaincante. Ils avaient suivi tellement de fois de mauvaises pistes qu'ils ne les comptaient malheureusement plus.

—Il faut utiliser des méthodes plus convaincantes, avait dit Drago pour tenter de persuader Harry d'utiliser une autre méthode que la manière douce.

—Ecoute Malefoy, cette méthode ne te convient peut-être pas, mais c'est la mienne, avait répliqué Harry, piqué à vif. Et tant que je serais à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est celle qu'on utilisera. C'est clair ?

—Oui, utilisons la manière Potter, si douce qu'elle nous a apporté tant de réponses. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, le marchand d'âme viendra frapper chez nous un matin et tout sera réglé.

Potter n'avait rien dit, et Drago avait tourné les talons avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse se tourner les pouces dans des cas pareils. Drago n'avait pas raconté en détails ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, mais il leur en avait dit assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'avait certainement pas passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. C'était sans doute les pires, puisqu'elle était revenue complètement atrophiée et muette.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le Square Grimmaurd ce soir-là, Drago ne prit pas la peine de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Au lieu de cela, il s'éclipsa dans la pénombre sans laisser le moindre indice de son départ derrière lui.

Le centre de Londres était bien moins enneigé que la cours de la maison des Blacks. Les voitures, la pollution mais aussi les piétons bien plus présents faisaient diminuer le manteau de poudreuse à chaque minute qui passait. Il était plus de onze heures quand Drago passa les portes du célèbre Chaudron Baveur.

La taverne n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Depuis la mort de son propriétaire, Tom, le Chaudron Baveur avait été racheté par des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si bien qu'à présent, les mangemorts ne se cachaient plus pour venir y boire un verre. Tout le monde y était accepté, sauf peut-être les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago avait pris soin de rabattre sa capuche au-dessus de sa tête, si bien que seuls quelques poils de sa barbe dépassaient. Personne, dans le monde sorcier, n'avait revu Drago Malefoy depuis qu'il avait trahi Voldemort et que sa femme avait disparu, et personne ne s'attendait vraiment à le voir dans un lieu aussi bondé.

Se faufilant parmi les clients, Drago alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce et attendit qu'on lui apporte un verre de whisky.

—Ce sera tout monsieur ? demanda le serveur, un jeune homme tout juste sorti de Poudlard.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque puisse reconnaître sa voix. Au lieu de cela il donna un signe de tête en direction du comptoir et glissa quelques pièces d'argent dans la main du serveur.

Il resta assis là de longues minutes, peut-être même près d'une heure à observer les clients. Drago avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête : il savait que les gens qui allaient et venaient ici pouvaient tous être une véritable mine d'information. Bien sûr il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, si personne n'avait entendu parler du marchand d'âme depuis des siècles, il y avait peu de chance qu'il trouve des réponses ici, mais peut-être aurait-il une piste ou une façon de trouver le marchand d'âme.

—Tenez monsieur, de la part de la dame au bar.

Le serveur déposa un verre d'hydromel devant Drago et reparti comme il était venu. Drago jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la dame en question. C'était Desdemona.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction, la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha à son tour. Elle s'installa à la table sans y être invité et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, ou du moins à sa silhouette, cachée sous son capuchon.

—Ce n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme toi, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quelqu'un comme lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Un ancien mangemort ? Un résistant ? Un veuf ? Un Malefoy ? Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ni même de porter le verre à ses lèvres : qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre dedans.

Drago n'avait pas revu Desdemona depuis la naissance de Noa, deux mois plus tôt. Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Hazel venait plus souvent, mais il l'évitait autant que possible, car ses yeux incandescents et ses sourires rayonnantes sonnaient faux et le mettaient mal à l'aise.

En la regardant de plus près, cependant, Desdemona semblait être aux antipodes e sa sœur. Elle ne souriait pas, avait une voix basse et grave et il flottait autour d'elle une véritable aura de mystère. Elle était moins bavarde, mais mettait tout autant mal à l'aise, malgré tout.

Les minutes passèrent et l'atmosphère tendue eut finalement raison du silence de Drago.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

—Mais il parle, répliqua Desdemona.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne vit sûrement pas.

—La question n'est pas ce que je veux, mais ce que toi tu veux.

—Ce que je veux ? répéta-t-il, incertain de comprendre.

Desdemona lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire, aussi mignon soit-il, était loin de celui chaleureux de Ginny ou malicieux de Pansy. Loin du sourire charmant d'Hermione… Ce sourire-là, légèrement de travers, avait des allures de secrets. Comme si Desdemona savait toutes sortes de choses qui n'étaient pas accessibles au commun des mortels.

—Je veux que tu dégages et que tu me laisses terminer mon verre.

Drago avait dit cela de manière beaucoup plus brute qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il ne le regretta pas quand il vit que Desdemona ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Elle se contenta de ricaner et de lever la main en direction du serveur pour commander un verre.

—Il existe des moyens pour trouver ce que tu cherches, finit-elle par dire, après de longues secondes de silence.

—De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je cherche.

—Peu importe, sourit-elle. On cherche tous quelque chose. Et pour cela, il y a des moyens.

Desdemona agaçait Drago, avec ses paroles sibyllines et ses regards mystérieux. Il détestait ce genre de personne qui pensait en savoir plus que le reste du monde. Desdemona lui rappelait le professeur Trelawney, en plus jeune et en plus terre à terre, malgré tout.

La patience de Drago – qui n'était déjà pas sa plus grande qualité – commençait à faire terriblement défaut. Desdemona semblait se délecter de son petit effet de suspens, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Drago au plus haut point.

—Crache le morceau, Desdemona.

—Il existe un moyen disons, illégal, de trouver ce que l'on cherche. La Trace, ça te dit quelque chose ?

—C'est la magie par laquelle on peut savoir si un sorcier mineur à fait de la magie.

—Exact. Mais la Trace peut aussi s'appliquer aux personnes majeures, aux animaux magiques.

—Impossible, murmura Drago.

—Et pourtant si. Possible, mais surtout illégal. Le Ministère de la Magie ne s'en vante pas, bien sûr, mais il conserve ce genre de magie au Département des Mystères.

Drago arqua un sourcil. Cette conversation était plus qu'étrange. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Desdemona ici et encore moins à ce qu'elle tente de l'aider un moyen pour trouver ce qu'il chercher. Elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais peut-être qu'au fond, elle savait déjà, et que sa sœur lui avait expliqué la quête dans laquelle l'Ordre du Phénix s'était lancé.

—Pourquoi tu me veux m'aider ? finit par demander Drago.

—Parce que j'ai bien quand tout se fini bien, répliqua Mona avec un énième sourire mystérieux.

Et sur ces mots, elle avala le fond de son verre, jeta quelques gallions sur la table – assez pour payer la consomma d'une dizaine de clients – et quitta la taverne. Drago resta là un long moment avant de quitter à son tour le Chaudron Baveur. La soirée avait été très étrange. Il ne s'était pas attendu à obtenir aussi facilement les informations qu'il voulait. Il s'était même préparé à jouer des poings et de la baguette s'il l'avait fallu, mais finalement, il rentrait savoir avec blessé personne et sans avoir rien fait d'illégal. Pas encore.

Puisque maintenant qu'il savait que la Trace pouvait exister aussi sur tout le reste du monde magique et pas uniquement sur les sorciers mineurs, il était prêt à faire le nécessaire pour se procurer ce sort.

En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd, cette nuit-là, Drago alla directement se coucher. Le lendemain, il convoquerait tous les membres de l'Ordre pour leur expliquer son plan.

La nuit de Drago fut agitée. Ses rêves étaient, comme souvent depuis plusieurs jours, peuplés de mangemort blonde encagoulée et de la silhouette meurtrie d'Hermione. Cette nuit-là cependant, le sourire mystérieux de Desdemona s'invita à ses cauchemars, si bien qu'il se réveilla bien avant le lever du soleil.

Drago dut attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour enfin exposer son plan au reste de l'assemblée. Il ne précisa pas que Desdemona lui avait donné des informations et se contenta d'expliquer qu'il savait que le sort de la Trace était précieusement conservé au ministère de la magie. La seule solution pour y accéder, était de se rendre direction au ministère de la magie.

—On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, murmura Remus d'un air songeur.

—Remus à raison, ajouta Harry. Il faut d'abord aller tâter le terrain.

Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés de manière si intense que Drago s'était senti de trop l'espace de quelques secondes. Les souvenirs semblaient remonter à la surface.

—L'avantage c'est qu'on l'a déjà fait, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. On fera des rondes, pendant plusieurs jours pour voir les habitudes de chacun.

—Puis on prendra la place de langues de plomb grâce à du polynectar, ajouta Hermione.

—Et on entrera discrètement. On aurait une heure pour agir, termina Harry.

Georges, qui était attablé à côté d'Harry, lança un sifflement admiratif.

—Ben dit donc, on peut dire que vous êtes rôdés à l'exercice.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent le même sourire empreint de nostalgie mais aussi de tristesse. Si à l'époque ils avaient su que la guerre était loin d'être terminée, peut-être qu'ils auraient abandonné. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts.

—Bien, il faut organiser les équipes. Changement d'équipe toutes les six heures, pendant dix jours.

Les ordres du phénix présents se mirent tous en équipe, excepté Ginny, qui, malgré son courage, se refusait de quitter sa fille trop longtemps. Chose dont on ne pouvait la blâmer. Hermione affirma qu'elle souhaitait participer aussi, et même si Harry et Ange ne semblaient pas tout à fait d'accord, le Survivant finit par accepter et Ange donna son autorisation de médecin à condition qu'il soit en équipe avec elle – évidemment.

—Malefoy ? appela Georges en faisait un signe du doigt entre eux-deux.

C'était sa façon à lui de lui demander s'il souhaitait faire équipe avec lui, ce que Drago accepta. De toute façon, Ron et Harry étaient déjà ensemble, Ange et Hermione aussi. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette avec McGonagall qui avait de toute façon jeté son grappin sur Lupin. Pour le reste, les couples l'emportaient : Arthur et Molly étaient déjà en train de discuter de noms de codes, Fleur et Bill discutaient de la garde des enfants.

Dès le lendemain, les gardes commencèrent. Harry et Ron furent les premiers à y aller, puis Bill et Fleur prirent la relève. Trois jours passèrent : le stratagème était bien huilé, et tout s'enchaînait parfaitement. Les équipes prenaient tour à tour du polynectar pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et notaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient observer dans un grand cahier que tout le monde pouvait regarder et qui trônait dans la cuisine.

Drago ne s'ennuyait pas avec Georges. Celui-ci savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, mais n'hésitait pas à sortir quelques blagues de temps à autres, ce qui faisait passer le temps, car six heures, cela pouvait se révéler très long quand il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'observer les gens aller et venir au Ministère de la Magie.

Le quatrième jour, ce fut l'équipe d'Hermione et d'Ange qui commença. Ils se rendirent sur plus dès huit heures du matin et il était convenu que Drago et Georges les rejoignent à quatorze heures.

—Reprenez un peu de ragoût les garçons, dit Molly à l'adresse de Georges et Drago. C'est à vous après, vous devez prendre des forces.

—Merci maman, mais je pense qu'une quatrième assiette de ragoût nous ferait plutôt tomber dans le coma.

—Un peu de gâteau au chocolat alors ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la table, si bien que Molly, vexée, se contenta de se servir elle-même une part de gâteau et de laisser Georges et Drago sans dessert. Ce dernier se demandait si justement, Molly n'essayait pas de les gaver comme des oies pour les empêcher de partir. Voir ses enfants – même si Drago n'était un Weasley – partir pour des missions aussi dangereuse la rendait toujours soucieuse.

Quand l'heure arriva, Georges et Drago quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd. Il était convenu que chaque équipe ne quittait pas les lieux tant que la relève n'arrivait pas. Ainsi, s'il arrivait quelque chose au Quartier Général, les équipes sur place s'en rendraient compte à cause de leur retard.

Georges et Drago transplannèrent dans une rue déserte de Londres, à l'abri des regards des moldus. Après avoir avalé un peu de polynectar, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la planque que tous les membres de l'ordre avait aménagé : c'était là qu'aurait lieu la relève.

En arrivant cependant, ils furent surpris de trouver la porte verrouillée. Ange et Hermione devait se trouver à l'intérieur, il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à verrouiller l'entrée, puisqu'il s'agissait de toute façon d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté qui avait subi une multitude de sortilèges repousse-moldus.

Georges et Drago forcèrent la porte à l'aide de leur baguette et pénétrèrent le vieil hangar. Avant même d'entrer dans la petite pièce aménagée, avant de voir que la lumière était éteinte, et de comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Drago fut assailli par une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une odeur ferrailleuse, une odeur de sang.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et Drago bouscula Georges pour se précipiter dans la pièce qui servait autrefois de bureau. La petite pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais quand Drago appuya sur l'interrupteur, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être remonté plusieurs mois en arrière.

L'endroit avait été saccagé, les meubles renversés, et des traces de sangs marbraient le sol de béton ciré. Les traces de luttes étaient évidentes.

A côté de lui, Georges s'était figé sur place.

—Non, murmura-t-il. Non, pas ça…

Drago sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Hermione et Ange venaient de se faire enlever. Les traces de sang et de lutte assuraient qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés faire, mais le résultat était le même : ils n'étaient plus là, et Voldemort ne devait pas y être pour rien. Drago tomba à genoux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout semblait irréel. Il avait déjà sorti Hermione du Manoir de Jedusor, il avait vu ce qu'elle avait vécu et il savait… oui il en était sûr, qu'elle ne pourrait pas subir à nouveau ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant trois mois. Si Hermione subissait à nouveau la torture, elle ne s'en remettrait pas et mourrait sous la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de la mangemort blonde.

—NOOOOON, hurla Drago en tapant du poing sur le sol. C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible… c'est pas possible.

Il murmurait ça comme une litanie, une prière qu'il voulait voir exaucée. Il avait l'impression ne plus rien ressentir, la rage avait tout surpassé. A côté, Georges avait posé une main sur son épaule, et les avait faits tous les deux transplanner au Square Grimmaurd. Les autres, toujours attablés, avaient été surpris de les découvrir, surtout Drago dont le visage exprimait une colère sans pareil.

—Hermione et Ange se sont faits kidnapper, déclara Georges d'une voix blanche.

Tous les sourires disparurent immédiatement des visages alentours. Harry et Ron se levèrent précipitamment, tandis que Ginny portait une main à sa bouche et que Molly se tournait vers son mari, espérant peut-être qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'une farce de mauvais goût.

Mais c'était tout sauce une farce, et le visage de Georges, comme celui de Drago, en disait long sur la situation.

—J'y vais ! s'exclama Drago.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, mais quand il avait enfin trouvé la force de parler, il avait pris sa décision.

—Je vais au manoir, je suis sûr que Voldemort est assez tordu pour l'avoir remise dans ses cachots, aux mêmes chaînes.

—Ne prends pas de décisions précipitées, Drago, dit Harry en essayant de le calmer

—Précipitées ? PRECIPITEES ? répéta Drago d'un air ahuri. Hermione s'est faite enlevée, et crois moi Potter tu ne voudrais pas subir la moitié de ce qu'elle est en train de supporter à cette heure précise. J'y vais et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Mais sans attendre l'avis de l'Elu, Drago quitta la cuisine puis la demeure des Blacks et transplanna dans la nuit. Si Potter ne voulait rien faire, s'il ne comptait que sur les plans et les stratégies, Drago, lui, n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser faire. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à avoir vu ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, peut-être parce que la survie d'Hermione était importante aux yeux de Drago qui avait vu sa femme mourir par sa faute, peut-être parce qu'il existait un lien entre eux qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire.

Le fait était qu'il ne le tolèrerait pas. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour Hermione, et ce, pour la seconde fois. Mais après tout, pensa-t-il, sa vie ne valait plus grand-chose depuis plus d'un an déjà.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donc on apprend plein de trucs ! Il existe le sort de la Trace mais pas que pour les mineurs, vous vous doutez de pourquoi Drago veut l'utiliser ? Ensuite, mise en place des rondes, pour le Ministère et voilà que *roulement de tambour* Hermione et Ange se sont faits kidnapper. C'est pas une première pour Hermione, mais maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'elle a subi… brrr ça fait froid dans le dos ! Alors, vos avis ?_

 _J'attends vos réactions avec impatience, en attendant je vous dis portez vous bien et à mercredi ou jeudi !_


	12. Le fruit de l'imagination

_Et me voilà pour le douzième chapitre, si je ne me trompe pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire comme le temps passe vite, c'est fou. Bon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end de trois jours, et que vous profitez du soleil pour ceux qui en ont ! Personnellement, j'ai soutenu mon mémoire et je suis donc officiellement en vacances universitaires. Mais bon, j'attends les résultats du CAPES avant je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers haha. Bref, assez parlé de moi._

 _Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que a réglé cette sordide histoire de reviews qui disparaissaient et je vais donc pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver deux fois par semaines ! Merci._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui s'annonce… fort en rebondissements ! Bref, on se retrouve en bas pour en parler, mais avant, mes réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et oui, je suis une fille comme ça moi, je ne laisse pas Hermione tranquille ! Drago ne voit pas qu'il est amoureux parce qu'il a encore livia en tête ! Ahah, oui Mona a légèrement un nom du diable et Hazel est le nom d'un ange, coincidence ? Merci pour ton message, voici la suite (j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !)_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Ah ce sort peut être utile pour tout un tas de choses hein, nous verrons bien comment il sera utilisé. Et oui j'ai fait fort, mais bon, c'était calme ces derniers temps, fallait bien que je vous réveille un peu ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Alohomora**_ _: Ahah les reviews font des leurs on dirait. Merci pour tes petits commentaires en tout cas, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Ange je crois, mdr, mais bon, il risque de rester encore un petit moment !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ahah c'est vrai que ton message paraît bizarre dans le contexte ! Et oui un nouveau kidnapping, trop fort ce Voldemort. Je n'avais pas du tout mal pris ta précédente critique, au contraire, merci à toi de commenter aussi régulièrement !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Et si encoooooore ! Personne ne sent Desdemona, c'est bizarre mdr. Oui Drago est attaché à Hermione, il s'en sent responsable depuis qu'il l'a sauvée !_

 _ **Family-business**_ _: Oh merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Oui Drago ne pense clairement qu'à Hermione, haha, faut dire qu'il ne porte pas Ange dans son cœur. Quant à savoir si ce dernier était un agent double… mystère et boule de gomme ! il faudra lire la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Drago connaissait le Manoir Jedusor comme sa poche. Il y avait passé de très nombreuses années à servir une cause qu'il ne partageait, alternant sa vie au manoir et sa vie de famille aux côtés de Livia. Il connaissait donc toutes les issues, les entrées mais aussi les zones les plus proches où il était possible de transplanner.

Quand Voldemort ignorait encore qu'il était un traitre, la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras suffisait à Drago pour aller et venir dans le Manoir comme il l'entendait. Mais depuis plus d'un an, il savait pertinemment qu'il serait persona non grata dans l'antre du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ce fut donc à l'entrée du village de Little Hangleton que Drago réapparut. La nuit était déjà tombée sur le petit village moldu, et c'était une excellente nouvelle pour lui, car il pourrait se faufiler jusqu'au manoir sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres cependant, que retentirent derrière lui les bruits si caractéristiques du transplannage. Pensant d'abord avoir à faire à une horde de mangemorts, Drago fit volte-face en levant sa baguette pour finalement tomber nez à nez avec une grande partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

—Potter, grogna Drago en voyant s'approcher le Survivant d'un air décidé.

—Malefoy, répondit-il sur le même ton. Si tu penses que la vie d'Hermione ne m'importe pas, tu te trompes mon vieux. Seulement ces années de guerre m'ont permis de comprendre deux choses : on ne se jette pas dans la gueule du sphinx sans un plan et on n'agit pas seul.

Drago eut un petit rire méprisant qui ne sembla pas plaire à Potter.

—On n'agit pas seul ? Ca ne t'a pas dérangé de me laisser agir seul pour sauver Granger la dernière fois.

—C'était différent ! Nous avions essayé toutes sortes de plans pendant des mois, et à l'époque Voldemort te croyait encore de son côté. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu sois sorti indemne de cette histoire…

Derrière Harry, les autres membres de l'Ordre retenaient leur souffle. Voilà qu'il parlait de la seule blessure dont Drago ne s'était jamais remis : le décès de sa femme. Si les vieux ennemis de Poudlard avaient su passer outre et entretenir jusqu'ici des relations chaleureuses, voire amicale, il semblait que ce soir, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était près à abdiquer.

—Je sais ce que je fais Potter, ici on n'est pas chez les Blacks, on est sur mon terrain de jeu.

—Et c'est pour ça que tu seras aux commandes, répondit Remus qui s'était approché à son tour, craignant sans doute un dérapage incontrôlable de la part des deux hommes. On te suit, Drago.

Drago regarda son ancien professeur avec un mélange de méfiance et de reconnaissance. Est-ce que Potter allait vraiment le laisser être à la tête de ce petit commando ? Il le jeta un coup d'œil pour être sûr de ce que Lupin avançait.

A contre cœur, Harry hocha légèrement la tête.

—Très bien, alors écoutez-moi…

x.x.x

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut la désagréable surprise de retrouver un environnement plus que familier. L'odeur d'humidité, le sol froid, les murs de pierre et ses éternelles chaînes aux chevilles n'avaient désormais plus de secret pour elle : elle se trouvait dans les cachots du Manoir de Voldemort.

Pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur la tête tant celle-ci était douloureuse. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de rassembler ses esprits et de se souvenir ce qui lui était arrivé. En fait, ce fut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ange, lui aussi enchaîné, qu'elle se remémora les évènements.

Ange et elle étaient de garde, et ils s'étaient installés dans l'entrepôt comme ils le faisaient tous depuis des jours. Ils avaient repéré quelques choses de suspect, alors Ange était sorti voir, et quand il était revenu, deux hommes encapuchonnés se tenaient derrière lui.

Le médecin n'avait pas bougé quand Hermione avait tenté de s'échapper, d'attaquer et de se défendre. Il n'avait rien fait non plus quand l'un des deux mangemorts avait finalement stupefixé Hermione après lui avait fait subir une série d'Endoloris.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, dans la pénombre du cachot, Ange – qui attendait visiblement qu'Hermione se réveille – s'agita et s'approcha doucement.

Hermione fit son possible pour reculer.

—Ne m'approche pas, s'écria-t-elle.

—Hermione… laisse-moi t'expliquer !

—M'expliquer quoi ? cracha Hermione, animée par la rage.

Elle se sentait trahie, déçue, et humiliée. Elle avait confiance dans Ange, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, et même dans son intimité, quand il l'avait embrassée. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus se faire avoir, de plus donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit, voilà qu'elle venait de se faire avoir, une fois de plus.

—Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, Hermione, je te le jure ! Quand je suis sorti voir ce qui se passait, ils me sont tombés dessus et m'ont mis sous impérium. Ils m'ont forcé à les mener à toi, je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayé de luter mais…

—Nous sommes entraînés pour ne pas subir les effets de l'imperium, répliqua Hermione.

—Vous oui, Harry vous a montré, mais pas moi. Je ne suis qu'un guérisseur, Hermione.

—Alors tu n'aurais pas dû te proposer, si tu n'es pas capable de protéger ton équipier et toi-même, tu n'as pas ta place dans ce genre de mission.

Ange baissa la tête, honteux. A une autre époque que celle-ci, dans un monde où la guerre n'aurait pas emporté des centaines d'innocents et où Hermione n'aurait pas subi des heures de tortures, elle se serait peut-être montrée plus douce, plus compréhensible. Mais dans un monde de guerre, il n'y avait pas de place pour les secondes chances, ni pour les lâches ou les faibles.

C'était un discours qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenu des années auparavant, mais Hermione avait mûri dans l'ombre de la bataille, et elle savait désormais que tout n'était pas rose. Elle s'était battue pour l'Ordre, elle s'était battue pour survivre, et ce n'était certainement pas pour se faire avoir aussi bêtement que par un imperium.

Pourtant, l'ancienne Hermione était toujours là, quelque part au fond d'elle. Et quand elle vit l'air abattu et honteux d'Ange, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

—Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle finalement. C'est… ce cachot, il me rend folle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour réaliser avec horreur qu'en plus d'un an, rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa juste place, à croire que ses chaînes n'attendaient que son retour. Hermione se demanda si quelqu'un était venu la remplacer, pendant cette année-là. Elle espérait que non, que personne n'avait eu à vivre ce qu'elle-même avait enduré trois mois durant.

—Comment on va s'en sortir ? demanda Ange d'une voix tremblante.

—J'avais déjà tout essayé à l'époque. C'est sans issue.

La voix d'Hermione ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment de peur. Et c'était ça le pire. Car à la place, il n'y avait que la résignation, le renoncement, la capitulation… Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et elle ne se battrait pas. Parce qu'elle s'était déjà assez battue pour savoir reconnaître sa défaite. La vie avait déjà été bien assez bonne avec elle, elle ne le serait pas une seconde fois.

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux prisonniers. Un silence de mort. Ange faisait son possible pour rester calme, mais bientôt, il ne supporta plus le mutisme d'Hermione et reprit la parole.

—Le silence c'est pire que tout, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

—Tu te trompes.

Ange lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

—Le pire c'est les cris. Le silence c'est le repos, le calme, la quiétude. C'est ce qu'on attend.

Et Hermione de s'autoanalyser. Elle avait tellement crié, hurlé à s'en briser la voix, que lorsque le silence retentissait à nouveau dans la pièce, ce n'était que bon signe. Cela signifiait que le bourreau s'en était allé et qu'elle avait quelques heures de répit devant elle. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était enfoncée dans ce silence, parce qu'il était réparateur.

Le silence ne dura pas, malheureusement.

Trop tôt au goût d'Hermione, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Une longue vague de frissons parcourut son corps quand elle vit la mangemort blonde avancer. A croire qu'elle était devenue son bourreau attitré. Cachée derrière son long capuchon, elle s'avança sans un mot et pointa directement sa baguette sur Ange.

Le sort informulé, qu'Hermione reconnut être un doloris, percuta le médecin de plein fouet. C'était peut-être le tout premier Doloris qu'il subissait, et il ne résista pas très longtemps avant d'hurler. Hermione le regarda se tordre de douleur, impuissante, tandis que la mangemort posait devant elle son éternelle mallette de fer.

—Laissez-le, implora Hermione.

Si elle était capable d'endurer mille morts, voir quelqu'un qu'elle affectionnait se faire torturer sous ses yeux étaient pire que tout. A ces mots, la mangemort redoubla d'effort jusqu'à ce qu'Ange tombe, inconscient sur le sol humide, un filet de sang sortant de son nez et de ses oreilles.

La mangemort d'approcha alors d'Hermione et sans la ménager, la tira par les cheveux, de manière à lui renverser la tête en arrière. Non… songea Hermione, pas encore… Elle savait très bien que la mangemort était sur le point de lui faire avaler une potion.

Récupérant une petite fiole dans sa mallette, la mangemort en extirpa le bouchon et l'approcha de la bouche d'Hermione.

—Non, murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Non…

Elle ne supplierait pas, elle resterait digne, quoi que cette potion puisse lui faire. Pourtant, alors que la mangemort commençait à verser le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche, dans un ultime effort, Hermione tira sur le masque de l'inconnue.

Enfin, Hermione mettait un visage sur celle qui l'avait torturé pendant des semaines. Un visage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, qu'elle avait vu à de nombreuses reprises. Un visage qu'elle croyait ami, bienveillant. Un visage qu'elle aurait cru ne plus jamais voir. Non, impossible…

Mais avant de pouvoir parler, avant même de pouvoir se questionner, Hermione sentit la potion glisser le long de sa gorge, et ses yeux se fermèrent, lentement mais doucement, jusqu'à la faire sombrer dans un monde très loin du sien…

x.x.x

Drago avançait dans les couloirs sinueux du manoir. Un dédalle qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines de fois. Il s'était infiltré dans le manoir en passant par les cuisines, et en malmenant plusieurs elfes de maison, il devait l'admettre. Dehors, Georges Weasley avait fait exploser l'une de ces choses dont il avait le secret, et tous les mangemorts présents – et peut-être même Voldemort lui-même – s'étaient précipités à l'extérieur pour tomber nez à nez avec une dizaine des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le plan était simple : détourner l'attention jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit hors de danger. Il fallait éviter les risques inutiles et battre en retraite dès que Drago leur donnerait le feu vert.

Ses pas résonnaient sur la dalle humide, tandis que Drago hâtait le pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer trop vite.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu cependant. Quand Drago ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres des cachots, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il se figea sur place, dégaina sa baguette et attendit. Les pas se rapprochèrent peu à peu et bientôt, s'arrêtèrent.

Qui cela put être, il avait senti la présence de Drago.

Ses secondes s'éternisèrent, et sachant que chaque minute pouvait compter pour Hermione, Drago esquissa un pas de côté, juste assez pour voir que le couloir qui faisait l'angle était étonnamment vide. Surpris, Drago tourna la tête des deux côtés, puis recula de quelques pas avant de percuter quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – de plein fouet.

Drago fit volteface. Devant lui se tenait une silhouette qu'il n'avait déjà que trop vu. La première fois, c'était sous la forme d'un épouvantard, et la dernière, dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. La mangemort blonde se tenait sous ses yeux, cachée derrière son masque.

Drago eut tout juste le temps de lever sa baguette que, déjà, la mangemort lui avait lancé un sort assez puissant pour le propulser contre le mur. La seconde d'après, elle s'était volatilisée dans un écran de fumée noire.

Encore sonné, Drago eut du mal à se relever. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe, mais ne prit pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. La situation était trop étrange pour se soucier d'un peu de sang perdu. La mangemort avait réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle lui avait jeté un sort, non pas pour le tuer, ni même pour le ralentir, juste assez pour l'éloigner et avoir le temps de disparaitre.

Tout le monde dans l'entourage de Voldemort savait désormais que Drago était un traitre, et il était très peu probable que ce mangemort l'aide à accéder aux cachots d'Hermione. Pourtant, elle avait fui, lui laissant littéralement, le champ libre.

x.x.x

La potion avait fait sombrer Hermione dans une sorte de coma artificiel. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte cependant. Sous ses yeux, les cachots de Voldemort disparurent, et bientôt, elle se retrouva allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas l'une des chambres de Sainte Mangouste, car tous les équipements médicaux n'avaient pas l'air issus de la technologie magique.

Hermione s'agita doucement, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu atterrir dans cet hôpital moldu alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était encore au Manoir Jedusor. Elle tenta de se relever, avant de réaliser avec horreur que ses bras étaient entravés par une camisole, et ses jambes sanglées contre le lit.

—Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-elle, déboussolée.

A cet instant précis, Ange entra dans la chambre. Il portait une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Sur ses talons, Mr et Mrs Granger regardaient leur fille d'un œil empli de tristesse.

—Hermione, murmura Ange en s'approchant d'elle. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

—Je… Ange ? Où sommes-nous ?

—Docteur Apollyon, rectifia Ange en regardant les machines médicales d'un œil expert. Nous sommes au Bethlem Royal Hospital, Hermione, nous en avons déjà parlé. Vos parents sont venus vous voir.

Hermione regarda ses parents s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des années. Tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, elle s'était refusée à aller les chercher en Australie. Elle s'était promis d'y retourner, une fois l'Angleterre débarrassée de sa vermine.

Mrs. Granger vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, sur une petite chaise prévue à cet effet. Le Dor. Apollyon vint défaire la camisole d'Hermione et libéra ses bras tandis que sa mère, qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes, s'emparait délicatement de la main de sa fille unique. Ce contact acheva de nouer la gorge d'Hermione qui sentit à son tour des grosses larmes couler le long de sa joue.

—Maman, murmura-t-elle, papa…

Son père était présent aussi, il tenait sa mère par les épaules comme il l'avait toujours fait quand sa femme pleurait. Hermione tendit une main dans sa direction, et quand elle sentit la main chaude de son père dans la sienne, ses sanglots redoublèrent.

—Vous m'avez tellement manqué… pleura-t-elle.

—Oh, chérie, murmura Mrs. Granger, nous sommes là. Et toi aussi tu es là, avec nous… Reste avec nous chérie.

Cette phrase sonnait étrangement, mais Hermione, trop heureuse de retrouver ses parents, en oublia de se poser des questions.

—Vous vous souvenez de la raison de votre présence ici, Hermione ? demanda Ange en prenant son dossier, au pied du lit.

—Je…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais Hermione était incapable de se souvenir. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Sa mémoire, jusqu'alors toujours fidèle, semblait lui faire défaut. Les cachots du Manoir Jedusor n'étaient d'ailleurs plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

—Vous êtes ici parce que vous présentez des traumatismes mentaux, Hermione. Depuis cette chute à cheval, pour vos onze ans, votre cerveau a quelques défaillances.

Hermione regarda ses parents. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent lentement.

—Où sont Harry et Ron ? demanda subitement Hermione.

—Chérie, commença Mr. Granger. Harry et Ron ne sont que le fruit de ton imagination.

—Quoi ?

—Hermione, ce sont les effets de votre traumatisme. Rappelez-vous : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley n'existent que dans votre esprit. Tout comme votre école de magie et le monde magique dans sa globalité. Vous vous souvenez ?

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire le médecin. Mais enfin, de quoi parlait-il ? Poudlard n'existait pas ? Pas plus qu'Harry et Ron ? C'était complètement impossible. Elle était désorientée, et les pleurs de sa mère à côté ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être à l'origine de ces pleurs qu'elle serra un peu plus sa main.

—Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ?

—Ca fait si longtemps, chérie, que tu n'as pas eu de moment de lucidité. Tu nous manques, reste avec nous, Hermione.

—De lucidité ?

—Depuis votre traumatisme vous alternez les phases de lucidité et de folie. La dernière fois c'était l'année de vos douze ans, ça n'a duré que quelques semaines, et puis vous avez replongé… une histoire de chambre et de basilic…

—Mais la magie, elle…

—N'existe pas, acheva Ange d'une voix un peu rude. Ce n'est que le fruit de votre imagination, Hermione. Vous vivez depuis près de quinze ans dans un monde imaginaire. Il faut vous accrocher Hermione, rester lucide.

Hermione regarda tour à tour le médecin et ses parents. Ils avaient l'air si tristes, par sa faute. Comment son cerveau avait-il pu inventer toutes ces choses ? Elles paraissaient pourtant si réelles : Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort… elle se souvint alors des cachots.

—Voldemort ! Il faut que je l'arrête il…

—Non, mon cœur, l'interrompit Mr. Granger. Il n'existe pas.

—C'est le nom que vous donnez à votre folie, Hermione, le mal qui vous ronge. Il faut que vous restiez lucide, souvenez-vous.

—Mais comment ? murmura Hermione dont les pleurs recommençaient. Comment je dois faire ?

—Il faut ignorer l'autre monde, il faut lutter, faire disparaître la magie pour regagner peu à peu le monde réel.

x.x.x

Drago ne s'autorisa pas à chercher davantage de réponses à ses questions. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita dans le couloir en espérant ne tomber sur personne. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte du cachot. Il appréhendait, jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas vraiment demander ce qu'il était sur le point de trouver.

Est-ce qu'Hermione serait encore vivante ? Ou bien ne ramènerait-il que son cadavre au Square Grimmaurd ? Et si elle vivait encore, dans quel état se trouverait-elle ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait sortie de ces cachots morbides, elle ne marchait et ne parlait plus. Si Hermione faisait une rechute et sombrait à nouveau dans le mutisme, Drago n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse s'en sortir une seconde fois.

Quand il poussa la porte du cachot d'une main tremblante, les yeux de Drago scrutèrent l'obscurité de longues secondes avant de voir deux corps inertes sur le sol.

Il se précipita sur le premier qu'il reconnut être Ange. Le médecin semblait assommé mais son cœur battait encore. Drago ne s'attarda pas, il avait presque oublié sa présence, et se rua sur le corps d'Hermione, adossée contre le mur.

—Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi !

Il la secoua légèrement, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Hermione n'avait pas l'air aussi mal en point que Ange, qui avait le teint pâle et du sang sur le visage, mais cette pensée ne rassura pas Drago pour autant. Combien de sorts pouvaient faire des dégâts internes qui n'apparaissent pas à l'œil nu ?

Drago tenta de la réveiller à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, mais elle ne semblait pas capable de s'extirper de son sommeil magique. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre cependant. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Ange et lui lança quelques sorts à son tour, qui eurent plus d'effets sur le médecin que sur sa patiente.

—Debout Apollyon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu peux marcher ?

Ravalant sa rancœur contre le médecin, Drago lui tendit une main pour l'aider à le relever. Pendant qu'Ange tentait vaguement de reprendre pied, Drago récupéra Hermione qu'il cala contre son torse, prenant soin à ce que sa tête ne ballotte pas dans tous les sens.

—Je… je ne vais pas y arriver, murmura Ange en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

—On n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ou je te laisse croupir ici. J'étais venu pour Hermione, à la base, grogna Drago.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompter. Voyant Hermione dans les bras de Drago, Ange sembla récupérer ses esprits, et s'efforça de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il devança Drago et sorti le premier du couloir.

Les deux hommes parcoururent les couloirs aussi rapidement qu'il était possible. Ange peinait encore à courir, quant à Drago, il portait le poids d'Hermione, en plus du sien.

—Accroche-toi Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On rentre chez nous.

Le retour au Square Grimmaurd se passa finalement bien plus facilement que prévu. Quand les membres de l'Ordre avaient vu Ange, Drago et Hermione sortirent du Manoir, ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour faire reculer les mangemorts et permettre à chacun de quitter le champ anti-transplannage pour retourner au Quartier Général.

Drago n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à se retrouver sur le perron de la maison des Blacks. Il n'était pas du genre à crier victoire avant d'être sûr d'être en sécurité. Quand tout le monde fut cependant mis à l'abri et que tous les membres se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Et si Hermione ne se réveillait pas ?

La serrant toujours dans ses bras, elle avait l'air si fragile, si petite, qu'il douta de longues secondes. Pourtant quand Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle et empoignèrent ses deux mains, en l'appelant doucement, Drago sentit son cœur se figer quand Hermione frissonna légèrement contre lui. Ses paupières se crispèrent, et bientôt, ses longs cils se mirent à battre frénétiquement.

Ses yeux étaient encore vitreux et ne parvenaient pas à s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si elle revenait de très loin, d'un long rêve dont on avait oublié le commencement.

—Hermione, murmura Potter en serrant un peu plus sa main. Tout va bien, on est rentré à la maison.

—Harry…

Le soulagement était palpable dans la cuisine. Chacun, en voyant l'état d'Hermione, s'était demandé si elle se sortirait une seconde fois de son passage dans les cachots du Manoir Jedusor, mais à présent qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, et mieux encore, qu'elle avait parlé, le monde entier s'était remis à tourner.

Drago sentit ses propres muscles se décrisper légèrement.

—Harry, répéta Hermione. Tu… Tout ça n'est pas réel. La magie, ça n'existe pas.

Ces quelques paroles semblèrent lui demander bien trop d'efforts, car après avoir prononcé le dernier mot, elle sombra à nouveau, laissant derrière elle l'incompréhension et la crainte de la voir tomber dans la démence. Et pour Hermione, qu'importait de faire souffrir ces gens issus de son imagination, tant que ses parents étaient heureux. Peu importait de ne pas être comprise, l'important, c'était de sortir de cette folie, de retrouver ses parents et sa vie sans magie.

Elle était décidée à redevenir la jeune fille qui était avant son traumatisme, à reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé. Et tant pis si elle devait oublier les moments merveilleux – mais inventés – qu'elle avait passé avec chacun d'entre eux, tant pis pour Poudlard, et tant pour la magie. Tant pour Livia aussi… Livia, qu'elle avait reconnu bien sûr, derrière le masque de la mangemort blonde, avant que celle-ci ne lui fasse ingurgiter la potion.

* * *

 _Bon… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Ce chapitre est l'un des plus importants de la fiction car il contient beaucoup de choses. D'abord, Ange ne semble pas être un traitre, il est juste faible et a subi un imperium, Hermione se rend compte qu'il est surtout médecin, mais forcément un guerrier !_

 _Ensuite, le retour de la mangemort blonde… Dont on connait désormais l'identité ! LIVIA MALEFOY ! Oui oui ! Ahah, vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein ? Alors, réactions ? Et donc, Livia qui a torturé Hermione pendant des mois, et qui vient de lui faire perdre la tête avec sa potion, et par là même, lui faire oublier qu'elle venait de comprendre que Livia n'était pas morte !_

 _D'ailleurs, pour cette 'perte d'identité' d'Hermione, je me suis inspirée d'une série, je me demande si vous devinerez la quelle ! La magie ça n'existe pas ! Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Bon, vous aurez compris que sa dernière crise de lucidité c'était en fait pendant sa 2nde année, quand elle a été pétrifiée !  
_

 _Bref j'ai hâte de voir toutes vos réactions, j'espère vraiment que vous me donnerez votre avis, positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas ! en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et vous dis à ce week end !_


	13. La magie, ça n'existe pas

_Et voilà, je poste le chapitre 13 un peu tard, mais j'ai une bonne raison : j'ai énormément stressé ces derniers temps à cause de mon mémoire, de ma soutenance et de mes résultats au CAPES, et maintenant que je sais que je suis admissible, j'ai repris mes révisions ! Donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre plus tôt, toutes mes excuses._

 _Vous avez été trèèèèèèès nombreux à lire mais aussi à commenter le chapitre précédent et j'en suis ravie. Pour la plupart, vous avez été surpris de l'identité de la mangemort blonde, haha, même si visiblement, certains avaient déjà deviné, les petits futés ! Je vous réserve cependant encore tout un tas de surprises, alors surtout, ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers ! Vous avez d'ailleurs été quelques un(e)s à voir que je m'étais inspirée de la série Buffy Contre les Vampires !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: ah tiens, c'est marrant, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir parlé d'inception alors que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise en tout cas, car je sais que vous étiez nombreux à penser à Hazel haha. Surprise ! Désolée, la suite n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu me pardonneras !_

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: Je suis contente que mon petit effet de surpris ait fonctionné ! En effet, quand Drago va l'apprendre, ce sera pas du joli mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut ! Merci de prendre le temps de commenter de temps en temps, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _ **Elisendre**_ _: ahah, tu fais partie des rares à avoir pensé à Livia ! Féliciations ! Ouiiii C'est Buffy ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Et oui c'est pas de la gnognote ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas et que l'effet de surprise soit réussi. Beaucoup pensaient à Hazel, mais non haha. Merci pour ta review._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: ahah, surprise ! Ton commentaire me touche vraiment, tu es adorable. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'aime surprendre mes lecteurs ! La série c'est Buffy ! Voilà voilà haha. Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Lily Orya**_ _: Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi ! Je te laisse spéculer, et on en rediscute à la fin de la fiction mr Merci pour ton petit commentaire en tout cas._

 _ **Xristina**_ _: Pas franchement une surprise ? Peut-être pas pour toi, mais certains lecteurs ont été très surpris en tout cas. Mais je suis ravie que tu l'ai deviné, j'avais laissé quelques indices, dont le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas bien sûr, et aussi le fait que Livia peut être un nom de traitresse._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Oui ça va faire mal au petit cœur de Drago, je pense, mais bon que veux-tu, faut ce qu'il faut pour le faire tomber dans les bras d'Hermione ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **InitialsBB**_ _: Ahah merci pour cette palme d'Or ! Je suis touchée de voir que ma modeste fiction t'a conquise, vraiment. Aaaah une connaisseuse de Buffy ! C'est ma série préférée de tous les temps (je l'ai d'ailleurs re-re-re-re-re regardé quand elle passait sur 6ter y a quelques mois !). Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et je suis ravie de te voir entrer dans le club très select des déposeurs de reviews !_

 _ **Alohomara**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! En effet, tu te poses les bonnes questions, mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon, ça gâcherait la surprise ! Hermione a dit des choses pas jolies à Ange, mais comme tu dis, elle avait raison. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

On avait retiré sa camisole à Hermione, et on l'avait même autorisée à sortir se promener. Emmitouflée dans sa parka noire, qui recouvrait sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital, Hermione prenait l'air aux côtés de ses parents. Ceux-ci rayonnaient de plaisir : sa mère ne cessait de toucher Hermione qui si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quant à son père, il prenait bien soin de lui parler, de leur raconter leur vie d'avant pour empêcher sa fille unique de retomber dans sa folie.

–Tu te souviens de notre chat ? Béarnaise ! Tu l'avais appelé comme ça parce qu'on l'avait trouvé en France, la première fois que tu avais goûté à la sauce béarnaise.

–Béarnaise ? répéta Hermione.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son chat, mais elle trouvait que Béarnais était un drôle de nom. Quand elle tenta de se le remémorer, la seule image qui revint en tête à Hermione, ce fut un énorme chat roux aux pates arquées et au nez aplati…

–Pattenrond, murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

–Non, Béarnaise, reprit son père. Pattenrond est le chat que tu t'es inventé dans ta tête, Béarnaise, lui est bien réel. Il est aussi blanc que la neige, et il n'attend que ton retour…

Hermione ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, mais en voyant le regard triste de sa mère, elle se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.

–Oui, bien sûr, Béarnaise…

La famille Granger était enfin réunie, et elle passa le reste de la journée à se promener dans le grand parc qui entourait l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'était une belle journée printanière, ensoleillée, mais dont le fond de l'air restait malgré tout frais, et typiquement anglais. Hermione écouta ses parents pendant des heures, lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son accident. Le mariage de sa cousine Violette et la naissance du premier arrière-petit fils, Thomas.

Hermione connaissait toutes ces personnes, mais elle ne les avait pas vu depuis une éternité et elle peinant à mettre un visage sur ces prénoms.

Le temps défila à toute allure, si bien que, pas une seule fois, Hermione pensa à Harry ou Ron, ni à la famille Weasley ou encore à Ange ou Drago. Elle se concentrait sur ses parents qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi heureux depuis des années. Ses parents qui lui manquaient terriblement, ses parents qu'elle avait expédié en Australie, ses parents qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait en retour.

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, le docteur Apollyon apporta ses médicaments à Hermione. Il s'agissait de trois pilules colorées à prendre en même temps que le repas.

–Tenez Hermione, avalez-ceci, et tout ira mieux !

Hermione observa de longues secondes les pilules. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas les prendre, que quelque chose clochait derrière le sourire chaleureux du médecin. Pourtant, le regard inquiet et protecteur de ses parents acheva de la convaincre, et elle ingurgité les cachets qui la feraient sombrer davantage dans la démence qu'elle pensait, au contraire, fuir.

x.x.x

Depuis qu'Hermione avait eu ces paroles terribles et qu'elle avait sombré dans une sorte de sommeil magique, personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Drago avait dû la monter jusqu'à sa chambre, et son entourage le plus proche s'était réuni sur le palier, une fois la porte refermée.

–On a un gros problème, murmura Ron. Si personne ne parvient à la réveiller…

–Le problème ce n'est pas de la réveiller, on n'a encore rien essayé, répliqua Harry. Le problème c'est si elle se réveille et qu'elle pense encore que la magie n'existe pas.

Un silence pesant s'éternisa entre les membres de l'Ordre. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage, et s'ajoutait à cela, la lassitude et la fatigue de voir que rien n'y faisait : quoi qu'ils puissent faire, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, et Hermione semblait l'unique personne à en faire véritablement les frais.

–Il faut d'abord la réveiller, éluda Ange. Une potion, ou un sort. Il faut la faire sortir de ce coma et faire des analyses sanguines pour comprendre ce que lui fait cette potion et savoir si les effets sont… irréversibles.

–Bonne idée, admit Harry. Faites des analyses, on saura peut-être mieux comment réagir quand on comprendra de quoi il s'agit.

–Je pense qu'on a plus ou moins compris que la potion lui faire croire que la magie n'existe pas, grogna Drago. C'est une potion qui s'attaque directement à ses souvenirs…

Ses souvenirs… C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Drago entra précipitamment dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, malgré l'entrée bruyante et fracassante de Drago. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit et pointa sa baguette directement sur la tempe d'Hermione sous le regard surpris des autres.

–Amenez-moi des fioles, murmura Drago. Autant que possible.

–Je dois en avoir à l'infirmerie, dit Ange en se précipita dehors.

–Et moi dans la cuisine, ajouta Molly en quittant la pièce.

–Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

–Je sauve les souvenirs d'Hermione avant que la potion ne les écrase tous. Une fois réveillée, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui faire comprendre que la magie existe bel et bien. Et quoi de plus vrai que ses propres souvenirs ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux. Lupin fut le premier à réagir.

–Je ne me souviens pas que tu étais aussi brillant, à l'époque où tu étais mon élève.

–Ca, c'est parce que je n'en avais rien à faire de vos cours Lupin, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

–Tout ça pour finir dans la résistance…

Lupin avait un petit sourire en coin. Leur petite joute verbale s'acheva avec l'arrivée en trombe d'Ange, qui avait une trentaine de fioles dans les mains. Il les déposa une à une sur la table de chevet et Drago commença à les remplir de longs petits filaments argentés.

–Tout droit sortis de la tête de Miss Parfaite, murmura-t-il en rebouchant la vingtième fiole.

–Ce n'est pas un peu… commença Ron.

–Un peu… ? demanda Drago.

–J'ai l'impression qu'on rentre dans son intimité.

–C'est ça, ou on la perd Weasley.

Ron rougit légèrement, mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Drago ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais au fond, il pensait un peu comme Ron. C'était lui violer l'esprit que de prendre des souvenirs à son insu, mais Hermione sombrait inexorablement dans la folie, et si la seule solution était de lui voler quelques-uns de ses souvenirs, et bien il était prêt à en accepter le prix.

Bientôt, plus d'une cinquantaine de fioles furent remplies des souvenirs d'Hermione. En les prélevant, Drago avait pris soin d'en prendre un échantillon aussi large que varié. Des souvenirs avec ses parents et sa famille moldue, mais aussi avec Ron et Harry, à Poudlard, au Terrieur, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, à la bataille de Poudlard, de sa fuite avec ses deux amis pour la recherche d'Horcruxes, et puis pendant son enlèvement et sa captivité, et enfin, des souvenirs plus récents. Sa période de mutisme, le moment où elle avait recommencé à marcher, puis à parler. Les moments avec Drago…

Tout y était passé. A côté de tous ces souvenirs importants, il avait aussi fait en sorte de prendre des moments magiques : Halloween à Poudlard, Noël au Terrier et au Square Grimmaurd. Des instants et des lieux où il était impossible de ne pas croire dans la magie. Drago trouva même de vieux souvenirs sur le Chemin de Travers, dans la banque Gringotts et chez Madame Rosemerta, aux Trois Balais.

–Tu as tout ? demanda Harry.

–Autant que possible. Il faut la réveiller et la replonger dans ses vrais souvenirs maintenant…

–Ca, c'est mon domaine, affirma Ange en s'avançant à son tour.

x.x.x

Dans son lit d'hôpital, Hermione dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Elle avait une importante migraine, et des centaines de flash avaient rendu son sommeil agité. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, sa vie avec ses parents et sa vie imaginée se mélangée, ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface, des choses qu'elle essayait pourtant d'oublier.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses parents étaient déjà là, avec le petit déjeuner.

–Un petit déjeuner de champion, pour ma championne, sourit Mr. Granger en déposant une multitude de pains au chocolat et de croissant sur la table de lit.

Hermione les regarda à peine, tant elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées.

–Ca ne va pas ma chérie ? demanda Mrs. Granger, inquiète.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda sa mère comme s'il s'agissait d'une inconnue.

–Comment je peux savoir ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

–Savoir quoi ?

–Si ce monde ci est réel. Comment je peux savoir que je suis dans la réalité ? Ca pourrait être vous, le monde inventé.

Ces mots semblèrent toucher ses parents en plein cœur. Ils ne dirent rien, mais Hermione vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux de chat de Mrs. Granger. Cette dernière se reprit très vite et s'empara doucement de la main de sa fille.

–C'est normal que tu sois désorientée, ma chérie. Mais au fond de toi, tu connais la réponse, tu sais bien que la magie n'existe pas. Pas plus que tous ces gens que tu as inventé.

–Je vous ai envoyé en Australie.

–Non, nous y sommes allés pour rendre visite à des amis, et nous sommes revenus.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête, et cela l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que ses parents lui disaient semblait tellement cohérent, tellement simple à croire, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû hésiter. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, quelque chose bloquait, elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais elle avait la nette impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important.

–Prends tes cachets, chérie, ça ira mieux, lui dit son père en lui tendant un gobelet dans lequel se trouvaient trois pilules, les mêmes que la veille.

Une fois les cachets avalés, la journée fut aussi claire et merveilleuse que la veille.

La nuit suivante cependant, fut toute aussi agitée que la précédente.

x.x.x

Ange avait fait des analyses sanguines et en attendant les résultats, avait planché toute la nuit sur une solution pour réveiller Hermione. Il était persuadé que la potion était encore le plus pratique, car elle aurait l'avantage de pénétrer son organisme rapidement et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, de contrer la potion précédente.

N'ayant pas ce qu'il fallait au Square Grimmaurd pour analyser les prélèvements sanguin, Ange avait envoyé les fioles de sang à un collègue en qui il avait confiance, et ce ne fut qu'au lever du jour que les résultats arrivèrent, bien cachés sous l'aile d'un hibou grand-duc.

–J'ai les résultats, annonça-t-il en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Personne n'avait vraiment dormi, et aux premières lueurs du jour, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine autour d'un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les soins de Molly. Il n'y avait que Noa qui dormait encore dans la chambre des Potter, pour la plus grande joie de ses parents qui avaient les traits déjà tirés.

–Alors ? demanda Harry.

–C'est une potion narcotique. Son rôle est de fatiguer Hermione pour la faire sombrer le plus possible dans le sommeil, et une fois endormie, elle agit sur celui qui la prend comme un puissant hypnotique au point de changer complètement ses souvenirs et même d'en supprimer.

–On a bien fait de les prélever alors, souffla Ron.

–On ?! répliqua Drago avec humeur.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son frère et Drago se regarder en chien de faïence. C'était à celui qui avait la meilleure idée. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ange et demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de sommeil :

–On peut la réveiller ?

–Oui, j'ai élaboré une potion, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faudra être rapide et lui faire comprendre le plus vite possible que la magie existe et que le monde réel est bien celui-ci.

–Et si on attend que la potion disparaisse entièrement de son organisme ? ce ne serait pas le mieux ? demanda Georges, songeur.

–Malheureusement non. Quand il n'y aura plus de potion dans son organisme, expliqua Ange, cela signifiera que le travail est terminé et qu'elle restera sa vie entière dans le monde qu'elle s'est inventée, un monde sans magie.

–On commence quand ?

–Je vais lui injecter la potion de réveil. Elle agira dans une heure ou deux, il faudra se tenir prêt.

La tension était palpable dans la cuisine du Quartier Général. On retenait son souffle. Que se passerait-il s'ils échouaient et qu'Hermione restaient coincée à jamais dans ce monde imaginaire ? Personne n'osa le dire, mais toutes les pensées convergèrent vers les parents de Neville, qui eut, étaient restés coincés dans un monde bien lointain.

–Je pense qu'un seul d'entre nous devrait le faire, pour éviter de la déstabiliser, dit Lupin dans un murmure.

Drago ne sut pourquoi, mais c'était lui, que son ancien professeur regardait de ses yeux fatigués.

–C'est vrai, admit Ange, d'ailleurs, je…

–Je le ferai, le coupa Drago. Je vais le faire. J'ai prélevé ses souvenirs, c'est moi qui dois les lui rendre.

–Je pense aussi, ajouta Potter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Drago fut passablement surpris d'entendre que Potter était de son avis – c'était bien la première fois qu'il le disait en tout cas – mais lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. A côté, Ange avait la mine renfrognée, et Drago crut même l'entendre marmonner qu'il avait passé la nuit à chercher une solution pour finalement qu'on lui vole la vedette. Encore une preuve qui faisait d'Ange quelqu'un de détestable aux yeux de Drago. Ça, et le fait qu'on ne lui avait pas encore demandé de compte quant à leur enlèvement. Une fois l'histoire d'Hermione réglée, Drago ne tarderait pas à aller lui réclamer des comptes car il avait le pressentiment que le guérisseur n'était pas étranger à ce nouveau kidnapping.

x.x.x

Le monde autour d'Hermione était loin de celui dans lequel elle pensait vivre. Elle se trouvait dans un immense château qui lui disait quelque chose, un endroit somptueux, et raffiné qui ne ressemblait cependant en rien à Poudlard. Les gens qui y frôlaient le parquet parfaitement ciré, portaient des robes crinolines et des loups pour cacher leur visage poudré, ou encore des culottes longues et des capes de velours rouge.

–Bienvenue à Versailles ! s'écria une femme dont la chevelure relevée en chignon était décorée de petites fleurs violettes.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, car déjà, ce monde d'une autre époque disparaissait sous ses yeux. C'était une drôle de sensation de déjà-vu qu'avait eu Hermione dans cet immense château, pourtant, elle était certaine de ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds, même durant ses différents voyages en France. Mais alors, d'où pouvait bien sortir ce décor si détaillé ?

Sûrement avait-elle rêvé. Car, si cette nuit fut terriblement agitée, elle fut très différente de la précédente. Cette fois, ce n'était pas le monde réel et le monde imaginaire qui s'alternaient, mais des bribes d'histoire sortie de nulle part.

Il y avait déjà eu ce moment à Versailles, et puis un autre dans un cabaret, où les gens ne portaient que des vêtements des années vingt en écoutant des airs de jazz. C'était à croire que tous les siècles défilaient sous ses yeux, mais quand elle tentait de s'y arrêter, elle repartait vers de nouveaux endroits, jusqu'à finir au milieu des bombardements pendant ce qui semblait être la seconde guerre mondiale.

Son cerveau semblait complètement à l'envers, créant une multitude de monde, tous plus vrais les uns que les autres, rendant son discernement de plus en plus difficile.

x.x.x

Drago s'était donc enfermé dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'était installé sur le rebord du lit, prenant soin d'avoir chacun des souvenirs d'Hermione à portée de main, ainsi que la pensine de Dumbledore, très gentiment prêtée par le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, et il était donc nécessaire que Drago soit là dès le moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Ce moment tarda d'ailleurs à arriver. Drago avait d'ailleurs commencé à perdre espoir et à pester contre Ange quand enfin, Hermione commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Drago s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main fermement, en appelant doucement son prénom.

–Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi.

C'était comme si un combat intérieur prenait place dans la tête d'Hermione. La potion de la mangemort blonde faisait tout pour garder Hermione endormie, tandis que celle d'Ange, faisait en sorte de la sortir de sa léthargie. Et petit à petit, il semblait que le breuvage du guérisseur prenait le pas, car bientôt, Hermione ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns et croisa le regard, perçant et inquiet de Drago.

–Salut, murmura-t-il sans lâcher sa main. Tu as bien dormi ?

Hermione le regarda de longues secondes, comme si elle peinait à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Mais quand sa mémoire refit surface, un magnifique sourire barra son visage. Drago sentit son cœur se pincer. Ce sourire, si doux et si chaleureux, n'était rien que pour lui, et l'espace d'un bref instant, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait voir ce sourire tous les matins.

–Drago, murmura Hermione.

–C'est bien moi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

–Tu n'es pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis en train de rêver ?

Le sentiment paradoxal qu'éprouva Drago à cet instant lui noua l'estomac. Car, s'il était triste de voir combien Hermione sombrait dans la démence et l'oubli, il fut presque satisfait de voir qu'elle ne trouvait pas illogique de rêver de lui. Avait-elle déjà rêvé de lui, avant d'ingurgiter la potion ? C'était une question qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui poser, si elle retrouvait son esprit. Quand, elle retrouverait son esprit, se corrigea-t-il.

–Pourquoi je ne suis pas réel ? demanda-t-il doucement.

D'une main tendre et habile, il vint doucement effleurer l'une de ses tempes, repoussant délicatement l'une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était réel, qu'il pouvait la toucher et qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Mais cela ne sembla pas suffire.

–Je suis en train de rêver, dans mon lit d'hôpital. Ils disent que tu n'existes pas.

–Ils se trompent, je suis bien réel et je suis là, avec toi. Dans le monde magique.

–La magie ça n'existe pas.

–Mais si, Hermione, bien sûr que ça existe. Et tu le savais, avant…

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Elle était désorientée, pourtant, se noyer dans l'océan argenté de ses yeux eut le mérite de la rassurer. Elle n'aurait su dire comment, ni pourquoi, mais Drago ressemblait pour elle à une véritable bouée de sauvetage.

–Je vais te montrer, murmura-t-il doucement en maintenant le contact visuel. Je vais te montrer que la magie existe et que tu la maîtrises terriblement bien.

Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, juste le temps de prendre la pensine et de la poser sur ses genoux. Quand il revint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, Hermione s'empara de sa main, se raccrochant à elle comme s'il s'agissait de son unique moyen de survie.

–Suis-moi, lui dit Drago d'un air confiant.

Et tous deux plongèrent tête la première dans les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Le premier souvenir que Drago avait sélectionné, c'était quand les pouvoirs d'Hermione s'étaient dévoilés pour la première fois. Sa mère et elle faisaient des muffins dans la cuisine, et venaient d'en enfourner une première plaque dans le four. Hermione s'amusait à lécher la spatule pleine de pâte, tandis que sa mère mettait quelques pépites de chocolat supplémentaire, quand soudain, une odeur de brûlé se répandit dans la petite cuisine.

Derrière elles, le four, qui n'avait pas l'air récent, avait littéralement pris feu. De grandes flammes léchaient la vitre et carbonisait les muffins, pendant qu'une grosse fumée noire s'échappait de la porte du four. Mrs. Granger paniqua et ouvrit la porte du four, en se brûlant la main au passage. Impossible pour elle d'éteindre le feu, et la fumée se répandait de plus en plus dans la cuisine.

Hermione ne sembla pas avoir peur. Au contraire, elle s'approcha du vieux four, et en un regard, sans qu'elle n'eût à parler ou même à faire le moindre geste, le feu s'éteignit instantanément.

–Tu vois, murmura Drago à l'adresse d'Hermione. Tu as arrêté le feu, par magie.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle semblait obnubilée par la petite fille qui venait d'éteindre le feu, comme si ce n'était pas elle. Elle devait admettre cependant qu'elles se ressemblaient terriblement, et qu'elles avaient aussi visiblement la même mère.

Drago n'ajouta rien. Il ne voulait pas planter cette idée dans sa tête, il voulait qu'elle naisse directement en elle et qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même que la magie existait bel et bien.

Pendant près d'une heure, Drago l'entraîna au détour de ses souvenirs. Des plus heureux, aux plus terribles. Sans en parler à qui que ce soit, il avait fait le choix de montrer à Hermione les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait elle-même montré quelques temps plus tôt : ceux de sa captivité.

Ainsi, Hermione se vit elle-même se faire torturer à coup de sortilège.

–Vois la douleur sur ton visage, murmura Drago. C'est la magie qui te fait ressentir ça, sinon, comment un vulgaire morceau de bois pourrait te faire tant de mal sans te toucher ?

A côté de lui, Hermione pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle comprenait. Elle se remémorait, se réappropriait les souvenirs que Drago lui montrait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle quittait un monde sans magie, mais rempli d'amour, auprès de ces parents, pour un monde magique, en guerre et loin de ceux qui lui étaient le plus chers.

Elle pleurait parce que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait été assez faible pour se laisser entraîner dans cette vie-là, qu'elle avait rêvée et peut-être un peu enviée. Une vie où tout allait bien, et où elle ne se levait pas le matin avec la peur de perdre l'un des siens. Elle se sentait si coupable d'avoir aimé cette vie, coupable d'avoir délaissé la vraie vie pour une morceau de son imagination.

–Rentrons, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux plus voir ça.

Drago ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. La seconde suivante, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à nouveau dans la chambre d'Hermione, au Square Grimmaurd.

–Hermione… commença Drago.

–Non, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Les larmes continuaient de sillonner ses joues.

–Non, répéta-t-elle. Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi.

–Quoi ?

Drago était surpris, incrédule. Il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce qu'Hermione lui demande de la laisser tranquille. Au contraire, il la voyait déjà se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant, pour qu'il la réconforte en lui murmurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Au lieu de ça, son regard dur lui transperça les entrailles.

–Très bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce. Ange, Potter, et les Weasley étaient sur le palier et attendaient patiemment qu'il leur fasse un compte rendu.

–Alors ? demanda Potter.

–Je crois que c'est bon.

–Tu crois ? demanda Ange, sceptique. Si ce n'est pas sûr, il fallait rester.

–Elle m'a demandé de partir.

Un silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur ce palier. Tous regardèrent Drago d'un air inquiet, et tendirent l'oreille en direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Derrière la porte, on entendait ses sanglots résonner, ponctués parfois de hoquets.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione pleurait. Et c'était si fatiguant, d'extraire ces grosses perles d'eau salée de son corps, qu'elle s'endormit rapidement.

x.x.x

C'était la dernière fois qu'Hermione se réveillerait dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle le savait. Quand elle vit que ses parents étaient à nouveau là, tous sourires, avec le petit déjeuner, elle les laissa profiter de l'instant. Ils partagèrent tout un tas de pâtisseries et trois énormes tasses de chocolat chaud, que Mrs. Granger avait fait elle-même.

–Il faut avoir le ventre plein, pour la journée qui nous attend, s'exclama Mr. Granger avec un large sourire.

–La journée qui nous attend ? répéta Hermione.

–Oui, aujourd'hui, tu rentres à la maison, pour le week end, nous avons l'autorisation du Docteur Apollyon.

Hermione regarda ses deux parents avec un petit sourire triste.

Sa mère, si douce, si belle. Ses boucles blondes qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, et ses grands yeux de chat dont les cils étaient si longs qu'Hermione s'étaient souvent demandée comment ils faisaient pour ne jamais s'emmêler. Ses lèvres pleines et roses, qui n'étaient faites que pour faire des baisers, ses joues roses et son teint de pêche… Hermione sentit son cœur de pincer : elle avait oublié à quel point sa mère était une femme magnifique.

Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son père. Grand et fort, protecteur envers sa femme et sa fille. Ses cheveux autrefois de la même couleur que ceux d'Hermione étaient désormais grisonnants, mais ses yeux mordorés, n'avaient pas perdu les paillettes de joie qui les animaient chaque jour. C'était un homme parfois imposant et un peu intimidant, mais qui aurait donné sa vie pour sa famille.

Des larmes glissèrent le long des joues d'Hermione. Ses parents se précipitèrent sur elle, inquiets.

–Pourquoi tu pleures, chérie ?

–Parce que ça faisait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, que j'avais oublié vos visages.

–Oh, Hermione, souffla Mrs. Granger, nous sommes-là, maintenant.

–Mais non, maman. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas là. Tu es en Australie, là où je t'ai envoyée. Mais je reviendrai vous chercher, maman. Papa, je reviendrai, je te le jure. Quand tout sera finie, quand l'Angleterre sera à nouveau un endroit sûr pour vous, je viendrai, et nous passerons de merveilleux moments ensemble

–Mais non chérie, c'est bien nous, on est là… Ne fais pas l'erreur de sombrer à nouveau…

–Je suis désolée. Je vous aime, du plus profond de mon être. Mais je sais que ma place n'est pas ici. Elle est auprès de l'Ordre, de Harry, de Ron. De Drago… Mais quand nous gagnerons, je vous jure que je reviendrais. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je vous aime tellement.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd. La pensine était toujours posée à côté d'elle, ainsi que tous ses souvenirs, dans des petites fioles de verre. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coussins, et passa une main sur ses joues, baignées de larmes.

Elle avait eu besoin de ce dernier moment, de ce dernier rêve, comme une trêve dans sa réalité. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait, juste assez de force pour redevenir ce qu'elle était. Une Hermione vaillante et combattante, une guerrière qui ne laisserait personne violer à nouveau son esprit. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 _Et voilà, je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre de la fiction pour l'instant. Bon, je sais on ne parle pas vraiment du marchand d'âme pour l'instant, mais il y a quelques indices dans ce chapitre qui vont être d'une importance primordiale, plus tard, je vous le promets !_

 _Hermione est donc sortie de sa réalité alternative, mais elle revient plus forte que jamais parce qu'elle a compris des choses et que voilà. Je n'ai pas parlé de Livia dans ce chapitre, mais maintenant qu'Hermione a de nouveau toute sa tête, vous pensez bien que ça va ressortir à un moment ou un autre !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que la relation de Drago et d'Hermione évolue quand même un peu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous dis à mercredi/jeudi pour le prochain chapitre qui va être un nouveau coup de théâtre : on va en apprendre plus sur l'identité du marchand d'âme. Des idées ?_


	14. Marchands d'âme

_C'est un peu tard que je poste de 14_ _ème_ _chapitre, je suis juste débordée par mes révisions, mais je ne vous oublie pas, vous êtes ma petite bulle d'oxygène entre mes fiches de révisions haha._

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf qu'on assiste à un nouveau tournant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous avez été bien moins nombreux que d'habitude à commenter la semaine dernière, j'espère que je ne vous perds pas en route !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Ouiii le but c'était pas que ce soit long, c'était juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle se batte pour ses parents (entre autres !). Pour ce qui est de Livia, tu penses bien qu'il y a des réponses à ces questions, mais j'y répondrai petit à petit dans les futurs chapitres. La chasse aux Horcruxes a eu et a toujours lieu finalement, puisque c'est l'un des rares moyens de tuer Voldemort ! Et le but de Voldemort n'était pas forcément d'empêcher qui que ce soit de libérer Hermione, mais de montrer combien il est puissant et qu'il les a tous à sa merci, au final._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Merciii. Oui on l'aime Drago, il est parfait ! En effet, ça risque d'être douloureux, mais bon, il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre pour Livia. Merci pour ton message si gentil._

 _ **Lily Orya**_ _: ahah, j'espère que je te surprendrai ! Merci pour tes commentaires !_

 _ **Alohomara**_ _: Et moi j'ai adoré les écrire ces passages de fausse réalité, donc je suis ravie qu'ils t'aient plu. Je suis contente que la scène dramione t'ai plu aussi, parce que c'est important quand même. Le but n'était pas qu'elle s'enferme dans cette réalité, mais plutôt qu'elle comprenne que ses parents l'attendent en Australie et qu'elle doit se battre ! Merci pour ton message !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant ! Haha je suis contente de t'avoir surpris pour Livia alors. Luna ? Tiens c'est une drôle de spéculation ! Merci pour ton message._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Ouiii elle revenue haha. Mais non, tu me connais, je suis toujours gentille dans mes coups de théâtre ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre, et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle se décida à sortir. Elle n'avait pas participé au dîner, et avait préféré s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'elle avait cru avoir imaginé. Mais en se réveillant, ce matin même, Hermione avait séché ses larmes, et retrouvé l'aplomb qu'elle avait perdu.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, mais, pleines de bonnes résolutions, Hermione descendit jusqu'à la cuisine déserte, et prépara un véritable petit déjeuner – de champion, comme disait son père. Des toast grillés et beurrés, un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, un café bien serré et trois petits pots de confitures, le tout posé sur un plateau d'argent.

Malgré cette nuit agitée, Hermione savait qu'elle devait des excuses à Drago, et pis encore, elle devait lui parler… de Livia. Car depuis son retour du pays des rêves, Hermione se souvenait parfaitement des traits de son bourreau qui n'était autre que ceux de Livia Malefoy, que tout le monde croyait morte. Et si c'était une chose très délicate à aborder, elle ne voulait pas que Drago l'apprenne tout seul. Ç'aurait été trop horrible.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle donna trois petits coups secs et attendit patiemment la réponse.

—Hrmpf ?

Hermione eut un sourire et poussa doucement la porte. Drago était encore allongé sous ses couvertures, ne dévoilant que ses épaules nues, sur lesquelles se reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil : il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux.

Quand il ouvrit un œil pour voir qui venait l'importuner de si bonheur, Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide et vint doucement déposer le plateau sur le côté du lit. Surpris, Drago se redressa et regarda alternativement le petit déjeuner et Hermione sans vraiment comprendre. Il passe une main sur sa barbe, d'un air songeur.

—En quel honneur ?

—Pour te remercier de m'avoir sorti de mon monde imaginaire.

—Tout le plaisir était pour moi, marmonna Drago en mordant dans un toast.

Les yeux de Drago plongèrent instantanément dans ceux d'Hermione. Il avait une drôle de façon de la regarder, de la scruter, comme s'il sondait son âme. Hermione se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux sous le sourire taquin de jeune homme. Ce dernier porta son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres sans la lâcher des yeux.

—Je crois que je te dois tout, finit par murmurer Hermione. Tu m'as sauvé deux fois des cachots de Voldemort, et de ma propre tête…

Drago déglutit longuement avant de répondre.

—C'est rien…

—Non, ce n'est pas rien, Drago. Tu es celui à qui je dois le plus de chose dans cette maison.

—Tu ne me dois absolument rien, d'accord ? C'est normal, quand on est… ami.

Ce mot résonnait étrangement dans la tête d'Hermione. Ami. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Drago comme ami. D'abord un ennemi, à Poudlard, ensuite un collaborateur, un partenaire dans la résistance. Et puis, depuis un an, un sauveur, quelqu'un à qui elle devrait toujours une fière chandelle, quelqu'un avec qui elle avait tissé un lien qui restait inexplicable.

—Sans doute, finit-elle par ajouter.

Un silence s'abattit dans la petite chambre, durant le quel Hermione vola un toast à Drago. Elle resta songeuse de longues secondes en mordillant dans le pain doré, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne l'extirper de ses pensées.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. De quoi parlait-il ? De Livia ? Lui aussi l'avait-il aperçu dans les cachots de Voldemort ? Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

—Dans ton monde imaginaire, ajouta-t-il.

—Oh, murmura Hermione soulagée. Mes parents. J'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu, et mes parents et le médecin essayaient de me faire croire que vous n'existiez pas, pas plus que la magie. J'étais si heureuse de les voir, que je me suis laissée tenter…

—Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar, murmura Drago.

—Non. C'était plutôt un joli rêve, de voir mes parents si heureux et près de moi. Mais quand vous avez commencé à intervenir, je n'ai plus eu que des flashs.

—Des flashs ?

—Oui, j'alternais mes réalités. Une fois avec vous, une fois avec eux. C'était très déstabilisant. Il y a même eu ces drôles de rêves…

—Lesquels ? demanda Drago, curieux.

—J'étais… A Versailles, tenta de se remémorer Hermione. Et puis, dans les années 20. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru les siècles.

Elle eut un sourire nostalgique qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs, seulement des rêves, pourtant, elle avait la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Drago la regarda, lui aussi songeur.

—Avec toutes ces potions, c'est déjà bien que je ne sois pas devenue folle, sourit Hermione.

Drago acquiesça. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, et il continuait de la regarder comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. D'une main légère, il vint replacer l'une des mèches d'Hermione derrière son oreille, et s'attarda légèrement contre sa joue. C'était une drôle de sensation, mais pour une fois, Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux. C'était comme si cette connexion, jusqu'ici uniquement psychique devenait de plus en plus physique. Comme si leurs corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre contre leur gré. Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Drago. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sauf à lui.

—Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Surpris, ils esquissèrent tous les deux un sourire. Hermione se demanda ce que Drago pouvait bien lui dire, mais elle était persuadée que ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle-même était sur le point de lui dévoiler : l'identité de son bourreau, sa femme décédée – ou censé l'être.

—Toi d'abord, murmura Drago.

—C'est délicat, Drago, et je ne sais pas par où…

Ils furent interrompus par une voix dans les escaliers qui appelait Hermione. Cette dernière reconnu immédiatement celle d'Ange. Elle regarda Drago qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel, et se précipita vers la porte.

—Je suis là, cria-t-elle.

Puis se tournant vers Drago.

—Ecoute je…

—On n'en parlera ce soir, grogna-t-il, mécontent de voir son petit déjeuner interrompu par le guérisseur.

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre et jeta un regard mauvais à Drago qui était de toute évidence dans le plus simple appareil sous ses draps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et sembla satisfait de ne pas la voir nue, elle aussi.

—On peut parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

—Oui, sortons.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sous les yeux perçants de Drago qui, s'il n'en paraissait rien, rageait intérieurement. Ce médecin avait un don inné pour interrompre les conversations de plus hautes importances…

Ange passa plus d'une heure à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il avait été la victime d'un sort impardonnable et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour aller à l'encontre de ça. Mais Hermione restait réticente.

—Je comprends, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu nous as tous mis en danger. Tu es médicomage et personne ne te blâmera si tu ne te sens pas de participer aux missions, il suffit de le dire. Il ne faut pas ne rien dire à cause d'un égo mal placé qui pourrait tous nous tuer.

Ange acquiesça lentement. Il avait serré la mâchoire et encaissait sans un mot ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui dire. Cela semblait difficile à accepter, mais il comprenait. Mettre Hermione en danger était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde.

—Bien, je vais rejoindre les autres, dit Hermione avec un sourire aimable.

—Les autres ? Mais ils sont partis en mission.

—Pardon ?

—Drago, Harry et Ron partaient en mission au ministère ce matin, expliqua Ange. Pour récupérer le sort de traçabilité.

Ce fut comme si Hermione se prenait une claque en pleine figure. C'était donc cela que voulait lui dire Drago ? Qu'ils partaient en mission ? Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentit trembler, et ses jambes se dérober sous son corps. Sa gorge s'était serrée, elle avait la nette impression de suffoquer.

—Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ange, alarmé.

—Je... Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

—Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, Hermione, ça va aller…

Ange la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet des autres médecins. Hermione sentait sa tête lui tourner, ses membres ne plus réagir, tant elle tremblait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle savait ce qui l'avait provoqué. Depuis son premier enlèvement, Hermione vivait sans cesse dans l'angoisse de voir l'un de ces amis subir ce qu'elle-même avait vécu.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Harry, Ron ou même Drago puissent se faire enlever ou souffrir. Et le fait de les savoir partis, sans elle, donnait encore plus de consistance à cette frayeur.

—Tiens, prends ça, ça va te calmer, dit Ange en lui tendant une fiole.

Mais Hermione ne la prit pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir une autre potion. Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa respiration pour tenter de l'apaiser de retrouver un souffle normal. Son rythme cardiaque était déjà bien plus normal que ce qu'il était quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était persuadée de pouvoir se calmer toute seule.

Impatient, Ange déboucha la fiole qu'il lui tendait et tenta de la porter aux lèvres d'Hermione. Furieuse, elle donna un coup dans la fiole qui alla s'écraser contre le sol.

—Mais enfin, Hermione, s'énerva Ange. C'est pour ton bien.

—Non, réussit à articuler Hermione.

—Elle va te faire dormir, tu seras tranquille et…

—J'ai dit non, s'écria finalement Hermione.

Elle récupérait peu à peu son souffle.

—Je ne veux plus de potion qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Tu veux m'assommer de médicaments, Ange, tu ne crois pas que mon esprit a déjà été assez violé comme ça ?

—N'exagère pas, Hermione, ce n'est qu'un calmant, pas un viol.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par l'incompréhension d'Ange. Celui-ci agissait de la façon froide et professionnel d'un médecin, mais sans aucune psychologie. Pas une seule seconde il s'était dit qu'Hermione avait vu son esprit souillé à de nombreuses reprises. Il y avait d'abord eu cette fois, pendant sa première captivité, où on lui avait fait croire qu'elle était à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron, et puis cette potion qui l'avait fait sombrer dans un monde inventé…

—Ce n'est qu'une crise d'angoisse, Ange ! Une crise d'angoisse, parce que je m'inquiète. Et c'est sain de s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime, pour ses amis. On ne soigne pas quelque chose de sain.

—Ce n'est pas sain de se mettre à trembler.

—Non, mais tu vois j'ai réussi toute seule à me calmer, tes potions sont inutiles.

—Tout comme moi, rétorqua Ange. Je ne sers à rien, visiblement.

Il avait l'air vexé et renfrogné, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait comme ça, lui qui avait habituellement toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

—Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmura Hermione qui s'était adoucie, consciente d'être allée trop loin.

—Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais c'est ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'essaie de me montrer utile, mais tu n'as d'yeux que pour Drago.

—N'importe quoi…

—Tu ne le vois pas, Hermione, mais c'est le cas, pourtant. Drago qui te sauve la vie deux fois, Drago a qui tu montres tes souvenirs, Drago qui te sort de ton monde imaginaire, Drago à qui tu apportes le petit déjeuner, Drago à qui tu te confies… Il n'y en a que pour lui.

—Est-ce que tu serais… jaloux ? demanda Hermione, incertaine.

—Oui Hermione, je suis jaloux. Parce que nous nous sommes embrassés il y a plusieurs mois de ça, peu de temps après le retour de Drago, mais depuis, il n'y a plus rien.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre et se contenta de glisser hors de son lit d'hôpital. Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle se retourna vers Ange une dernière fois.

—Tu te trompes. Tu es déçu parce que tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu, mais tu as tort. Il n'y a rien entre Drago et moi. Et il n'y aura jamais rien, parce que quand il apprendra que…

Elle n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons. Quand Drago apprendrait que Livia était vivante, ça le détruirait. Et alors, il perdrait toute ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait. Toutes ses certitudes s'écrouleraient autour de lui, il n'aurait plus aucune accroche. Hermione en était sûre, quand il apprendrait que sa femme, son seul et unique amour, était vivante et l'une des mangemorts de Voldemort, Drago perdrait toute son humanité, il voudrait se venger, et détruirait tout sur son passage.

C'était légitime bien sûr, mais Hermione ne voulait pas le voir s'abimer dans des profondeurs sans retour et sans issue. Elle voulait oublier que Livia était encore en vie, elle voulait ne jamais l'avoir vue dans ce cachot pour ne pas avoir à le cacher à Drago. Car très égoïstement, Hermione ne voulait pas être celle qui mettrait un terme à tout ça. Un terme à l'espoir de Drago de connaître à nouveau le bonheur.

Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables. A chaque fois qu'Hermione entendait des bruits de pas, elle se retournait, en espérant croiser le regard vert, bleu ou gris de l'un de ses trois aventuriers. Elle errait comme une âme en peine dans la maison, en prenant bien soin d'éviter Ange.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle tomba sur Ginny qui jouait avec sa fille. Noa avait déjà plus de trois mois et était magnifique, comme sa mère. Très éveillée, elle tentait d'attraper le mobile magique que faisait flotter sa mère au-dessus d'elle.

—Salut, murmura Hermione en s'approchant de Ginny.

—Salut, répondit-celle-ci en souriant.

En s'approchant de Noa, Hermione réalisa avec horreur à quel point elle n'avait pas été présente auprès de Ginny qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment occupée de Noa, et n'avait pas eu de conversation avec Ginny depuis des mois. Elle se sentit coupable. Coupable de ne s'occuper que de sa petite personne. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son caractère.

—On dirait une poupée, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur le front de Noa.

—C'est vrai, sourit Ginny. Tu veux la prendre ?

—Oui, souffla Hermione.

Ravie, Ginny prit sa fille dans ses mains et la déposa délicatement contre Hermione. Le corps chaud et si petit de Noa vint réchauffer le cœur d'Hermione, et apaiser ses craintes. Elle était si douce, si délicate, et pourtant, une force de la nature, un bébé miracle qui avait vu le jour au milieu de la guerre. Un bébé qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que ça, mais qui, un jour, comprenait ce que signifie le mot paix.

Hermione resta là de longues minutes. Noa, bercée par sa voix, avait fini par s'endormir sur son épaule, et tétait son pouce en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle était à croquer, songea Hermione. Ginny et elle restèrent plus d'une heure à discuter, comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Cela changea les idées à Hermione, qui réalisa que Ginny devait être dans le même état qu'elle : après tout, le père de sa fille – et accessoirement mari – ainsi que son frère étaient partis au Ministère. Elle avait encore plus de soucis à se faire.

Soudain, alors qu'Hermione n'y pensait plus, des bruits se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Immédiatement, les filles reconnurent les voix des trois garçons. Hermione déposa délicatement Noa dans son berceau et se précipita dans l'escalier. Elle se jeta dans les premiers bras qu'elle vit, et qui furent ceux de Drago.

—Vous êtes là, murmura-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Drago.

Drago, surpris, referma ses bras autour du corps d'Hermione et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais ce contact lui fit chaud au cœur, et il la serra davantage contre son cœur, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

—En effet, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. On vous a manqué les filles ?

Ginny était là aussi et s'était ruée dans les bras de son mari. Au milieu, Ron râlait de n'avoir personne dans les bras. Hilares, Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent toutes les deux sur Ron et l'enlacèrent de toutes leurs forces en lui rappelant combien il était beau, grand et fort.

—Alors ? demanda Hermione en s'écartant un peu de Ron. Vous avez trouvé ?

—Allons dans la cuisine.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cuisine, quittant la pénombre du hall d'entrée pour la luminosité de la salle à manger. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione vit que les trois garçons avaient tous des tas d'égratignures sur le visage. La lèvre d'Harry était fendue, ainsi que l'arcade de Drago. Ron, quant à lui, avait une multitude de petites griffures sur la joue gauche.

—Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des chats ? demanda Ginny en regardant son frère.

—Le sort était bien protégé, expliqua Harry. Malgré nos précautions, une alarme s'est déclenchée, et des langues de plomb nous sont tombés dessus avec leurs énormes chiens.

—Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, on s'en est remarquablement bien tiré, ajouta Ron.

—Et on a le sort, ajouta Drago en sortant de sa poche un objet qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre à une boule de cristal, sortie tout droit de la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney.

Drago posa la boule sur la table et chacun la regarda. Hermione n'avait pas imaginé ça comme ça, mais après tout, c'était la même forme qu'avaient les prophéties au département des mystères, alors pourquoi pas, songea-t-elle.

—C'est pour une seule utilisation ?

—Oui, confirma Harry. On ne sait pas trop comment ça marche, mais c'est censé nous montrer ce que l'on cherche, et donc, le marchand d'âme, en ce qui nous concerne.

—On le jette par terre, et hop ? demanda Ginny.

—Oui, sourit Harry.

—Alors ? On la jette ? demanda Hermione.

—Non, on pensait attendre que tout le monde soit là demain midi, Remus et Minerva, entre autres.

—Oui bien sûr.

Hermione était si impatiente de connaître l'identité du marchand d'âme qu'elle en avait complètement oublié les autres. Mais elle comprenait Harry et il était normal d'attendre des membres aussi importants de l'Ordre que l'étaient McGonagall et Lupin.

—En attendant, je la range dans le coffre-fort de Sirius.

—Entendu.

La réunion s'arrêta là et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Quand Drago quitta la cuisine, Hermione eut la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se lança à sa suite et le suivit discrètement jusque dans sa chambre.

—Granger, tu vas finir par passer plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans la tienne… Pas que ça me dérange mais c'est une violation de propriété.

—La maison appartient à Harry, tu n'as donc pas de droit de propriété sur ta chambre, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago soupira et se tourna vers elle.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en la laissant entrer dans sa chambre et en prenant lui-même place sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte.

—Tu n'as pas l'air… dans ton assiette. Je veux dire, tu devrais être heureux qu'on ait trouvé le sort de traçabilité, non ?

—Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il. Je suis content. Mais j'avais d'autres ambitions pour ce sort. Plus personnelles, plus égoïstes. Je dois en faire le deuil.

—Quel genre d'ambitions ?

—Du genre, retrouver le connard qui a tué ma femme.

Hermione prit ces mots comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Heureusement que Drago ne pouvait pas utiliser le sort pour ça, car il n'y aurait aucune réponse pour soulager sa soif de vengeance. Livia n'était pas morte, et Drago n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Encore une fois, Hermione fut sur le point de le lui dire, mais elle se dégonfla quand elle vit le sourire d'excuse de Drago.

—Mais je sais que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, si on l'utilise pour trouver le marchand d'âme. J'essaie de contrôler cette soif de vengeance, et tu m'aides à ça.

Ces paroles, si sincères, si douces et si jolies réchauffèrent le cœur d'Hermione et achevèrent de la convaincre de ne pas parler. Pas maintenant, se dit-elle. Elle était sûre de pouvoir trouver un moment plus propice.

Le lendemain midi, Molly avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, pour le déjeuner.

—Ce n'est pas noël, maman, s'exclama Ginny en voyant sa mère s'activait dans la cuisine.

—Non, mais nous n'avons que trop peu de choses à fêter ces derniers temps, alors, j'en profite.

—Ce n'est pas une fête, de retrouver le marchand d'âme.

—Qui sait ? demanda Molly d'un air mystérieux. C'est peut-être le début de la fin !

Hermione sourit en entendant l'optimisme contagieux de Molly. Petit à petit, les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Lupin et McGonagall, bien sûr, mais aussi la famille Weasley au grand complet ainsi que Neville et Luna. Shacklebolt les rejoindrait en cours de route, quant à Hagrid, il était toujours dans les montagnes, avec les géants.

—Ca sent divinement bon, Molly, s'extasia Neville en souleva le couvercle d'une grosse marmite.

Avant de se mettre à table, Arthur proposa un apéritif à qui le désirait. Ce fut comme ça que l'une des meilleures bouteilles de la cave des Blacks partit en un rien de temps. L'ambiance était festive et joviale, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on espérait une avancée dans la guerre. On espérait que le marchand d'âme aiderait la résistance à l'emporter, une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous étaient en train de se délecter dans petits fours de Molly quand Harry décida de sortir la boule du sort de la Trace de sa poche et de la montrer à tout le monde. Il était d'ailleurs sur le point de faire un petit discours quand soudain, on entendit la mère de Sirius, sur sa peinture, crier à qui voulait l'entendre que des intrus avaient pénétré la maison.

Avant même de se demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, Drago eut la désagréable surprise de voir Hazel et Desdemona sur le pas de la porte. Elles souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

—Hazel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Ron, surpris.

—Ginny m'a dit que vous faisiez un repas !

—Oui, répondit Ginny, mais je t'ai dit de venir pour le dessert.

Hazel regarda sa montre.

—Il est déjà quatorze heures, je pensais que vous en aviez fini !

Ginny regarda sa montre à son tour et du bien admettre qu'Hazel n'avait pas tort.

—On peut faire de la place pour deux personnes de plus, affirma Molly, de son éternelle bonne humeur.

—Oui bien sûr… Venez avec moi les filles, vous m'aiderez à porter les assiettes.

Hazel et Desdemona suivirent Molly dans la cuisine, tandis que cette dernière faisait un geste en direction d'Harry. Tout le monde avait compris le stratagème. Même si Hazel était une proche de Ginny, elle n'était pas conviée à ce genre de réunion très secrète de l'Ordre et il était donc hors de question qu'elle connaisse l'identité du marchand d'âme. Molly avait donc attiré les deux sœurs loin de la salle à manger pour laisser à Harry le temps de briser la boule.

—On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Ron, même si maman est très bavarde, elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Jette la boule, Harry.

Harry s'exécuta et brisa la boule de cristal de toutes ses forces sur le parquet ciré de la maison.

—Marchand d'âme ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une volute de fumée argentée s'en échappa, avant de laisser place, en son centre, à une petite boule d'énergie de couleur dorée. La boule tourna longuement sur elle-même, comme indécise.

Hermione s'était à ce que le sort sorte un nom ou peut être une adresse, mais clairement pas une petite boule d'énergie. Au lieu de cela, la boule fit le tour de la pièce à vive allure, avant de s'arrêter nette au-dessus d'un vieux tapi Persan.

—C'est étrange… commença Lupin.

Et puis, à l'instant même où Molly, Hazel et Desdemona arrivèrent dans l'antre de la porte, la boule se divisa en trois. Deux d'entre elles se précipitèrent vers les deux sœurs tandis que la troisième disparut dans le néant. Hazel et Desdemona se regardèrent, surprises, avant de voir que tous les regards étaient aussi tournés vers elles. Harry s'avança et dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa sur elles :

—Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cria-t-il.

—Tu veux un dessin, Potter ? demanda Drago, derrière.

—Il n'y a qu'un seul marchand d'âme.

—Tu en es sûr ? répliqua Desdemona avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago n'aimait pas la façon qu'avaient les deux filles de sourire d'un air supérieur. Elles ne semblaient pas craindre la baguette ni l'interrogatoire. Elles se contentèrent de se regarder et d'hausser les épaules.

—Explications, gronda Harry. Et vite.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! On sait désormais qui est ou plutôt qui sont les marchands d'âme ! Alors vous vous y attendiez ? Trois boules, donc on imagine bien que la troisième est pour leur dernière sœur dont on ne connaît pas encore l'identité, haha._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On assiste à un rapprochement très important entre Drago et Hermione mais aussi à un éloignement d'Ange et Hermione, qui ne sont clairement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. On voit aussi le dilemme d'Hermione à propos de Livia : elle ne veut pas être celle qui fera souffrir Drago en lui disant, mais en même temps elle ne veut pas qu'il l'apprenne autrement…_

 _Bref ! Au fait, au chapitre dernier, personne n'a mentionné ces drôles de flashs sur Versailles et d'autres périodes ! Vous avez des idées sur le pourquoi du comment ?_

 _Allez je vous laisse et vous dis à ce week end ! En attendant, portez vous bien._


	15. L'équilibre du monde

_Ca commence à devenir une habitude, je poste de plus en plus tard, mais je respecte les délais. Cette fois, ma bonne excuse c'est que c'était la fête des mères, que j'ai trop mangé, j'ai révisé, que j'ai fait trois gâteaux, que j'ai dormi haha. Bref, du coup je ne poste que maintenant, sorry !_

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu, mais plus encore celles qui ont commenté, parce que vous faites vivre cette histoire, vraiment ! Sais mes lecteurs, je pense que je ne serais pas capable d'aller au bout de mes histoires, alors merci vraiment !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Tes commentaires me touchent vraiment à chaque fois. On va découvrir qui est la troisième sœur, mais tu n'es pas la seule à penser que c'est Livia haha, surtout maintenant que vous savez qu'elle est vivante. Bref, merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Elisendre**_ _: Ahah oui carrément, je suis ravie que tu vois mes allusions à Buffy, je suis une grande fan. J'aime tes théories, bien sûr je ne vais rien dire sinon je vais te spoiler mais tu es sur la bonne voie ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui un vrai mystère, mais vraiment, tout va se délier rapidement. Oui le rapprochement se fait petit à petit, mais tant que l'ombre de Livia plane, c'est difficile._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: ahah j'aime tes hypothèses ! Bon, je ne vais pas répondre parce qu'il y a déjà de nombreuses réponses dans ce chapitre, donc n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire. Et j'ai bien aimé écrire la dispute Ange/Hermione aussi mdr._

 _ **Lily Orya**_ _: En effet, ne rien dire ce n'est sûrement pas la solution, mais c'est difficile à dire quand même ! Bon tu vas enfin avoir une réponse pour la troisième sœur dans ce chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_

 _ **InitialsBB**_ _: Vous êtes nombreuses à penser que Livia est la 3_ _ème_ _sœur et vous aurez votre réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et je suis ravie de voir que des fans de buffy me suivent ici haha. Pour Ange c'est pas pour tout de suite le départ, mais bon ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hazel et Desdemona s'étaient installées à table et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elles. Elles se jetaient des coups d'œil comme si elles parvenaient à communiquer par la pensée. C'était peut-être le cas, songea Hermione en repensant à la manière qu'avaient les jumeaux Weasley de communiquer en silence à l'époque où Fred était encore des leurs.

—Vous êtes toutes les deux des marchands d'âme ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à son tour, sans lâcher sa baguette magique.

—Nous ne sommes pas des marchands d'âme, nous sommes le marchand d'âme. Avec Arwen, expliqua finalement Hazel de son éternelle voix claire.

—Arwen ?

—Notre troisième sœur.

En y réfléchissant, Drago n'avait jamais songé à en savoir plus sur la troisième sœur. Il avait rencontré Hazel et Desdemona par hasard, par le biais de Ginny et ne s'était pas questionné sur leur identité. C'était à ses yeux, des filles parmi tant d'autres. Mais à présent que le sort de traçabilité les avait touchées, il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver cette fameuse Arwen.

—Comme est-ce possible ? demanda finalement Lupin. Comment le marchand d'âme peut-il avoir trois identités différentes.

—Tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois qu'un marchand d'âme – notre mère – donne naissance à des triplets. Et au lieu de sauter une génération, comme c'est le cas lorsque le marchand d'âme n'a que des fils, le pouvoir du marchand d'âme s'est divisé en trois, nous donnant à chacun des dons bien particuliers.

—Cela signifie que vous n'avez pas les mêmes pouvoirs ?

—En effet, répondit Desdemona. Nous avons été créées comme trois entités très différentes. Je suis celle qui correspond au bien et vivant, Hazel se rapproche du mal et des morts, quant à Arwen, elle est la neutralité.

Drago eut un petit rictus. Leur mère avait bien choisi leur prénom, à ça près qu'ils ne correspondaient pas à leur rôle de marchand d'âme. Desdemona avait hérité d'un prénom de démon, alors qu'elle représentait le bien. Tout s'éclaira d'ailleurs, quand Drago comprit enfin pourquoi Desdemona l'avait aidé à connaître l'existence du sort de la Trace. Hazel, quant à elle, avait un prénom d'ange, mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de brouiller les pistes, puisque visiblement, elle était plus démoniaque que le prénom de sa sœur. Quant à Arwen, cependant, ce prénom restait un véritable mystère…

—Mon pouvoir, expliqua Hazel, est celui de diviser les âmes, et de parler aux âmes défuntes.

—Le mien, ajouta Desdemona, est d'unifier les âmes, de les soigner.

—Et celui d'Arwen ? demanda Hermione qui buvait leurs paroles.

—Arwen est celle qui guide, elle commande aux âmes. Elle est la plus sage d'entre nous et c'est elle qui décide si nous pouvons utiliser ou non nos pouvoirs. Elle guide les âmes vers la lumière, et retrouve les âmes égarées.

—Les âmes égarées ?

—Oui, les âmes se perdent parfois. Elles bifurquent loin de ce qu'elles devraient être. C'est souvent le cas des âmes sœurs. Des âmes qui s'accrochent à d'autres âmes que celle qui lui est véritablement destinées.

Autour de la table, tout le monde semblait songeur. La révélation de la division des pouvoirs du marchand d'âme n'était pas de très bon augure pour eux. Aux dires d'Hazel et de Desdemona, ce n'était pas elles qui décidaient, mais leur troisième sœur. Sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée jusqu'ici, et qui, si elle représentait la neutralité, ne serait peut-être pas facile à convaincre.

—Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ? finit par demander Harry.

Les deux sœurs haussèrent les épaules comme d'un seul homme.

—Nous ignorons ce que vous espérez vraiment de nous.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione. Seules les personnes assises à cette table savaient vraiment pourquoi ils recherchaient tant le marchand d'âme. Leur objectif était de ressoudé l'âme de Voldemort pour n'avoir qu'une seule âme à tuer et non pas sept. Mais à présent qu'ils se trouvaient face à une partie du marchand d'âme, il était temps d'exposer leur plan.

—Nous voulons que vous recolliez l'âme de Lord Voldemort.

La sentence tomba comme un poids au creux de l'estomac d'Hermione. Le stress et l'angoisse de les voir refuser pouvait mettre à mal à tout moment le travail abattu depuis des mois, leur recherche du marchand d'âme. Fallait-il ajouter à cela le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ni même cherché d'Horcruxes depuis le retour de Drago, et que par conséquent, ils n'avaient aucun autre plan que celui qu'ils proposaient là à Hazel et Desdemona.

—C'est à Arwen de décider, dit finalement Desdemona de sa voix basse. Recoller les âmes fait partie de mes pouvoirs, mais sans l'autorisation de ma sœur, je ne peux pas le faire.

—Vous êtes donc totalement soumises à votre sœur ?

—Non, répliqua Hazel, vexée. Nous nous en remettons à son jugement et à sa sagesse. Si elle juge que nous ne devons pas interférer dans cette guerre de quelque façon que ce soit, c'est que cela doit être ainsi. C'est tout.

C'est tout. Alors voilà, songea Drago, le destin de toute l'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde magique dans son intégralité se résumait peut-être à la décision de trois sœurs d'une vingtaine d'années.

—Nous devons rencontrer Arwen, et la convaincre, déclara Ron d'une voix forte.

—Elle… elle n'aime pas tellement recevoir de la visite.

—Oui, ajouta Hazel, elle est la plus solitaire d'entre nous. Ca va d'ailleurs sûrement de pair avec la sagesse, son esprit n'est pas corrompu par le monde qui l'entoure, contrairement au nôtre.

—Corrompu ? demanda Ginny.

—Oui, sourit Hazel. En vivant parmi vous, nous nous faisons une autre opinion du monde, une opinion souvent biaisée par nos sentiments, nos rencontres. Alors qu'Arwen, qui vit seule, n'est qu'objectivité.

—Nous devons la rencontrer, insista Harry. C'est notre seul moyen de sauver le monde magique.

—Elle ne sera pas de cet avis, répliqua Desdemona. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, finit-elle par ajouter.

Tout le monde sembla surpris de sa réponse.

—Je suis celle qui amène le bien, sourit-elle.

—Alors pourquoi tu as prédit à Ginny qu'elle ne serait pas mère très longtemps ? répliqua Drago avec humeur.

—C'est ce que je dis à toutes les mères que je rencontre, ou les mères en devenir. On n'est jamais mère que le temps d'une vie, et leur faire penser que, peut-être, leur maternité ne durera pas, les rend d'autant plus mère et forte face à leur progéniture.

Drago arqua un sourcil. Même si ce que Desdemona disait tenait la route, il n'était pas certain de vouloir lui faire confiance. Malgré tout, Ginny sembla rassurée, et accorda un petit sourire de soulagement à Harry, ce qui suffit à Drago pour ne pas en rajouter sur la question de la maternité. Il se jura cependant, que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à la petite Noa, il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

—Bien, où vit Arwen ?

—En écosse. A Skaw, sans doute l'une des villes les plus au nord de la Grande Bretagne.

—Allons-y alors.

—Tous ? demanda Hazel. Je pense que vous devriez faire le tri.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

—Ron, Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Georges. Pendant ce temps, Remus, tu essaies de rassembler le plus de personnes possibles, peut-être que nous aurons très peu de temps pour agir à notre retour. Minerva…

—Je préviens les enseignants et les élèves.

Harry acquiesça et chacun sembla concentré sur ses propres objectifs et ce qu'il avait à faire.

—On peut y transplanner ?

—Oui, mais uniquement par transplannage d'escorte, affirma Desdemona. La maison est bien protégée.

—Trois chacun alors. Je vais prendre Harry, Ginny et Ron, décréta Hazel. Mona tu prends les trois autres.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago détestait, c'était le transplannage d'escorte. C'était la façon la plus désagréable de se déplacer qu'il connaissait, cela lui donnait la nausée et il mettait souvent de longues minutes à s'en remettre. Il détestait perdre le contrôle et s'en remettre à une fille en qui il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eu confiance.

Malgré tout, le regard doux et serein que lui lança Hermione acheva de le convaincre que c'était une bonne idée, et quand elle lui tendit la main, il ne put le lui refuser. La main d'Hermione était douce et chaude. Elle était si petite qu'elle vint facilement se loger dans le creux de la paume de Drago qui la resserra doucement.

Ginny confia la petite Noa à Molly, trop heureuse d'avoir sa petite fille rien que pour elle, et elle embrassa ses parents et ses frères une dernière fois. Les autres firent tous des signes de tête en direction de la tablée puis se tournèrent vers sœurs qui comptèrent alors jusqu'à trois, et soudain, ils furent aspirés par le néant, comme avalés par un trou noir, ne laissant derrière eux que le sempiternel et caractéristique 'plop' sonore du transplannage.

Quand Drago recouvra enfin le sens de la vue, il ne fut pas étonné de se trouver au bord d'une falaise. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour d'eux, si ce ne fut une jolie maison, ridiculement petite, qui s'érigeait un peu plus loin sur la côte. En inspirant l'air glacé et salin à pleins poumons, Drago sentit soudain une once de liberté l'envahir.

Il avait l'agréable sensation de se trouver au bout du monde. Un endroit loin de tout, loin de Voldemort, loin de la guerre, loin du souvenir douloureux de Livia. Un endroit de sérénité et de paix intérieur. Il comprenait ce que Hazel voulait dire quand elle disait que sa sœur n'était qu'objectivité. C'était à croire que jamais civilisation n'était venue entraver la nature, si présente, si vaste dans ce petit bout de terre.

—C'est beau, souffla Hermione à côté de lui.

Il ne le dit pas, mais à cet instant, Drago trouva l'endroit aussi beau qu'Hermione. Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il ne trouva rien de plus beau que ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années, son nez légèrement rougit par le froid et ses cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent. Totalement immobile, elle avait perdu son regard mordoré dans l'immensité de la mer qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

—C'est vrai, affirma Drago.

On n'aurait su dire s'il parlait des lieux ou bien de la jeune femme.

—Venez, leur cria Hazel dans le vent. Arwen nous attend.

Chacun se demanda comme Arwen pouvait bien les attendre alors qu'ils n'avaient pas annoncé leur arrivée, mais Drago en conclut que leur histoire de sœur triplet devait bien y être pour quelque chose. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, mais il avait souvent eu la sensation, en observant la fratrie Weasley, qu'ils se comprenaient en un seul regard. Et il avait toujours un peu envié ce lien fusionnel que seuls les frères et sœurs partagent. C'était sans doute pour cela, qu'il avait promis un jour à Livia de lui faire toute une ribambelle d'enfants. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu, que deux ou trois étaient largement suffisant.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maisonnée, Hazel et Desdemona entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper ou d'indiquer par quelque moyen que ce soit leur présence. La maison était petite, mais étrangement lumineuse, avec ses murs immaculés et ses meubles en bois clair.

Le petit groupe suivit les deux sœurs, et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le seuil de ce qui semblait être un jardin d'hiver transformé en une immense bibliothèque. Assise sur l'un des canapés de toile beige, la troisième sœur les attendait d'un œil intrigué.

—Arwen, s'écria Hazel en se jetant sur sa sœur. Tu nous as manqué.

Mona et Hazel embrassèrent chacune chaleureusement leur troisième sœur. Il était difficile de douter de leur amour réciproque. La façon qu'eut Arwen quand elle caressa doucement les cheveux de ses sœurs, ou encore sourires qu'elles échangèrent ne permettait pas de nier un amour profond et sincère.

Arwen était aussi différente de ses sœurs que Mona l'était d'Hazel. Elle était rousse et avait de magnifiques yeux gris perle, bordés d'une rangée de cils très sombres. Sa peau diaphane n'était pas parcheminée de taches de rousseur comme l'était celle de la famille Weasley, mais lui donnait l'allure d'une véritable poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait l'air d'ailleurs très fragile. Elle se mouvait avec douceur et simplicité, sans jamais un geste brusque pour entraver l'aura mystérieuse qui planait au-dessus d'elle.

Il émanait d'elle une sérénité et une sagesse si denses, qu'on imaginait qu'elle avait déjà vécu cent vies. Comme si plus rien n'avait de secret pour elle, et qu'elle savait, au plus profond de son être, ce qui était bon pour le reste de l'humanité. Elle était intimidante, quand bien même elle faisait presque deux têtes de moins que Drago.

Arwen se leva finalement du canapé et offrit un regard doux au reste de la troupe.

—Bienvenue chez nous, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Les six autres semblaient gênés, comme de trop dans ces retrouvailles familiales. Mais Harry ne se démonta pas. Il savait que cette rencontre pouvait changer la face du monde et leur faire gagner cette guerre. Il ne prit d'ailleurs pas le temps d'expliquer tout son plan, comme il l'avait fait pour Hazel et Mona – peut-être qu'Arwen était déjà au courant d'ailleurs – et se contenta d'avancer dans sa direction et de déclarer :

—Je suis Harry Potter, chef de la Résistance.

—Je sais qui tu es, sourit Arwen. Je connais ton histoire, ton nom et ton rôle à jouer. Ce que j'ignore cependant, c'est ce que tu fais sous mon toit, alors que tu as une batailler à mener contre Lord Voldemort.

Même s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Arwen ne soit pas totalement ignorante du conflit qui faisait rage en Grande Bretagne, il fut surpris de la voir aussi bien informée.

—Nous avons besoin de vous trois pour sauver le monde magique, déclara Harry.

—Sauver le monde magique ? répéta Arwen. Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui sauvera le monde ? Je ne suis pas en train de dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la solution, ni que vous l'êtes d'ailleurs. Je dis juste que le monde tourne toujours aussi rond quoi qu'il advienne en Angleterre. Et il continuera de tourner après votre mort, celle de Voldemort, et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs.

Ce discours, s'il était plein de sagesse, était aussi le discours d'une personne totalement désintéressée qui ne voyait ni le bien ni le mal, uniquement la neutralité et dont la seule obsession était de conserver l'équilibre du monde.

—Voldemort veut asservir les moldus. Il tue sans remord, il torture.

—Je sais tout cela.

—Et vous restez sans rien faire ?

—Mon rôle n'est pas de prendre parti. Je ne suis ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre, je suis la neutralité, la balance et l'équilibre.

—Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas, intervint Hazel. Elle ne peut pas, c'est tout. C'est dans sa nature, elle a été conçue pour être neutre, comme tu as été conçu pour être celui qui s'opposera à Voldemort. Elle ne peut rien y faire.

—C'est une question de volonté, grogna Ron.

—Non, parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'autre volonté que d'être neutre. Et c'est pour cela que nous nous en remettons à elle. Sans quoi, ma tendance à être attirée par le mal et la mort me ferait faire de trop gros dégâts. Quant à Mona, qui est si bienveillante, elle aiderait trop de gens, et alors, l'équilibre serait perturbé.

C'était si difficile à assimiler, que personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

—Vous devez nous aider, insista Harry. Nous ne vous demandons pas de vous battre, juste de ressouder l'âme de Voldemort pour que nous puissions faire le reste.

—L'équilibre du monde, répéta Arwen.

—Winnie, murmura Mona à l'adresse de sa sœur. Peut-être que l'équilibre du monde est déjà perturbé. Après tout, Voldemort a manipulé son âme et il est allé contre la nature.

Arwen resta silencieuse un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

—C'est ce que font les hommes. Ils vont à l'encontre de la nature, mais elle se venge tôt ou tard.

—Ce serait bien qu'elle se venge avant qu'il n'asservisse tous les moldus, grogna Georges dans son coin.

Arwen ne sembla pas sensible à l'humour de Georges Weasley. Hazel et Desdemona avaient eu un petit sourire, mais en voyant la réaction de leur sœur, elles restèrent plus discrètes qu'à l'ordinaire.

—Bien, tu nous offres une tasse de thé ? il fait un froid de canard ici, sourit Hazel.

Arwen se décontracté légèrement, et guida tout ce que petit monde jusqu'à la cuisine, qui était une immense bien baignée de lumière avec un grand ilot central où il était facile d'accueillir plus d'une douzaine de personnes. Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione, elle-même à côté d'Arwen. En face Ginny regardait la pièce d'un œil émerveillé.

Quand l'eau fut chaude et le thé bien infusé, Arwen fit couler l'eau dans la théière et disposa de jolies tasses devant chacun d'entre eux. Quand elle arriva à Hermione, elle lui servit doucement le thé, mais dériva légèrement et en fit malencontreusement tomber un peu à côté.

Hermione approcha la main pour venir essuyer l'eau, au même instant qu'Arwen, si bien que leur peau entra en contact une seule et unique seconde. L'électricité qui passa entre elle sembla effrayer Hermione, tandis qu'Arwen, moins expressive, affichait un regard perplexe. A côté, Hazel et Desdemona, témoins de ce qui venait de se passer, souriaient de toutes leurs dents et d'un air entendu.

—Tu l'as senti ? demanda Hazel d'un air excité.

—Ca fait des mois qu'on le sent, ajouta Mona en haussant les épaules.

—C'est vrai, affirma Hazel.

Autour de la table, tous les regards se posèrent sur les sœurs, puis sur Hermione. Etaient-ils passés à côté de quelque chose ? De quoi diable parlaient les triplets ? Qu'avait pu sentir Arwen en touchant Hermione pour la première fois. Etrangement, Drago se souvint de la première fois où il était entré en contact physique avec Hazel, et de l'électricité qui l'avait parcouru à cet instant précis.

—Quelqu'un va nous dire de quoi il s'agit ou … ? demanda Georges, curieux.

—C'est une âme maudite, finit par lâcher Hazel.

—Une âme maudite ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hazel, Desdemona et Arwen se jetèrent un regard en coin, et ce fut finalement Arwen qui se lança dans l'explication.

—Les âmes maudites sont très rares. On n'en rencontre qu'une ou deux fois dans une vie de marchand d'âme. On parle plus précisément d'âmes sœurs maudites. Ce sont des âmes qui se cherchent pendant des années, des siècles même. Les âmes sœurs sont faites pour se trouver et rester ensemble, mais celles qui sont maudites se trouvent mais ne parviennent pas à rester ensemble. Elles essaient, mais à chaque fois quelque chose les empêche d'être ensemble. Elles mettent des siècles à se trouver enfin.

Les paroles d'Hazel et Mona revinrent en mémoire à Drago. Ils se souvint de leurs messes basses, et des mots qu'ils avaient entendus. « Tu vas voir, c'est très intéressant. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Oui, j'en suis sûre. Maudites. » C'était donc une allusion à l'âme d'Hermione ?

—Donc Hermione a une âme sœur elle aussi maudite ? demanda Ginny, songeuse. C'est romantique… Peut-être que tu l'as déjà croisé.

Hazel et Desdemona éclatèrent d'un grand rire, tandis qu'Arwen affichait un petit sourire discret.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

—Bien sûr qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré, dit finalement Hazel entre deux éclats de rire. Il est assis à côté d'elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne assise à côté d'Hermione qui n'était autre que Drago.

—Impossible, dit Drago calmement. Mon âme sœur est morte il y a un an et demi.

Et l'estomac d'Hermione se retourner, à l'idée que Drago apprenne que Livia n'était en réalité pas morte, et surtout, dans le camp opposé.

* * *

 _Voilààààà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, mais Livia n'est pas la troisième sœur, elle n'a aucun rapport avec le marchand d'âme donc. Et oui, c'est juste une salope qui a brisé le cœur de Drago haha. Heureusement qu'Hermione va être là pour soigner son petit cœur en miettes._

 _On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur les âmes sœurs maudites, ce qu'Hazel et Mona avaient déjà deviné depuis le chapitre 7 ! Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour parler de ces âmes sœurs maudites…_

 _A mercredi/jeudi !_


	16. Bienvenue À Versailles

_Bon aujourd'hui je suis assez fière de moi parce que je ne suis pas en retard et je ne poste pas à une heure tardive ! Et je suis trop contente de voir le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre, vous êtes au top ! J'espère que ce chapitre 16 vous plaira, je pense qu'on est à peu près à la moitié de la fiction, même si je n'ai pas de nombre de chapitres précis, on verra bien. Donc la dernière fois, on comprenait qui était véritablement le marchand d'âme et on découvrait que Drago et Hermione sont des âmes sœurs maudites…_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, ça change un peu de ce que je fais d'habitude et ça m'a permis de m'évader, ça m'a carrément inspiré. En parlant d'inspiration, vous êtes nombreux à me demander où en sont les Soldats de Marbre, j'ai relu ma fiction hier et je pense m'y remettre après celle-ci et la finir cet été donc ! Voilà voilà !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Mais oui elles sont sympas, c'est juste qu'elles ne répondent pas aux mêmes règles ! Et oui, on a laissé Ange en retrait, faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait ses preuves en ce qui concerne le courage et la force mentale…_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui pleins de nouvelles choses dans ce chapitre ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire de la neutralité bien et mal t'ai plu, parce que moi aussi ça me plait haha. Ton commentaire me touche vraiment, tu vas me faire rougir !_

 _ **WitchSpirit**_ _: Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Et oui ça y est la vérité éclate ! ahah pour Livia, on en saura plus, mais plus tard, pour l'instant on se concentre les âmes maudites. Voici la suite._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et pour Hermione, pour l'instant, elle pèse le pour et le contre haha. Mais il faudra bien que ça éclate au grand jour…_

 _ **WtichSpirit**_ _: Je suis désolée si mon histoire t'a empêché de dormir haha mais c'est bon signe pour moi, ça veut dire que ça plait ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes le style, ton commentaire me touche. Oui en effet je te comprends, je n'aime pas tellement les fic inachevées, mais je poste deux fois par semaines, donc l'intrigue avance quand même assez rapidement ! Merci !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Alohomara**_ _: Ouiii ils sont mignons quand même tous les deux._

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: ahah surprise surprise alors ! Mais oui il ne faut pas les détester. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, mais Livia n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour !_

 _ **Ash**_ _: J'adore quand les lecteurs me disent qu'ils ne commentent pas d'habitude mais qu'ils le font sur ma fiction, parce que ça signifie que j'ai attiré leur attention. Je suis contente que la Couleur de l'Equinoxe t'ai plu et j'espère que celle-ci te plaira tout autant. Les soldats de Marbre auront une suite cet été !_

 _ **Family-business**_ _: Je suis contente que l'idée des âmes maudites te plaisent ! Je n'en dis pas plus sur le rôle d'Arwen, et te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _ **Maraille**_ _: Les lecteurs se divisent haha, certains n'ont rien vu venir et d'autres savaient que c'était Livia ! Je suis contente que cette histoire de plaise, (tout comme la couleur de l'équinoxe). Pour le Soldats de Marbre, ce sera pour cet été je pense. Voici la suite donc !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les choses s'étaient entraînées si vite, qu'Hermione s'était laissée emportée par le tourbillon des évènements. Il y avait d'abord eu son enfermement mental, dans cet hôpital psychiatrique, puis le départ des garçons pour le Ministère, la découverte de l'identité du Marchand d'Âme… Tout ça avait fait qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Drago de Livia. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas eu envie ?

Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être celle qui détruirait à nouveau la vie de Drago ? Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable de la pseudo-mort de Livia et du deuil qu'avait dû endurer Drago, alors pourquoi devrait-elle lui infliger cela une seconde fois ? Peut-être parce que, s'il l'apprend, et qu'il apprend aussi que tu étais au courant, il t'en voudrait toute ta vie, souffla une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas le replonger dans la tourmente, et très égoïstement, elle voulait le garder près d'elle. Elle craignait qu'en apprenant la vérité, Drago ne veuille à nouveau quitter l'Angleterre, l'Ordre, et Hermione, pas la même occasion. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son tempérament que d'être égoïste, mais son instinct de survie lui murmurait qu'elle avait besoin de Drago. Qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence rassurante, de son regard chaleureux, malgré sa pâleur de glace. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait le retrouver.

Il était devenu au fil des semaines, puis des mois, son pilier, comme l'avait été Ange, avant son retour. Celui à qui elle pouvait se confier, et même ne rien dire, sans subir de reproche ou le regard inquiet que lui réservaient ses proches. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Drago était celui qui la comprenait le mieux, en un regard, en un sourire, tout cela suffisait à éclairer son monde parfois si sombre.

Est-ce que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs pouvait être vraie ? Est-ce que Drago était vraiment son âme sœur ? Et si, elle-même n'était pas la sienne ? Etait-il possible que sa propre âme sœur ne soit pas sensible à son aura presque mystérieuse ? En voyant Drago si réfractaire, ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de nostalgie en repensant à Livia, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas détruire toutes ses convictions, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir baser sa vie sur des mensonges. Livia était un mensonge.

—Non, Livia n'était pas ton âme sœur. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais plus ici pour en discuter avec nous, répliqua Hazel d'un ton sec.

C'était la première fois que son sourire disparaissait et que sa langue devenait aussi claquante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tout comme celui de Drago qui la scrutant avec rage et incompréhension.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna-t-il.

—Que si Livia était vraiment ton âme sœur, tu l'aurais suivi dans la tombe. Mona te l'a dit depuis le début, tu vis dans le faux Drago.

—Je sais encore ce que je ressentais pour ma femme, ce n'est pas trois gamines qui vont me le dire.

—Ressentais… souligna Hazel d'un air triomphant. Tu utilises le passé, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu n'as pas la sensation que depuis que tu es revenu et que tu passes du temps avec Hermione, tes sentiments pour Livia se sont atténués ? Pire, tu ne penses plus autant à elle qu'avant. Tu culpabilises de ressentir pour Hermione des sentiments que tu pensais ne plus jamais ressentir.

Drago se leva brusquement et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hazel. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, et tous deux se scrutèrent de longues secondes sans ciller. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Elle ignorait si c'était à cause de la peur de voir un duel ou pire une bagarre exploser, ou si parce que tout ce qu'Hazel avait dit, Hermione le ressentait aussi.

Si Hermione n'avait pas perdu son mari, elle avait cependant remarqué qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis le retour de Drago. Après tout, c'était depuis son retour, et uniquement depuis ce jour, qu'elle s'était remise à marcher, puis à parler. Elle avait senti son effet bénéfique sur elle, et elle avait espéré l'apaiser à son tour.

—Livia était mon âme sœur, et ce que je ressens pour Hermione ne peut pas être comparé avec ce que je ressentais pour ma femme.

—En effet, c'est incomparable, car les âmes sœurs, et surtout les maudites, ressentent des sentiments plus forts et plus confus, expliqua Arwen d'une voix plus calme et sereine.

—Si ces âmes sont maudites, c'est peut-être qu'elles ne sont justement pas faites pour se retrouver, répliqua Drago avec mauvaise foi.

—Elles se cherchent depuis des siècles. Crois-moi, quand elles se trouveront, elles seront en paix.

—Montrons-lui, décréta Mona qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'ici.

—Lui montrer ? demanda Ginny surprise.

—Oui, mes sœurs et moi avons le pouvoir de montrer aux gens leurs âmes antérieures. La plupart du temps ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais visiblement, Drago fait un rejet, alors montrons-lui qu'il a tort.

—Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider, mais prouver à Drago qu'il a une âme sœur autre que Livia ne changera pas l'équilibre ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

—Notre rôle est d'unir les âmes qui se cherchent, de les faire passer dans la lumière. Cela ne changera pas l'équilibre du monde, mais leur équilibre personnel. Ce que tu me demandes, Harry Potter, c'est de rassembler l'âme divisée en sept de Voldemort pour te permettre de le tuer. Voilà ce qui changera l'équilibre du monde.

—Vous ne voulez pas la mort de Voldemort ?

—Non, pas plus que la vôtre. Pourtant, je sais qu'un jour, cela arrivera. Ainsi va le monde.

Un silence s'abattit dans la petite cuisine. Harry lançait des regards outrés en direction d'Arwen, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce point de vue. Lui qui s'était battu toute sa vie pour vaincre Voldemort et offrir la paix au monde magique, ne comprenait pas que l'on ne puisse pas prendre part à un tel dessein. Et Hermione était d'accord avec lui, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre où voulait en venir Arwen. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas marchands d'âme et ne comprenaient pas toutes les mécaniques et les conséquences que ce rôle pouvait impliquer.

—Je peux voir ? demanda finalement timidement Hermione à l'adresse d'Arwen.

—Quoi ? demanda Ron.

—Mes vies antérieures. Je veux voir ce que signifie cette histoire d'âmes maudites.

—Il faut que Drago soit d'accord, répondit Mona. C'est l'histoire de vos deux âmes.

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Drago. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme deux moitiés d'un tout. Le mordoré chaleureux et doux d'Hermione concurrençait la gris hivernal et dur de Drago. C'était comme s'ils communiquaient en silence. Vus de l'extérieur, ils donnaient l'impression de se comprendre en un coup d'œil. Et c'était sans doute le cas. Hermione ne cilla pas, et ne prit pas la peine de demander. Après quelques secondes, Drago finit par acquiescer.

—C'est d'accord, grogna-t-il à Hermione. Mais c'est peine perdue.

—Nous serons vite fixés, répondit Hermione en souriant.

—Suivez-moi, murmura Arwen.

Hermione se leva à son tour, et suivit Arwen à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Drago resta un peu à l'écart, et finit par se lancer à leur suite d'un pas traînant. Il ignorait pour Arwen les emmenait, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir véritablement voir ce qu'elle allait lui montrer. Ils grimpèrent un escalier de bois blanc et parcoururent un petit couloir joliment décoré de coquillages. Alors qu'Arwen entrait dans une pièce sur leur droite, Drago attrapa le poignet d'Hermione pour la faire se retourner.

—Attends, murmura-t-il.

Hermione se retourna et fit face à un visage inquiet, même terrorisé. Immédiatement, elle se sentit coupable d'imposer cela à Drago. Peut-être que ce qu'il apprendrait le bouleverserait ? Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione espérait que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs maudites soit vrai, pour s'assurer que Drago ne souffrirait pas autant qu'elle ne le craignait d'apprendre la vérité sur Livia.

—Tu es sûre de toi ? Peut-être que…

—Que ? l'encouragea Hermione.

—Si ça nous faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur la joue et la barbe de Drago. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire et Drago ferma les yeux une demie seconde, juste assez pour profiter de ce contact si doux et si inattendu.

—Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade où on se faisait du mal.

Et les paroles d'Hermione, si chaudes, si rassurantes, de réchauffer le cœur de Drago. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ces quelques mots suffirent à le rassurer et il osa un petit sourire timide. C'était la première fois que Drago avait véritablement peur de ce que sa propre âme pouvait bien lui réserver. Quand Hermione retira sa main, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper au passage, et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

—Allons fouiller dans nos âmes antérieures, alors.

—C'est parti, sourit Hermione.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans ce qui se trouva être une petite chambre. L'endroit rappela étrangement le cottage dans lequel vivaient Bill et Fleur, la Chaumière aux Coquillages. C'était une petite pièce spacieuse et lumineuse, avec un lit double fait en bois flotté et une grande armoire de pin blanc. Dans un coin, un rocking-chair baignait dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

—Allongez-vous sur le lit, leur intima Arwen de sa sempiternelle voix calme.

Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis s'exécutèrent. Hermione s'allongea la première, posant confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Drago la rejoignit rapidement, un bras derrière sa tête, sa seconde main tenant fermement celle d'Hermione.

—Les âmes sont des entités très capricieuses. Je vais vous montrer l'un des souvenirs de vos âmes antérieures, mais cela risque de réveiller certaines choses en vous, et vous risquez d'avoir des visions dans les prochaines semaines. Toutes ces visions sont des souvenirs.

Arwen alla s'installer dans le rocking-chair et commença à le faire basculer doucement. Hermione se demanda comment elle allait les faire entrer dans leur vie antérieure. Elle s'attendait à une incantation, un sort ou peut-être une potion. Il n'en fut rien, cependant. Et au lieu de sentir la magie d'Arwen l'envouter, Hermione se sentit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, de manière totalement inattendue.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, consciente de s'être laissée bercer par la lumière tamisée, Hermione ne reconnut l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En baissant les yeux, elle se vit vêtue d'une magnifique robe crinoline, et sentit dans ses cheveux une perruque aux teintes violines. Les gens autour d'elle flottaient et dansaient, glissant sur le parquet parfaitement ciré comme s'ils ne le touchaient pas et riaient derrière des loups aux couleurs extravagantes.

—Bienvenue à Versailles ! s'écria une femme dont la chevelure relevée en chignon était décorée de petites fleurs prunes.

Hermione comprit immédiatement. Cette impression de déjà-vu qui l'assaillit ne tarda pas à trouver un sens dans son esprit brumeux. C'était la vision étrange et presque oubliée qu'elle avait eue quand elle se trouvait encore dans son monde imaginaire, à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Derrière son loup, Hermione sourit. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, ni comment elle était arrivée là, mais il lui sembla que son âme antérieure avait pris le dessus sur elle, et elle se laissa aller à cette vie dont elle avait oublié tous les détails.

C'était un soir de fête à Versailles. La cour était en ébullition, on célébrait le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du roi. Tous les grands de ce monde avaient été conviés, des barons aux duchesses, des princesses aux empereurs, personne n'avait été oublié. Quand elle arriva au milieu de la piste de danse, Hermione baissa son loup pour s'imprégner de ce monde qui lui semblait être à des années-lumière du sien.

—Duchesse ! Vous ici ? On vous pensait souffrante !

Une jeune femme s'approcha d'Hermione et esquissa une révérence.

—J'ai eu un bon médecin, chère Marquise. Comment va le roi ?

—Il n'est que trop heureux. Sa femme, la Reine s'est fait porter pâle quand elle a su que la Duchesse de Vallière serait des nôtres. La pauvre ne supporte pas de voir son époux batifoler ailleurs. Il faut dire que voilà plus d'une année que la Reine n'est pas tombée enceinte…

Hermione acquiesça d'un air poli mais totalement désintéressé. Elle n'aimait pas ces commérages qui s'étendaient sur le malheur des autres. Elle était de plus, persuadée que la Marquise de Maintenon jalousait la situation de la maîtresse du roi, mais cachait des désirs envieux sous l'ironie et le sarcasme.

La soirée se déroula de la plus merveilleuse des façons. La duchesse qu'elle était aimait danser et festoyer, elle aimait partager les danses avec quiconque l'invitait et ne se refusait aucun cavalier. Quand la huitième danse s'arrêta enfin, elle fut surprise de sentir un regard dans son dos. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme dont le visage était caché par un loup noir, mais dont les yeux d'un bleu limpide ne lui étaient que familier.

—Vous êtes venu ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

—Je tiens mes promesses.

Sa voix basse et rauque réveilla une vague de frissons sur le corps légèrement moite d'Hermione. Cette dernière subissait la vie de son âme antérieure sans pouvoir interférer, mais en ressentant tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque. Et elle savait, à cet instant précis, que ce beau chevalier, caché sous son loup de velours, n'était autre que la vie antérieure de Drago.

—Vous dansez, Duchesse ?

—Seulement si l'on m'invite, Monsieur.

Un sourire s'esquissa sous le loup qui finit par s'abaisser. Sans plus de préambule, le chevalier proposa son bras à la Duchesse qui le suivit au milieu de la salle de bal.

Leur danse était si sensuelle et naturelle, que les gens s'arrêtaient à côté d'eux pour les regarder. Ils s'assemblaient à merveille, leurs mains s'effleuraient à peine, et pourtant ils donnaient l'impression d'offrir un spectacle de concupiscence. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, comme si le monde n'appartenait qu'à eux, comme s'ils vivaient dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait faire éclater. On les enviait, on les désirait, et on les jalousait.

A chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, Hermione sentait son corps frissonner. Son regard incandescent la faisait fondre, et elle se sentit sourire sous le regard admirateur de la foule.

Quand la danse s'acheva enfin, le Chevalier ne lâcha pas sa main, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Dans une alcôve cachée par un rideau, il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser brûlant de désir.

—Vous dansez comme une reine, Duchesse.

—Ne le dites pas trop fort, Sa Majesté pourrait vous entendre, sourit Hermione.

—En effet, il me déplairait fortement qu'il vous dérobe à moi.

Tout se troubla autour d'Hermione, et bientôt, elle n'était plus dans l'alcôve à l'abri des regards, mais au milieu de magnifiques jardins, parfaitement taillés : les jardins de Versailles. Il faisait une douce chaleur printanière, et Hermione ne portait plus sa perruque. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, tandis que sa robe, aussi légère que la soie, flottait au-dessus du sol poussiéreux. Elle caressait du bout des doigts une rose particulièrement rouge.

—Aussi belle que vous l'êtes, chuchota une voix derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba sur le chevalier aux yeux océan. Du temps avait passé, car désormais, une barbe était née sur ses joues autrefois glabre. Quand la Duchesse lui sourit, il s'aventura à déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

—Je ne suis pas une rose, répliqua-t-elle.

—A mes yeux, vous l'êtes. Aussi fraîche et parfumée que ses pétales, aussi dangereuse et intrigante que ses épines.

—Intrigante ?

—Vous intriguez mon cœur qui cherche à chaque instant comment vous séduire.

Hermione n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment d'apaisement depuis bien longtemps. L'adrénaline et l'exaltation du jeu de séduction achevèrent de la faire sourire. Tout semblait si simple et si naturel entre eux, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer au bras de cet homme, affublée d'une magnifique robe blanche.

Cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps cependant, car à nouveau, la vue d'Hermione se troubla, et elle se retrouva très vite au milieu d'une ruelle sombre et inquiétante. Elle courait. Ses mains, agrippées à sa robe, soulevaient sa traîne frénétiquement pour lui permettre d'aller plus vite. Elle avait mal aux pieds, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devait s'arrêter pour rien au monde.

La peur avait remplacé l'adrénaline.

Elle ne connaissait pas ces rues, mais sans doute se trouvait-elle non loin du château, car il lui sembla entendre des gens parler du Roi Soleil et de la fête donnée pour l'occasion de la naissance du Dauphin. Elle courait, la Duchesse, tournait à droite puis à gauche, comme une petite souris prise au piège d'une expérience grotesque.

Hermione était fatiguée, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, quelques secondes seulement, juste assez pour respirer à pleins poumons. Mais quelques secondes, c'était déjà trop, et assez pour laisser aux gardes royaux le temps de la rattraper et de lui passer les fers.

—Duchesse, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage de sorcellerie dans l'affaire des Poisons. La sentence à cette trahison sera la peine de mort par le feu.

Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle était sorcière, dans une vie antérieure. Peut-être que cela avait une signification, peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi une sorcière dans cette vie-là. Le dix-septième siècle n'était cependant pas un bon siècle pour y faire de la magie.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place publique, le bûcher était déjà prêt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, elle avait espéré un procès, gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen d'y échapper. Mais un arrêté royal avait décrété que la sorcellerie ne tolérait aucun procès équitable et que les sorcières avérées seraient brûlées vives sans autre préambule.

—Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! vociféra Hermione en traînant des pieds pour reculer l'échéance.

—Le Chevalier de Rohan vous a vu.

Le chevalier de Rohan ? Le cœur d'Hermione se figea dans sa poitrine. Non, c'était impossible. Il n'aurait pas fait cela. Elle lui avait fait confiance, elle lui avait montré sa vraie nature avant qu'il ne se décide à le demander en mariage. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire, il avait juré que cela ne le dérangé pas. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il trahie ?

—Voici votre délateur, Duchesse. Un dernier mot ?

Les gardes poussèrent Hermione aux pieds d'un homme qui était certes, Chevalier de Rohan, mais Senior. Le père de celui qu'elle espérait épouser.

—Je vous ai vu, montrer à mon fils l'étendu de vos pouvoirs, sorcière ! Vous l'avez ensorcelé pour qu'il tombe à vos pieds et faire un mariage intéressé, cracha-t-il.

—Je suis Duchesse, répliqua Hermione, mon rang est plus élevé que le vôtre. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin d'ensorceler votre fils.

—Sorcière et menteuse en plus de ça.

Les gardes tirèrent sur les fers d'Hermione, et l'entraînèrent jusqu'au bûcher. Ils firent passer des cordes autour de ses mains ainsi que tout autour de son corps, pour l'attacher fermement au pilier central. La foule s'était rassemblée autour d'elle et la pointait du doigt en murmurant. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle avait toujours été prudente, et voilà que le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait la dénonçait ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, la tête haute. Sans sa baguette magique, elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux flammes. Elle avait laissé l'instrument bien à l'abri, chez elle, pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire arrêter avec l'objet du délit. Elle regrettait désormais.

L'un des gardes s'approcha avec une torche enflammée, et la jeta aux pieds d'Hermione. Elle savait que de longues minutes s'écouleraient avant que la fumée ne vienne s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et que les flammes ne commencent à lui lécher les pieds. Elle se voyait déjà mourir. Elle ne crierait pas, elle se l'était promis.

Petit à petit, la fumée s'intensifia. Les oreilles d'Hermione bourdonnaient et elle commençait à avoir terriblement chaud. Elle s'était résolue à mourir sans avoir revu le Chevalier, quand soudain, une agitation dans la foule rassemblée attira son attention. Au milieu des badauds, il était là. Impuissant, il regardait les flammes s'intensifier.

—Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant.

Mais les gardes s'interposèrent et lui barrèrent le passage. Ils l'encerclèrent de leurs armes.

—C'est la loi, Chevalier. Vous êtes sous les ordres de Sa Majesté le roi Louis XIV et il est de votre devoir de faire respecter la loi.

—Ôte toi de là, mon fils, cette sorcière pourrait user de sa magie sur toi.

—Non père ! cria le Chevalier en fixant Hermione du regard. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Mais il était déjà bien trop tard. La fumée avait eu raison d'Hermione qui avait peu à peu perdu connaissance. Sa tête avait dodeliné sur le côté, et dans un ultime effort elle jeta un dernier regard à son Chevalier, celui qu'elle avait aimé, celui à qui elle s'accordait, celui qui la regardait partir en fumée.

Les flammes virent bientôt s'emparer d'elle, léchant son corps, se délectant de ses membres. Hermione se sentit brûler, souffrir et hurler, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à nouveau dans ce lit, à côté de Drago.

En sueur, elle se redressa brusquement. A côté d'elle, Drago était encore endormi, ou du moins, encore dans cette transe étrange. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait agité. Ses bras s'agitaient de tics nerveux, et bientôt, il se réveilla à son tour en sursaut, criant de toutes ses forces :

—NOOOOON !

Quand il comprit où il se trouvait et que ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'Hermione, et se rua sur elle et la serra étroitement dans ses bras. Leurs deux cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, et Hermione sentit le visage moite de Drago s'enfoncer dans son cou, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve qu'il voulait déjà oublier.

Arwen toussota légèrement, pour faire remarquer sa présence que les deux autres semblaient avoir oublié.

—C'était… commença Drago.

—Horrible, acheva Hermione.

—En effet, murmura Arwen. Vous avez tous les deux vécus à l'intérieure de vos vies antérieures, ressentant les mêmes émotions, les mêmes douleurs. Le même bien-être, aussi. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se sentit légèrement rougir et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago. Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était sentie terriblement bien quand elle se trouvait avec lui, ou du moins avec sa vie antérieure. Tout semblait si naturel entre eux, comme s'ils étaient faits pour se retrouver. A côté d'elle, Drago semblait tourmenté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se sentir aussi bien, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Livia. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il souffrait encore énormément de la mort de son épouse. Il se sentait pourtant coupable de s'être laissé emporter par ces souvenirs qui n'était pas vraiment les siens.

—Même dans tes vies antérieures, ton père me déteste, murmura Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque.

—Tu prends assez bien le fait d'avoir été brûlée vive sur un bûcher, répliqua-t-il.

—Ce n'était pas elle, répondit Arwen. C'était la Duchesse, l'une de ses nombreuses vies antérieures. Tu te souviens de la tristesse et de la peine que tu as ressentie, Drago ? C'était comme si…

—Comme si je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre, acheva-t-il songeur.

Drago sentit son estomac se retourner. Il l'avait dit instinctivement, et il savait que c'était vrai. Dans cette autre vie, il savait que son amour pour la Duchesse était tel qu'il n'aurait supporté de vivre sans elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était réveillé légèrement après Hermione. Parce qu'une fois que la Duchesse avait dépéri dans les flammes, il s'était emparé de son épée et se l'était planté en plein cœur. Il ne se connaissait pas aussi mélodramatique.

—Voilà, tu sais maintenant.

—Non, je sais que ma vie antérieure était amoureuse d'Hermione. Ça ne signifie pas que Livia n'est pas mon âme sœur, dans cette vie-là.

Arwen eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

—Nous verrons bien.

Car maintenant que la magie des âmes était activée, les souvenirs allaient remonter à la surface. Et si Arwen savait que ce premier souvenir n'avait pas convaincu, elle était prête à parier que tous les autres parviendraient à lui faire comprendre, enfin, ce qu'il en était. Elle savait que la magie des âmes était toute puissante et qu'un jour ou l'autre, Drago ouvrirait les yeux. Elle espérait seulement que cela arriverait avant que leurs âmes ne se séparent. Car une chose restait incertaine : nul ne pouvait savoir si cette vie-là serait celle dans laquelle ils se retrouveraient enfin.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il était donc un peu différent des autres, puis qu'une bonne partie de passait … sous Louis XIV ! J'espère que cette partie vous aura plus, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. En tout cas Drago commence peu à peu à comprendre que ce qu'il ressent pour Livia est vraiment différent de ce qu'il ressent pour Hermione. Petit à petit, ça va le faire !_

 _Bon, il ne sait toujours pas pour Livia, mais il faut être patient ! C'est dur pour Hermione aussi ! Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place… voilà, on se retrouve ce week end pour la suite !_


	17. Les couleurs de l'âme

_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, avec ce temps bizarre ! J'espère que vous êtes au sec où que vous soyez. J'en profite à souhaiter du courage à tous les collégiens qui passent le brevet, aux lycéens qui passent le bac et aux étudiants qui partiellisent ! Finger crossed !_

 _Me voici donc avec le chapitre 17, qui apporte plus d'explications sur les âmes sœurs maudites, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, vous êtes des amours !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui ils se rapprochent bien c'est vrai ! Et je pense que tu as eu le nez creux haha, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre pour voir leurs réactions._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Aaaah je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, ce petit bon dans le passé. Oui il faut qu'Hermione parle, mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas pressée du tout haha. Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi gentils !_

 _ **Alohomara**_ _: Oui en ce moment c'est Dramione powa ahah. Ahah normalement c'est un happy end, sauf si je change d'avis au dernier moment, on verra bien. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **Lily Orya**_ _: ahah ce serait compliqué non ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas « Hermione et Drago » dans leurs vies antérieures, et il faudrait que je fasse donc une suite avec des personnages inventés ! Merci pour ta review._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! Voici la suite._

 _ **JudorangeHp**_ _: Oooh je me demandais où tu étais passée ! bon courage pour le bac, je sais ce que c'est, j'y suis passée (et je suis encore moi aussi dans les révisions), je croise les doigts pour toi. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plus en tout cas surtout la partie à Versailles. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé ma fiction alors ! Et encore plus que tu la trouves « trop géniale » haha. en effet Hermione est dans de beaux draps, mais bon, pour l'instant c'est silence radio ! Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les trois sorciers quittèrent la petite chambre dans laquelle ils avaient passé presqu'une heure. Arwen fut la première à rejoindre les autres, toujours attablés dans la cuisine. Hermione la suivait de près, mais Drago, légèrement en retrait, ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ce qui venait de se passer dans la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, il se sentait en proie à une confusion telle qu'il mélangeait les émotions, et les sentiments, sans en assimiler le sens.

Il y avait cette rage constante qui l'animait depuis la mort de Livia. Cette colère de l'injustice, de l'incompréhension, continuellement alimentée par une douleur lancinante qui le prenait aux tripes. Livia, sa douce et belle Livia. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Ses sourires d'ange, ses yeux saphir. Sa peau de cygne et sa chevelure d'or. Son odeur. Vanillée et subtile, qui éveillait ses sens en quelques instant, à l'époque.

Pourtant, Drago se voilait la face. Il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde, à vrai dire, il n'en n'avait même pas conscience. Mais ses sentiments pour Livia déclinaient chaque jour un peu plus. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais il oubliait peu à peu l'effet qu'avait eu autrefois son rire sur lui, ou ses caresses le long de sa nuque. Toutes ces sensations qu'il mettait de côté, pour s'appesantir davantage sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Hermione.

Hermione qui lui avait offert ses premiers mots depuis longtemps, Hermione qui le comprenait en un regard. Hermione qui le faisait rire et l'émouvait en même temps. Hermione qui lui caressait la joue avec tant de douceur qu'il se laissait aller, l'espace d'un instant, à oublier sa vie d'antan. Hermione enfin, qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver le bonheur. Bonheur qu'il pouvait peut-être lui offrir ?

Quand Drago entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il y avait celui, doux et maternel de Ginny, ceux curieux de Ron et Georges, celui inquiet d'Harry. Et puis celui, fuyant d'Hermione.

Hazel et Desdemona le regardaient avec un petit air triomphant, tandis qu'Arwen s'activait à refaire chauffer un peu de thé. Elle sortit aussi d'un placard une quantité astronomique de cookies, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron qui en enfourna directement un dans sa bouche, sous le regard rieur de son frère. Drago s'installa à nouveau à côté d'Hermione, où il restait la dernière place libre, et plongea ses yeux dans le fond de sa tasse vide.

—Alors ? demanda Hazel, n'y tenant plus. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Drago haussa les épaules et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce fut Arwen qui prit finalement la parole.

—Il n'est pas encore convaincu, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce. Il pense que Livia est son âme-sœur.

—Etrange, murmura Mona, songeuse. C'est bien la première fois qu'on entend parler de ça. Des âmes sœurs qui se rejettent, c'est rare.

—C'est parce qu'elles sont maudites, répliqua Hazel. A chaque fois qu'elles sont près du but, elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. Et puis c'est la première fois que vous voyez vos vies antérieures, ça secoue, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire rassurant aux deux intéressés.

Hermione parut songeuse quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'une de ses vies antérieures. Elle avait déjà vu un extrait de cette vie-là, à Versailles, quand elle était encore prisonnière de son monde imaginaire.

—J'avais déjà vu Versailles, finit-elle par avouer.

Les trois sœurs la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

—Quand j'étais dans ce monde alternatif sans magie, expliqua Hermione. Je me suis vue à Versailles, je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais en revoyant cette vie antérieure, j'ai compris que c'était…

—Un souvenir, acheva Mona en acquiesçant. Voilà qui est très intéressant.

—Intéressant ? demanda Hermione.

—Oui. Très rares sont les gens qui ont accès ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à leurs vies antérieures grâce à la magie des âmes qui est la nôtre. Et toi, tu l'as vu sans notre aide. Cela signifie quelque chose de très fort. Avec un peu de chance, c'est la vie dans laquelle vous vous retrouverez.

—Enfin, si Drago ouvre les yeux, ajouta Hazel avec une touche de mépris.

Drago releva la tête brusquement et plongea ses yeux de glace dans ceux d'Hazel. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle lui souriait d'un petit air supérieur, le défiant presque, tandis que lui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Ce duel visuel s'éternisa plusieurs dizaines de secondes jusqu'à ce que Drago ne desserre les dents.

—J'ouvre les yeux, asséna-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Et sais très bien que Livia était faite pour moi.

—Les âmes sœurs ne se rejettent pas, finit par lâcher Mona, alarmée. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes Drago ? Livia n'était qu'une étape de ta vie pour te mener à Hermione. C'est grâce à cela que vous en êtes là aujourd'hui. C'est le destin.

Drago détourna le regard et vint poser ses yeux sur Hermione, qui le regardait aussi. Cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de cette fatalité des âmes qui les forçaient encore et toujours à se chercher pour se trouver. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que Drago était contre cette idée, et elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle avait besoin de cette dite âme sœur pour trouver le bonheur et le répit.

—Les âmes sœurs sont-elles forcément amoureuses ? demanda Ginny d'un air pensif. Je veux dire, je sais qu'Harry est l'homme de ma vie, je sais que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime en retour, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la main de son mari. Mais j'ai toujours senti au plus profond de moi que je n'étais pas son âme sœur. Ron l'est.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Ginny avec surprise avant de se regarder l'un l'autre et de s'accorder un petit sourire en coin. La relation qui liait les deux hommes était si forte qu'elle en paraissait indestructible. Ginny semblait avoir accepté cette situation avec sérénité.

Arwen adressa un petit sourire chaleureux à Ginny.

—En effet. Harry et Ron semblent être des âmes sœurs. Et les âmes sœurs ne sont pas forcément liés par l'amour. Pour Georges, par exemple, son âme sœur n'était autre que Fred, c'était le lien fraternel qui les unissait. Mais pour Drago et Hermione c'est différent, il est impossible de définir leur lien, et ils ne pourront pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir ressentie cette attraction qu'il y entre eux.

—Ce ne peut donc pas être de l'amitié ?

—Ce sera tout à la fois, répondit Mona. Un lien si fort que, s'il est brisé un jour, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra survivre.

—Je n'aime pas cette idée très fataliste, grogna Hermione en mordant dans un cookie.

—C'est parce que contrairement aux autres, on t'a expliqué les rouages de cette mécanique des âmes. Mais les autres âmes sœurs ne pensent pas être prises au piège par le destin, au contraire, elles pensent que la vie est étonnamment bien faite pour les avoir placé sur le même chemin.

—Vous ne vous trompez jamais ? demanda Hermione.

—C'est notre rôle de ne pas se tromper, sourit Mona. Et pour ce qui concerne Livia, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas compté. Au contraire, votre rencontre était utile et nécessaire, mais elle n'était pas ton âme sœur. Vos âmes n'étaient pas de la même couleur.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Comment cela, pas de la même couleur ? Hermione s'imagina un grand tableau du monde où chaque âme aurait une couleur particulière et devrait chercher de par le monde la même teinte qu'elle.

—Quelque-ce que cette histoire de couleur ? demanda Georges, curieux.

—C'est simple, les âmes ont des couleurs. Les âmes de même ton, ou du même camaïeu s'attirent. Ginny est rouge et Harry est bordeaux, voilà pourquoi ils s'entendent si bien, leurs âmes ont presque les mêmes teintes. On est attiré par les âmes aux mêmes tons que la nôtre. Celles d'Hermione et Drago ont exactement la même couleur : un blanc pur et immaculé. Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre cependant, c'est comment Drago a pu être attiré par Livia dont l'âme est d'un bleu roi particulièrement coloré. Il ne devrait être attiré que par du beige, du blanc cassé, ou du jaune peut-être…

—Super, grogna l'intéressé, parlons couleur on a vraiment que ça à faire.

—Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout faite pour toi et qu'un jour ou l'autre, votre histoire se serait terminée.

—Elle s'est terminée, répliqua Drago. Dans un bain de sang, et dans la mort. Alors maintenant foutez nous la paix avec vos couleurs et vos âmes sœurs maudites. Ça ne regarde qu'Hermione et moi, et on est encore assez grands pour faire ce que bon nous semble.

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots et ne se retourna pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, on l'entendit claquer la porte d'entrée, et Hermione le vit par la fenêtre, s'approcher de la jeter en donnant des coups de pieds dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

—Et si… commença-t-elle en prenant soin de bien chercher ses mots. Si Livia n'était pas du tout de la même couleur, comment se fait-il qu'il ait été attiré par elle ?

—Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit leurs âmes se sont plus à moment précis de leur vie, à cause d'un évènement particulier, du monde qui les entoure par exemple. C'est souvent le cas en temps de guerre, les gens se jettent sur n'importe qui pour avoir de la compagnie. Soit Livia s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, et a donc camouflé son âme d'une teinte qui aurait séduit Drago. C'est très complexe bien sûr.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, et adressa un petit sourire poli à Mona. Dans sa tête cependant, tout allait à grande vitesse. Il était évident que Livia avait camouflé son âme, car elle n'était certainement pas la femme que Drago avait épousé. Elle était une mangemort, une tortionnaire et une des fidèles servantes de Lord Voldemort.

Plus d'une heure passa, où les discussions et les négociations reprirent. Harry tentait désespérément de montrer à Arwen qu'il était dans l'intérêt de tous qu'elles les aident à mettre fin à cette guerre, mais celle-ci restait sur ses positions, répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne se battait que pour la neutralité et l'équilibre du monde et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre part à cette guerre.

—Je ne peux pas ressouder l'âme de Voldemort, répéta Arwen pour la dixième fois, au moins.

Même si elle désirait mettre un terme à cette guerre plus que tout, Hermione comprenait Arwen. Cette dernière, même si elle l'avait voulu, ne pouvait pas le faire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était née pour cela, pour l'objectivité. Pourtant, une idée germa dans son esprit.

—Toi et tes sœurs ne pouvaient pas ressouder l'âme de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione.

—En effet, affirma Arwen.

—Parce que ce serait changer l'équilibre du monde.

—Exact.

—Et que vous ne pouvez pas prendre directement part à cette guerre.

—Oui.

Autour de la table, les autres retenaient leur souffle. Quiconque connaissait bien Hermione Granger savait qu'elle avait une technique très particulière d'agir. En effet, quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle préférait d'abord s'assurer d'avoir compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une affaire, elle posait des questions, réfléchissait, puis donnant son avis et parfois même, une solution.

—Mais est-ce que nous dire où se trouve les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort changeraient l'équilibre du monde ?

Arwen resta songeuse, tandis que Mona affichait un large sourire. Hermione avait tendance à oublier que cette dernière était celle des trois sœurs qui personnifiait le bien et le vivant.

—Non, répondit Mona à la place de sa sœur. Ça ne changerait rien.

—Mona… commença Arwen.

—Non, elle a raison ! Ça ne changerait rien, parce que de toute façon, même en trouvant les morceaux d'âme, ils seront incapables de les réunir. Ils devront s'en débarrasser, certes, mais c'est déjà ce qu'ils ont commencé à faire. Et ça n'a pas changé l'équilibre du monde, sans quoi nous l'aurions toutes les trois sentis.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour s'engouffrer dans cette brèche.

—C'est tout ce que nous demandons, affirma-t-il. Dites-nous seulement où se trouvent les autres Horcruxes.

—Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répliqua Arwen. Nous ne pouvons pas nous connecter aussi facilement aux âmes. Il faut que nous voyions ceux que vous avez déjà détruits…

—Bien sûr. Que diriez-vous de venir vous installer quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd ? Nous aurons le temps d'en parler et de vous montrer ce que nous avons déjà fait, à toutes les trois.

Hazel et Mona eurent un petit sourire en coin en voyant leur sœur complètement terrifiée à l'idée de quitter sa maison.

—Il ne lâche rien, celui-là, murmura Mona à Arwen.

—Allez Winnie, ça ne te fera pas de mal de changer d'air.

—Je n'aime pas me mélanger au monde, je crains que mon objectivité n'en pâtisse.

—Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans ta chambre.

Les trois sœurs mirent un moment à se mettre d'accord, mais finalement, Arwen concéda de passer trois ou quatre jours à Londres pour pouvoir se rapprocher le plus possible des Horcruxes et sentir leur présence. Harry était ravi et il les remercia de nombreuses fois sous le regard moqueur de Ginny, Ron et Georges.

—Je vais chercher Drago, déclara Hermione.

Elle quitta à son tour la pièce et la maison, pour s'engouffrer dans la brise glaciale qui faisait se fracasser les vagues sur la falaise. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et ne tarda pas à reconnaître la silhouette de Drago, au loin, perchée sur un rocher. Bravant le froid et le vent, elle s'avança vaillamment jusqu'à lui. Elle escalada les rochers avec moins d'habileté qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré et s'approcha de Drago.

Même si elle était persuadée qu'il avait senti sa présence, Drago ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient perdus quelque part au bout de l'horizon. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et Hermione ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il avait pleuré, mais par pudeur et aussi culpabilité elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

—Nous rentrons. Arwen, Hazel et Desdemona viennent avec nous, elles ont accepté de nous aider à découvrir où se cachaient les autres Horcruxes.

Drago resta silencieux, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il regarda encore de longues secondes la mer agitée qui s'étendait plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, puis se redressa et se mit à nouveau debout. Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide.

—Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de croire à toutes ces âneries, lui-dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la maison. Si on ne veut pas être âme sœur, on ne le sera pas. C'est tout.

—C'est tout ? marmonna Drago d'une voix rauque.

—Oui, c'est tout. On fait ce qu'on veut. Si on veut se détester et se jeter des insultes à la figure, alors on se déteste et on se jette des insultes à la figure. Si on veut ne rien faire, on ne fait rien, si on veut rire, on rit, si on veut se battre, on se bat. On est maître de notre destin.

Drago eut un petit sourire devant l'air déterminé d'Hermione. Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la demeure, il l'arrêta et lui murmura :

—Je ne veux pas te détester et te jeter des insultes à la figure.

—Je sais, et c'est tout à ton honneur Malefoy. Je n'aurai pas aimé devoir te détester.

Quand ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd, Harry fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Arwen qui était la seule à n'être jamais venue. Les trois sœurs demandèrent à dormir dans la même chambre et Georges fit entrer deux autres lits dans la plus grande chambre libre qu'il restait.

Le soir venu, chacun alla se coucher sans s'attarder. Harry ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, réfléchissant plus que jamais aux Horcruxes et à la fin de la guerre qui arriverait peut-être plus tôt que prévu. Quant à Hermione, encore secouée par cette journée pleine de révélations, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée dès qu'elle eut mis les deux pieds dans son lit.

Elle se déhanchait sur une piste de danse. La musique, au son des trompettes, du saxophone et du piano. C'était une musique entraînante, et elle sentait ses pieds la porter dans un Charleston endiablé. Les franges de sa robe dorée s'emmêlaient aux plumes de son boa noir, et elle sentait le bas de la robe remonter toujours un peu plus sur ses cuisses fuselées.

Elle riait et dansait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qu'importait les regards gourmands ou même envieux qu'on lui jetait. Le groupe de Jazz, dont le célèbre trompettiste était un certain Louis Amstrong, ne faisait pas de pause, ils enchainaient les musiques avant talent et les gens les acclamaient à chaque fois.

Hermione faisait claquer ses talons sur le parquet à chaque pas de danse. Elle dansait le Charleston depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et connaissait les pas sur le bout des doigts. Elle dansait en silence au milieu de la piste, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de cette musique qui la faisait vivre, qui faisait battre son cœur au rythme des tambours.

Bientôt, des mains vinrent se poser sur sa taille et elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son amant, Anthony. Ses paumes larges et fermes accompagnaient ses mouvements, dansant au même rythme que le sien sur une musique qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur.

—Ton père nous regarde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

—C'est ce qu'il fait toujours, sourit Hermione.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la table qui faisait l'angle, où était installé son père. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Et son père de lui sourire en retour, car il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille unique. Tout le monde assista à cet échange surprenant et pourtant si attendrissant entre le Parrain de la Mafia de Chicago et sa fille, insouciante et belle comme le jour. Les yeux convergèrent ensuite vers cet imprudent qui s'était épris de sa fille.

Voilà le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. La mafia sorcière s'était accaparée la ville de Chicago et la ville ne semblait dès lors répondre à aucune autre loi que celle de Franck Spilotto. L'amant d'Hermione n'était autre que l'un des bras droits de son père, un homme beau à s'en damner mais dont les activités faisaient bien souvent jaser. Car si mafieux, il l'était, on murmurait qu'il lui arrivait parfois de voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Et cette figure de Robin des Bois n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de Spilotto dont le seul objectif était de faire régner la crainte et la terreur.

La musique changea, et se transforma en une ballade qui fut la bienvenue pour le couple d'amoureux transi qu'ils formaient. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anthony et frissonna en le sentant encercler sa taille de ses bras forts.

—Il ne l'accepte toujours pas…

—Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

—Toi et moi.

Hermione leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, rude et inquiet d'Anthony. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il parlait de son père, qui ne les avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

—Il s'y fera.

—Non, Giulia. Il ne s'y fera pas parce qu'il n'accepte pas que sa fille sorte avec un type comme moi.

—Un type comme toi ?

—Ouais, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

Hermione se sentit frissonner. Elle savait que son père avait d'autres ambitions pour elle, un homme plus riche, plus influent, une autre mafia, peut-être l'Irlandaise, avec qui signer une quelconque union. Mais elle savait aussi que son père ne s'opposerait jamais à son bonheur, et qu'elle ferait ses propres choix quoi qu'il lui en coûte. C'était ce qu'il lui avait toujours promis, en tout cas.

—Epouse moi, Lia, murmura Anthony à son oreille.

Il en profita pour jouer avec son lobe, le suçotant et le mordillant avec avidité. Il glissa alors lentement le long de son cou, y déposant des monceaux de baisers langoureux.

—Arrête, soupira-t-elle de désir.

—Les demandes en mariage, ou les baisers ? sourit Tony contre son cou.

—Les deux.

Anthony se redressa soudainement et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux, clairs et rieurs d'Hermione.

—Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

—Parce que je ne veux pas dépendre de toi. Laisse-moi un an, juste une année, le temps qu'on publie mon livre et que je devienne aussi célèbre que… Fitzgerald.

—Rien ne t'empêche de m'épouser et de devenir célèbre ensuite.

—Je ne veux pas voir ton nom sur la couverture de mon livre, sourit-elle. Et je veux une bague !

Cette conversation n'était pas la première de ce genre qu'ils avaient. Voilà plus que six mois qu'Anthony demandait régulièrement celle qu'il aimait en mariage. Six mois qu'elle refusait à chaque fois. Parce que Giulia était une femme indépendante et libre. C'était le genre de femme qu'on admirait et qu'on enviait. Belle, talentueuse, influente.

L'art avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, son père saxophoniste et sa mère danseuse de cabaret avaient élevé leur fille dans l'amour des arts, mais c'était pour l'écriture qu'elle avait vu son talent se développer. Elle avait écrit de nombreux poèmes et quelques nouvelles, avant de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un roman. Elle avait dévoré ceux de Fitzgerald et Hemingway et avait décidé qu'elle ferait aussi partie des grands auteurs de leur ère.

Et tant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, elle se refuserait d'épouser celui qu'elle aimait pourtant plus que tout le reste.

Les mois étaient passés si vite, et Giulia, submergée par l'écriture s'était laissée emportée par le temps. Elle ne voyait pas Anthony très souvent, son propre rôle dans la mafia ne lui permettait pas de prendre des jours de congé, mais chaque samedi soir, ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel et passaient le reste de la nuit ensemble.

Elle avait sorti sa plus belle robe, ses plus beaux bas de soie, ce soir-là. Elle avait mis sa lingerie la plus fine et la plus provocante qu'elle avait, et attendait, patiemment, allongée sur le lit, en feuilletant un magazine qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table basse. Les heures avaient passé, et il n'était jamais venu. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais d'ailleurs. Car cette nuit-là, il fut assassiné dans l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de Chicago. Une rixe qui avait mal tourné, un coup de poignard bien placé. Il s'était écroulé avant de rendre l'âme dans une mare de sang.

Quand on l'avait retrouvé le lendemain, il tenait encore fermement dans sa main, une petite boite de velours qui contenait l'une des plus belles bagues de la ville. Bague qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'offrir à sa belle Giulia.

Giulia s'était endormie, morte d'inquiétude, et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était allée rejoindre son père qui lui annonça la triste nouvelle. La douleur, lancinante et brûlante avait formé un trou béant à l'intérieur de son myocarde. Une plaie qui ne semblait pas apte à se refermer un jour. Elle ne lui en laissa de toute façon pas le temps, car la talentueuse Giulia n'eut plus le goût de vivre, et se laissa peu à peu mourir, sous les yeux impuissants et coupable de son père.

Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce rêve était si différent de ceux qu'elle faisait habituellement… Son cœur battait la chamade et son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle mit du temps à le comprendre, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. C'était un souvenir, celui d'une vie antérieure. Arwen les avait prévenus que cela pouvait se reproduire maintenant que la magie des âmes était activée.

Encore secouée, elle glissa hors de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, sans faire de bruit. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte, et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle s'était attendue à le voir dormir profondément, mais au lieu de ça, il était assis dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air complètement absent.

Quand il sentit la présence d'Hermione, il tourna instinctivement la tête vers elle.

—Tu l'as vu aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Alors Hermione, rassurée malgré tout de voir que Drago n'était pas mort, comme elle l'avait cru dans son rêve, s'approcha lentement de son lit et se glissa doucement à côté de lui. Elle lui laissa le temps de la repousser, de lui dire de partir, mais au lieu de cela, il se décala légèrement pour lui laisser de la place, et tous deux s'allongèrent en silence dans ce lit bien trop grand pour Drago.

* * *

 _Bon alors je ne suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre, car je crains qu'il ne soit pas clair. Notamment la partie dans les années 1920, la vie antérieure. Comme j'ai le nez dedans, pour moi ça parait clair comme de l'eau de roche mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez explicité, donc vraiment n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

 _Vous aurez donc compris que dans cette vie antérieure, ils ne sont pas Drago et Hermione, mais Anthony (Tony) et Giulia (Lia), j'ai hésité à leur donner des prénoms mais j'ai trouvé ça plus facile à suivre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Je vous dis à mercredi/jeudi et en attendant, portez vous bien !_


	18. Traitresses

_Me voilà pour la 18ème fois ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un long blabla, donc voici mes réponses à vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !_

 ** _Leolili_** _: Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! Je suis contente si c'était clair. Oui Hermione doit le faire, et on dirait que la vérité va éclater au grand jour !_

 ** _Swangranger_** _: Ahah je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas, ce petit passage dans les années 20 j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si j'avais peur de ne pas être claire._

 ** _Charliee3216_** _: Sacrée veinarde alors ! Bon je poste 2 fois par semaine donc tu n'aurais de toute façon pas attendu très longtemps, je suis ravie que tu aies rejoins l'aventure en tout cas. Voici la suite !_

 ** _Math'L_** _: Merci de me rassurer ! Hermione n'a pas l'air décidé en tout cas, ça c'est sur, voici la suite !_

 ** _Lily Orya_** _: Merci pour ton commentaire qui me rassure._

 ** _Ash_** _: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et de rien, c'est normal de répondre à vos questions !_

 ** _Family_** _-_ _ **Business**_ _: Oui juste amis haha. Pour les vies antérieures, je n'en ai pas prévu tant que ça, il y en aura sûrement une troisième je pense, je ne suis pas encore décidée haha. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au petit matin, Drago mit longtemps à se souvenir de la présence d'Hermione dans son lit. Puis les détails de leur rêve simultané, ou plutôt, leurs souvenirs de leur vie antérieure, remontèrent doucement à la surface. L'odeur douce et sucrée d'Hermione lui chatouillait les narines, et le fit sombrer à nouveau dans ces drôles de vies, au temps de Louis XIV ou encore dans les années vingt. C'était une étrange expérience qu'il avait vécue là, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir y faire à nouveau face. Cela chamboulait tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru : qu'il était maître de son destin. Et il détestait ça.

Il s'autorisa encore quelques minutes à côté d'Hermione, qui dormait encore profondément. Quelques minutes qu'il passa à l'observer, à scruter chacun des traits de son visage. Il ne l'avait jamais eu aussi sereine et douce qu'à cet instant présent. Peut-être que dans les bras de Morphée, elle en oubliait tous ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'elle rêvait de jolies choses, loin de la guerre et de ses morts, loin de ses états d'âmes, loin de ce pays. Peut-être qu'elle était quelque part, avec ses parents. C'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait en tout cas.

Quand le temps qu'il s'était accordé fut écoula, Drago se glissa doucement hors de son lit et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait pris soin d'enfiler un jean et un pull, car malgré le printemps qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits, le froid semblait avoir élu domicile sur l'Angleterre.

Drago se faufila jusqu'à l'extérieur, il était encore très tôt et le soleil peinait à pointer son nez. Quelques rayons frondeurs vinrent doucement caresser la peau pâle et terne de Drago. Il leva le nez en l'air et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se ressourçant autant que possible, s'abreuvant de cette chaleur naissante et encore timide. Il passa une main fatiguée dans sa barbe. Malgré le cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert à Noël, Drago ne s'était pas encore résolue à la raser. Il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait désormais partie de lui, comme un barrage, une carapace sécurisante qui le gardait du reste du monde.

Peut-être qu'il la couperait un jour. Quand il aurait fait son deuil, quand la guerre serait finie. Quand il n'aurait plus que ça à faire, pour dévoiler une sourire heureux. Mais ce temps semblait loin et inaccessible, aussi secoua-t-il la tête pour chasser ces idées folles.

Il avança sur quelques mètres, puis, quand il fut sûr que personne ne regardait, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, tout juste le temps pour disparaître dans le néant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut dans un cimetière aux allures familières, mais dont le sol jusqu'alors recouvert de neige, avait retrouvé sa couleur verte et lumineuse. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, Drago s'avança presque sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à la tombe de Livia. S'il ne venait pas souvent, il était quand même heureux d'avoir trouvé le courage de lui rendre visite de manière un peu plus régulière. Arpentant les allées, serpentant entre les différentes pierres tombales, Drago arriva bientôt à celle de son épouse.

Et quelle surprise d'y trouver déjà quelqu'un. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit une longue chevelure blonde, et il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la femme dont lui avait parlé le fossoyeur. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus le doute s'insinuait en lui. Et quand il fut assez près d'elle pour voir son profil, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

—Livia ? murmura-t-il sans en croire ses yeux.

L'interpellée se retourna immédiatement. Ses grands yeux croisèrent le regard de Drago, et soudain, un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres rouges. Drago avait l'impression de rêver. Son odeur, son sourire, ses yeux, sa chevelure, tout cela semblait irréel, pourtant, cela ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. A moins que…

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme sans crier gare.

—Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-il.

Ce ne pouvait pas être Livia. Livia était morte depuis plus d'un an et demi, et de toute évidence, quelqu'un avait su se procurer ses cheveux pour en faire du polynectar. Il n'y avait que ça. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa défunte épouse, et mise à part la potion de transformation, Drago ne connaissait aucun moyen assez puissant pour donner à quelqu'un la parfaite apparence d'une autre personne.

Le sosie de Livia sourit davantage, dévoilant ses dents éclatantes dans un sourire presqu'inquiétant. Elle ne bougea pas cependant, car la baguette de Drago pointée droit sur son cœur semblait faire son petit effet. Elle se contenta donc de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de murmurer :

—Tu ne me reconnais pas, mon amour ?

Drago sentit ses poils se hérisser sur tout son corps. Sa voix, si douce, aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. 'Mon amour', c'était si doux, si agréable. Drago n'avait plus entendu ce surnom depuis de si nombreux mois qu'il avait oublié quel effet il avait eu sur lui, autrefois. Une fois le choc passé, il se ressaisit et enfonça légèrement sa baguette dans la cape noire de l'usurpatrice.

—Livia est morte, grogna-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous faîtes ici, mais vous avez fait une erreur. Je ne laisserai personne entacher la mémoire de ma femme.

La jeune femme en face de Drago éclata d'un grand rire cristallin. Un rire qui sonnait terriblement faux, et qui faisait presque peur. Un rire cruel, un rire que Drago avait déjà entendu. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer l'endroit, ni le moment, mais il était sûr que ce rire lui avait déjà brûlé les tympans.

—Que c'est mignon, après tous ces mois, tu ne m'as pas oublié ?

—Tu n'es pas Livia, répéta Drago. Livia est morte, et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

—Que tu es naïf, Drago, naïf et tellement stupide.

S'il était clair que quelque chose était en train d'échapper à Drago, ce dernier n'était pas certain d'apprécier de se faire traiter d'idiot. Toujours sur ses gardes, il ne desserra pas les dents et se contenta de donner un autre petit coup de baguette dans la poitrine de sa captive pour l'encourager à parler et à se dévoiler davantage.

—Je suis Livia, déclara-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main, comme si cela ne signifiait rien. Et surprise ! Je ne suis pas morte.

—Tu mens, tu es sous polynectar ! Avoue-le maintenant, de toute façon, au bout de quelques heures, je saurais bien que tu es réellement.

—Et tu verras que je suis ta femme. Enfin, ton ex-femme. Est-ce qu'on peut dire que nous sommes des ex, même si on n'est pas officiellement divorcés ?

Le sourire en coin qu'elle conservait avait le don d'agacer Drago. Elle avait ce petit air supérieur de ceux qui savent, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, ni d'être un ignorant face à son ennemi. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'elle se moque de son couple, de son mariage avec Livia.

—Livia est morte, répéta-t-il.

—Blablabla, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis Drago ? Je suis Livia. Je pensais que tu aurais compris avec le temps. Mais tu étais trop aveuglé par ton amour pour moi. Une pauvre chimère.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ce que je veux dire, mon amour, c'est que depuis le début, tu as été aveugle. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques mois seulement après que tu aies tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bien sûr, tu étais agent double, mais le Maître n'a pas tardé à s'en rendre compte, et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a envoyée.

Le Maître ? Envoyée ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi Livia parlait avec cette démence et cette adoration qu'il avait tant de fois entendue dans la voix de sa tante, Bellatrix ? Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi cruelle ? Drago se ressaisit, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Livia Malefoy était enterrée là, six pieds sous terre, dans un cercueil qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter quelques dix-huit mois plus tôt.

—Tu penses bien que lorsque nous avons appris qu'il y avait une taupe chez les Mangemorts, le Maître a immédiatement voulu son propre agent double, dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et j'étais la candidate idéale. Amie de Fleur Delacour depuis Beauxbatons, personne ne me connaissait vraiment. Personne ne savait que mes parents avaient toujours été de fervents admirateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et m'avaient élevées dans ces croyances.

—Je ne te crois pas. Livia n'aurait jamais fait ça, la coupa Drago qui sentait sa main trembler sur sa baguette. Tu n'es pas Livia…

—Bien sûr que si.

—Prouve-le.

Le sourire de Livia s'agrandit plus encore sur ses lèvres carmin.

—Le soir de notre nuit de noces, tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais aimé autant que tu m'aimés. Tu m'as proposé de tout quitter, de partir vivre à l'autre bout du monde, pour fonder une famille, loin de la guerre. Mais…

—Tu as refusé.

Drago se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Leur mariage avait été merveilleux. En petit comité, dans le jardin des Weasley, la musique avait retenti toute la nuit. Drago avait dansé avec son épouse jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, et puis, au petit matin, il l'avait entraîné avec lui jusqu'à une magnifique suite d'un hôtel moldu en plein cœur de Londres. Drago s'était confié à sa femme plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, et il se souvenait lui avoir proposé de fuir.

Il avait peur pour elle, peur pour leur avenir. Il n'aspirait qu'à créer une famille, et il ne voulait pas voir ses enfants grandir dans la peur et la hantise de perdre leurs parents, comme c'était le cas pour le petit Teddy Lupin qui avait déjà perdu sa maman. Il se souvenait de ce moment de faiblesse, où il aurait tout quitté pour garder sa femme à l'abri. Mais elle avait refusé, certifiant que son rôle était ici, au cœur de la guerre et qu'il en ressortirait comme héro.

Mais comment se pouvait-il que cette femme au sourire si cruel, et au regard froid puisse-t-être celle qu'il avait épousé voilà plus de deux ans ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement cependant, car seule Livia pouvait être au courant de ce qui s'était dit, durant leur nuit de noce.

—Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander.

Il nageait en pleine incompréhension.

—Pourquoi ? Mais parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a demandé. Tu as bien été le seul à ne pas voir qu'il avait compris ton petit manège. Il savait que tout ce que tu voyais chez lui, tu courrais le répéter à tes copains de l'Ordre. Et il se sentait terriblement trahi, désavantagé. Alors je suis arrivée et j'ai changé la donne. Je prenais mes ordres auprès du Maître une fois par semaine, quand tu n'étais pas là. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu kidnapper Granger, chez elle. Comme ça aussi j'ai imaginé ma propre mort. Il voulait que tu souffres, Drago, que tu paies pour ta trahison.

—Je t'ai enterré, répliqua Drago. Je t'ai enterrée dans ce cercueil sous cette pierre, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

—Oui, tu as vu que l'on enterrait quelqu'un qui avait mon apparence, et dont le cœur ne battait plus. C'était si facile. Un clochard ramassé dans la rue à qui j'avais fait boire un peu de polynectar. Vous m'avez enterrée si rapidement que vous n'avez pas remarqué que dans le cercueil, le pauvre sans-abri avait déjà retrouvé sa forme initiale.

—Tu mens, éructa-Drago.

Hors de lui, il pointa sa baguette sur le sol, et la terre explosa comme si une mine s'était déclenchée sous la pierre tombale de Livia. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et ouvrit le cercueil à l'aide de sa baguette. A l'intérieur, le corps embaumé par magie était resté intact, mais Livia avait dit juste. Car ce n'était pas l'épouse de Drago qui reposait paisiblement entre les planches de chêne, c'était un homme que Drago n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il leva des yeux hagards vers Livia qui souriait de plus belle.

—Tu as cru ce que tu as vu, déclara-t-elle. Mais comme Saint-Thomas tu t'es trompé.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Livia avait été son pilier, et même après sa mort, son souvenir l'avait aidé à avancer, à se battre pour la fin de cette guerre. Et voilà qu'elle était là, bien vivante, et qu'elle était une traîtresse. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

—Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ? murmura-t-il, totalement éteint.

Livia ne dit rien, elle se contenta de le regarder, agenouillé à ses pieds.

—Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ? répéta-t-il en criant.

—Non, finit-elle par dire.

Son sourire s'était légèrement ternie, et Drago crut voir une once de pitié dans sa voix. C'était pire que tout. Son mariage, son idylle avait été construite sur un mensonge. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, quand lui, lui avait offert son cœur sur un plateau. Après la mort de Livia, Drago avait pensé que jamais il ne pourrait souffrir davantage que ce jour-là, car il avait senti son cœur s'émietter dans sa poitrine. Mais à présent qu'il savait que tout était faux, que tout n'était qu'une mascarade, il comprit que cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent. Celle de la trahison.

—Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, reprit Livia, enfonçant plus encore sa lame chauffée à blanc dans l'âme de Drago. Il n'y jamais eu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour moi. Si j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour lui.

—Même venir fleurir ta propre tombe ?

—J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs, sourit-elle.

—T'es qu'une pauvre malade.

—C'est sûrement vrai. Néanmoins, je suis surprise par ta réaction.

Drago, qui s'était redressé, plongea son regard dans celui de Livia. Où voulait-elle encore en venir ? Sa réaction ? Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement en apprenant que celle qu'il avait aimée et enterrée était en fait bien vivante, mais une véritable traîtresse ?

—Je pensais que Granger t'en aurai parlé.

—Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a à voir là-dedans ?

Un nouveau rire cruel s'échappa de la gorge blanche de Livia. Et à cet instant précis, Drago se souvint exactement où il l'avait déjà entendu. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait mentionné Hermione ? Ou peut-être le fait de l'entendre une seconde fois ? Le fait était qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où il l'avait entendu : dans une des salles de bain du Square Grimmaurd, le soir où Hermione avait subi l'attaque de l'épouvantard, sous les traits du bourreau blond d'Hermione.

…le bourreau blond d'Hermione.

—C'était toi ?

—Et oui ! Surprise ! sourit Livia. J'ai toujours eu un certain don pour la torture physique et psychologique. Mais comme Hermione me connaissait, ça a été un challenge supplémentaire. Je l'ai torturé des mois entiers sans jamais lui parler, ma voix m'aurait trahi, tu comprends ?

Sa voix était si neutre et si calme que l'espace d'un instant, Drago crut l'entendre faire la conversation. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps, de la victoire de Canon de Chudley à la dernière coupe de Quidditch ou encore d'une recette particulièrement délicieuse. Mais non. Elle parlait des séances de torture sur Hermione, comme on parle de la nouvelle fontaine installée sur la Grand Place.

—C'était grisant, continua-t-elle. J'ai été très déçue que tu me retires mon cobaye seulement trois mois après, mais j'ai été ravie de la retrouver la dernière fois avec son guérisseur. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente, et elle m'a vue. Mais le Maître n'en était pas si mécontent… Encore un moyen de t'atteindre.

—Elle t'a vu ? répéta Drago, incertain.

Livia regarda Drago avec curiosité, comme une bête de foire enfermée dans une cage et à qui on lance de la nourriture. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

—Noooon ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Vraiment ? Granger ne t'a pas dit que j'étais encore vivante ? Elle m'a pourtant vu de près, cette garce, en tirant sur mon capuchon.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago pensa qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Ou de cauchemarder. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Livia ne pouvait pas être vivante, et elle ne pouvait pas être du côté de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait torturé Hermione. Et de toute façon, si Hermione avait été au courant, elle le lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait pas osé lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, alors s'il y avait bien une personne capable de lui dire la vérité c'était bien elle.

Et pourtant…

—Je ne te crois pas.

—Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule menteuse de ton entourage. Bien, maintenant, je vais y aller, le Maître m'attend, je pense qu'il va être ravi quand je lui raconterai notre petite entrevue.

Drago dégaina à nouveau sa baguette avec rapidité. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant car Livia lui lança immédiatement un sort d'entrave. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba durement sur le sol, sous les yeux moqueurs de Livia.

—Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais sagement te suivre, Drago ? Naïf et stupide, répéta-t-elle.

Et elle disparut dans un 'plop' sonnore, ne laissant derrière qu'elle que la douleur et une plaie béante dans le cœur de Drago. Celui-ci retrouva l'usage de ses jambes à l'instant même où elle avait quitté son champ de vision. Il bougea doucement pour reprendre contrôle de ses membres inférieurs et se redressa à nouveau. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait savoir si Hermione était au courant, et si elle avait fait le choix de ne rien lui dire. Il transplanna.

Quand il entra à nouveau dans la demeure des Black, il y avait plus d'agitation que lors qu'il l'avait quitté. Il tendit l'oreille, et se précipita dans la cuisine pour les retrouver. Ils étaient tous là, assis. Ils mangeaient, ils riaient, ils buvaient leur café comme si de rien n'était. Comme la terre n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Les yeux de Drago glissèrent jusqu'à Hermione. Elle était en train de mordiller un toast en lisant le journal. Elle était si sereine, si calme, elle ne savait pas, la pauvre, que la tempête allait s'abattre sur elle. Quand Drago entra dans la cuisine de son pas lourd, le regard dur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il devait faire peur à voir, car la petite Noa se mit à crier, tandis que Teddy Lupin se cachait derrière son père.

—Ça ne va pas, Drago ? demanda Harry

Drago ne le regarda pas, il s'avança vers Hermione et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

—Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il vit immédiatement qu'elle savait. Mais il voulait l'entendre dire. Il voulait que sa sorte de sa bouche. Elle resta muette cependant, comme prise au piège par son propre mensonge.

—Granger, s'écria Drago. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

—Arrête de lui crier dessus, grogna Ron qui s'était levé, prêt à intervenir. Calme-toi.

—Que je me calme ? s'étrangla Drago. QUE JE ME CALME ?

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione qui avait baissé les yeux.

—Hermione, reprit-il. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Hermione, sans jamais levé les yeux, se contenta de murmurer :

—Est-ce vraiment la peine ?

—Je veux te l'entendre dire, Hermione. Je veux que tu me dises, en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu m'as menti délibérément, que tu m'as caché ça. Je veux que tu assumes.

Mais au fond, tout ce que voulait Drago, c'était de l'entendre dire qu'elle était désolée, et lui pardonner. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, parce qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il se sentait bien. Pourtant, son estomac révulsé et son cœur brisé lui criaient que ce n'était qu'une traitresse. Comme Livia. Toutes les deux lui avaient brisé le cœur en moins d'une heure. Elles avaient fait fort.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre pas très rigolo, il faut bien le dire. Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'aura avoué à Drago, c'est ce dernier qui l'aurait découvert de lui-même et c'est encore pire._

 _C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Hermione appréhendait le plus, mais bon, elle n'avait qu'à le dire avant que ça arrive ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles. Je vous dis donc à ce week end pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	19. Naïf et stupide

_Et nous voilà partis pour le chapitre 19. Nous avons fait déjà deux tiers de la fiction, le temps passe si vite. En ce moment, je cours vraiment après le temps d'ailleurs, je n'ai qu'une hâte : être en vacances ! Pour tous ceux qui passent le bac cette semaine : courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et puis pensez aux deux mois de vacances qui vous tendent les bras !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter, vous êtes au top et j'adore vous dire, vous êtes mon petit rayon de soleil chaque semaine, donc merci !_

 ** _Charliie3216_** _: Ah je suis contente de t'avoir surprise alors ! Oui il est cruel, mais il est blessé surtout et en colère. Mais il va vite comprendre qu'il a tort. Voici la suite._

 ** _Iknox3_** _: Exactement, le pire est arrivé. En effet la facilité n'est pas dans les gènes du dramione haha. Oui il l'idéalisait mais pour l'instant il est sous le choc, le contre coup sera pire que tout._

 ** _Leolili_** _: Oui Hermione est un peu choquée qu'il l'ait appris mais bon c'est de sa faute aussi. Drago comprendra avec le temps mais bon c'est quand meme difficile à digérer !_

 ** _Rine_** _: Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Et oui un dravia ( ?) haha au moins il le sait maintenant ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 ** _Swangranger_** _: Ahah je n'en dis pas plus pour Livia mais c'est vrai que c'est une folle ! En effet Drago va bien pardonner à Hermione un jour ou l'autre, mais quand ? haha._

 ** _Lili Orya_** _: Je suis ravie que ça t'aie plu ! Oui un dur moment à passer, mais bon c'est ce qu'on aime dans les dramiones ! Merci._

 ** _Alohomara_** _: Ton message m'a fait trop rire ! Livia en prend pour son grade, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu malgré tout ! Merci pour ton commentaire_

 ** _JurdorangeHp_** _: Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé la réaction de Drago cohérente ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le temps s'était figé dans la petite cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Tous les yeux s'étaient rivés sur Hermione et Drago qui, eux, ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Drago avait le regard dur, froid, et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut revoir celui qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard. Un homme de glace, dépourvu d'humanité et de sentiments. Bien sûr, il avait, depuis, prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il avait bel et bien un cœur. Un cœur bon et généreux, qui l'avait amené à se sacrifier plus d'une fois pour sauver Hermione. Un cœur qui avait souffert aussi, du deuil, du veuvage, et maintenant, de la trahison.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. C'était comme si Drago avait enfoncé sa tête dans un seau d'eau et l'empêchait de refaire surface. Pourtant, il ne la touchait pas. Il se contentait de la fixer, avec dégoût, avec colère, et osait-elle l'admettre ? Avec tristesse. Et combien elle se sentait coupable d'être à l'origine de cette tristesse. Elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour panser la plaie béante qui s'était rouverte dans son cœur déjà abîmé.

Elle restait là, muette, pantoise. Trop honteuse pour oser dire un mot, trop peinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Drago avait déjà tant souffert et voilà qu'au lieu de l'aider, comme elle l'avait prévu, elle était l'instigatrice de cette tourmente.

Il savait, songea Hermione. Il savait que Livia était vivante. Comment l'avait-il su ? elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais en triant les quelques hypothèses qu'elle avait, elle comprit bien vite ce qu'il en était. Puisqu'elle n'en avait elle-même parlé à personne, cela signifiait que l'autre camp, celui des mangemorts était à l'origine de cette révélation. L'idée que ce soit Livia en personne qui eut dévoilé la vérité à Drago lui arracha un frisson glacé.

—Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement Harry qui s'était levé, prêt à s'interposer.

En effet, vu de l'extérieur, la scène paraissait complètement irréaliste. Quelques heures plus tôt, on apprenait qu'Hermione et Drago étaient des âmes sœurs, on les voyait de lancer des regards qui en disaient longs, et Ginny les avait même vu dormir ensemble, et voilà que Drago débarquait à présent comme une furie et traitait Hermione de traitresse ? Clairement, ils avaient dû louper un épisode.

Drago ne broncha pas et ne prit pas la peine de regarder Harry. Il fixait toujours Hermione du regard et donna un petit coup de menton en sa direction.

—Vas-y, Granger, explique-leur.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent cette fois vers Hermione qui avait baissé le regard sur ses mains tremblantes.

—J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement, finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle avait parlé si bas que tous durent tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir en capter ses mots. Si ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé, Drago aurait même douté de l'avoir entendu parlé. Dans la tête de Drago, tout semblait avancer au ralenti. Il ne parvenait pas à assimiler toutes ces choses. Bien sûr, il en voulait terriblement à Hermione, avoir gardé le silence aussi longtemps sur Livia était un véritable crève-cœur, mais plus encore, c'était à lui-même, qu'il en voulait. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Livia se fichait de lui ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et aussi stupide ? Aveuglé par l'amour, pas une seule seconde il ne s'était douté qu'elle pouvait être une mangemort. Pis encore, une tortionnaire. Elle qui était si douce, si prévenante avec lui. Il n'avait pu qu'en tomber amoureux.

Il était en colère, la haine animait chaque passerelle de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. La rage n'avait alors aucun égal, dévastant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à la bonne raison, jusqu'à la logique de Drago. Jusqu'à sa sensibilité et son humanité.

—Moi aussi, cracha-t-il. J'aurai aimé que celle qui est censée être mon âme-sœur me dise la vérité.

—Bon sang, vous allez cracher le morceau ? s'impatienta Ron qui ne comprenait pas le moindre mot.

—Livia est vivante, Ron, murmura finalement Hermione. Elle est vivante, c'est une mangemort et c'est elle qui m'a torturé pendant des mois. Et quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était vivante, la dernière fois que j'ai été kidnappée, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Drago.

Drago renifla avec dédain tandis que tous les autres affichaient une mine surprise. Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient légèrement mis en colère après Drago regagnèrent immédiatement leur calme, conscients qu'Hermione n'était peut-être pas la victime de cette histoire, quant à Ginny et Molly, elles avaient porté leur main à leur bouche dans un geste identique.

—Pas le courage ? ricana Drago. C'est dommage pour une Gryffondor de ta trempe.

—Impossible, répliqua Harry. On l'a enterrée, et…

—Je l'ai vu, Potter, de mes propres yeux.

Drago leur raconta en détail la rencontre avec feu son épouse. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, ne posant aucune question pour ne pas l'interrompre dans son récit. Et plus les mots déferlaient de la bouche de Drago, plus il se sentait en colère contre le monde entier.

La colère était un sentiment que Drago avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à gérer. C'était un sentiment puissant, et depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments. Seulement la colère, si elle n'est pas extériorisée, devient un mal qui nous ronge de l'intérieur, jusqu'à faire de nous ce que l'on n'aurait jamais cru être : un monstre.

Drago était devenu ce monstre à Poudlard, mais en grandissant, et puis, en vieillissant, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de tout garder pour lui. Il était donc passé à l'extrême en exultant et en recrachant sa colère à chaque fois qu'elle l'animait, faisant de lui un connard susceptible à qui l'on ne pouvait rien dire.

Malheureusement pour les membres de l'Ordre présents ce jour-là, la rage de Drago était telle qu'elle en était incontrôlable. Elle surpassait tout, même la tristesse et la peine qui s'étaient à nouveau emparées de son cœur.

—Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques, Granger, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

—Je voulais t'en parler, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé… le bon moment.

—Alors tu t'es dit que le mieux c'était encore que je l'apprenne par moi-même et qu'avec un peu de chance, je continuerai d'ignorer que tu étais au courant ? Ce n'était pas ton jour de chance, ironisa-t-il.

—Non, ce n'est pas ce que je me suis dit. J'ai plutôt pensé à la peine que tu ressentirais quand tu l'apprendrais, et à tout ce que tu avais déjà enduré… Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça en plus.

—Comme c'est attendrissant. Tu ne t'es pas dit une seule seconde que j'étais en droit de savoir ? Et que c'était à moi de gérer ma peine, pas à toi ?

—Elle a cru bien faire, Drago, temporisa Ginny d'une voix calme.

—Non Ginny, je ne te laisserai pas dire ça. Parce que j'avais le droit de savoir que Livia était vivante, j'avais le droit de savoir que c'était une mangemort. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce jour, c'était pour elle, alors j'avais le droit de savoir. Si elle n'a rien dit c'est tout simplement parce que ça l'arrangeait !

Drago tourna les yeux de Ginny pour les poser à nouveau sur Hermione qui le regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

—C'était plus facile de ne rien dire, hein ? Depuis cette histoire d'âme sœur, tu t'es dit qu'avec un peu de chance j'oublierai Livia.

—N'importe quoi, s'offusqua Hermione haussant le ton. Je me fiche de cette histoire d'âme sœur, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu sois heureux.

—Elle a raison, ajouta une voix derrière eux.

Desdemona et Hazel venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et avaient assisté à une grande partie de cette scène en silence. Elles n'avaient cependant pas hésité à venir prendre la parole, malgré le regard outré de Molly et celui, dangereux de Drago.

—Les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas se faire du mal consciemment. Hermione ne veut réellement que ton bonheur.

—Et bien ce n'est pas une réussite.

Et sur ces mots, Drago tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine. Derrière lui, il entendit Hermione exploser en sanglots, dans les bras maternels de Molly et sous le regard compatissant de ses deux meilleurs amis. Drago quitta pour la seconde fois le Square Grimmaurd. Il savait pertinemment qu'entre Hermione et lui, les autres membres de l'Ordre auraient vite fait leur choix. Il avait besoin de réconfort, et ce n'était pas dans ce repère de Lions qu'il en trouverait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il transplana une fois de plus.

Pansy et Blaise dormaient encore à poings fermés quand de grands coups retentirent derrière la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, un crétin avait eu la bonne idée de tambouriner à leur pote un dimanche matin. Grognon, Blaise enfila un caleçon et se faufila hors de la chambre pour aller ouvrir à l'opportun.

—J'arrive, j'arrive, bougonna-t-il en entendant les coups s'accentuer davantage.

Il sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Pansy. On ne sut lequel des deux fut le plus surpris de tomber sur l'autre. Drago, qui était pourtant certain d'être devant l'appartement de Pansy ou Blaise, de tomber sur son meilleur ami, alors qu'il n'était clairement pas censé dormir dans le lit de leur meilleure amie à tous les deux.

—Euh, dirent-ils en chœur. Salut.

Drago se dérida légèrement tandis que Blaise, plus à l'aise, s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer.

—Si je choppe le crétin qui vient frapper chez moi un dimanche matin, hurla Pansy en sortant de la chambre, je lui fais manger sa baguette et… Drago ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'attacher les cheveux, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et elle regarda alternativement Blaise et Drago, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que ce dernier faisait là.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

En voyant sa meilleure amie aussi peu vêtue, Drago détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

—Pans' tu peux pas t'habiller avant ?

Blaise ricana à côté de lui, tandis que Pansy soufflait et retournait dans sa chambre d'habiller.

—Toi aussi, Blaise, grogna Drago en avisant son caleçon.

Quand ses deux amis se furent enfin vêtus correctement, Drago s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Pansy faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une théière. Blaise s'assit à côté de Drago en silence. Il ne riait plus. Il ne savait pas très bien comment Drago allait réagir en apprenant qu'il dormait régulièrement chez Pansy, et d'un autre côté, il était curieux de savoir ce qui l'amenait ici de si bonne heure. Quand Pansy arriva avec son service à thé, et le déposa sur la table basse, Blaise osa enfin prendre la parole.

—Alors ? qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pansy disposa une tasse de thé fumante devant chacun d'entre eux et s'installé sur le tapis aux pieds des garçons. Elle regardait Drago d'un air inquiet, car son teint blafard et ses yeux vitreux ne présageaient rien de bon.

—Je dois avoir une vieille bouteille de whisky pur feu qui traîne dans un placard. Je la garde pour les coups durs, murmura-t-elle. Et ça m'a l'air d'en être un.

Elle se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Toujours silencieux, les garçons l'entendirent pousser les verres et insulter deux saladiers encombrants avant de revenir dans le salon, le Sainte bouteille à la main. Elle en versa une lichette dans sa propre tasse, puis dans celle de Blaise, mais eut la main un peu plus lourde dans celle de Drago. Ce dernier la porta à ses lèvres et en avala l'intégralité du contenu, se brûlant la gorge au passage. Peu importait, c'était aussi un moyen de se sentir vivant.

—Tu vas parler ? finit par demande Pansy en sirotant son thé alcoolisé.

—C'est Livia, répondit Drago.

Et avant même d'avoir le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, avant même de leur dire qu'elle était encore vivante, il explosa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de grosses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans sa barbe. Il se mit à sangloter de manière si forte, qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle.

A côté de lui, ses amis se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Ils avaient déjà vu Drago pleurer, à l'enterrement de Livia par exemple, mais ils connaissaient leur ami et ils savaient que jamais il ne se serait mis à pleurer devant eux si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de grave. Blaise entoura les épaules de Drago d'un bras, tandis que Pansy prenait les mains de son ami entre les siennes. Ils restèrent là en silence, attendant que l'orage passe.

Parfois, cela faisait du bien de pleurer. Et quand Drago eut versé toutes les larmes que ses yeux étaient capables de pleurer, il se sentit plus serein. Exténué, et toujours en colère, mais plus apaisé. Sans doute les pleurs n'y étaient pas pour rien, mais il savait aussi que l'aura réconfortante de ses deux amis avait joué son rôle.

Quand il eut retrouvé son calme, Drago se mit à parler. Comme il l'avait fait pour l'Ordre, il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu, sa discussion avec Livia, ce qu'elle était vraiment. Leur surprise fut la même que celle des membres de l'Ordre, mais leur réaction, fut bien loin des murmures apaisants de Ginny et de la logique de Potter.

—La garce, s'écria Pansy. Quelle petite salope ! Si je la chope, je la tue ! A mains nues !

—Je viendrai avec toi, Pans', renchérit Blaise. Je la tiendrai pendant que tu lui arracheras les yeux.

Drago regarda ses meilleurs amis d'un l'air interloqué avant de faire une chose en total décalage avec sa rage : il se mit à rire. Non pas que la situation était drôle, mais la réaction de Blaise et Pansy l'était tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voilà pourquoi il les aimait tant. Chez les Serpentard, il n'y avait pas de politiquement correct. Seulement les coups bas et les insultes à tout va.

En entendant le rire de Drago, les deux autres tournèrent les yeux vers lui, et eurent à leur tour un petit sourire en coin. Ils savaient s'y prendre pour le faire rire. Bien mieux que quiconque.

—On ne plaisante pas, ajouta Pansy avec un sourire. On va vraiment la tuer, si tu nous le demandes.

—Je sais, Pans', sourit Drago. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien demandé. Hors de question que je vienne vous voir à Azkaban. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des cellules pour les couples.

Blaise et Pansy se jetèrent un regard un peu honteux.

—On voulait t'en parler, mais…

—Après la mort de Livia, on ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça, acheva Blaise.

—Mais maintenant qu'on sait que cette garce est toujours vivante, on te le dit. Blaise et moi sommes ensemble. Je voulais que tu le saches avant qu'on aille à Azkaban, sourit Pansy, pour meurtre sanglant avec préméditation.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Pour Drago ce n'était pas une surprise. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas voulu leur forcer la main, et avait attendu patiemment qu'ils lui en parlent. Et puis Drago devait admettre qu'il n'était pas souvent venu les voir depuis la mort de Livia et son retour à Londres. Il culpabilisait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir gardé leur jardin secret, après tout, lui-même ne leur avait pas touché mot de cette histoire d'âme sœur avec Hermione.

—Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda finalement Blaise après qu'ils eurent tous retrouvé leur calme.

—Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression de ressentir trop de choses à la fois. Je suis en colère contre Livia de m'avoir utilisé, mais aussi contre moi de n'avoir rien vu venir. Sa pseudo-mort m'a dévasté et voilà qu'elle est finalement bien vivante, mais dans l'autre camp. Je ne sais pas si je n'aurai pas plutôt préféré la savoir morte…

Cet aveu lui fit beaucoup de mal, mais il dut admettre que c'était la vérité. Il aurait préféré savoir Livia morte, mais réellement amoureuse de lui. Savoir que leur histoire avait compté, qu'elle était vraie. Au lieu de cela, il avait basé cette idylle sur un mensonge, il avait pleuré une morte qui ne l'était pas, et avait découvert qu'on l'avait pris pour un idiot.

—Et Granger ? demanda Pansy.

—Quoi Granger ?

—Tu avais l'air sacrément remonté contre elle, quand tu nous as dit qu'elle était au courant.

—Ouais, soupira Drago. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

—Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à faire que de lui en vouloir ?

—Blaise ! s'exclama Pansy, désapprobatrice.

—Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes bien rapprochés tous les deux, et elle t'a fait du bien. On l'a vu, Pansy et moi. Et puis, je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place. Tu l'imagines se lever un matin et te dire « Livia est vivante et c'est une mangemort. Tiens passe-moi la confiture ». Tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru.

Drago resta bouche bée. En effet, de ce point de vue-là, l'histoire semblait compliquée. Il savait au fond de lui que la situation d'Hermione n'était pas la plus évidente, mais elle avait eu tellement d'occasion de lui en parler, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu.

—Elle avait l'air de le regretter ? demanda Pansy, songeuse.

—Oui, répondit Drago.

—Sincèrement ?

—J'imagine oui.

—Alors, on lui pardonne.

—On ? répéta Drago, surpris.

—Oui. Qui vote pour qu'on pardonne Granger ?

Pansy leva la main immédiatement, Blaise la suivit rapidement. C'était une règle qu'ils avaient mise en place depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Si deux d'entre eux décidaient qu'il fallait faire ou au contraire ne pas faire quelque chose, le troisième devait s'y plier. Et visiblement, Pansy et Blaise avaient voté : il fallait pardonner Hermione.

—Ca ne compte pas, elle ne vous a rien fait à vous, grogna Drago.

—Justement, on est plus objectifs que toi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

—J'irai la voir, finit-il par dire. Mais ce soir, aujourd'hui je reste ici.

Blaise et Pansy eurent un petit sourire en coin. Ils avaient toujours eu plus d'influence que n'importe qui sur Drago. Même à l'époque de Livia, leur avis avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui. Pansy décréta qu'ils allaient passer une journée géniale, juste tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle décida de commander chinois pour le déjeuner, et ressorti des dizaines de jeux de sociétés de ses placards, ainsi que de trop nombreuses sucreries. C'était à se demander où elle cachait tout ce sucre. Pas sur ses hanches en tout cas.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Drago s'attarda encore un peu. Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas dupes cependant, ils savaient pertinemment que leur ami cherchait désespérément à reculer le moment où il devrait se confronter à Hermione.

—Bon, je pense que tu devrais y aller, Drago. Sinon, elle risque de dormir si tu arrives trop tard.

Drago ronchonna encore une petite heure, avant de se lever et de quitter l'appartement de Pansy, non sans leur promettre à tous les deux de venir les voir plus souvent.

Quand il arriva à nouveau au Square Grimmaurd, pas un bruit ne venait secouer l'ancienne demeure des Blacks. Trop heureux de ne pas se faire remarquer, Drago grimpa à l'étage et alla frapper quelques coups à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Personne ne lui répondit et quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne trouva personne dans le lit parfaitement fait. Surpris, il se dirigea vers sa propre chance, avec le vague espoir de la voir allongée dans son lit, peut-être endormie…

Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait personne. Drago s'avança dans sa chambre et en fit brièvement le tour, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas là. Le cœur serré, il se dit qu'elle était peut-être dans le lit d'Apollyon, et il dut prendre son courage à deux mais pour se décider à s'y rendre. En quittant sa chambre cependant, son regard fut attiré par le petit bureau, sur lequel reposait une lettre. L'écriture ronde et élégante qui avait tracé son prénom au dos de l'enveloppe ne laissa pas de doute à Drago : cette lettre provenait d'Hermione.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Bon, on assiste donc à l'altercation d'Hermione et de Drago, sous le regard surpris des autres membres. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez trouvé ça cohérent._

 _Malgré son affection pour les membres de l'Ordre, Drago avait vraiment besoin de retrouver ses amis, ses vrais amis, Blaise et Pansy qui feraient tout pour lui, même enterrer un cadavre sans poser de question ! J'espère que ce petit passage vous aura plus, je me suis régalée à l'écrire !_

 _Pour le chapitre suivant donc, ce sera la lettre d'Hermione. Une idée de ce qu'elle y dit ? Et puis, où se trouve-t-elle ? Pas dans sa chambre en tout cas._

 _Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous dis donc à mercredi/jeudi !_


	20. Lettre à nous

_Chaud devant, le vingtième – déjà ? – chapitre et la lettre tant attendue d'Hermione ! Vous vous êtes tous beaucoup questionnés sur son départ, où elle était, avec qui, pourquoi, comment, avec des chaussettes bleues ou roses ? Mais personne ne semble avait vraiment deviné, je pensais pourtant que vous trouveriez !_

 _Pour ceux qui ont pensé à une lettre de suicide ou quelque chose dans ce genre, sachez qu'Hermione n'est pas de ces gens qui considèrent la mort comme une solution ou une libération, et c'est peut-être un tort, car elle donne toujours raison à la vie, qui selon elle est plus fort que tout. Soyez-en sûrs !_

 _Vous avez été très nombreux à commenter, encore plus à lire, et quelques-uns à m'écrire des messages privés, alors vraiment, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, j'ai l'impression que la fic commence à décoller un peu !_

 ** _Iknox3_** _: Merci, j'aime écrire des choses touchantes ! Pour la lettre d'Hermione, tu ne vas pas attendre longtemps puisqu'elle est là ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 ** _Charliee3216_** _: Oui Hermione est gentille, mais elle a aussi le sens du devoir. J'adore Blaise et Pansy ! Alors quand je peux je les mets dans mes fictions, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu !_

 ** _Leolili_** _: Oui il fait de la peine, mais il a le droit de pleurer de temps en temps, ça fait du bien ! Tant mieux si tu ne t'attendais pas à la lettre, j'aime créer la surprise ! Voici la suite !_

 ** _Lili Orya_** _: Désolée, c'est jeudi haha, hier je n'étais pas chez moi. Je ne suis pas une grande grande utilisatrice des cliff hanger mais parfois ça ne fait pas de mal. Voici la suite et merci pour ta review._

 ** _Math'L_** _: Ahah, je vote je vote ! et oui, où est-elle passée ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans la suite !_

 ** _Swangranger_** _: Pansy et Blaise sont là pour détendre l'ambiance haha. Je n'en dis pas plus sur la lettre, car elle est juste en dessous :P je te laisse la découvrir, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 ** _Thilou Lovegood_** _: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Je l'écris avec amour. Oui, les scènes larmoyantes ça va deux minutes, mais Pansy et Blaise sont là pour sauver l'ambiance haha. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche vraiment, voici la suite !_

 ** _Jelleis_** _: Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais répondre à toutes ces questions dans ce chapitre, alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé !_

 ** _Family-business_** _: Et si je peux haha. Non je ne dis rien et je te laisse le lire, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé. Et oui, Blaise et Pansy sont ses BFF, alors ils gèrent. Si tu trouves l'avanceur de temps, je suis preneuse !_

 ** _Luli123_** _: Oh je suis ravie que ta première review ne revienne ! Et encore plus que mon histoire te plaise. Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, ça me touche vraiment, peut-être même plus que l'intrigue elle-même. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Drago,

J'ignore si tu deviendras et si tu liras cette lettre. Tu es parti sans un mot, et la dernière fois que tu as fait cela, nous ne t'avons pas revu pendant près d'un an. Je garde espoir malgré tout. L'espoir que tu as changé, et que tu n'es plus l'homme détruit qu'avait laissé Livia derrière elle. Que tu as retrouvé la force d'avancer, malgré tout ce que tu as vécu.

Je pars Drago. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Harry et Ron ont décidé de partir aujourd'hui même à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et je crois que ma place a toujours été au près d'eux. C'était ce que nous avions toujours prévu de faire, depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Je crois au fond, que c'était notre destin, et non pas celui de l'Ordre, de mettre un terme au règne cruel de Voldemort.

Je ne renie pas l'Ordre. Chacun de ses membres m'a apporté joie et bonheur, mais il n'y a jamais eu que nous, Harry, Ronald et moi. C'était écrit.

Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, Drago. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la force de te dire que Livia était vivante. Si c'était à refaire, je le ferai autrement. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas conservé le retourneur de temps que m'avait donné Minerva, jadis. Le temps de ma troisième année à Poudlard me parait si loin, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir vécu mille vies depuis. D'avoir vieilli d'un coup.

Je sais que j'ai mal agi. Que tu étais en droit de savoir. Mais je crois que je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir anéanti, une fois de plus. A ton retour, après un an d'absence, j'ai vu la tristesse dans tes yeux, la douleur dans ton cœur. On ne se connaissait qu'à peine, toi et moi, et pourtant en quelques mois, tu es devenu plus important que le reste à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas d'explication. Ça s'est fait comme ça, petit à petit.

Tes yeux vides, autrefois si expressifs, semblaient sombrer dans des souvenirs trop douloureux et trop lointains pour pouvoir en revenir. Mais petit à petit, tu en es revenu Drago. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais je t'ai vu revenir. Je t'ai vu venir partager nos repas, je t'ai vu sourire à Ginny, et rire avec la petite Noa. Je t'ai vu être complice avec Georges et même sourire aux plaisanteries de Ron. Je t'ai vu revivre.

Je savais, au fond de moi, que tu n'avais pas oublié Livia, mais son souvenir, puisque moins haineux, était devenu plus doux, plus mélancolique. Tu t'étais habité à son absence, et tu renaissais de tes cendres. Alors, je n'ai pas voulu être celle qui mettrait un terme à tout cela. Je n'ai pas voulu te dire que Livia était vivante, parce que je savais que la lame brûlante de la vérité te détruirait, comme celle de mensonge, il y a de cela plus d'un an.

Elle ne méritait pas la place immense et l'autel que tu lui avais créé dans ton cœur, dans ta vie. Elle ne méritait pas de t'atteindre, de te toucher. Je sais à quel point elle t'a troublé, à quel point elle t'a blessé, Drago, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu as un choix à faire aujourd'hui. Celui de vivre dans le mensonge d'un passé inexistant, ou d'avancer, quoi qu'il t'en coûte.

Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour l'Ordre, et encore moins pour moi. Je te demande de le faire pour toi, parce que tu mérites plus que le mensonge. Tu mérites d'être plus que l'ombre de toi-même, de redevenir celui que tu étais autrefois : un homme sûr de lui, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, et qui ne craignait pas de souffrir.

La peur de souffrir. Elle te ronge. Tu as pourtant tellement souffert, qu'il serait improbable que cela ne t'arrive davantage. C'est ce qui t'empêche d'avancer. C'est pour cela que tu rejettes catégoriquement cette histoire d'âmes-sœur. Parce que si elle s'avérait vraie, si par le plus grand des hasards, nous nous retrouvions être des âmes-sœur, tu craindrais que tout cela ne s'effondre à nouveau et que ton cœur ne le supporte pas.

Mais sois sûr d'une chose Drago, il n'appartient qu'à toi de laisser cette souffrance s'emparer de ton être. Je sais ce que je dis. Je l'ai laissé bien trop longtemps s'insinuer dans mes jambes, dans ma tête, jusque dans ma langue à m'en faire devenir muette. Et tu m'as aidé à me sortir de cette douleur pourtant lancinante, alors j'espère que cette lettre t'aidera à en faire de même.

J'ignora combien notre quête aux Horcruxes durera. J'espère qu'elle ne s'éternisera pas et que nous mettrons un terme à cette guerre avant que je ne sois trop vieille pour tenir debout. J'espère que nous nous reverrons Drago. Et j'espère que d'ici là, tu m'auras pardonné. Que tu auras oublié toute la haine que tu as contre moi, pour ne garder que les bons souvenirs que nous avons partagé. Si la guerre n'a pas raison de nous, je reviendrai, et nous pourrons nous dire tout ce que nous avons sur le cœur.

Prends soin de toi,

Hermione »

Les mains de Drago tremblaient, et sa lecture avait été difficile. Si difficile, qu'il n'avait d'abord pas compris le sens des mots qu'Hermione avait couché sur le parchemin. Encore sonné, surpris, il s'assit au bord de son lit et relit la lettre. Deux fois, trois fois. Une dizaine de fois, jusqu'à la connaître presque par cœur. Il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, comme si elle se trouvait à côté de lui pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots.

Il s'endormit à ce qui semblait être sa centième lecture. Le corps engourdi, la tête vide, le cœur meurtri. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il avait pensé rentrer, dire à Hermione qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher la vérité, puis la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que ce n'était pas grave. Lui dire qu'elle comptait plus que cette ridicule querelle, lui dire qu'il était content qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour surmonter ça.

Mais il ne lui avait pas dit. Et elle n'était plus à ses côtés pour surmonter cela. Elle était avec Ron et Harry, quelque part, très loin de Londres, à la recherche de l'âme fragmentée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'elle l'attendrait. Hermione n'était pas de ces filles qui attendent, elle était plutôt de celles qui agissent, qui prennent les choses en main sans attendre le consentement de qui que ce soit. Elle était forte. Pas comme lui.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, Drago crut d'abord qu'il rêvait. Une immense flamme rougeoyante se tenait au-dessus de lui. Une flamme aux yeux dorés et au sourire timide. Ginny.

—Tu es rentré ? murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

—Apparemment, répliqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Lorsque Ginny ne fut plus une tâche floue et colorée, et qu'elle eut retrouvé les traits familiers que Drago lui connaissait, ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en pleine tête. La dispute avec Hermione, sa discussion avec Blaise et Pansy, le vote pour lui pardonner, et son retour au square Grimmaurd. La chambre vide d'Hermione, et la sienne, froide. La lettre sur le bureau, l'écriture d'Hermione, ses mots. Son départ.

—Ils sont partis ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Une ombre passa sur le visage pourtant lumineux de Ginny. Drago sentit la nausée lui nouer l'estomac. Il avait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé au désarroi et à la solitude de Ginny de voir son mari, son frère et sa meilleure amie partir sans elle. Elle serait sûrement partie avec eux, s'il n'y avait pas eu Noa. Malgré tout, elle gardait la bonne humeur qui faisait d'elle une fille exceptionnelle.

—Je suis désolé, fillette.

Les yeux embués de Ginny se fermèrent quelques secondes, juste le temps pour elle de reprendre contenance, de retrouver sa force et sa joie de vivre. Le temps de se souvenir que c'était pour la bonne cause. Encore coupable, Drago se pencha vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ginny se laissa faire et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle fut secouée d'un unique sanglot.

—Ils me manquent déjà, soupira-t-elle. Qui sait combien de temps cela va prendre ?

—Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

—Ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes. Arwen leur a donné les indications les plus précises possibles, sur la localisation des Horcruxes, des lieux emblématiques pour Voldemort, mais on ne sait quand même pas à quoi ils ressemblent. Et une fois trouvés, il faudra encore les détruire, ce qui n'est pas une chose facile.

Drago ne dit rien. Il savait que Ginny pensait exactement à la même chose que lui. Il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quand ils reviendraient, ni s'ils reviendraient. Après tout, Voldemort pouvait très bien se mettre en travers de leur chemin, les attaquer, les tuer… cette pensée acheva de nouer l'estomac de Drago.

—Elle m'a écrit une lettre, murmura-t-il.

Ginny se redressa doucement pour le regarder. Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin froissé avec lequel il avait dormi. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

—Non, c'est ta lettre, je n'ai pas besoin de la lire.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

—Tu n'es pas une vraie fille ! Pansy l'aurait déjà lu, analysé et y aurait répondu.

—J'ai grandi avec six frères, alors je pense qu'en effet, ça ne fait pas de moi une vraie fille.

—Ou alors la meilleure des filles ? sourit Drago.

—Des années que je me tue à le répéter.

Drago et Ginny eurent un petit rire. Un rire sincère, certes, mais qui avait aussi pour mission de cacher le désespoir et la crainte qui animaient leur cœur à cet instant précis. Il ne leur restait que ça de toute façon, le rire. Les larmes, Drago en avait déjà trop versé, si bien qu'il ne lui en restait plus tellement. Il les gardait précieusement pour les grandes occasions.

—Je peux te prêter Hedwige, si tu veux.

—La chouette de Potter ?

—Oui. Si tu veux répondre à Hermione.

—Ce ne serait pas trop dangereux ?

—Tu sous-estimes Hedwige, c'est une pro.

—J'y songerai…

Et Drago y avait songé. Plus d'une fois. Mais il avait laissé les jours lui filer entre les doigts, puis les semaines. Cinq au total, avant qu'il fasse plus qu'y songer. Cinq semaines durant lesquelles il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Ecrire à Hermione, oui, mais pour lui dire quoi ? A chaque fois qu'il avait été sur le point de lui écrire, il avait relu sa lettre, et s'était enfoncé dans ses pensées, s'emmêlant avec les mots, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Alors il avait abandonné, laissant échoués sur sa table, une plume encore neuve et un parchemin encore vierge.

Pendant ces quelques semaines, Drago n'avait absolument rien fait. Il avait erré comme une âme en peine. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny, qui comptait aussi les joues, et rendait régulièrement visite à Pansy et Blaise, qui retrouvaient leur meilleur ami. Mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, encore et toujours. Il se souciait de savoir ce que pouvaient bien vivre Hermione, Ron et Harry. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir revenir. Il n'en disait rien cependant, car à chaque fois que l'un de leur prénom était prononcé dans le Square Grimmaurd, Molly Weasley éclatait en sanglot, Remus Lupin se murait dans le silence, et les autres échangeaient des regards inquiets, presque fatalistes. Des regards qui en disaient long sur le pessimisme ambiant.

Le mois de juin suivait son cours. Bien sûr, si pour le reste du monde, juin correspondait avec l'arrivée de l'été, à Londres, une fine pluie s'était abattue sur le sol pavé de la capitale, laissant derrière elle une brise fraîche qui ne permettait pas de sortir les jupes courtes et les chaussures ouvertes.

Ce fut le premier matin où Drago se réveilla sous un soleil timide qu'il décida qu'il était grand temps de répondre à la missive d'Hermione. L'astre du jour, bien qu'encore pâle, était un merveilleux présage, et il décida de prendre avec lui plume et encrier pour s'installer dans la petite cour de la maison des Blacks. C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, là que le soleil baignait la maison aux allures gothiques. Là qu'il trouverait l'inspiration.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écrire « chère Hermione », si la lettre devait être interceptée, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, aussi commença-t-il à rédiger sa lettre de but en blanc, sans début, ni fin, comme le morceau d'une page qu'on aurait arraché dans un vieux bouquin.

« J'ai longtemps pensé à répondre. En fait, je pensais le faire le jour même où j'ai lu ta lettre, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais plus si j'étais encore colère, ou triste, ou peut-être les deux. Je crois que je le suis encore. En colère, et triste. Parce que j'aurai aimé te voir avant ton départ, pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire.

J'ai été en colère, de savoir que Livia était encore vivante. Pis encore, qu'elle était dans le camp adverse. J'ai été en colère contre toi de me l'avoir caché, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la rage que j'ai ressenti pour ma propre personne. C'est un peu égoïste et narcissique peut-être, d'être en colère contre soi-même ? C'est apporté beaucoup d'importance à sa petite personne. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, je présume que ça ne changera pas.

J'étais en colère de ne pas avoir vu le manège de Livia, et en colère de m'être fait berner. La trahison est chez moi quelque chose d'intolérable, d'autant plus quand elle vient d'une personne qui comptait énormément, avant. Comme par magie, mon amour pour Livia s'est évaporé à l'instant même où j'ai compris que notre idylle n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Remplacé par la haine et l'humiliation.

Et puis tu es partie. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Tu as été si présente auprès de moi ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, que pas une seule seconde je n'ai imaginé que tu t'en irais. Comme un vieux couple installé dans sa routine, je t'ai cru acquise, pensant naïvement que je n'aurai plus à me battre pour te garder près de mois. Il semblerait que la vie s'est résolue à me démontrer à quel point je peux être naïf et stupide, ces derniers temps.

Je ne te demanderai pas de revenir. Ton sens de l'honneur et du devoir te garderont près de tes acolytes, ça n'a jamais été que vous trois contre le reste du monde, de toute façon. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de revenir. Sur tes deux jambes, de préférence.

Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'ai peur de souffrir. C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé chez Salazard. Là-bas, on ruse, on défit, on serpente pour mieux se faufiler et éviter la douleur. Parce qu'on n'est pas préparé à ça. On n'est pas préparé à s'attacher aux autres, à souffrir, à se battre et à recommencer. Tout ça, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment éviter de souffrir. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'astuce. Juste l'habitude.

Ou que tu sois, j'espère que tout va bien. J'espère que vous arrivez à vos fins, et que vous rentrerez bientôt. Dis à tes lionceaux que je m'occupe de leur femme et de leur sœur, qu'elle va bien, mais tous les jours, elle guette votre retour, comme Pénélope, Ulysse, fut un temps. Ne la faites pas trop attendre. »

En portant le point final de cette phrase, Drago eut un petit sourire en coin. Comme si lui, n'en avait pas marre d'attendre ? Comme s'il ne guettait pas non plus leur retour ? Son retour. Mais il ne servait à rien de le signifier, Hermione saurait lire entre les lignes, il en était certain. Il décida d'achever sa lettre ici, jugeant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il voulait dire, et caché ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Par pudeur, il n'avait pas voulu trop se dévoiler, même si au fond, une lettre était déjà une belle ouverture dans son âme.

Quand il eut ramassé son parchemin et sa plume, Drago rentra dans la maison, et tomba nez-à-nez sur Ginny, Noa dans les bras.

—Tu lui as enfin écrit ? murmura-t-elle en avisant la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

—Ouais, souffla-t-il, incertain.

—C'est bien. Hedwige est dans ma chambre, si tu veux l'utiliser.

—Merci !

Drago attacha rapidement son parchemin à la patte de la chouette couleur neige. Elle était docile et serviable, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touchée, que déjà, elle tendait sa patte d'un air hautain. C'était un bel oiseau, et il espérait qu'elle passerait inaperçue, comme le lui avait affirmé Ginny. Au pire des cas, il n'avait pas mentionné les Horcruxes, ni même donné de nom dans sa missive, aussi espérait-il brouiller les pistes. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient.

Quand la lettre fut bien attachée à la patte de l'animal, Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et la posa délicatement sur le rebord. Il attendit qu'elle ne se décide, et finalement, la vit déployer ses ailes célestes et s'élancer dans le vide. Elle tomba, quelques mètres, puis se mit à planer. Quand enfin, elle battit des ailes, Drago la vie remonter doucement dans le ciel. Elle volait vite et avec grâce, si bien qu'il fut hypnotisé par la légèreté avec laquelle elle filait dans les cieux.

Songeur, il la regarda s'enfoncer vers l'horizon en silence, la suivant du regard sans jamais s'en détourner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne qu'un minuscule point blanc, qu'il aurait pu prendre pour une étoile, si le soleil ne brillait pas au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'était un chapitre tout doux, vous savez, ceux qui annoncent la tempête ? On a donc une elipse de temps de plus d'un mois, juste pour vous montrer que Drago a réfléchi longtemps avant de répondre. Je voulais donc savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la lettre d'Hermione (qui n'est certainement pas partie se suicider, ni avec un autre, et qui n'est pas larmoyante non plus, un peu de dignité, ça reste Hermione Granger !) mais aussi de celle de Drago ?_

 _On entre dans le dernier tiers de la fiction ce qui veut dire qu'on va bientôt se dire aurevoir, mais pas tout de suite, nous avons quelques semaines devant nous héhé._

 _Je vous dis donc à ce week end et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	21. Le début de la fin

_Abracadabra, me voilà pour le vingt-et-unième chapitre ! Bon je vous évite le paragraphe sur le temps qui passe vite mais quand même. J'espère que les (futurs) bacheliers sont en forme pour cette nouvelle semaine qui commence. Courage c'est bientôt la fin._

 _Je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu, même si vous avez été moins nombreux à le commenter. Il en ressort que vous aimez bien les lettres, et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction uniquement épistolaire, peut-être que je me jetterai à l'eau un de ces quatre (je fais ma propre pub mais dans mon autre fiction « La vie est une Chienne » y a pleeeeeein de lettres tristes et tout et tout !)._

 ** _Leolili_** _: Je suis ravie de te surprendre encore et toujours ! Le trio reste un pilier essentiel dans la guerre mais aussi dans la vie d'Hermione, elle se construit avec. Merci pour ton compliment sur les lettres qui me touche vraiment beaucoup !_

 ** _Charliee3216_** _: Merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Les retrouvailles sont pour bientôt, promis !_

 ** _Lili_** _ **Orya**_ _: Et voici la suite mademoiselle ! Merci d'être une lectrice aussi régulière !_

 ** _Swangranger_** _: Oh merci, je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu me dis. Je n'en dis pas plus mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

 ** _Family-business_** _: Merci, je suis ravie que les lettres te plaisent ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Tant mieux haha, j'aime vous surprendre ! Merci en tout cas._

 ** _Alohomara_** _: Ahah oui ils sont choupinou quand même, même si tout est dans le non dit mais bon. comme tu le dis si bien, ils ne mettent clairement pas de mots sur leurs sentiments, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne sont eux-mêmes pas encore certains. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 ** _Rine_** _: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, on n'oublie pas Ginny qui a vu quand même son mari, son frère et sa meilleure amie s'en aller ! dur dur. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche énormément._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'été était passé lentement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses de chaleur, peut-être parce qu'une pluie fine s'était abattue sur l'Angleterre dès le début du mois de juillet, peut-être parce que Drago attendait le retour d'Hermione avec tant d'impatience que toutes les secondes se transformaient en heure, et les jours, en semaines. Et puis, les jours avaient commencé à raccourcir à nouveau. C'était une étrange sensation que de savoir que le temps avait passé mais que rien n'avait changé.

Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas resté à Square Grimmaurd pour tourner en rond. Il avait supplié Lupin de lui donner quelques missions, aussi anodines fussent-elles. Il avait escorté deux hauts dignitaires moldus, que Voldemort semblait menacer, il avait retrouvé des personnes disparus, donné un coup de main pendant les rondes au ministère, sous polynectar. Des distractions, rien de plus, mais de quoi occuper son esprit trop accaparé par Hermione.

—A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ginny qui venait de coucher Noa.

—A Hermione.

Il avait répondu de manière si naturelle et spontanée qu'il se sentit un peu honteux. A chaque fois que Ginny lui posait cette question, il préférait répondre à côté, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il passait son temps à penser à elle. Mais cette fois, alors que ses yeux regardaient sans la voir vraiment, la pluie fine qui battait le carreau de la fenêtre du grand salon, il n'avait pu faire autrement que de dire la vérité.

En s'en apercevant, il détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle souriait. Pas de son sourire rayonnant et confiant, non, de son sourire triste et incertain, celui qu'elle affichait quand elle se souvenait qu'elle était mariée, et que sa fille avait un père, absent pour le moment. Drago se sentit coupable de la rappeler ainsi à la dure réalité, aussi se força-t-il à afficher un petit sourire en coin.

—Ca va aller, Gin. Ils seront bientôt de retour.

—Comment tu peux le savoir ? murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le livre qu'elle faisait semblant de lire depuis des jours.

Drago n'ajouta rien. Elle avait raison. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Voilà des semaines, des mois, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles du trio infernal. Après une attaque massive à Poudlard, Drago avait bien cru que l'Elu et ses deux acolytes avaient subi le courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le patronus de Potter leur était parvenu à l'aube, et leur avait assuré qu'ils allaient bien tous les trois. C'était tout.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient comme information. Depuis, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Hermione n'avait jamais répondu à la lettre de Drago, et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable et qu'elle avait sûrement fait le meilleur choix, il continuait d'espérer un peu. Parfois, il en venait même à se demander si elle avait reçu la lettre, car c'était plus facile de penser à un égarement d'Hedwige plutôt qu'au choix délibéré d'Hermione de ne pas y répondre.

—Ca me manque… dit Ginny d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée par le sanglot.

—Quoi ?

—L'époque où on s'inquiétait moins. L'époque où on prenait le train le premier septembre, où il nous emmenait à Poudlard et où on n'avait rien d'autre à penser que les cours, les examens, les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Pas de Voldemort, pas de tuerie, pas d'Horcruxes.

Drago eut un sourire nostalgique. Il n'était pas certain que cette époque lui manquât réellement. A l'époque il était bien différent ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

—On ne se connaissait pas, finit-il par dire.

—Bien sûr que si.

—Non je veux dire, on n'était pas les amis que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

Ginny eut un petit sourire entendu.

—C'est vrai. Au moins une bonne chose que cette guerre nous a apporté.

—Elle nous a apporté quoi ? Notre amitié ?

—Elle t'a surtout apporté un cerveau.

Le sourire triste de Ginny avait désormais disparu, laissant à renaître sur ses lèvres pâles le sourire taquin et enjoué qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Il avait réussi sa mission. Celle de sortir Potter de l'esprit de Ginny, celle de lui redonner le moral. Et même si lui-même souffrait de l'absence d'Hermione, il se sentait bien moins vide quand ce sourire redessinait la bouche de la jeune femme.

Ce soir-là, Drago et Ginny ne se parlèrent plus beaucoup. Elle monta se coucher rapidement après le dîner confectionné par Molly et Drago s'attarda longuement dans la bibliothèque à feuilleter des livres tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Affalé sur le grand canapé de cuir noir, il ne se sentit pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne sentit pas non plus son livre lui échapper des mains et tomber sur le sol, et il ne vit pas la pluie redoubler à l'extérieur. Il ne vit que son rêve, étrange et pénétrant.

x.x.x.

Il était sur une plage aussi longue que large. Le sable fin et doré s'étendait à perte de vue, se perdant dans la mer froide et bleue. Le paysage aurait pu paraître paradisiaque, si de nombreuses mares de sangs ne recouvraient pas par endroit le sable d'or, et si les soldats tout autour de Drago n'hurlaient pas comme des bêtes féroces. Drago mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à comprendre que lui-même criaient, hurlaient des ordres. Il tenait dans ses mains l'une de ces armes moldus longues et fines qu'Hermione appelait « fusil ».

—Commandant ! Il faut emmener le Soldat Brown à l'infirmerie, une balle a transpercé sa jambe.

Drago avisa l'homme qui venait de lui parler, puis celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras : une plaie béante s'était ouverte dans sa cuisse, et saigner abondamment. Il était pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Drago se précipita et passa un bras autour de l'homme et l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'au fond de la plage. L'ennemi s'était replié, mais il fallait être vigilent. Ramasser leurs morts, soigner leurs blessés pour mieux repartir le lendemain. Ils marchèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Un peu trop vite sûrement. Assez vite en tout cas pour ne pas faire attention où il mettait les pieds, si bien que quand Drago entendit le « clic » caractéristique d'une mine sous son pied, il se figea instantanément.

—Merde, grogna-t-il.

Les deux autres à côté de lui, comprirent immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Même celui dont la jambe était blessée sembla se réveiller et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et inquiets.

—Allez-y, Brown, McPhallen, allez à l'infirmerie, s'écria Drago en les poussant.

—Commandant, nous ne…

—C'est un ordre !

Les deux autres s'écartèrent immédiatement, et le regardèrent une dernière fois avant d'avancer à toute allure vers l'infirmerie qui se trouvait encore loin. Quand Drago fut certain qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas le voir, il sortit sa baguette magique. Il était sur le point de désamorcer la bombe sous son pied, ce qui nécessitait une grande concentration, quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et fit exploser la mine.

Tout se passa très vite. L'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans ne regardait pas devant lui en courant, si bien qu'il fut le premier à être touché par la bombe, tandis que Drago, propulsé par la déflagration sentait une douleur lancinante s'emparer de sa jambe. La douleur était telle qu'il se sentit partir peu à peu, sombrant dans un néant jusqu'à alors inconnu.

Quand il se réveilla, Drago n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il se trouvait sur quelque chose de mou et de chaud, un matelas peut-être, sous des couvertures de laine. Une main s'affairait sur son propre bras, palpant et tâtonnant à la recherche d'une veine. Aussi vif de l'éclair, Drago s'empara de cette main avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rentrer une quelconque aiguille sous sa chair.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…

Drago ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui. Elle était ravissante, belle comme le jour, avec son teint de pêche. Une fine cicatrice lui entravait la joue gauche, mais ses grands yeux de biche, bordés de cils noirs, effaçaient tous les reste. Jamais Drago n'avait vu femme aussi belle.

—Arrêtez de bouger Commandant, sans la morphine vous allez continuer à souffrir le martyr.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Drago sentait en effet la douleur s'insinuer dans sa jambe. Une douleur aigüe et poignante, comme si un étau de fer chauffé à blanc lui maintenait la jambe. Mais il ne voulait pas de morphine. Il voulait seulement sa baguette, seul outil utile pour faire de cette blessure un vieux souvenir à raconter à ses petits-enfants.

—Je … commença-t-il. Où sont mes effets personnels ?

En y repensant, il n'était pas certain que sa baguette ait pu résister à la bombe, et si c'était le cas, qui se serait soucié d'un malheureux morceau de bois à côté du Commandant dont la jambe semblait déchiquetée ? Inquiet, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.

—Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda l'infirmière. Votre baguette peut-être ?

Drago arrêta immédiatement de jeter des regards autour de lui et tourna la tête vers la mystérieuse infirmière qui semblait en savoir plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et sorti quelque chose de long et fin de sa poche intérieure : la baguette de Drago. Elle la lui tendit tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement.

—Vous êtes aussi une sorcière ? murmura-t-il.

—A croire que oui. J'ignorai que d'autres sorciers que moi prenaient part à la guerre moldue.

—J'aime défendre les nobles causes.

—Et donner des ordres.

—Aussi, ricana-t-il.

Mais la secousse de ses rires retentit jusque dans ses jambes, et la douleur qu'il était parvenu à oublier quelques secondes, revint de plus belle, lui criant qu'elle était toujours là.

—Je peux réparer ça en un coup de baguette, affirma l'infirmière. Mais il faudra expliquer à vos hommes comment vous avez pu vous remettre aussi vite.

—Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que les anglais sont bien plus résistants que l'ennemi. Miss… ?

—Wellington. Elie Wellington.

Miss Wellington avait finalement réparé la jambe de Drago. Elle était douée de sa baguette, douce et rassurante. Toutes les qualités d'infirmière. Le médecin en chef n'était qu'une brute qui préférait amputer plutôt que de soigner, et Drago apprit qu'Elie avait sauvé peut-être plus de vie que les allemands n'en avaient prises dans l'unité britannique de Drago.

Sa jambe fut très vite rétablie à l'aide de la magie, et bientôt, Drago se mit à passer de nombreuses heures sous la tente de l'infirmerie. Elie et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, oubliant, le temps d'une nuit, que la guerre faisait rage dehors et que des milliers de moldus se faisaient tuer chaque jour.

Sans être conscient qu'il rêvait – ou plutôt qu'il se souvenait – Drago vit sa vie antérieure défiler sous ses yeux. Quatre ans de guerre, ce fut à la fois long et rapide, exaltant et intriguant. Quatre ans à tomber de plus en plus amoureux de la belle Elie, quatre ans à l'aimer et à craindre pour sa vie. Leur idylle n'était plus un secret pour personne, on les trouvait attendrissants et un peu fou de s'aimer dans de telles circonstances.

—Après la guerre, je veux que tu me fasses des enfants, lui dit un jour Elie, au milieu de la nuit.

Enchevêtrés l'un et l'autre, ils se tenaient tous les deux, s'accrochant à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le silence s'était abattu entre eux, et puis Elie avait parlé d'enfants. C'était la première fois. Peut-être parce qu'ils voyaient la fin de la guerre arriver ? Peut-être parce que les allemands reculaient un peu plus chaque jour, peut-être parce que la venue des américains était une touche d'espoir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, Elie semblait entrevoir un avenir pour eux, et cette idée ravi Drago qui se sentit frissonner contre elle.

—Il faudrait qu'on se marie avant.

—Pour faire de moi une honnête fille ?

—Ou de moi un honnête homme, sourit Drago.

—J'en veux trois.

—Quoi ?

—Des enfants. Deux garçons et une fille.

—Des soldats et une infirmière alors.

—Non. Ils feront tout ce qu'ils veulent, sauf la guerre. Chercheurs, enseignant, avocat, journaliste, mais pas soldat.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse, un peu trop peut-être. Décidée à ce que ses enfants ne vivent pas ce qu'elle avait pourtant fait le choix de vivre. C'était une guerre de moldus, pourtant, elle y avait pris part, pour son amour de la paix, de la justice, de la tolérance. Elle était belle, quand elle se projetait dans cet avenir incertain. Drago voyait des étoiles briller dans ses yeux, et un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Il l'imagina un bref instant dans une jolie robe blanche, avec une longue traine et des fleurs dans ses cheveux châtains. Ses yeux soulignés de noirs et ses lèvres carmin ne seraient tournés que vers lui. Il n'aurait qu'une chose à faire : glisser un anneau d'or autour de son doigt, et l'embrasser devant une petite assemblée. Leurs parents, quelques amis, un peu de famille. Juste assez de témoins pour leur bonheur.

Et puis, la guerre assombrit ce beau paysage. Des obus, des fusils, des balles perdues. À tout moment, cette bulle de bonheur, cet avenir lointain, pouvait exploser et ne jamais se réaliser. La guerre avait fait des dégâts, mais ils avaient tous deux fait le choix d'y prendre part et Drago commençait à le regretter. Il ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir rencontré Elie, mais plutôt de voir leur vie mise en danger. La vie d'Elie.

—Marions-nous, murmura-t-il.

—Maintenant ?

—Oui. Il y a un prête moldu, il donne le dernier sacrement à ceux qui le désirent. Il peut bien nous marier.

—Ce n'est pas raisonnable, attendons la fin de la guerre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Une question de temps, oui, mais combien de temps ? Malgré l'arrivée des américains, la guerre s'éternisa sur plusieurs mois. Des mois qui firent peu à peu grossir le ventre d'Elie. Ils avaient pourtant pris leurs précautions, mais la nature avait repris ses droits sur eux, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, Elie était tombée enceinte. Elle l'avait caché du mieux qu'elle pouvait, car elle savait qu'on la renverrait chez elle. Elle ne le désirait pas, elle ne voulait pas laisser Drago et tous les autres. Elle voulait se battre jusqu'à la toute fin.

Drago s'était disputé plus d'une fois avec elle, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de rentrer.

Alors qu'il se murmurait que la guerre touchait à sa fin, pourtant, on continuait à se méfier de l'ennemi. Ils devaient libérer un dernier village, dans le centre de la France. Un dernier pour la route, comme disait les soldats. Pour la forme, avant de rentrer chez eux. Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, bien sûr. Pour la seconde fois de la guerre, Drago se vit propulser par une mine. Il n'avait pourtant pas marché dessus, mais le soldat à côté de lui, si.

Elle était plus puissante, plus grande, et cette fois l'explosion lui arracha les deux jambes. Il les sentit se détacher de son corps comme de vulgaires bouts de papier. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir, et sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop pour être soigné, même par magie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux cependant, Elie était agenouillée à ses côtés, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

—Accroche-toi, je vais trouver un sort, quelque chose, je t'en supplie…

Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était trop tard, et elle le vit dans ses yeux.

—Appelle le prête, murmura Drago dont chacun des mots étaient une vraie torture.

La surprise s'était lue sur le visage d'Elie, mais elle acquiesça et cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. L'interpelé arriva rapidement, et s'agenouilla à son tour. Il commença à murmurer des prières pour un dieu dans le quel Drago n'avait jamais cru.

—Non, grogna-t-il. Mariez-nous.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Elie se retrouve seule, sans rien. Il voulait que leur enfant porte son nom, et qu'Elie aussi. Il voulait qu'ils ne manquent de rien, qu'elle reçoive ses propres économies pour élever leur bébé. Il voulait les mettre à l'abri. Le prêtre s'exécuta rapidement. Il parlait si vite que Drago peina à le comprendre, mais lorsqu'il eut prononcé le terrible « Je le veux » et qu'Elie eut fait de même, il se sentit terriblement plus léger.

Il pouvait partir en paix. Il savait qu'elle ne manquerait jamais de rien. Elie se pencha doucement sur lui et lui offrit pour ultime cadeau ses lèvres chaudes et humides de larmes. C'était doux comme un premier baiser, et pour la dernière fois, Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer, son corps frissonner.

—Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut là son dernier souffle. Une déclaration, c'était par ces mots qu'il avait choisi de mourir. Elie du le comprendre car elle lui répondit la même chose, avant de s'allonger près de lui et de prendre sa main. Drago sentit son propre corps se détendre subitement, et son souffle s'amoindrir. Il ne souffrait pas.

x.x.x

Quand Drago se réveilla, il mit du temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas dans le décor habituel de sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd. Il était entouré de livres et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque, où il s'était endormi. Il avait le front en sueur, et était complètement désorienté.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Quand il regarda sa montre, il s'avéra qu'il n'avait somnolé qu'une petite heure, il avait pourtant la sensation d'avoir dormi une vie entière. Petit à petit, les détails de son rêve, ou de son souvenir, lui revinrent en mémoire. Il venait d'assister au déroulement d'une de ses vies antérieures avec Hermione. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois et il pensait que c'était du passé, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Encore bouleversé, Drago se leva péniblement et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit qu'Hedwige se tenait là, majestueuse. A sa patte, un parchemin avait été attaché solidement. Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il se précipita sur la chouette des neiges et s'empara avec hâte du parchemin. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture d'Hermione.

« Nous rentrons bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Une semaine pour être exacte, le jour de mon anniversaire. Nous avons réussi à faire ce pour quoi nous étions partis. Notre aventure à trois s'achève ici, et il est temps pour nous de vous rejoindre pour prendre part à la dernière bataille. La guerre touche à sa fin. »

C'était tout. Mais c'était suffisant pour donner le sourire à Drago. Il se précipita hors de la cuisine et se rua dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et Ginny sursauta dans son lit. Elle s'était même emparée de sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques…

—Ils sont sur le retour, Gin ! Regarde !

Drago lui tendit le parchemin et attendit qu'elle le lise. Il la vit sourire de toutes ses dents et des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

—Ils sont sur le retour, répéta-t-elle. Ils reviennent ! Et la guerre est bientôt finie !

Elle esquissa un petit mouvement des bras surexcitée. Drago eut un petit rire en la voyant faire.

—C'est merveilleux. On va faire une grande fête !

—Gin, ne t'emballe pas, la guerre n'est pas encore finie.

—Pas pour la guerre, crétin, pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et leur retour !

* * *

 _Bon voilà, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas le retour du trio trop rapide, mais concrètement il s'est passé au moins quatre mois depuis leur départ. Et c'est une Dramione, je ne pouvais pas les séparer trop longtemps (en chapitre je veux dire) si on se serait ennuyé ! Le retour donc et avec eux, la fin de la guerre, du moins on l'espère !_

 _On assiste aussi au troisième et dernier souvenir de vie antérieure ! alors verdict ?_

 _Dans le chapitre prochain donc, je vous réserve plusieurs surprises, avec un anniversaire pour Hermione mais quelque chose de moins rigolo aussi. On n'est pas au pays des bisounours hein ! Faut arrêter de voir tout en rose._

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	22. Retrouvailles

_Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je m'excuse un peu. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre jeudi dernier, ni hier. En fait, mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai perdu de nombreux documents, dont quelques chapitres de cette histoire et il m'a donc fallu réécrire intégralement celui-ci._

 _Malheureusement, comme je suis en pleine période de concours et de révision, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour finir ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Cette fin de mois est assez compliquée pour moi, donc je ne pourrai pas poster jeudi le prochain chapitre (voir note en bas de page)._

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter, vous êtes des amours, mais aussi les autres lecteurs qui passent malheureusement sans laisser de trace._

 ** _Charliee3216_** _: Mais ces vies antérieures sont nécessaires à expliquer leur vie actuelle ! Allez promis, ça va aller maintenant !_

 ** _Swangranger_** _: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 ** _Lili_** _ **Orya**_ _: Ahah c'est beau le rose de temps en temps. Merci ça me touche vraiment, je ne sais pas si j'ai un don, mais j'aime tellement ça que je ne peux pas m'en passer !_

 ** _Leolili_** _: Ah oui ? Ma préférée est la deuxième personnellement. Merci en tout cas et voici les retrouvailles !_

 ** _Guest_** _: Merci, je suis contente et ce que tu me dis me rassure. Voici les retrouvailles, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses._

 ** _Maxine3482_** _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai été un peu longue mais voici la suite, j'espère que les retrouvailles seront à la hauteur de tes espérances._

 ** _Rine_** _: Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, mais ne pleure pas je vais m'en vouloir après ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant._

 ** _Math'L_** _: Je suis ravie que la vie antérieure t'ai plu, j'appréhendais un peu. Je ne te demanderai pas si tu as pleuré alors haha. Voici la suite !_

 ** _Thilou Lovegood_** _: Mais je ne voulais pas tous vous faire pleurer haha je suis désolée. Voici le retour du trio, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 ** _Family-business_** _: Oui ils sont de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas faire trop de chapitres sur la chasse, mais finalement, on n'est pas très loin de ce que JKR a déjà écrit ! Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le soir où Hermione avait envoyé Hedwige à Londres pour annoncer à l'Ordre leur retour imminent avait été un soir de fête. Dans la petite tente qui avait été leur seul refuge pendant des semaines, Harry s'était procuré de l'hydromel et Ron de quoi faire un fabuleux festin. Ils n'avaient pas aussi bien mangé depuis des semaines. Par peur de se faire prendre ou d'éveiller les soupçons, ils avaient préféré ne pas trop utiliser leur magie, autrement que pour accéder aux Horcruxes. Pour ce qui concernait la nourriture, ils se contentaient de baies sauvages, de saumons pêchés, et de quelques champignons.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi maigre depuis qu'elle avait quitté les cachots du Manoir Jedusor. Mais elle avait supporté la faim, parce qu'elle dormait dans un lit chaud et qu'elle était entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Parce qu'elle se battait pour une noble cause, pour une cause qui en valait la peine. Ils avaient chassé les Horcruxes avec difficulté, avec espoir, avec force et courage mais aussi avec désarroi. Ils y avaient cru, ils avaient été déçus, y étaient finalement parvenus. Ensemble.

Il ne restait dès lors plus que le serpent, Voldemort et un dernier Horcruxe, qu'Hermione savait au plus profond d'elle, n'être personne d'autre qu'Harry lui-même. Elle ne s'était pas trop questionnée à ce sujet, elle était presque convaincue qu'Harry le savait déjà, mais tous deux avaient évité le sujet, peut-être en attendant d'y être confrontés.

Les autres avaient été détruits, définitivement, ce qui les rapprochait toujours un peu plus de la victoire et de la chute du mage noir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione semblait apercevoir une lumière au bout de ce long tunnel froid et sinueux qu'était la guerre contre les forces du mal.

Après leur copieux festin, le trio avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à l'Ordre pour leur annoncer leur retour prochain. Une semaine. C'était le temps nécessaire pour retourner à Londres, en brouillant les pistes. Car leur quête n'avait pas été sans embuche, ni sans visite régulière. Sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment comment, les mangemorts avaient été mis au courant de leur départ, et plus d'une fois ils avaient échappé à leur emprise. Aussi, par mesure de précaution, ils changeaient de place tous les soirs, allant parfois bien plus au nord ou au sud qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

Harry avait décidé qu'une semaine serait parfait pour les faire tourner en rond, et rentrer de manière plus sereine à Londres.

C'était cette même nuit, peu après le départ d'Hedwige, qu'Hermione était allée se couchée, le ventre plein et qu'elle avait fait cet étrange rêve. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait eu ce souvenir, car elle semblait désormais rodée à cet exercice : plonger dans ses vies antérieures, et se voir, elle et Drago, tenter de couler des jours heureux. Elle s'était vue revêtir la tenue blanche de l'infirmière. Elie Wellington n'était pas si différente d'Hermione, et si cette dernière n'était pas une spécialiste des sorts médicaux, il n'en restait pas moins que les jeunes femmes étaient toutes deux des actrices importantes de la guerre qui faisait rage.

Elle s'était réveillée en pleurs au milieu de la nuit.

—Hermione, murmura Ron en la secouant légèrement, Hermione réveille-toi, tu es en train de rêver !

Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle revivait une vie qui avait été la sienne, il y avait de cela plus de soixante ans. Une vie rude et mouvement, mais dont elle était sûre que l'amour avait fait partie. Les larmes sillonnaient ses joues comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Quand elle vit le regard inquiet de Ron, puis celui d'Harry, se poser sur elle, Hermione eut un petit sourire triste.

—Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle la gorge encore serrée.

—Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

—Encore une vie antérieure, laissa-t-elle échapper.

—Avec Malefoy ? grogna Ron.

Pour une raison encore obscure, Ron n'affichait pas ce petit air dégouté qu'il affichait parfois quand cette histoire d'âmes maudites était mentionnée. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, qui semblait d'ailleurs contagieux puisque les lèvres d'Harry aussi commençaient à esquisser un rictus.

—Quoi ? demanda finalement Hermione.

—Rien, répondirent les garçons en chœur.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil et, n'y tenant plus, se mirent à éclater de rire. C'était à la fois frustrant et attendrissant de les voir partager ce petit secret connu d'eux seuls. Hermione n'avait de toute évidence pas était mise dans la confidence, et sous leur petit rire moqueur, elle croisa les bras et leur jeta un regard mauvais. Si mauvais qu'il dût leur brûler les lèvres, puisque déjà, leur sourire s'effaçait pour laisser place à une moue un peu coupable.

—Tu rêves de Malefoy.

—Je ne rêve pas, ce sont des souvenirs.

—Avec Malefoy, répéta Ron.

—Et alors ? s'agaça Hermione.

Les garçons se jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil. C'était comme si d'un commun accord, ils décidaient de lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux depuis des semaines, des mois peut-être. Hermione eut la désagréable sensation qu'ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions dans son dos, pendant qu'elle prenait son quart de garde ou qu'elle était sous la douche.

—Tu ne crois pas que cette histoire d'âmes maudites à un sens ? demanda Harry.

—Je… commença Hermione.

—Non, la vraie question est : est-ce que tu crois que vous êtes des âmes sœurs ? renchérit Ron.

—C'est-à-dire que…

—Ou plutôt, est-ce que tu te rends compte que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

—N'importe quoi, s'insurgea Hermione.

Elle les regarda alternativement. Ils avaient retrouvé leur petit sourire en coin, et lui lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Elle n'aimait pas tellement cela. Pas plus qu'elle n'aimait avoir la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose. Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Drago et Hermione ? Autre qu'une amitié. Qu'une grande complicité. Qu'une harmonie improbable.

Songeuse, Hermione s'autorisa à replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle se l'était interdit jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'elle craignait de souffrir, de se faire du mal. Elle craignait de ne pas revenir vivante, et voulait se concentrer sur la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais à présent qu'elle y repensait… Elle se sentit à nouveau frissonner, comme elle avait frissonné à chaque fois que Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se souvint des quelques fois où elle avait inexorablement été attirée par ses lèvres. Elle se souvint la peine qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant souffrir du décès de Livia, et de son retour inattendu et violent.

Etait-ce cela, l'amour ?

x.x.x

Drago et Ginny s'étaient surpassés. Bien sûr, ils avaient mis tout le monde à contribution, mais c'était eux qui avaient tout orchestré. L'anniversaire d'Hermione serait un véritable évènement, et ils avaient mis une semaine entière pour tout organiser. Molly avait donc été chargée du repas, avec Ginny, Georges, quant à lui, avait fait toute la décoration. Lupin était allé acheter les cadeaux, quant à Drago, il avait fait le ménage comme il n'avait jamais été fait dans cette maison depuis la mort de Mrs. Black.

—Vous êtes des tortionnaires tous les deux, s'exclama d'un air théâtral Georges en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

—Hermione va être ravie, répliqua Ginny. Elle ne se doute de rien.

La dernière journée passa plus rapidement que ne l'avait espéré Drago. Molly et Ginny derrière les fourneaux, elles passèrent une bonne partie de leur après-midi à confectionner un énorme gâteau au chocolat et aux fruits rouges, de quoi ravir les papilles de toute la population magique de Londres. Noa était assise dans sa chaise haute et regardait avec délice sa mère et sa grand-mère s'activier, se chamailler. Elle ouvrait de temps en temps la bouche et sa mère glissait un peu de crème à l'intérieur. Elle s'en délectait avec tant d'entrain, que plus d'une fois, Drago entendit Ginny rire aux éclats.

Hermione n'avait pas précisé dans sa lettre à quelle heure ils rentreraient, mais quand le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, il sembla évident qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Tout le monde était retourné dans sa chambre pour se préparer, et enfiler une jolie tenue. Drago avait la drôle de sensation de se préparer à un grand évènement, un bal de charité ou une veille de noël.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, Drago passa à la salle de bain. Après tout ce ménage, une douche était méritée. Il venait de poser un pied dans la douche quand son regard fut attiré par un petit objet, posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Un objet long avec des lames à son extrémité. Comment Potter avait-il appelé ça ? Un rasoir. Il passa une main sur sa barbe qui ne cessait de pousser. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis des mois, plus d'une année en réalité. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'en changer. En se regardant dans le miroir, complètement nu, Drago posa ses yeux sur la chaîne que Blaise lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Au bout était suspendu son alliance.

C'était le temps de changement, songea-t-il. Délicatement, il retira sa chaîne et en fit glisser l'anneau. Il le déposa sans ménagement sur le bord du lavabo, et remit la chaîne autour de son cou. Il ne voulait plus de cette bague, il ne voulait plus de cet anneau, signe d'amour et d'infini. Cet anneau qui n'avait jamais eu de signification aux yeux de Livia.

Et puis, sur un coup de tête, sans plus se poser de question, Drago s'empara du rasoir et commença doucement mais sûrement à entailler sa barbe. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour en venir à bout. Les poils tombaient toujours plus nombreux dans le lavabo, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient peu à peu de son visage. Drago redécouvrit les traits de son menton, les contours de sa bouche, ses joues encore creuses.

Sous la douche, en passant le savon sur son visage, il semblait se découvrir à nouveau. Ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau lisse et désormais imberbe, et c'était une sensation agréable. Il avait l'impression de changer de peau.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, et qu'il se fut habillé, il quitta sa chambre d'un pas vif. Il voulait être là quand ils rentreraient. Il se précipita à l'étage inférieur et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny en grande conversation avec… Ange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, Ange s'était réfugié à l'infirmerie et ne partageait plus leur repas, il rentrait chez sa mère, ou chez des amis. Pas une seule seconde Drago ne s'était attendu à le voir à l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Ginny l'avait sûrement invité.

—Wow, Drago, on dirait que tu as perdu dix ans !

Ginny passa une main douce sur la joue glabre de Drago et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

—Je te préfère comme ça. Et je ne suis pas la seule, répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

A côté d'elle, Ange se tenait droit comme un i. Il avait revêtu une magnifique chemise noire pour l'occasion, à l'opposé de celle de Drago, d'un blanc immaculé. Il était brun, Drago, blond comme les blés. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressa la parole, et tous deux suivirent Ginny dans les escaliers. Dans le petit salon où aurait lieu le début de la fête, tout le monde était déjà rassemblé.

Même Pansy et Blaise étaient venus. Ils se tenaient la main et rayonnaient de bonheur. Quand ils virent Drago arriver, leur réaction fut sensiblement la même que celle de Ginny.

—Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ce clochard de Drago Malefoy ? demanda Blaise en riant.

—Retour à la civilisation, on dirait, murmura Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

—Très drôle, grogna Drago en les saluant.

Il donna une claque dans le dos de Blaise et embrassa Pansy sur la joue. Il s'était tout juste éloigné de son amie qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre un peu plus bas. Ginny, surexcitée, demanda le silence.

—Chut ! Je vais les accueillir et les faire monter, Drago éteint la lumière.

Il avait été convenu que tout le monde crierait « surprise » lorsque le trio entrerait dans le salon. Ginny se faufila jusqu'aux escaliers et descendit d'un pas précipité. Tous l'entendirent se jeter dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant, et un petit sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de chacun. Drago éteignit rapidement la lumière quand ils commencèrent à les entendre grimper les escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le seuil, Harry dégaina sa baguette et alluma la lumière.

—SURPRIIIIIISE !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient là, complètement ébahis, surpris, les yeux brillants. A côté d'eux, Ginny sautillait sur place comme si c'était à elle que l'on venait de faire une surprise. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Collée contre Harry, elle regardait ce qu'elle avait organisé depuis des jours d'un air satisfait et fier.

—Bon anniversaire Hermione ! s'écria en chœur l'assemblée.

Tout le monde s'approcha d'eux, et leur souhaita un bon retour. Hermione pleurait de joie et serra tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle dans ses bras. Molly les embrassa tous les trois de trop nombreuses fois, au point de mettre Ron mal à l'aise, sous le sourire moqueur de Georges. Drago resta d'abord un peu en retrait, mais quand il vit Ange s'approcher d'Hermione et la serrer dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps, il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer et de se mettre tout près d'Hermione.

Quand sa main effleura le bas de son dos pour lui signifier sa présence, il la sentit frissonner contre ses doigts. Ses yeux mordorés se tournèrent vers lui, et se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. A la plus grande joie de Drago, elle délaissa Ange pour mieux se tourner vers lui.

—Salut, murmura Drago d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

—Salut.

Il ouvrit timidement les bras et Hermione vint s'y blottir. Comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la plus naturelle à faire. Doucement, Hermione vint placer ses bras autour du cou de Drago, tandis que ce dernier enserrait sa taille aussi fort qu'il en était capable. Cette étreinte, pour chaste, signifiait tant de choses que Drago se sentit submerger par l'émotion.

Ils s'étaient quittés en de mauvais termes, le retour de Livia avait chamboulé Drago, et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas conduit comme il l'aurait fallu avec Hermione. Mais tout était oublié à présent, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. L'étreinte ne dura pas très longtemps, juste assez pour que chacun sache qu'il avait manqué à l'autre. Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione. C'était un geste si intime, qu'Hermione se sentit frissonner davantage. Et la sentant réceptive, Drago s'autorisa à déposer un unique baiser dans le creux de son cou à la peau de pêche.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, un peu à contre cœur mais sous la pression de Teddy Lupin qui exigeait aussi un câlin de la part d'Hermione.

L'ambiance était à la fête ce soir, et cela faisait un bien fou à tout le monde. Harry passa une majeure partie de la soirée avec sa fille dans les bras. Il refusait à quiconque de la lui voler et l'embrassait sur le front à chaque occasion. Il s'émerveilla de la voir si éveillée, et faisait remarquer à tout le monde combien sa fille était souriante et maligne pour son âge. Même si Molly disait qu'à neuf mois, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle agisse comme ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répliquer que sa fille était tout de même bien plus intelligente que la moyenne. Et bien plus jolie aussi.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, tous écoutèrent le récit du trio sur leurs aventures. On commença à parler de la fin de la guerre, mais aussi de Voldemort.

—Ne parlons pas de ça ce soir, coupa Molly en apportant l'entrée – de délicieux feuilletés au fromage. Asseyez-vous, nous passons à table.

Et l'ambiance repartit de plus belle. Il y eut beaucoup de rire, et quelques larmes de joie, la recette du bonheur, affirma Arthur Weasley. Le repas fut un délice. Drago, assis entre Hermione et Ginny, se délecta de chaque plat comme s'il s'était agi du dernier. Mais c'était assez léger comparé à Ron qui s'était resservi de chaque plat au moins trois fois.

Plusieurs fois pendant le dîner, Drago avait senti la jambe d'Hermione frôler la sienne. Il avait lui-même, inconsciemment, effleuré sa main de nombreuses fois. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était comme s'il avait ce besoin irrépressible d'être en contact avec elle.

—Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à utiliser mon cadeau de noël, lui dit Hermione tandis que Molly apportait un plateau de fromages sur la table. Ça te rajeunit.

—Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de changer de tête.

—J'adore, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Et Drago de la trouver ravissante. Si naturelle, sans artifice, sans coiffure compliquée. Elle était si belle, si douce. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle et de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume à la commissure de ses lèvres. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, à part peut-être Ron et Harry qui se jetèrent un énième regard entendu.

Vint bientôt l'heure du gâteau. Molly et Ginny s'étaient surpassées. Elles avaient pris soin d'allumer vingt-sept bougies, et une fois les lumières éteintes, le gâteau semblait briller de mille feux. Tous entonnèrent la célèbre chanson, sous le regard brillant et les joues rosies de Hermione qui ne tarda pas à souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissements.

Vingt-sept ans. Vingt-sept ans et sa vie n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle s'était toujours imaginée mariée, avec peut-être un enfant ou deux avant ses trente ans. Une carrière bien avancée, dans laquelle elle s'épanouirait. Rien de tout cela. Elle était célibataire, n'avait pas d'enfant et encore moins de poste fixe. A part celui de servir l'Ordre du Phénix, et si c'était une noble cause, il n'en restait pas moins que sa carrière n'avait pas encore commencé. Quelle carrière, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, trop occupée à penser à la guerre et à Voldemort, à la façon de l'anéantir.

Molly servit une part très généreuse de gâteau à tout le monde. Ron engloutit la sienne avant même que le dernier d'entre eux soit servi et en réclama une seconde que sa mère se fit une joie de lui donner. Elle était si émue de retrouver son fils, ainsi que Harry et Hermione qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme ses propres enfants, qu'elle en oublia de traiter Ron de goinfre et d'impoli.

—Les cadeaux ! s'exclama Ginny en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle donna un coup de baguette en direction du canapé, et de derrière celui-ci, sortit un énorme sac rempli de cadeaux d'anniversaire. Hermione, encore très émue, lança un petit regard amusé à Ginny.

—Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine…

—Mais bien sûr que si, répliqua Ginny. Allez, ouvre ! Celui-ci est de Noa et moi. Et d'Harry bien sûr, mais il n'était pas là pour le choisir.

Elle lui tendit un paquet aux couleurs rouge et or qu'Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, une jolie robe de laine prune. Ou plutôt indigo. Non, bleue. Bleue ciel. Vert pomme. La robe changeait de couleur régulièrement et Hermione s'en ébahit.

—Elle change selon tes envies, tes humeurs.

—Elle est magnifique.

S'en suivit une dizaine de cadeaux. Des livres, bien sûrs, mais aussi une couverture épaisse tricotée par Mrs. Weasley, de jolis dessins de la part de Teddy, Victoire et Dominique, une lettre secrète de la part d'Ange. Drago le vit remettre discrètement l'enveloppe à Hermione en lui demandant de la lire plus tard. Curieux, il se promit de demander à Hermione ce qu'avait bien pu lui raconter le médecin.

—Ah et voici celui de Drago, dit Ginny en tendant une petite boîte à Hermione.

C'était un petit écrin de velours et Hermione l'ouvrit avec précaution. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et si ce cadeau n'avait pas l'effet escompté ? S'il ne lui plaisait pas, ou bien si elle trouvait ça déplaçait ? Retenant son souffle, il la regarda découvrir le bijou qui se trouvait entre ses mains.

C'était un petit pendentif qui s'ouvrait en deux. A l'intérieur, une petite photo représentait Hermione et ses parents. C'était Ginny qui avait montré cette photo à Drago, quand il s'était demandé à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les parents moldus de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Il avait trouvé la photo joli et importante, il l'avait donc montée sur un bijou. Elle l'aurait toujours avec elle.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans les mains, Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas ridicule, un peu mièvre que d'offrir ce genre de chose à une femme, mais quand il vit les larmes déborder de ses beaux yeux bruns, il eut un autre doute : et si le manque de ses parents était tel qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir leur photo tous les jours ? tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Et puis, sans crier gare, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago et serra ses petits bras frêles autour de son cou.

Il l'entendit sangloter dans son cou.

—Merci, merci, merci, murmura-t-elle.

Sous le regard attendri des autres, et celui, jaloux d'Ange, Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui, et finit par faire glisser le collier autour de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut bien en place, Hermione l'effleura de ses doigts, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée suivit son cours, et s'acheva très tard dans la nuit. Drago n'avait pas sommeil, il ne cessait de regarder Hermione. Hermione qui souriait, Hermione qui pleurait, Hermione qui riait. Les gens commencèrent peu à peu à rentrer chez eux, ou à aller se coucher. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus que dans la cuisine le trio, Ginny et Drago. Ils burent une dernière tasse de thé, tous les cinq.

—Bon, mon mari et moi allons nous coucher, murmura finalement Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… ou à faire.

Sous le regard outré de Ron, les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. Ginny prit Harry part la main, et ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre en gloussant comme des adolescents. Ron se leva à son tour.

—Je vais me dépêcher d'aller m'endormir avant d'entendre des choses que je ne veux surtout pas entendre. Bonne nuit.

Il donna une petite claque dans le dos de Drago et embrassa Hermione sur la tempe, avant de monter à son tour les escaliers. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Drago et Hermione, et le silence s'étendit de longues secondes.

—Bien, je crois que je vais y aller aussi, murmura finalement Drago.

Il avait conscience que les derniers mois n'avaient sans doute pas été une sinécure pour Hermione et peut-être n'attendait-elle qu'une seule chose : se retrouver dans un lit confortable et tiède. Hermione acquiesça doucement et tous deux se levèrent. Galant homme, Drago laissa Hermione passer la première dans les escaliers, et la suivit lentement.

La cage d'escalier était plongée dans l'obscurité, et Drago ne distinguait que très légèrement la silhouette d'Hermione, pourtant juste devant lui. Il la vit monter les escaliers d'un pas lent et atteindre enfin le palier. C'était là que s'arrêtait Hermione. Drago quant à lui devrait monter encore d'un étage. Quand Hermione posa son pied sur le palier, cependant, Drago ne put s'empêcher de venir effleurer sa taille. Une décharge électrique sembla se répandre dans leurs deux corps. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

A l'instant même où Drago avait frôlé la hanche d'Hermione, celle-ci s'était retournée et avait enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Elle se pencha sans crier gare et posa ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur celles quémandeuses de Drago. C'était comme si leurs corps n'avaient attendu que cela toute la soirée. A force de se toucher, de se frôler, de se chercher, ils avaient fini par se trouver.

Ce premier baiser n'avait rien de naïf ni de timide. C'était un baiser passionné et sensuel, qui promettait bien plus que la danse lubrique de leurs langues. Les mains de Drago glissèrent dans son dos, passant outrageusement le tissu du chemisier d'Hermione. Sous ses doigts avides, la peau soyeuse d'Hermione frissonnait, tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses mains dans la chevelure d'or de Drago. C'était bon, c'était chaud, c'était vivifiant. Comme s'ils n'avaient eu besoin que de cela pour continuer à vivre. Sans un mot, Hermione l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre et le poussa doucement vers le lit.

S'en suivit une nuit telle que Drago n'en avait jamais connue. Il avait pourtant été terriblement amoureux de Livia, mais la passion qui l'animait à cet instant précis, l'envie inexorable de ne vouloir faire qu'un avec Hermione n'était en rien comparable avec son ex-épouse. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi entier. Comme si un lourd fardeau avait subitement quitté ses épaules. Comme si son âme… se retrouvait entière pour la première fois de sa vie. Etait-ce cela, trouver son âme sœur ?

Quand ils s'endormirent, le soleil avait déjà commencé son ascension dans le ciel. Hermione, complètement nue, s'était endormie sur le torse de Drago qui n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder, jusqu'à sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée. Ça avait été la plus belle nuit de la vie de Drago. Malheureusement, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne s'achève pas aussi brusquement…

De grands bruits derrière la porte de la chambre d'Hermione les réveillèrent en sursaut, et Harry, suivit de Ron et de Ange entèrent dans la chambre en criant. Il y eut un moment d'hébétement, le temps que tous réalisent que Drago se trouvait, totalement nu dans le lit d'Hermione, elle aussi dans son plus simple appareil.

—Oh euh, commença Harry, gêné. On a un gros problème… Enfin, ça peut attendre que vous vous habilliez mais…

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque.

—Voldemort a pris Poudlard, Minerva vient de m'envoyer un hibou.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car il s'y passe de nombreuses choses. Déjà le retour du Trio, qui a trouvé la majorité des horcruxes, ce qui signifie qu'on arrive à la fin de la guerre – et accessoirement de la fiction. Ensuite, l'anniversaire d'Hermione avec le retour de Ange ! Et un Drago qui s'est enfin rasé._

 _Et enfin, le moment dramione ! J'espère que vous le trouverez cohérent vis-à-vis du reste de l'histoire, de leur relation, ils prennent peu à peu conscience de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. J'ai hâte que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez et j'appréhende un peu._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus. **Cette semaine, je passe mon concours, donc je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche prochain et pas avant** ! Merci à vous de faire vivre cette histoire, je vous souhaite une belle semaine !_


	23. La guerre des lionnes

_*arrive sur la pointe des pieds en sifflotant* Bonjour vous ! Enfin, bonjour à ceux qui sont encore dans les parages parce que bon… presqu'un an plus tard, j'imagine bien que vous êtes tous partis vers de nouvelles aventures. Malgré ma honte, malgré mon retard, je viens par ici poster le 23_ _ème_ _chapitre de cette fiction. Deux autres suivront et termineront cette histoire, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser inachevée._

 _Merci à ceux qui viendront y jeter un coup d'œil et encore désolée pour tous ceux que j'ai lamentablement laissé en plan, si vous repassez par là, n'hésitez pas à me lyncher !_

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Ange est carrément jaloux mais qui ne le serait pas de Drago ? haha. Merci pour ton commentaire et pardon pour la si longue attente (mon concours s'est malheureusement très mal passé haha)._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Il était temps qu'il se rase ce clochard haha. Oui en effet, la tension était palpable et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a su résister. Mais bon, en même temps, il était grand temps. Ange est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, malheureusement !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Ron et Harry ne font rien dans la subtilité ahah, mais c'est pour mieux embêter leur Hermione préférée. Je suis contente que le moment Dramione t'ai plu et que tu l'aies trouvé naturel !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Ange est ce genre de personnage que l'on aime détester …_

 _ **Thilou Lovegood**_ _: Ca me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis, j'essaie de rester au plus près des perso et comment, selon moi, ils auraient pu évoluer une fois adulte. Je ne suis pas grande fan de lemon, alors en effet, je suis restée assez vague._

 _ **Family-business**_ _: Ahah merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Pardon pour tout ce retard, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour lire la fin de cette histoire._

 _ **Rine**_ _: Merci, en effet ces retrouvailles se sont faites attendre, mais tadam, les voilà ! La suite a tardé mais la voilà enfin !_

 _ **CloStk**_ _: J'ai bien reçu ta review, ahah et je suis navrée d'y répondre si tard. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, j'en ai écrit quelques autres si jamais ça t'intéresse et elles sont toutes achevées (sauf une !). Merci en tout cas, je suis enchantée que mon style te plaise ainsi que l'histoire !_

 _ **Rosa2101**_ _: Me voilà rassurée, je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé ça juste et naturel. Voici le nouveau chapitre trèèès en retard._

 _ **WitchSpirit**_ _: C'est moi qui suis en retard maintenant ! Merci, moi aussi j'aime bien Livia haha. La suite est là maintenant et je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé._

 _ **Roze Potter**_ _: Merci, en effet je la continue aujourd'hui haha, désolée du retard._

 _ **Miss Lolote**_ _: En effet Drago n'a pas été gâté niveau femme mais bon c'est pour mieux tomber amoureux de Hermione. Voici la suite._

 _ **Lytchina76**_ _: Merci ! Voilà la suite._

 _ **Zebulonrr**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ça me touche toujours de lire ce genre de commentaire. En effet la suite est là, avec beaucoup de retard et j'en suis navrée._

 _ **DaiiGoNa**_ _: Oui voici la suite haha, très en retard mais la voilà, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas._

 _ **Firenze-Snape**_ _: Arf j'avoue que je suis archi nulle en résumé haha, mais je suis contente que tu aies quand même pris la peine de lire. Ton commentaire me touche, voici la suite avec du retard, je m'en excuse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient rassemblés dans la petite cuisine de la maison des Black. Drago sentit quelques regards se tourner vers Hermione et lui quand ils entrèrent en dernier. Le regard noir d'Ange en disait long sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Drago, quant à Ron et Georges, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire – malgré l'horreur de la situation, à Poudlard. Les autres regards étaient quant à eux assez sombres, ce qui signifiait que l'heure était grave et qu'il était inutile de s'attarder sur une chose aussi futile que la nuit qu'Hermione et Drago venaient de passer ensemble.

— Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commença Harry, je préfère vous dire que la situation est grave. Voldemort a pris ses quartiers dans la forêt interdite et vient d'annoncer qu'il tuerait les élèves de Poudlard un à un si je ne me rends pas sur les lieux.

— C'est de la folie, s'exclama Georges. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te rendre, Harry, il les tuera de toute façon.

—C'est un risque que l'on ne peut pas prendre. Ecoutez-moi bien maintenant. Minerva nous a fait envoyer un Portoloin qui nous fera apparaître dans la Grande Salle. De nombreux élèves se sont portés volontaires pour se battre, mais ils n'ont pas l'endurance et l'entraînement dont nous avons pu bénéficier durant toutes ces années. Vous serez donc tous à la tête d'une escouade. Il faudra mettre les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, et protéger les entrées du château.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de l'Elu. C'était comme s'il avait mûri ce plan depuis des mois, des années peut-être. Comme s'il était né pour ce moment, pour cette bataille. Pour cette victoire. A côté de lui, Drago entendait Hermione retenir son souffle. Elle savait qu'ils devaient en passer par là pour gagner, pourtant, elle était si pâle, que Drago douta un instant qu'elle puisse tenir debout encore longtemps. C'était sans compter son courage de lionne. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle fit un pas en avant et darda Harry du regard.

—Le serpent, Harry. Il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe… Je pourrai…

—Je m'en charge, murmura une voix rauque dans un coin de la cuisine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville qui s'était adossé à un pan de mur. C'était sans doute celui qui avait l'air le plus serein. Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches, il donnait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il était si sûr de lui à cet instant précis qu'il en intimida plus d'un.

—Neville, commença Harry, tu es sûr de…

—Non Harry, je ne suis sûr de rien. Tout comme toi. Mais je sens que j'en suis capable. Voldemort a détruit ma famille, alors j'ai le devoir de participer à sa destruction.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de longues secondes en silence. C'était comme s'ils parvenaient à communiquer par ce simple regard, comme s'il n'en fallait pas plus pour les convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Drago avait toujours eu cette drôle d'impression qu'un lien ténu mais fort reliait les deux Gryffondor depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Comme gardiens d'un secret connu d'eux seuls.

Harry acquiesça finalement, et il en fut décidé ainsi. Chacun prendrait une escouade de cinq volontaires, exceptés Harry qui se rendrait dans la forêt et Neville qui chasserait le serpent et trouverait coûte que coûte un moyen de mettre un terme à la vie du reptile – et par là-même, au dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort.

—Bien, le Portoloin part dans une minute, annonça Arthur en regardant sa montre. Approchez-vous.

Il posa au centre de la table une vieille batte de baseball qui avait déjà dû servir de longues années, mais avait pour principale qualité d'être longue, permettant à chacun de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus. Drago passa un bras entre Hermione et Ginny pour empoigner la batte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua la chevelure rousse de son amie qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux.

—Tu ne viens quand même pas, fillette ? s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard hagard en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci avait grise mise et semblait tout à fait d'accord avec Drago, mais le regard que lui lança Ginny le dissuada de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. De toute évidence, le départ de la jeune femme pour Poudlard avait été au centre d'une discussion passionnante.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Noa ? demanda Drago d'une voix rauque.

—Elle est avec Andromeda.

—Tu imagines s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? A toi, à Harry ?

—Merci Drago, mais je sais ce que je fais. Fleur et Bill ont eux aussi laissé Dominique et Victoire, et Remus a laissé Teddy.

—Ce n'est plus le moment d'en discuter, grogna Georges. C'est parti dans… Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Un crochet invisible s'empara du nombril de Drago et au moment où ils disparaissaient tous dans le néant, la petite main d'Hermione se glissa dans celle de Drago. A l'abri des regards, ce petit geste le rassura et il referma sa main autour de ses petits doigts fins. Ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, faisant passer beaucoup de sentiments au travers de ce simple contact. Autant que possible, Drago tentait de rassurer Hermione, quant à cette dernière, la petite pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Drago signifiait qu'elle savait que tout irait bien.

Comme prévu, tous réapparurent au milieu de la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était bien pleine. Les grandes tables qui la meublaient habituellement avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que les longs bancs sur lesquels de nombreux élèves s'étaient assis. Minerva était sur l'estrade qui accueillait habituellement la table des professeurs et étaient en grande conversation avec les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, ainsi que l'infirmière Pomfresh.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand l'Ordre apparut, et des murmures de soulagement s'élevèrent dans la pièce jusqu'alors silencieuse.

—Merlin soit loué, vous voilà, s'exclama la directrice de Poudlard en s'approchant à grands pas d'Harry. Voldemort vient d'annoncer que si vous ne le rejoigniez pas dans une heure, il lancerait les mangemorts et ses créatures magiques sur Poudlard.

—Ca va aller, Minerva, répondit Harry. Nous avons un plan.

—J'imagine Potter, j'imagine. Dites-nous ce que nous devons faire pour vous aider.

—Tous les élèves présents sont majeurs ? Et volontaires ?

—Oui, je m'en suis assurée personnellement.

—Nous allons créer des groupes de cinq avec à leur tête, un membre de l'Ordre. Nous devons nous assurer de protéger chaque entrée du Château. Voldemort lancera les mangemorts sur Poudlard, même une fois que je me serais rendu.

—Vous rendre ? Vous n'y songez pas sérieusement, Potter, enfin, c'est de la folie !

—Inquiétez-vous pour vos élèves, Professeur, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe jusqu'ici suspendu aux lèvres d'Harry. C'était de la folie, tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'avait de meilleur plan, personne n'était capable de proposer une solution miracle qui ne ferait aucun mort et ferait disparaitre Lord Voldemort en un claquement de doigt.

Minerva acquiesça finalement, et s'approcha de ses élèves qu'elle répartit par groupe de cinq, comme il avait été convenu. Harry quant à lui se tourna vers ses alliés, ses amis, sa famille.

—Faites attention à vous.

—Oui, n'hésitez pas à prendre un Serpentard pour faire bouclier entre vous et les mangemorts, ajouta Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Drago esquissa un petit sourire.

—Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

—Quoi ?

—On en est guerre.

—Justement, Hermione, autant en profiter pour faire disparaître définitivement la maison de Salazar.

—Salazar t'emmerde, Weasley, grogna Drago.

Puis, se retournant vers Hermione.

—Mais il a raison, n'hésite pas à utiliser un de ces morveux comme bouclier.

A nouveau, tous se mirent à rire, sous le regard désemparé bien qu'un peu amusé d'Hermione. Celle-ci donna une claque sur l'épaule de Drago en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

On donna à Drago cinq adolescents issus de la maison de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Quoi qu'il pût en dire, c'était des jeunes qui avaient la tête sur les épaules, sans doute plus que lui, dix années plus tôt. Ils avaient l'air grave de ces gamins qui n'ont connu que la guerre et qui se sont résolus depuis des années déjà à vivre dans la terreur, et à se battre contre le despotisme. Trois filles et deux garçons.

—Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il finalement, devant leur air intimidé.

Sarah, Faustine, Kate, Fergus et Carl. Son escouade.

—Moi c'est Drago.

—Drago Malefoy ? demanda Faustine d'un air surpris.

—Lui-même. Allez en route.

Il tourna les talons. Il avait été convenu qu'il se rendrait vers la volière qui était une tour haute de Poudlard mais très accessible de par son ouverture dédiée aux volatiles. Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta au niveau d'Hermione qui, elle, avait hérité de quatre garçons de Gryffondor et d'une fille de Serpentard.

—Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était à des millénaires. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler, et de toute façon, ça aurait été vain, car bien futile à côté de la bataille qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener.

Et Hermione de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. C'était si décalé et pourtant si naturel que le cœur de Drago se serra bien malgré lui. Avait-elle été jamais plus ravissante qu'à cet instant précis ? Alors que l'étau de la mort menaçait à chaque minute de se refermer sur elle, sur lui ? L'innocence de son sourire ne la rendait que plus dangereuse encore, car s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était que la baguette d'Hermione ne doutait jamais, et si vous en êtes la cible… tremblez, pauvre mortel.

—On se retrouve après, murmura-t-elle.

—Ouais… prends soin de toi.

Drago se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser aussi chaste que tendre sur son front blanc. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui voulait sans doute dire « Fais pas ton sentimental, Malefoy » mais accueillit malgré tout le baiser avec plaisir et caressa la joue glabre de Drago du bout des doigts.

Après un ultime regard, Drago tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à l'instant même où il avait posé la main sur la poignée.

Les trois drôles de dames se tenaient dans l'antre de la porte. Arwen, Desdemona et Hazel regardèrent Drago de leur éternel petit regard supérieur, plein de mystère. Drago leur jeta un regard interrogateur et se retourna pour appeler Potter. Ce dernier s'approchait déjà, cependant, Weasley et Lupin sur ses talons.

—Qu'est-ce que vous… commença Harry.

—On est venue jeter un œil… commença Desdemona.

—Et donner un coup de main si l'occasion se présente, ajouta Hazel.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

—Et votre histoire de neutralité, d'équilibre du monde et blablabla ? demanda Ron d'un air totalement blasé.

Hazel et Desdemona eurent un petit ricanement et jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction de leur troisième sœur. Comme toujours, Arwen était comme baignée de lumière dans un halo pourtant invisible. La neutralité faisait partie même de son anatomie, de son sourire à ses yeux, rien en elle ne trahissait un quelconque intérêt pour la situation. Et pourtant…

—On n'agira pas sur le destin de cette bataille, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Mais nous pouvons être utiles de bien des manières…

De toute évidence elle ne voulait pas en dire plus et restait drapée dans son halo de mystère. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sembla estimer que le temps défilait bien trop vite pour leur poser davantage de question. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de déclarer :

—Faites de votre mieux, dans ce cas.

Puis se tournant vers les autres :

—Tout le monde à son poste, il ne reste plus qu'une demie heure avant l'échéance.

Drago acquiesça et se tourna vers son escouade pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait bien. Le petit groupe s'approcha de lui et le suivirent à la trace jusqu'à la tour de la volière, comme cela avait été prévu depuis le début.

Chacun d'entre eux se plaça à un point stratégique, avec pour unique vue, celle de la Forêt Interdite. Drago se trouvait à côté de la jeune Kate. Celle-ci devait avoir tout juste dix-sept-ans pourtant, elle avait l'aplomb d'une guerrière aguerrie. Sa baguette ne tremblait pas, elle la tenait fermement dans sa main, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement suspect.

—Ils vont attaquer quoi que fasse Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix basse et étonnamment paisible.

Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

—C'est ce que je ferais à la place de Voldemort.

Kate tourna à son tour les yeux et fixa Drago de longues secondes en silence.

—Mais tu n'es pas Voldemort.

—C'est exact.

Kate le jaugea encore quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux et soupira d'un air las. Comme résignée par la fatalité, elle haussa les épaules et murmura entre ses dents serrées :

—Qui vivra verra, alors.

Qui vivra verra. L'expression prenait tout son sens à cet instant précis. Vivre, oui, mais pour voir quoi ? Pour voir Harry ressortir vainqueur de la forêt interdite, brandissant dans sa main la baguette du Lord déchu ? Ou pour voir Voldemort s'avancer d'une démarche conquérante et marcher sur Poudlard, sur Potter, sur le monde ? Une vague de frissons parcourut son échine. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vivre, si ce n'était pour voir que le chaos et l'anéantissement du monde sorcier tel qu'il le connaissait. Et s'il ne vivait pas… et si elle ne vivait pas.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent alors vers Hermione et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Submergé par les sentiments, il se remémora chacune des caresses, des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Et cette sensation étrange de se sentir enfin entier, indivisible, puissant, heureux. Pas seulement physiquement… Son âme jusqu'alors ébréchée, même brisée par la trahison de Livia, s'était reconstituée sous les doigts habiles d'Hermione, sous ses regards de braise. C'était comme si …

—Ils arrivent ! s'exclama Fergus de l'autre côté de la volière.

On sentait l'excitation, la fébrilité et la peur dans sa voix grave. Drago sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie. Ses yeux d'acier se rivèrent sur la forêt d'où émergeaient des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de mangemorts, baguette en l'air, mais aussi de loups garous et de géants.

—Tenez-vous prêts, grogna Drago, les barrières magiques ne tiendront pas éternellement.

Tout alla très vite. En moins de temps que Drago ne l'avait espéré, les protections magiques qu'avaient mises en place McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, se volatilisèrent, laissant la voie libre aux sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallut alors se battre, d'abord à la baguette – la hauteur de la volière leur permettait de voir sans être vus – puis peu à peu que les mangemorts avançaient, le corps à corps entra en jeu.

Quand il sembla évident à Drago qu'ils ne pourraient désormais plus être utiles de la volière, il ordonna à son groupe d'abandonner leur poste pour descendre dans le château et prendre part à la bataille qui faisait déjà rage au sein de l'école. En descendant les escaliers, il entendit les cris, les sortilèges qu'on balance à tort et à travers, les corps qui tombent.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage juste à temps pour voir Ginny lancer un Stupefix à la figure de Vincent Crabbe. Le petit air satisfait sur le visage de la rouquine eut le mérite de faire sourire Drago qui s'approchait déjà d'elle en courant.

—Bien joué fillette, s'exclama-t-il.

—Je savais que j'avais bien fait de venir.

—Ouais, tâche de ne pas faire de Noa une orpheline.

—C'est n'est pas dans mes projets, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire en coin, directement mimé sur celui que Drago arborait.

Celui-ci allait répondre à nouveau l'une de ses phrases cinglantes dont il avait le secret quand il vit deux silhouettes entrer dans son champ de vision. Et l'horreur de suspendre les battements de son cœur. De l'autre côté du couloir, se lançant des sorts tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, Livia et Hermione se battaient comme deux lionnes.

Livia était vive et rapide, et lançait des sorts plus vite que son ombre, mais Hermione était maligne et anticipait chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Elle lançait le sort du bouclier mieux que quiconque, et parvenait à lancer un sort d'attaque quasi simultanément. Les Stupefix d'Hermione étaient puissants, mais toujours moins dangereux que les Avada Kedavra et les Sectumsempra que tentait désespérément de lancer Livia.

Le cœur de Drago avait repris ses fonctions mais tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que cela lui faisait mal et lui coupait le souffle. La rage écumait en lui, si Livia parvenait à lui faire mal, il promettait devant Merlin qu'il la tuerait à main nue. Mais le duel suivait son cours et ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait avoir le dessus. C'était une véritable danse, deux pas en avant puis trois pas en arrière, aucune ne gagnait jamais du terrain.

Concentrée sur son adversaire, Hermione recula de plusieurs pas pour mieux avancer par la suite, mais elle ne vit pas le corps d'un mangemort étendu derrière elle.

Sans réfléchir, Drago fit un pas en avant et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

—Hermione ! Derrière toi !

Mais il était trop tard, et quand Hermione tourna les yeux vers Drago, elle trébucha, perdant le contrôle de sa baguette et du sortilège bouclier qu'elle avait lancé. Livia sauta sur l'occasion, et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione en hurlant :

—Avada Kedavra !

Drago dégaina à son tour sa baguette et ne prit pas la peine de viser. Comme si l'instrument magique s'était dirigé tout seul vers l'objet de sa haine, il hurla à son tour le sortilège de mort qui percuta de plein fouet la jeune femme. Son ex-femme, celle qu'il avait aimé, celle pour qui il aurait donné sa vie, autrefois. Dans une autre vie.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, suspendu dans ce couloir du château qui leur était à tous si familier. Derrière Drago, Ginny avait laissé échapper un cri d'effroi et s'était précipitée sur ses talons pour rejoindre le corps, désormais inerte d'Hermione.

Drago s'agenouillant près d'elle. Sa vue s'était troublée, et des larmes jaillissaient déjà de ses yeux. Quelqu'un semblait laisser échapper une longue plainte et il mit du temps à comprendre que c'était lui. Précautionneusement, il passa ses bras autour du corps d'Hermione et le serra contre son cœur. Entre ses lèvres, un psaume, une prière. Une litanie.

—Réveille toi, Hermione, je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Réveille toi. REVEILLE TOI BORDEL ! Hermione… Hermione…

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, tièdes et douces comme il en avait le souvenir, et il y déposa un monceau de petits baisers, tous plus désespérer les uns que les autres. Elle ne se réveillait pas, et son esprit savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, Drago refusait d'admettre l'évidence. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues glabres, et à côté, Ginny tenait la main d'Hermione en pleurant sa meilleure amie.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle était chaude et réconfortante. Peut-être celle de Ron, ou de Harry ? De Remus ou même de Molly ?

—Pousse toi, Drago…

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Je ne faisais que passer…_

 _Non plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de me remettre dans le bain et j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence (si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part)._

 _Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi un petit mot, je pense poster les deux derniers chapitres dans la semaine, histoire de terminer une bonne fois pour toute cette fiction._

 _A très vite !_


	24. Au bord du lac

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction – même s'il y aura un petit épilogue très bientôt mais ne constituera pas un 'vrai' chapitre en soi. Encore et toujours, je m'excuse pour avoir été aussi longues, et je tenais à ne plus laisser traîner cette histoire._

 _Nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews, ce qui me touche énormément. C'est dingue comme la science des commentaires n'est pas une science exacte. La trame de cette fiction est complexe et a été longue a élaboré (et me voici avec 200 reviews) alors que mes fic de noël partent dans tous les sens et n'ont rien de complexe ni d'élaboré mais rapportent presque le double haha. Comme quoi !_

 _Je remercie les lecteurs qui sont revenus et qui ont encore pris la peine de laisser un peu mot, une trace de leur passage. **Je ne l'ai pas dit sur cette fiction, mais pour ceux qui le souhaite vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook Brunhild Ana Writings** (le lien est dans mon profil)._

 _Je suis actuellement en train de travailler une autre fiction, et je vous en dirai plus très bientôt (d'où l'intérêt de la page facebook)._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Je tenais à te remercier de tout cœur d'avoir pris la peine de poster à chaque chapitre, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout, mais je suis ravie que tu aies aimé cette histoire en tout cas. Je crois que tu as posté la 200_ _ème_ _review alors un merci tout particulier. Voici la suite, qui ne s'est pas autant faite attendre que le chapitre précédent._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Je suis contente de te retrouver ! En effet elle n'était pas terminée, mais voici l'ultime chapitre (avec un épilogue qui suivra bientôt)._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci à toi d'être encore ici ! J'aime aussi ce lien Ginny/Drago, quelque chose de tendre sans aucune ambiguïté. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je te laisse la découvrir !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Je suis ravie de te revoir ici, on voit mes fidèles lectrices haha. Merci pour ton commentaire, je n'en dis pas plus cependant, et te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _ **Saboumg**_ _: Je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur alors ! Et merci pour ta review qui me touche énormément. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Jasmineetaladin**_ _: Je comprends et je suis navrée que tu aies dû la reprendre depuis le debut, j'ai été très longue à poster la suite et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas attendu un an pour poster ce chapitre en tout cas haha, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _ **LeeJSul**_ _: Nooon ne me tue pas sinon tu n'auras pas la suite haha. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'un lecteur prenne le temps de poster ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire. Voici la suite (tu as vu, je n'ai pas re-disparu !)_

 _ **FroggyL**_ _: Si si je peux haha, mais voici la suite, la torture n'aura pas été si longue que cela. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps si tu as découvert cette fiction cette semaine. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était une étrange sensation de vide qui s'infiltrait doucement en Drago. D'abord ses jambes, qui cessèrent de trembler, puis ses mains qui se détachaient peu à peu du corps inerte d'Hermione. Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent, ses yeux s'asséchèrent et ce fut comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme si Drago n'était plus Drago. Il avait l'étrange impression de n'être plus rien, ni homme, ni sorcier, ni corps. Juste un esprit qui flotte au-dessus d'un monde qui n'est déjà plus le sien.

Comment pouvait-il être le sien, sans Hermione. Cette seule pensée lui serra le cœur. Hermione avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie et pourtant… il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. La plaie béante qu'avait laissée Livia en simulant sa mort n'était qu'une minuscule égratignure à côté de la souffrance, de la douleur lancinante qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis. Au-delà de la douleur physique, la douleur de l'âme était bien plus éprouvante, plus insurmontable.

Plusieurs fois, Drago avait songé à se donner la mort, après la disparition de son épouse, mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas. Comme si, au fond de lui, il avait su qu'une autre histoire l'attendait quelque part, comme s'il savait que sa vie n'avait pas encore atteint son but. C'était si différent à présent… comme si avoir connu Hermione, et l'avoir perdue ensuite, avait été l'unique objectif de sa vie. Et une fois celui-ci atteint, voilà qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à la rejoindre… ce n'était pourtant pas dans son caractère.

—Drago, répéta une voix lointaine à son oreille, Drago, il faut que tu l'écoutes. Tu m'entends ? Ecoute ce qu'elle a à te dire.

C'était comme se réveiller d'un joli rêve. On ne sait plus où l'on est, ni ce qu'il se passe autour. On sait juste qu'on regrette d'avoir quitté les bras de Morphée. C'était bien moins douloureux que la réalité qui frappe en plein cœur.

La chevelure flamboyante de Ginny flottait au-dessus de Drago. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et plongea dans le myosotis de ses iris. Avait-elle été toujours eu d'aussi beaux yeux, la belle Ginny ? Bordés de ses longs cils sombres, ils étaient rouges et brillants d'avoir trop pleuré, mais aussi autoritaires et remplis d'une touche… d'espoir.

—Lève-toi Drago, ça va aller.

Soutenu par son amie, Drago se leva péniblement. Il ne parlait pas, ne pleurait plus, mais peinait à se tenir debout. Encore anesthésié par la douleur, il mit du temps à comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre venait de prendre la parole. C'était la voix lente et pénétrante de Desdemona, qui s'était emparée de la main de Drago et lui parlait à toute allure.

—On n'a que très peu de temps, Drago. Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je sais que tu es sous le choc, mais sers ma main si tu comprends ce que je te dis.

Au début, les lèvres de Mona semblaient bouger dans une danse lente et sensuelle, mais peu à peu, Drago mit du sens sur ses paroles, et sortie enfin de sa léthargie. Sa gorge serrée et douloureuse l'empêchait de parler, aussi se contenta-t-il de serrer la main de la jeune femme, fraîche et douce dans la sienne tremblotante.

—Il y a un moyen, Drago, un moyen de faire revenir Hermione.

Les mots de la jeune femme mirent un certain temps à infiltrer son esprit brumeux. Mais peu à peu, il parvint à mettre du sens sur ce que Mona disait, et ce sens amena avec lui une lueur d'espoir.

—Mais c'est compliqué et dangereux, continua-t-elle.

Peu importe, songea Drago, toujours silencieux. Peu importait s'il devait braver mille et un obstacles, s'il devait donner sa vie, s'il devait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Car à cet instant précis, Drago avait trouvé la définition de l'âme sœur. C'était une âme sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre. Et peu importait qu'ils soient ensemble, amoureux, amis, ou juste de simples connaissances, Drago savait désormais qu'il lui était impossible de frôler le sol de cette Terre, de respirer cet air, si Hermione ne pouvait en faire de même.

Il acquiesça doucement et desserra doucement les dents.

—Ca ira, montre-moi, grogna-t-il.

Desdemona le regarda d'un air compatissant. Il devait faire peur à voir, pour qu'elle le regarde de la sorte. Les yeux vitreux, le teint blafard, les lèvres pâles et sa difficulté à parler, ne lui ne donnaient pas l'allure de grand guerrier qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Elle resserra un peu plus sa main autour de celle de Drago et se mit à expliquer à toute allure.

—Tu peux diviser ton âme en deux. Celle d'Hermione n'est pas encore partie, elle persistera en elle quelques minutes encore, mais elle est terriblement affaiblie et blessée. En lui donnant une partie de ton âme, tu la ramèneras à la vie. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce principe est le même que celui de créer un Horcruxe.

—Tu vas faire d'Hermione un horcruxe de Drago ? demanda Ginny horrifiée, qui se tenait toujours à côté d'eux.

—J'ai dit que le principe était le même, pas que je vais faire d'Hermione un horcruxe. Puisqu'elle conservera sa propre âme, sa propre identité, seulement, grâce à l'âme réparatrice – puisqu'entière et en bonne santé – de Drago, l'un sera éternellement relié à l'autre.

—C'est-à-dire ? demanda Drago qui recouvrait peu à peu ses couleurs.

—C'est-à-dire que dès lors que tu auras inséminé un bout de ton âme en Hermione, tu ressentiras ses sentiments les plus violents, et elle, les tiens. Que vous soyez dans la même pièce ou sur deux continents différents, vous ne pourrez échapper à cela. Votre vie ne vous appartiendra plus entièrement, elle sera aussi la propriété de l'autre.

—Très bien, acquiesça Drago, c'est bon.

—Attends, il faut que tu saches…

—J'ai dit que c'était bon, explique-moi comment on fait.

—Non, d'abord tu dois savoir. S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un, s'il meurt, alors l'autre subira le même sort. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

—Comment ça marche ? grogna Drago sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Desdemona le regarda de longues secondes en silence. Comme si elle lisait en lui, comme pour jauger de la possibilité de sauver Hermione. Drago était-il conscient des risques qu'il encourait ? Sans doute sembla-t-elle convaincue cependant, car elle s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et posa deux doigts de chaque côté de ses tempes.

—Sers lui la main, et laisse-toi guider.

Drago s'exécuta immédiatement. S'installant près d'Hermione, il prit sa main encore chaude dans la sienne et la serra, aussi fort que possible. Comme on s'accroche à une bouée après un naufrage, comme on s'accroche à un arbre au milieu d'une tempête, comme on s'accroche à la vie quand celle-ci en dépend.

Et il se laissa guider. Bientôt, il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience, tandis que Desdemona murmurait des incantations dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. En fermant les yeux, il ne vit pas qu'Arwen et Hazel avaient rejoint leur sœur, et que les trois sœurs se mirent à chanter leur psaume étrange d'une même voix. Sombrant toujours plus profondément, Drago crut un instant qu'il mourait à son tour.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il semblait bien vivant… Il se trouvait près du lac de Poudlard, par une belle journée d'été. Il pensait avoir transplanné sans y avoir prêté attention, pourtant… On ne peut transplanner dans l'enceinte du château. Et puis, il ne faisait pas aussi beau ni aussi chaud quelques heures plus tôt, et les corps ne jonchaient plus le sol.

Ce fut quand il la vit, assise au bord de l'eau, les pieds immergés dans le lac frais, qu'il comprit. Il se trouvait dans la tête d'Hermione, ou en tout cas, dans un monde qui lui appartenait. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, juste assez près pour qu'elle sente sa présence. Quand elle se retourna, elle affichait un sourire serein et paisible, elle était magnifique, pensa Drago le cœur serré.

—Salut, souffla-t-il.

—Salut, répondit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu me rejoindrais ici.

—Ici ? Où on est, ici ?

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Il fut presque surpris de pouvoir s'en emparer, il s'était attendue à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un spectre, un fantôme qui appartenait déjà au passé. Il avait eu tort.

—A Poudlard bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

—Ce n'est pas le Poudlard que j'ai vu aujourd'hui.

—Ça ne fait pas de mon Poudlard, un Poudlard moins réel.

—Pourquoi ici, pourquoi le lac ? Pourquoi pas… la bibliothèque ?

La petite phrase piquante de Drago eut le mérite de faire rire Hermione. Après tout, ça lui aurait paru logique. La bibliothèque de l'école était sans doute l'endroit où Hermione avait passé le plus de temps. Adoratrice des livres, elle se serait trouvée dans son élément, même après sa mort. Drago songea qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir son fantôme hanter les lieux, réprimandant les élèves qui ne rangeaient pas les livres à leur place et conseillant les plus studieux d'entre eux sur les livres qu'elle aurait sans doute déjà parcourus.

—Ah Drago… Parce que les livres sont une passion, mais qu'ils ne font pas partis de moi comme tous les merveilleux moments que j'ai pu passer ici. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est ce paysage qui évoque le plus de moments plaisants. C'est un lieu qui transpire l'amitié, les rires, la paix, la sérénité, la quiétude. Ferme les yeux.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Drago s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Hermione entrecroiser ses doigts aux siens, et se laissa bercer par la voix douce et chantante de la jeune femme.

—Le clapotis de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux. Tu les entends ?

Drago acquiesça.

—J'aime ces petits bruits qui me font sentir en paix avoir moi-même, et avec le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis heureuse de les entendre une dernière fois, avant de partir.

Drago rouvrit les yeux instantanément.

—Tu sais alors.

—Bien sûr, que je sais, répliqua Hermione. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Le sors m'a frappée de plein fouet. Dis-moi, Drago, est-ce qu'elle en a tué d'autres ?

—Elle n'en a pas eu le temps, répondit Drago dans un murmure.

—Oh…

Sans qu'il ne lui explique quoi que ce fût, elle avait compris. A quoi bon lui donner une partie de mon âme, songea Drago, elle lit déjà en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

—Il y a un moyen de te sauver.

Drago lui raconta tout ce que lui avait expliqué Desdemona. Le regard vif et intelligent d'Hermione le rassurèrent, elle avait compris ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer à demi-mots.

—Je refuse, Drago, la séparation de l'âme est très dangereuse, et…

Elle avait l'air paniqué.

—Hermione…

Drago s'était rapproché d'elle et avait posé une main sur sa joue à la peau de pêche. Il plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux, mordorés et si vivants d'Hermione. Il la sentit frissonner sous l'assaut de ses caresses, et attendit qu'elle se fût calmée pour reprendre.

—Nous avons la chance de connaître notre âme sœur…

—Tu crois à ces bêtises maintenant ?

—J'y crois. Dur comme fer. Nous avons cette chance, alors je ne passerai pas à côté. Je peux te sauver, et je le ferais.

Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une émotion encore incertaine. Drago, quant à lui, ne la lâchait pas, son pouce effleurant doucement l'épiderme soyeux de sa joue. Egoïstement, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, parce qu'il savait que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé signifié bien plus que l'abandon de deux corps à la luxure.

Dans sa main, Hermione appuya légèrement sa tête contre ses doigts et ferma les yeux un instant.

—Je t'aime.

Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ils étaient sortis, naturellement, comme s'ils avaient été prononcés de nombreuses fois. Peut-être avaient-ils été juste pensés, de nombreuses fois. Et parce qu'elle lui avait semblé magnifique, douce, tendre et tellement innocente à cet instant précis, il n'avait pu se retenir de dévoiler ce que son cœur ressentait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Hermione rouvrit des yeux surpris, et croisa le regard un peu fuyant de Drago. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. C'était un petit sourire en coin, un peu moqueur et Drago se sentit bête subitement. Peut-être qu'Hermione ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui, après tout.

—Alors quoi, une nuit avec moi et te voilà amoureux Malefoy ?

Drago grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

—Ou peut-être que tu l'étais avant, et que maintenant que je suis morte, tu tenais à me le dire au moins une fois…

Il ne répondit pas, un peu vexé par l'air hilare d'Hermione. Pourtant, celle-ci posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage glabre de Drago et vint déposer un léger baiser au bout de ses lèvres.

—Je crois que je t'aimais avant même de savoir que nous étions des âmes-sœur.

—Menteuse, répliqua Drago en s'emparant encore une fois de ses lèvres.

Même si le temps comptait, même s'il fallait se dépêcher, Drago ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec plus de passion encore. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans elle, qu'il lui donnerait un morceau de son âme et qu'elle vivrait.

Il ignorait comment, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui comment faire. C'était comme si la voix de Desdemona résonnait en lui et lui montrait la marche à suivre. Alors que leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient plus, et qu'Hermione s'était totalement abandonnée à lui, Drago força ses barrières mentales à l'aide de la légilimencie. Il pénétra dans l'esprit d'Hermione et se sentit totalement happé par son âme.

Comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt pour lui rappeler que la magie existait, Drago fouilla et chercha la brèche que le sort de mort avait provoqué dans l'âme d'Hermione. Ce fut long et laborieux, mais quand il la trouva enfin, il se sentit précipité par la béance de cette plaie de l'âme.

C'était comme si cette brèche n'aspirait qu'à être comblée, comme si Drago n'avait jamais été là que pour cela, pour soigner ce trou, pour le remplir à l'aide du ciment de son propre esprit. Et tandis que son corps, ou du moins la projection du cœur de Drago, continuait d'embrasser Hermione, son esprit, lui, se déchirait peu à peu, comme appelé à ne faire qu'un avec celui de la sorcière.

C'était terriblement douloureux, et soudain, Drago s'entendit crier, hurler comme si on lui arrachait un membre. Se tenant la tête, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny, il basculait d'avant en arrière, tel un dément, ses yeux révulsés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Hermione était toujours inerte à côté de lui, mais le Marchand d'Âme, sous les traits des trois sœurs, continuaient de psalmodier en chœur, et d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

La tête de Drago était en feu, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, pourtant, au fur et à mesure que son âme comblait la brèche dans l'âme d'Hermione, il se sentait de plus en plus vivant, de plus en plus entier. Quel paradoxe pour quelqu'un dont l'âme est en train de se scinder.

Le monde merveilleux d'Hermione avait désormais disparu, ainsi que son sourire paisible. Il n'y avait plus que le chaos, le néant pour répondre aux hurlements intarissables de Drago.

—Arrêtez, criait Ginny. Vous allez les tuer tous les deux, arrêtez ça immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui trahissait son impuissance.

Les incantations du trio diminuèrent légèrement, l'hésitation dans leur voix prenait de l'ampleur.

—Non, rétorqua Drago à bout de souffle d'avoir trop crié. Continuez, j'y suis presque.

Il le sentait, il savait qu'il avait presque terminé. Il était d'ailleurs certains d'avoir senti la main d'Hermione bouger quelques secondes plus tôt. Serrant les dents, il continuait d'errer dans l'âme en perdition d'Hermione, de ressouder la brèche, au péril de sa propre âme qu'il sentait s'amoindrir chaque seconde un peu plus.

Et puis ce fut le néant, une fois de plus. Le noir, la sérénité, la paix intérieure. Un dernier soupir, et l'inconscience. Plus de cri autour de lui, plus de sort qui fuse, plus de regard compatissant. Plus de Poudlard, plus d'Hermione, plus de sensation. Il n'y avait plus rien.

 **xxx**

Quelque chose de mou et de chaud enveloppait le corps de Drago. Ça sentait le propre et pourtant, l'odeur de lessive se mélangeait à celle de la poussière et… du sang. Quand il remua un peu, Drago sentit des courbatures s'infiltrer dans tous ses membres, mais ce n'était rien à côté des trois cent tambours qui battaient la mesure à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

Autour de lui, des bruits de pas, des gens qui murmuraient, il fut même certain d'entendre des pleurs. Rassemblant tous ses esprits, malgré la migraine, Drago sentit son corps louper un battement. Et s'ils pleuraient sur le corps inerte d'Hermione ? S'il n'était pas parvenu à la sauver ? S'il avait fait tout ça pour… rien.

Malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Drago s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond magique de Poudlard annonçait la tempête. Il était sombre et inquiétant, et des éclairs le zébraient de temps à autres. Drago tourna légèrement la tête et compris qu'il était allongé sur un brancard de fortune, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture de laine. A côté de lui, Hermione était elle aussi allongée, mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Etait-elle morte ?

—Elle est en vie, murmura la voix rauque de Ginny.

Drago ne l'avait pas vue, mais elle était assise à côté de lui, l'air épuisée. Sa voix rocailleuse trahissait les pleurs et les cris qu'elle avait dû pousser, ainsi que ses beaux yeux bleus désormais bordés de rouge et de violet. Des cernes. Depuis combien de temps Drago se trouvait-il là ?

—Vous vivrez tous les deux, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant et en posant une main fraîche sur son front fiévreux.

Drago se sentit soulagé. Pourtant, quelque chose dans les yeux de Ginny donnait l'impression que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Il se redressa doucement, ignorant délibérément son mal de tête et fixa longuement la jeune femme d'habitude si pétillante.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette seule question effrita la carapace que Ginny avait peiné à rassembler autour d'elle. Elle se mit alors à battre des paupières, pour éviter de pleurer, ce à quoi elle échoua lamentablement. Bientôt, ses joues ne furent que deux ruisseaux prenant leur source dans l'océan de ses yeux.

—C'est Harry, sanglota-t-elle. Il n'est toujours pas revenu… personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt interdite.

—Et le serpent, est-ce que Londubat a…

—Oui, il a réussi. On croyait d'ailleurs qu'Harry arriverait juste après ça. Mais ça fait plus d'une heure, et nous n'avons de nouvelle ni d'Harry, ni de Voldemort.

—Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

—Quatre heure. On a bien cru que vous étiez morts tous les deux. Les triplets n'avaient pas fière allure. Elles n'étaient pas certaines que vous vous en sortirez.

Drago se redressa difficilement et chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans ses poches.

—J'y vais, maronna-t-il. Je vais rejoindre Potter dans la forêt, où est cette satanée baguette.

—C'est hors de question, s'interposa Ginny. Tu n'iras pas. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Desdemona te l'a expliqué, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Hermione en subira les conséquences, elle aussi.

—Alors quoi ? On attend de voir si Potter était bien l'Elu, et advienne que pourra ?

—Si quelqu'un peut bien mettre un terme à cette guerre c'est lui, répliqua Remus Lupin en s'approchant doucement de Ginny qui tentait de ne pas pleurer. Notre destin est entre ses mains, ayez foi en lui, comme il a foi en nous.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix de Voldemort retentit dans le château.

—Harry Potter est mort, rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

* * *

 _Ici s'achève le dernier chapitre. Je suis consciente qu'il se termine étrangement, mais la suite vous la connaissez déjà. Harry n'est pas vraiment mort, mais il a réussi à tuer l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui. Dans les bras de Hagrid, il se réveille et la bataille de reprend jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emporte sur Voldemort, comme c'est le cas dans le 7_ _ème_ _tome._

 _Je n'ai pas voulu réécrire ce que JKRowling a su écrire à la perfection, et de toute façon cela n'a pas grand intérêt pour l'histoire du Marchand d'Âme. Je posterai ce week end (enfin lundi très probablement), l'épilogue de cette histoire._

 _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette fin, que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire, personnellement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, et je vous dis à Lundi pour la suite et l'ultime partie de cette histoire, qui aura tardé à s'achever._

 _En attendant, portez-vous bien._


	25. Epilogue

_Et voilà, nous sommes lundi, et comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue du Marchand d'Âme. Je n'en dis pas plus, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé une review, et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _ **Jasmineetaladin**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène au bord du lac ! Heureusement il l'a sauvée, sinon ça aurait été trop triste !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Et oui, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Voici l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Merci ça me touche ce que tu me dis, mais 200 reviews c'est déjà très bien, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ! Merci en tout cas, je susi contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire, je te laisse découvrir l'ultime chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Une nouvelle fiction est en préparation en effet, mais je n'en dis pas plus haha._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui exactement, on a tous un endroit qui nous marquera à vie ! Merci à toi pour tes commentaires qui m'ont touchés._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

—Tout est prêt ? demanda Ginny à Harry qui revenait du jardin du Terrier.

—Oui, chérie, tout est prêt. Et tout est parfait, comme toi.

Ginny eut un petit sourire et Harry s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline, conquérante. Il enlaça la tailla gracile de sa femme et vint déposer quelques baisers le long de sa joue, puis de son cou. La sentant frissonner sous ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et de venir capturer sa bouche sucrée et pulpeuse avec luxure et langueur.

—Aaaaaah, vous êtes dégoutants ! s'exclama une petite voix derrière eux.

Noa se tenait sur le pas de la porte et avait posé ses petites mains sur ses hanches en affichant un air de réprimande. Ses parents eurent un petit sourire navré et s'éloignèrent à contre cœur l'un de l'autre. Harry s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

—Ce n'est pas dégoutant de s'aimer, lui murmura-t-il.

—Mais c'est dégoutant de se faire des bisous sur la bouche !

Ginny gloussa dans un coin tandis que Harry, totalement démuni, ne tentait pas plus de convaincre sa fille. Elle était têtue comme ça mère et de toute manière, cela arrangeait bien Harry que Noa trouve cela dégoutant. Peut-être cela la dissuaderait-elle de le faire elle-même un jour ou l'autre.

—Tu es prête ? demanda Ginny à sa fille.

Harry la reposa par terre et tous deux regardèrent leur fille tournoyer sur elle-même dans sa petite robe rouge, qui lui donnait une allure de tête couronnée.

—Une vraie princesse, souffla Harry.

—Oncle Drago dit que les princesses sont de la pacotille et que moi, je suis une reine.

—Oncle Drago a raison, s'extasia Ginny en caressant les longs cheveux bruns de la petite fille, au moment où la sonnette retentissait.

La petite file ravie tourna une fois encore sur elle-même et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.

—Il faudrait que Drago arrête avec ses conneries, grogna Harry, il va en faire une gamine pourrie gâtée. Sans parler de Ron qui l'appelle « Sa Majesté » dès que l'occasion se présente.

—C'est pour ça qu'on devrait à nouveau essayer de lui faire un petit frère, ou une petite sœur, minauda Ginny en battant des cils.

Harry parut surpris, mais se reprit immédiatement. C'était la première fois que Ginny abordait le sujet depuis la fausse couche qu'elle avait fait moins d'un an plus tôt. L'évènement les avait terriblement marqués, mais Ginny avait plus souffert encore de la perte de cet enfant qu'elle avait porté près de cinq mois. Un petit garçon. Par pudeur, Harry n'avait plus parlé de cela, laissant le temps à Ginny de faire son deuil.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, au moment où une foule de personne entrait dans la cuisine.

—Je vous ai dit d'arrêter, gémit Noa en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le regard attendri et amusé de l'assemblée.

Ils étaient tous là. Remus et Teddy, Bill, Fleur et leurs trois enfants, Georges et sa ravissante épouse, Ron, Luna, Neville, McGonagall, la famille Weasley au complet, mais aussi Drago, Pansy, Blaise et leur fils, le petit Gabriel. Ils avaient tous répondu présent pour les cinq ans de la petite Noa. Malgré leur vie respective, malgré leur travail et leurs obligations, ils s'étaient tous libérés pour fêter les cinq ans de la petite fille.

Harry les conduisit dans le jardin qu'il avait aménagé avec l'aide de Molly et Arthur. Le thème de la soirée était « Reine et Quidditch », ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, légèrement décalé pour un anniversaire. Ainsi, la décoration mêlait vif d'or et petite couronne, balais et robe de princesse.

Les enfants disparurent vite dans le jardin, entamant une partie de cache-cache qui s'annoncerait mémorable, quant aux adultes, ils prirent le temps de siroter un des cocktails personnels de Georges et Ron, qui avaient repris les affaires de la boutique de farce et attrape et projetaient de s'agrandir avec une chaîne de restaurants facétieux.

Drago sirotait le sien en silence, ne prenant pas vraiment part à la discussion que partageaient Remus, Ron, Georges et Bill sur les élections du nouveau premier ministre de la magie. Il se contentait d'hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer de temps à autre, en lançant des regards frénétiques en direction du portillon.

—Drago ? cria une voix dans la cuisine, tu peux venir m'aider ?

L'interpelé sortit de sa léthargie et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Ginny qui semblait bien en peine avec l'énorme gâteau qu'elle avait préparé dans l'après-midi.

—Tu peux m'aider à le mettre dans le réfrigérateur ? C'est de la crème glacée et elle commence déjà à fondre, se lamenta-t-elle.

—Bien sûr, fillette.

Quand ils eurent tant bien que mal mis le gâteau à sa place, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, mais fut vite déçu de voir Percy Weasley entrer, une paire de jumelles dans les bras.

—Ah, vous voilà, s'écria Ginny en s'approchant. Et comment vont ces deux petites merveilles ?

Les jumelles, âgées de six mois, gazouillaient en direction de leur tante avec de grands sourires.

—Allez-y, tout le monde est dans le jardin !

Alors que Ginny leur emboîtait le pas, Drago resta un peu à l'écart, s'adossant au meuble de la cuisine d'un air songeur. Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle pas là ? Il avait cru comprendre qu'elle viendrait… Voilà près de trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et il espérait ardemment la revoir pour l'anniversaire de la petite fille. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait loupé cela pour rien au monde, mais peut-être que quelque chose la retenait en Afrique…

A la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait fait le choix de s'engager dans une association humanitaire moldue et parcourait le tiers monde dix mois par an. Cela ne laissait que deux mois à Drago pour la voir et profiter d'elle. Car, quoi que les autres pouvaient en dire, Hermione et lui formaient un véritable couple. Un peu décalé et peut-être loin de l'image du couple ordinaire que l'on pouvait avoir, mais un couple unis et amoureux malgré tout.

Jamais Drago n'avait eu la force d'empêcher Hermione de partir, et même si cela lui arrachait le cœur à chaque fois, il la laissait s'en aller pour mieux revenir, tous les cinq ou six mois. Ils se donnaient peu de nouvelles, mais leur lien si fort et le partage de leur âme, leur permettait de rester proche l'un de l'autre. Elle avait eu besoin de cela. Après des années de guerre, de torture et de morts, elle avait éprouvé ce besoin irrépressible de se couper du monde magique et de revenir aux sources, comme elle aimait le répéter.

—Elle va venir, murmura une voix près de Drago.

Celui-ci sursauta, surpris, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny

—Mh ? grogna-t-il.

—Hermione. Elle viendra, elle me l'a promis.

—Ouais, souffla Drago. J'espère.

—Tu la connais, elle a toujours un dernier papier à remplir ou un article à envoyer, mais elle revient toujours.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'Hermione décida de revenir.

—Qui revient toujours ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard sceptique.

—Toi, répliqua Ginny en riant et en se jetant dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre avec émotion et beaucoup d'amour. Elles aussi ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps, pourtant, c'était comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

—Je n'aurai pas pris le risque de rater l'anniversaire de Noa. Elle m'aurait décapitée sur le champ, murmura Hermione avec un air mélodramatique.

—Je l'aurai fait aussi, je pense, répliqua Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble, puis Ginny jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Drago et s'éclipsa discrètement. Hermione attendit que Ginny ait définitivement quitté la cuisine pour s'approcher d'un pas presser de Drago qui avait déjà ouvert ses bras accueillants. Sans rien se dire, sans même se regarder, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement et ne se quittèrent plus pendant de longues secondes, peut-être même de longues minutes.

—Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-elle doucement dans le creux de l'oreille de Drago.

—Vraiment ? répliqua Drago d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin et un air mystérieux. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Drago tandis que ses yeux sombraient irrémédiablement dans les siens, transis d'amour. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait subir à Drago. Elle savait qu'il souffrait de leur séparation, et elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle avait eu besoin de se sentir utile durant toutes ces années, en s'investissant en Afrique, elle avait peu à peu trouvé sa place au sein de ce monde. A présent, elle se sentait sereine, apaisée par ce monde qu'elle avait pourtant haï des années plus tôt.

Drago prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe, et caressa sa peau de pêche avec douceur. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir. C'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, une passion animale les animait. Comme deux parties brisées d'un seul et même cœur, ils ne battaient à l'unisson qu'une fois ensemble. Et Drago de se sentir renaître, et Hermione de se sentir entière. Rien n'était meilleur que ces retrouvailles, pourtant trop rares.

—Eh ! Les amoureux, vous nous rejoignez ? On va passer à table, s'écria la voix de Ginny.

—On arrive ! s'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Hermione s'empara de la main de Drago et l'entraîna dans le jardin où tout le monde s'était installés. Deux places côte à côte leur avaient été réservées.

—Hermione, te voilà enfin, s'exclama Harry en tirant la chaise à côté de lui pour laisser s'y installer sa meilleure amie.

En face d'elle, Ron souriait lui aussi, trop heureux de voir le trio recomposé à nouveau.

—Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir tous, murmura Hermione, émue.

Noa s'approcha à son tour et vint s'installer sur les genoux de sa tante avec un large sourire.

—Je suis trop trop contente que tu sois là ! s'exclama la petite fille. Tu as vu comme je suis grande ? J'ai cinq ans.

Elle montra cinq doigts sur une main et les compta un à un.

—Tu as encore tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois, sourit Hermione. Et puis cinq ans, ce n'est pas rien, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

—J'aimerai bien que tu sois là plus souvent, quand même.

Un petit silence gêné s'abattit autour de la table. Tout le monde pensait la même chose que Noa, bien sûr. Pour l'entourage d'Hermione, c'était toujours très difficile de la voir repartir et de ne pas savoir quand elle reviendrait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne donnait que très peu de nouvelles, trop accaparées par son quotidien. Passant sa vie à construire des écoles ou encore à trouver des moyens pour puiser l'eau sans trop d'effort dans les régions les plus reculées d'Afrique, Hermione était parfois déconnectée de la réalité et de la vie qui suivait son cours en Angleterre. Du manque qu'elle pouvait provoquer, du vide qu'elle pouvait laisser.

—Tu repars quand ? demanda finalement la fillette.

—Justement, dit Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je ne pars plus.

A nouveau, un silence envahit la table.

—Jamais ?

—Jamais, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et posa une main sur la sienne, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci était resté silencieux, mais elle pouvait presqu'entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. L'espoir brillait déjà dans ses iris ardoises.

—J'ai décidé qu'il s'agissait de mon dernier voyage en Afrique. Je crois que j'ai fait et que j'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Et présent, je n'éprouve plus ce besoin de m'éloigner de l'Angleterre, et je pense qu'il y a tout un tas de choses à faire dans notre pays.

Harry donnant une tape dans le dos d'Hermione tandis que Ron laissait s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

—Il était temps, grogna le rouquin.

—Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une noble cause à servir, ici, en Europe, ajouta Remus.

—Tant que ce n'est pas la SALE.

—S.A.L.E, Ron, le réprimanda Hermione. Et si, en effet, je pense monter ma propre association humanitaire, qui combattra les inégalités en tout genre. L'esclavagisme des elfes de maison, l'inégalité homme femme, mais aussi sorciers et né-moldus. Il y a tant de chose à faire que je ne sais pas où commencer.

—Commence par épouser Drago, suggéra Ginny avec un sourire innocent.

—Et à lui faire un gosse ou deux, reprit Georges.

—Euh, il est là, grogna Drago en levant la main.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers Drago et déposait un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les conversations reprirent autour d'eux, tandis que Molly et Ginny faisaient passer les plats – trop nombreux et appétissants. Hermione et Drago ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

—Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, murmura Drago en se servant de la salade.

—A propos de quoi ?

—Du mariage et des enfants. Tu ne repars pas et c'est tout ce qui compte.

—Vraiment ?

—Vraiment, assura Drago avec un sourire en coin.

—C'est dommage, parce que je suis enceinte de trois mois, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Drago, qui était en train de boire une gorge de son vin, s'étouffa et recracha le moins délicatement du monde tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il regarda Hermione d'un air horrifié.

—De moi ?

—Qui d'autre ? demanda Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Enfin, songea Drago. Enfin, il allait savoir ce que c'était que de mener une vie normale. Une véritable vie de couple, se lever tous les matins aux côtés d'Hermione, sans craindre un départ pour de trop nombreux mois. Vivre les choses simples de la vie, l'emménagement, la routine, et enfin, la parentalité. Drago ne se souvenait plus à quoi cela ressemblait, une vie ordinaire. Mais si c'était avec Hermione, il voulait bien retenter l'expérience. Il savait que tout irait bien. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Puisqu'elle était son âme sœur.

* * *

 _Voilà, encore un point final. Je crois que c'est la quatrième fiction que j'achève (fiction longue, pas OS). Et ça me fait toujours tout drôle de terminer une histoire. Parce que malgré tout, même si j'ai mis plus d'un an à la finir, elle est toujours restée dans un coin de ma tête, ça prend du temps, de l'énergie mais c'est toujours merveilleux de concrétiser et de coucher son imagination sur papier ou ordinateur._

 _C'est pour ça que je vous encourage tous. Tous ceux et celles qui aimeraient écrire une histoire, qu'elle soit une fanfiction ou originale, n'hésitez plus, ça en vaut la chandelle. On a ce sentiment de satisfaction, de fierté de soi-même, de plénitude…_

 _Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, et j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas pris le temps ou même qui n'ont pas voulu laisser une review le feront un jour, pas forcément sur une de mes histoires, mais sur toutes les histoires qu'ils dévorent sans rien donner en retour. N'oubliez pas, le commentaire est le seul salaire de l'auteur. Et même si c'est un site d'amateur, ça met toujours du baume au cœur._

 _Pour finir, je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur une nouvelle fiction, encore très différente de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la publier, mais pour vous tenir au courant, je vous encourage, soit à me mettre en « alerte » pour savoir quand je poste à nouveau, soit de me suivre sur ma page facebook, Brunhild Ana Writings._

 _En attendant cette nouvelle aventure, portez-vous bien ! On se reverra, je ne suis jamais très loin !_

 _Ana._


End file.
